Stay With Me Forever
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: Edward is killed in Italy. Bella is sent to a mental institution and two years later she returns to Forks to start over. It is during this time that she reconnects with Jacob Black. Will they be together the way it is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1 Death

**GangstaSummoner: Hello, everyone! This is my very first Twilight/Jacob/Bella fanfic. I have been reading a lot of fanfics with Jacob/Bella pairings and I must admit that I am hooked. First I was crazy about Edward and then New Moon came out and blessed me with the oh-so-fine-super-sexy-makes-me-want-to-have-his-baby-Taylor-Lautner. That guy is sizzling. :Ahem : Robert's strip tease in Italy kind of turned me off, he needs a little bit more muscles, but he is hot with his clothes on. ^_^**

**Anyway, if anyone wants to be a beta reader for this story, please leave me a message. I got a feeling that I am going to need it. **

**Oh, it starts off in December, after Edward leaves Bella, she goes into depression and something drastic happens to Edward as well. Don't hate me Team Edward fans! I like him too.**

**Read and Review and on with the story…**

**Chapter 1 – Death**

_His eyes, lifeless._

_His heart frozen._

_The coldness that made him alive to me…is now gone._

_I have no one._

_His neck snapping under the pressure of Felix's grip._

_Crack…_

_Crack…_

_The crackling of his body burning and the smell of his sweet scent lingering in the air._

_The torture._

_The pain._

_The happiness is gone._

_What is the point in living?_

I didn't see it coming. Edward dying right in front of my eyes. I finally had him back and now he was gone again. I am surrounded by the royal vampires, the Volturi, who killed my beloved; with only Alice there to protect me. "She will be one of us!" I heard Alice yell. Her voice became gentle, "I've seen it."

How could I become one of them? My eyes fell on Edward's perfect, lifeless…if that is what he was body. What is the point in becoming an immortal now? I don't want it. I don't want to live in a world without Edward.

The sweet scent of the black hair immortal takes over my senses. Aro seemed to glide across the stone floor, his long black robe barely touching the floor. He leans into Alice, gripping her hand in his. "Ah," he sighs while reading Alice's thoughts. "It seems that you will make an intriguing immortal." He turns to face his fellow ancients, a small smile tugging at his redden lips. "So what do we do with you now?"

I held my head down. My chocolate brown bangs shielding my glossy eyes. "Kill me," I whispered.

"Bella!" yelled Alice in disbelief. "Don't be stupid!"

"They do not want me alive anyway."

"Alice?" It is the cheerful voice of Aro who calls out Alice's name.

"Yes?"

"Are you willing to change her yourself?"

She sighed, "Yes…I am."

Aro claps his hands together. "Marvelous!"

Caius, the snow white, blonde ancient speaks for the very first time. "Please keep your promise Alice. We do not want to kill your family over a human."

Alice nods her head while rushing to my side. Gently, she pulls me alongside her as we made our way through the large, metal door. I could hear Aro's cheerful voice call out a warm goodbye.

It was then as we passed Gianna, sitting calmly at her desk and a beautiful pale face woman, followed by a group of tourists enter the large waiting room. _Dinner._ It dawns on me. I am safe; Edward is not. I am alive; Edward is not.

Edward is dead…

My legs began to wobble and I felt faint. I took one step forward and is instantly on my hands and knees. My chest heaves up and down; I gasp loudly. I am having a full on panic attack. I can't breathe. I have to get out of here. The walls are closing in on me and then everything goes black, as Alice's frantic voice echoes in my ears.

* * *

It is now the middle of January, three months after Edward left me behind to rot and one month after Edward was viciously killed by the Volturi in Italy. Each day I am becoming weaker and weaker. Everything reminded me of him; Forks High, the parking lot, Edward's shiny Volvo, lunch, their favorite table. I've found myself sitting there alone in a daze. To make things worse, I have to sit next to Edward's old desk. And for some reason, I can still smell his sweet aroma lingering in class and in my bed, even after attempting to wash it. It's torture.

I can't stand the pain and the suffering. It is maddening. Having a life now seems so useless, without Edward here…I don't know what I am going to do.

I slowly sits up in my twin size bed, surrounded by darkness. The only source of light is my alarm clock which read 4:30 AM. I pulled a lock of hair behind my ear before tossing the covers off of my thin legs. I feel so lifeless. With the little energy that I had, I climbed out of bed. As I stumbled over my dirty clothes on the floor, each step felt as if I were dragging a twenty pound boulder tied to each leg. I glanced towards my window, memories of Edward swiftly entering starts to resurface.

Opening my door and slowly walking towards the bathroom, I flip the light switch on. I groaned softly, blinking constantly as my eyes adjust to the bathroom light overhead. I turn to face the medicine cabinet hanging over the small sink and staring back at me is a girl I did not recognize. Her hair is dead straight and limp. Her eyes red and puffy from crying constantly and her skin is damn near paler than the Cullens. The deep circles forming under her eyes from her lack of sleep stood out; making her look almost dead and extremely older than eighteen.

Quickly I slid the glass to the left, revealing two shelves with an assortment of medicine on each shelf. My eyes land on the small, metal, rectangular box, which contained my father's razors. I slid the glass back, seeing that tortured girl again and standing behind her was an almost translucent image of Edward. He still looks the same way as I remembered him. God-like, his bronze hair contrasting against his white skin and those golden hues I could gaze into forever. "Edward."

"Stop it," he muttered every so softly.

I gripped the small container in the palm of my right hand. I took in a breath of a air and releases it slowly. I could feel the tears beginning to swell up in my eyes and his hand reaches out for my shoulder. I jumped at his frigid touch against my bare skin and a chill went up my spine. _He's dead. He's dead. He's dead._ I thought over and over again.

"Don't do this."

"I…" I could not say it out loud, in fear that Alice is watching me. In fear that she would be here in a matter of minutes to stop me.

His velvety voice echoes throughout the bathroom walls. "Bella…"

I whispered, "I love you," before turning towards the shower.

Charlie came home late tonight and I knew that any noise would not wake him from his deep slumber. I flipped the latch to close the drain in the tub and then turns the knob for the hot and cold water on.

I was still in my yellow, spaghetti strap shirt and matching shorts. I turned the knobs off, slowly stepping into the warm water, one foot at a time. I sighed as my full body slips into the warm liquid and the steam rises around me. I glanced at the image of Edward out the corner of my eye. His perfect ghost completely out of sight. I wanted to be with him so much, that I had created my own personal hallucination of him. If I cannot be with him in life, then surely I can be with him in death.

I slowly grabbed one of the razor blades, my hand is shaking drastically. I close my eyes for a brief moment and then reopen them. I held my left hand out, pressing the thin blade against my skin. Hissing as my skin pulls apart and the blood begins to trickle down my wet skin; I sighed again while dropping my bloody wrist into the water. I could see the water, slowly becoming a light reddish color. I held up my right hand while staring at the raised crescent scar on my wrist. "Hmph." The scar is only a memory of my former self. A life that no longer exists.

I eventually did the same thing to my right arm. Somehow, the pain was not hurting me anymore. It was as if I were floating on my own personal cloud of complete ecstasy. It felt so much better from what I was feeling every single day. _I felt at peace._

It would not be long before Alice sees my lifeless body, floating in a bath tub of bloody water. Neither of the Cullens will dare enter my home. Not Jasper, not Rosalie, not Emmett, not Alice and not even Esme. Of course Carlisle will, but when he does I will be long gone. My soul will be gone. My life ended.

**Charlie's POV**

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" I was banging frantically on Bella's bedroom door, but there was no answer. I was not sure why Alice had called me in the middle of the night yelling, _"Please, check on Bella!"_ over and over again. Although there is one thing that I know about Alice, she tends to always be right about these type of things. I turned the knob to her room, hoping to find her sleeping comfortably in her bed, but to my surprise, she was not there.

"Bells, honey?"

I glanced over her room one more time to make sure that she was not in there. I am not the worrying type, but right now…any parent would have a fit knowing that their dejected teenage daughter is no where to be found. _I am not going to panic._ That is what I kept telling myself. Rubbing my fingers through disheveled black hair, I stepped back into the hallway, glancing towards bathroom door.

I could feel the heat coming from under the door and I could faintly smell steam in the air. I gulped while wrapping my hand around the dark brown knob, slowly turning it and then entering. I had a bad feeling and I obviously was expecting the worse for some reason.

"Bella!" I yelled while running towards the small bath tub. A look of horror crossed my face. It was my worst nightmare coming to life. Bella's pale body sitting in a pull of her own blood. I told myself not to panic, but how could I not? I am trained for these type of things, but seeing my own daughter in this predicament screwed with my thinking.

Once I got myself together I gently bent down to pick her small, drenched body out of the tub and carries her to her bedroom. The bloody water that soaked her clothing and hair, dampen my arms and shirt. I kicked her bedroom door open with my bare foot, before placing her on her bed. "Bella? Wake up!" I inspected her body. Her skin was starting to look almost paler than normal, deathly pale. It is then when I noticed the slash marks on both her wrists. _Suicide, Bells?_ I thought. _You should know better._ I pulled my cell phone out of the pocket of my baggy sweat pants, before dialing 9-1-1.

_"9-1-1 emergency, how may I help you?"_ asked the female operator over the phone.

"Chief Swan, here. I need an ambulance to my residence, A.S.A.P."

"Y-Yes, sir," the woman stuttered, as if she were scared about my situation. Everyone in town knew about the situation with Bella and Edward. They also knew that she was taking the break-up and Edward's death a little too seriously. I thought that she would eventually come around, but now… "They will be there right away. May I ask what happened, Charlie?"

I sighed while staring at my only daughter. I have never been so scared before in my life, not until now. Well, this past September scared me as well, but this…this is just too much. "Bella, she tried to commit suicide…Okay, they are here." I closed the flip phone once I heard the sirens coming down the street and the red and blue lights flickering outside of Bella's bedroom window. I glanced at her one more time before rushing downstairs. I opened the front door and standing right in front of me are Alice, Carlisle and the paramedics. It seems like the entire town of Forks were own my front lawn.

"Charlie, what happened?" asked Alice as she slowly steps inside and then takes a step back; as if something foul had hit her right in the face. She scrunched her nose up and then exhales.

"Upstairs, first room on the left," I said to Carlisle and the paramedics before they made their way up our tiny staircase. I brought my attention back to Alice, whose eyes were lock on the stairs as well. I leaned in closer to her and whispered, "S-She tried to kill herself, Alice."

She held her pixie-like face down, her short, spiky black hair hiding her eyes as if she were ashamed. "My brother…Charlie…I am so sorry."

I felt sorry for the Cullens, losing their brother and son to a drunk driver in California. I knew that it would affect Bella in the worst way, but not like this.

When I found out that they were leaving and moving to California, I thought that Bella and Edward would try the long distance thing. I was not that fond of Edward, but when he left her there in the woods all alone, lets just say that he messed with the wrong police chief's daughter. I was so disgusted. It is because of him that she is like this now. Walking around like a zombie and NOW she's suicidal. Her depression escalated after his death. Watching her walk around the house, moping and looking like she is knocking on death's door is painful. She is like a Lovebird who has lost her mate and we all knows how that goes…it dies.

She said, "If he were still alive none of this would had happen. If we had stayed here none of this would had happen and my brother would still be here."

I place my hand on Alice's shoulder, trying to comfort her some kind of way. I did not want her or any of her family members to feel as if this is their fault. Honestly, Edward and the driver who killed Edward is the one to blame.

"Charlie, may I speak to you for a moment?" I heard Dr. Cullen say as he made his way downstairs, followed by two men carrying Bella on a stretcher, while a third held up a bag of donated blood.

"W-Where are you taking her?" I asked as I approach Dr. Cullen. I followed him into the kitchen, away from all the commotion.

He sighed, his voice serious as he tried to find the right words to describe the situation. "As you already know, Bella tried to commit suicide."

"Yes," I nodded.

"I think admitting her will be the best idea…You know to monitor her more closely."

I was not big on sending Bella to a hospital. I know how she feels about them; the blood and needles freaks her out. "Couldn't you just bandage her up here? I mean, it is only two little cuts. I can watch her." I pause, "I know that she lost a _lot_ of blood too, but still --"

"I understand that, Charlie, but we do not want it to happen again." He paused before speaking again, "I would like to evaluate her."

I glared at him in disbelief. Shocked that he of all people would think that my Bella is insane. "Now you think that she is crazy?"

"Charlie," his voice became low and then he gave me a serious man-to-man look. "I know that after my son left her that she became seriously depressed. I also know that my son's death was just too much for her to handle. Through all of that, did she get any kind of help?"

I told him the truth. "She didn't. She hardly spoke to anybody; neither her mother or I. No one. Even now, three and a half months later she is still, so, lifeless."

"This will help her extremely. She needs to open up and if she does not, we will most likely see a repeat of tonight."

"I see," I said. This is something that I had to do. I had to get my awkward, clumsy, shy daughter back and if this is the only way to do it, then so be. "Okay."

"Good," said Dr. Cullen, as he began to go through his medical bag, pulling out a couple of papers for me to fill out. I guess he knew that it was coming down to this. "I have a few papers for you to sign."

"Yeah," I muttered. My focus was on the red and white ambulance outside my house and my daughter inside of it. "Just, let me say goodbye to her first."


	2. Chapter 2 Mental Institute

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you so much for the review, story alert and favorite story. It keeps me inspired to write. Good news! Jacob appears in this chapter! Yay! ^_^ And I will be introducing a new, mysterious character, who might become a main character. I haven't figured it out yet. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**Chapter 2 – Mental Institute**

_I'm mentally insane now?_ That's the first thing that came to my mind when I awoken from my loss of blood/suicide attempt. That is the first thing that came to mind when I saw Charlie sitting in a chair next to my bed and he told me that he is sending me away. That this may be the last time we will actually get to talk. Even though I am doped up on meds, I am fully aware of what is happening to me. "It will be for your own good," he said. "And if you show a lot of improvement they might let you come home early." I did not like the way my dad was making a crazy house look like a 5-star hotel. _Give me a break._ "What do you think, Bella?"

I groggily rolled my eyes, keeping quiet. I am a little pissed off because I am still alive; and a little pissed off because I know Alice is the one who told him; and a little pissed off because he wants to send me to a mental institution. What the fuck? I glanced at my wrists, which were wrapped in white bandages and sighed. I just am completely bummed out. I said in my typical insensible voice, "I am perfectly fine."

His eyes fell to his lap and then he reached for my hand. "Don't say that. If you were fine, we would be at home right now. If you were fine, I would had never found you in a bath tub of your own blood! So, do not tell me that you are fine, Isabella!" I'd never heard Charlie sound so angry before in my life. He is suppose to be the calm and composed one; not the worrywart like my mom, Renee. His voice grew softer, returning to his inside tone of voice, "If you don't want to talk to me, at least talk to a therapist. I want the old Bella back…We all do."

I could see my father's pleading eyes as he gazed at me, begging me to do this for him. I have never wanted to hurt Charlie or Renee. And I knew that taking my own life would hurt them dearly, but…I just…I just had to end it all. The pain that I feel inside. The hatred and my wounded heart. Everything in Forks reminds me of him! Everything! It makes me feel like my heart is being hit with daggers every single day and then set ablaze. Set ablaze like they did to Edward. I cringed at the thought. I can't take it! I _hate _it!

Maybe a mental institute is the right thing for me. I was crazy enough to fall in love with a vampire. I was crazy enough to try to take my life because of it.

"Fine," I whispered while squeezing Charlie's hand and shrugging my shoulders. "I will go, but for how long?" I just had to get away from Forks for awhile and let me tell you, Jacksonville is not going to help either.

"Well, Carlisle suggested two years. Before you get upset and what not, he only suggested that because he wants to make sure that you are fully prepared for when you return to society."

I groaned loudly, "Two years? What about high school and graduation?"

"You can always get your GED."

"When I am twenty?"

"Yes, Bella, when your are twenty." He smiled at me and I returned the favor the best way I knew how. "That's my girl. I miss seeing you smile." He then kissed me on the forehead before leaving my hospital room.

_Just great. I am a mental case and a soon to be twenty year old super senior. Oh the joy!_

* * *

Two days later Carlisle decided that I was no longer a threat to myself. Charlie and Renee, who flew straight out to see me, and Billy were the only ones who came to see me off. Carlisle said his goodbyes for the family while examining me one last time and Jacob was no where to be found. I thought he would have shown up with Billy, but he did not. It had been three months since I'd last spoken to Jacob Black. It was the day of my birthday; the day everything started to go downhill with Edward and I; and the night I decided to run off to Italy to save my vampire lover. I sighed, shaking the vivid image out of my head. That is one day I did not want to remember.

While waving bye to my parents and Billy; I climbed into the back seat of an all white mini-van outside the hospital steps. I am grateful that they did not strap me down and shove pills down my throat in order to sedate me. I took one final look back at my family as the van pulled off into the highway and heads straight to Seattle. I had to keep reminding myself that _I am not crazy, this is only rehab._

Hours later, we arrived at Hillside Mental Institution just outside of Seattle. We turned off the main highway and on to a long, winding gravel road. I bounced up and down as I stared at the two, female escorts. One blonde and the other a brunette. The brunette looked over her shoulder and gave a warm smile. "How are you doing back there, Isabella?"

"Just call me Bella and yeah, I am fine."

I found it strange that one of them decided to break the ice after all this time. I saw the blonde glance at her rearview mirror and then back at the road. I could tell that she was not fond of mingling with the patients. It is not like I am a complete nut job. I only had a mental break down. "My name is Hannah," she tilted her head towards the blonde, "and this is Naomi."

"Nice to meet you both."

"Well then," Hannah brushed her hair out of her face, "do you have any questions before we get to Hillside?"

Naomi sighed as if she were frustrated. "She can wait until we arrive, we are only her escorts, Hannah."

What is it about me that blondes did not like? I ignored her, tilting my head against the window, letting my deep brown eyes focus on the many rich green trees that still had their leaves. It seems as if this is becoming a repeat of when I first arrived in Forks. The sky was cloudy and gray, gloomy somehow. Just like today. Perfect for my mood.

"Hmm…I guess she doesn't talk much," mumbled Naomi with a little sarcasm in her voice as Hannah turned around in her seat.

"We're here," said Hannah.

I leaned to my left to get a better view at my new home. Straight ahead were black iron wrought gates forming a H and S in the middle. It seemed like this place had been here for fifty years or more. As the van slowed down and we stopped at the security guard booth just outside the gates, Naomi flashed him her I.D., before he let us pass. My eyes lit up as I gazed at the old five-story building with it's light to dark gray bricks and black borders around the large number of windows.

The road was no longer gravel, but a tan, cobblestone roadway that looped around a huge, circular fountain just outside the main building. I could see the name "Hillside Mental Institution" hanging just above the entrance in white letters. Naomi climbed out of the car along with Hannah and I did the same. I had no clothes or anything, I was told that they would supply me with everything that I needed. The cool winter air whipped against the back of my neck and I could smell the rain in the air.

"This way Bella," said Hannah as she opened the door to the entrance for me.

I was expecting madness when I stepped through the front door of Hillside. You know, like in the movies, crazy people running down the hallway, some trying to talk to you, others screaming. I got exactly that, times one hundred. My ears started ringing as a high pitch scream could be heard down the ivory hallway, almost like nails on a chalkboard. It was not long before I heard small footsteps, followed by louder ones and the screaming coming closer.

Like a breath of fresh air a little girl came into view. She was a little thing around the age of nine with a golden-brown complexion and long, sandy brown hair that fell just at her shoulders. She was dressed in a light pink dress, a pair of white tights and snow boots. As she reached me, she stared up at me with the strangest golden eyes that made her look almost wild. She smirked licking her bottom lip, "Tasty."

"Anya! Get back here!" yelled one of the nurses from a far. The young nurse with deep green eyes and extremely short brown hair, who seemed to be in her middle twenties, groaned loudly as she approached us. Out of breath she said, "I am so sorry." She reaches for the little girl known as Anya's hand, "You must be the new girl." She looks me up and down, lingering over my disheveled hair, white T-shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Where is your uniform? And why do you like that?"

Anya wiggles around at the nurse's side, staring at me with curiosity in her eyes. "She is not a nurse," said Naomi, eyeing the little girl as well. "This is Isabella Swan, your new patient."

"Oh? Depressed and suicidal, right?" The nurse looked at me again as if she were remembering my file. I didn't say anything. "Doesn't talk much…o…kay. This way please."

I followed the young nurse closely. "Good luck, Bella!" yelled Hannah as I walked away.

Naomi nudged Hannah in the side. "Why the hell are you rooting the suicidal chick on?"

Hannah smiles, "Because I think that Bella is a cool person. I don't believe that she is as crazy as everyone thinks. Some people like to grieve in their own special way."

Naomi sighs, "Listen to me, razors blades plus depression equals one insane chick."

"Whatever, Naomi. She is going to get through this, I just know it."

Whatever the case maybe, I am really going to lose my mind in this place. I learned that the nurse's name is Catherine and that she worked with the rehab patients on the fifth floor. I followed her towards the elevators in the lobby, near the stairs; Anya was still playfully moving at her side. The little girl hummed softly as the elevator passed each floor, a wicked grin on her angelic face.

_Ding!_ The elevator stops and the metal door opens into the rehab ward. Catherine steps off just as Anya swings her arm around and instantly her mouth made contact with Catherine's wrist. Catherine gasped out loud as Anya bit down harder into her cream colored skin. I wasn't sure if I should pull the little girl off and risk being bitten as well. Catherine gently, but forcefully pushed the little girl back. That is when I noticed about four bandages on Catherine's arm and a few drops of blood around Anya's mouth. _Weird._ She licks her lip devilishly before running down the hallway to the left. I could still hear her small feet patting against the white tile floor. "Are you okay?" I asked, stepping out of my down in the dumps mood for a second.

"Yes…Yes, I am fine," she reached into her pant's pocket of her all white uniform, pulling out a band aid to add to her collection of bite marks. She crumbled the thin paper in her hand, tossing it into a nearby trash can. "Come with me. I need to sign you in."

The rehab ward was set up almost like a hospital or a nursing home with the nurse's station in the middle, a small lounge nearby and the patient's room on both sides of the ivory walls. Paintings of hill sides, flowers and golden plains hung throughout the wing. I found it to be quite quiet on this floor, unlike the first floor. Peaceful somehow.

Catherine walked around the desk, grabbed a folder from out of one of the filing cabinets as if nothing was wrong with her arm. "Okay, Isabella your room number is 502 and your doctor is Sandra Phillips." She glanced up at me for a moment, I guess waiting for my reaction. My face was emotionless. She then started to write on the pile of papers on the desk. "Your first meeting with Dr. Phillips will be in the morning. I will come get you. You are also assigned to group therapy. Are you okay with that?"

I honestly did not see how group therapy was going to help me with my problem. I had nothing to talk about. It wasn't like I could tell them that my ex-boyfriend is a vampire and he died because of a misunderstanding. That he was killed because of his own selfish ways and leaving me in a world where he did not exist. It was so stupid of him. The Volturi had no sympathy for him, even though they admired his talents. To see such a tortured soul, they immediately put him out of his misery and I was too late.

The metal doors swinging open, Edward is on his knees, Felix's massive, cold hands are on each side of Edward's face and then…_snap_.

Catherine snaps me out of my chilling memory, her voice high with concern. "Isabella?"

I blinked twice, shaking my head from side to side. "Huh, what is it?" I was so out of it that I could not remember her question.

"The group therapy. Are you okay with attending?" She raised her thin eyebrows, the lines in her forehead wrinkling just a bit.

"Okay," I answered.

"Good, it is mandatory anyway. I just wanted to make sure that you were not like most of the patients we get in here. You know, the unwilling type. They are a handful."

"I bet," I mumbled.

"Okay then," she points down the hallway to her right. "Your room is the last door at the end of the hall. All your necessities are already in your room, clothing, toothpaste, toothbrush, deodorant, shampoo and conditioner."

I turned in the direction she was pointing to before she started to talk again. "And you have a room-mate, Anya. She can be a handful, but I think you can handle her."

"Thanks," I whispered, before slowly walking down the hall.

I wondered why a nine-year old was in a rehabilitation center, in mental institution. If she was crazy, shouldn't she be on one of the other floors, in a padded cell, wearing a straight jacket? Anya did not act as if she had a mental problem. She reminded me more of a very hyperactive child craving attention. I had to admit that there was something a little strange about the girl. That look she gave me, those golden eyes and the way she licked her lips while saying "Tasty." Was she a cannibal? Was she locked up because she may have possibly killed a family member and ate a part of their body? Seriously, kids these days are losing their mind.

While standing outside the door of my new home for the next two years, I took a deep breath. I wasn't sure if Anya was back in or not. I did not see her slip by while Catherine was giving me the run down. I stared at the light brown door, slowly wrapping my hand around the knob and pushing it open. I was expecting the room to have white, bare walls, white floors and beds with white sheets and comforters. It was nothing like that. The walls were pink and the floor had white carpet; and on each side of the room was a twin size bed with pink and white reversible comforters over it. Beside each bed was a desk, complete with a lamp and a closet on both sides of the door.

_Wow, did I just walk into a college dormitory?_

I opened the closet on the left, it was empty. So, I figured the other side belonged to Anya. One step at a time, I took in my surroundings. A light smile pulling at my lips only for a second and then instantly fading away. It was too pink for my liking, but I was grateful that it was not blue. I sighed, while walking over to the window, bending the thin blind down to look outside. My room looked over a small rose maze, far off from the main entrance. I hadn't notice it when I arrived.

I turned around, plopping down on the edge of my bed. The springs squeaked under my weight. _Was this the right decision?_

"Of course it is."

My head whipped towards the door. As clear as day, there he stood, Edward watching me with gentle eyes. "What do you know? You're the reason why I am in here."

He said, "It is for your own good."

Look at me. Talking to a dead guy as if he were really there. Talking to him as if I knew his ice-cold body would move towards me and wrap his arms around me, as if he were here to comfort me. I wanted him back with me and this how I get him, as a hallucination that only crazy people could see. It only proved to me that I am losing my mind. At this very moment I am going crazy.

**Jacob's POV**

_I am such and idiot_. I just couldn't go see Bella that night and I damn sure could not go see here when she left the hospital. I didn't want to go through that pain again. That agonizing pain that I felt when she left me to go save her leech of a boyfriend. Rest his soul…What am I saying? What soul did that mind reading Cullen ever had? Hell, if he had a soul and a heart, he would have known how his absent would had effected Bells. Too bad that he is dead and gone now.

When I think about it, it just pisses me off. I didn't know what was going on back then. I didn't know that she was madly in love with a _filthy vampire_. I didn't know that all the Cullens were vampires, my arch enemy. When Bella left, it was like something came over me. My body trembled and I felt super hot, like I had just thrown my body into an erupting volcano. The more she denied my pleas, the madder I got and watching her drive off into the night with Alice, the fairy-like one, I lost it then, but I held it until I reached the woods behind Charlie's house. My body pulled, twisted and lengthen in all kind of ways until I was on all fours.

I wasn't me anymore. I was a…_thing_.

It scared me, but lucky Sam was nearby. It was as if he smelled it in the air, my transformation taking place. He was standing in the middle of the woods, naked from what I could tell. I heard a rumble of disgust in my throat as I turned my massive head to the side, not wanting to see his trunk and bells.

"Jacob, I know what is wrong with you," said Sam as he slowly walked towards me. I could hear his bare feet breaking limbs and crunching dead leaves, until he was about five feet from me. "It is about time that you join us."

_Why the fuck is he naked?! And why am I a fucking wolf?!_

"I guess, it might be easier for me to show you instead." He takes a step back, his arms and hands trembling and then his body began to distort. It was almost in slow motion as he hunched over, his back curving, his legs elongating and then shortening, his skin looking almost as if it were pulling away from his flesh and then in a flash he was a full blown wolf. His thick black fur ruffled as he stepped forward, his deep brown eyes looking almost onyx to me. _This is how we transform,_ he said, _and communicate._

_What the hell?!_ I jumped back, startled by the random intrusion of Sam's voice in my head. _What was that?_

_We are telepathic. We are a pack. This is how real wolves communicate with one another._ He stepped forward, watching me intensely. _They use body language and scents and things of that nature. We just have the ability to read the other members mind._

I knew that something was up when Paul, Quil and Embry started to distant themselves from me and started following Sam wherever he went. But I had no idea that this was the reason why. I stared at him curiously._ What do you suppose to be? Oh-great-and-powerful alpha or something?_

A smug look formed on Sam's face and he sat back on his hind legs all tall and mighty. _Exactly and because of that you have to obey my every command._

I scoffed, _Don't give me that bull._

_You will._ Sam's voice rumbled in my mind and I felt the need to submit to his command. It was like a heavy weight being pushed down on me and I instantly fell to my stomach, my head on the ground and my nose sucking up the scent of wet grass and leaves. _You can't tell anyone about this. Only the elders of the tribe know about us._ He eyes me closely, _Including Bella. I don't care how much she fits in with the supernatural world._

_What are you talking about?_ I sat up on my hind legs, giving him a confused look. I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

_You know the story, Jacob. The one about the 'cold ones'._

_Yeah and the whole superstition thing about the Cullens being…I guess, vampires._ I stared back at Sam, his expression was not changing. I could see it in his eyes, urging me to understand the situation. _The Cullens…They are vampires?_

_They are._ He repeated the words, making the legend all the more real to me.

_Bella? She knew?_

Sam only nods, _I figure at one time she did not know, they may have told her or she figured it out on her own._

_Fuck!_ I howled out, whipping my head up into the air. If I had only known, I would had never let her leave. Who knows where they were off too and I damn sure knew that it was not California. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!_

_Jake, calm down._

I began to pace around in a circle, my rusty colored tail swaying behind me. _You saw it, Sam! She's gone with that vamp to God knows where!_

_Relax, Jacob!_

Instantly, I gave into Sam's order, obeying our alpha. I whimpered softly as I stared back at him.

_We need to phase back. We need to go see our brothers._ In a flash of an eye Sam was already back in his human form. It didn't seem to bother him one bit. "Practice makes perfect. Now you try. Eventually, you won't feel a thing when you phase. Besides, it should come naturally to you."

_Natural my ass._ I tried to mimic what little movement I saw Sam do, but that did not do any good. I sighed. I was mad when I phased the first time, so calming down might change me back into a human. So that is what I did. I took a deep breath and eventually changed back to my old self, but for some reason I still felt pissed off. As a result, I ended up phasing back into a wolf in a blink of an eye. _Crap!_

Sam laughed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. "You definitely need to work on your anger, Jake."

And this is why I consider Bella, and not the Cullens for being the reason why I phased for the first time that night. I love that girl so much that she turned me into a freaking werewolf. My dad said that she will be in Seattle for two years, I probably will never see her again. Her smile, those deep brown eyes, her smooth skin, the way she tends to always land on her ass in rain, sleet, snow, hell, even on the hottest of days. I am going to miss everything about her.

"Hey! Jake! What are you thinking about, man?" asked Quil as he walked up the steps to my home. He nudged me on the shoulder, as I leaned against the railing of the porch.

"Nothing," I said.

"Yeah, right. You had a perverted look on your face." He leans in closer, eyeing me and then a huge grin crossed his face. "Are you thinking about boning Bella? Gotta dig the crazy chicks."

Before Quil could say anything else, I had my arm wrapped around his neck in a head lock. I wondered how long would it take me to render him breathless. "Don't you dare talk about Bella in that way!" I yelled falling down to one knee and Quil wrapped tightly in my grip.

He chocked out, "S-Stop, stop J-Jake! I-I can't b-breathe!"

I released him, watching him fall to the wooden boards. Serves him right for saying those things about Bells. Sure, Bella is hot and all that. I mean, I've thought about what it might actually feel like to have her naked body against mine in the worst way possible, but I know that it would never happen. Bella isn't a wild and freak nasty type of girl.

Quil laughs loudly as he stares at me from the floor, "There you go with that look again!" His voice became like a sing-a-long as he spoke, "Jake wants to bang Bella! Jake wants to bang Bella!"

I kicked him in the side while rolling my eyes, "Shut up, Quil!"

* * *

**GangstaSummoner: I hope I did not confuse anyone during the Jacob's POV part. I wanted him to phase for the very first time after reacting to Bella's turns him down and stuff.**

**Don't forget to review people! Bye!**


	3. Crazy, BloodThirsty Little Girl&Therapy

**GangstaSummoner: Once again thank you for the reviews, favorite and story alerts! And a very special thank you for adding my story to The Best of the Best: Team Jacob community! I feel so special :tear: Ice cream and cake for everybody! ^_^**

**I plan on updating once or twice a week, depending on how good the juices flow. Let me know what you think about Anya after this chapter. Do you like her or not? Would you like more of her? Just let me know. Don't forget to review! Now on to Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3 – Crazy, Blood-Thirsty Little Girl & Therapy**

My room is so cold.

It's freezing.

I wrapped my sheets and comforter around my body as if I were in a sleeping bag. I was tightly bundled. _Why is it so cold?_ It is in the middle of January, in the Pacific Northwest and they have the AC on. My teeth began to chatter vigorously. You would think that I would be use to the cold after all those many nights with Edward's cold arms wrapped around me and his icy lips pressed against my warm skin. I should be a pro.

I was laying flat on my back; my comforter passed my mouth almost to my nose. It was then when I felt a little pressure on my abdomen. I figured that I was having one of my Edward hallucinations and he was lying on top of me. The hallucinations were so vivid and life-like that I could feel Edward's gentle touch, so I knew that that pressure was not from him.

I wiggled my body towards the head of the bed, refusing to remove my hands from the warmth underneath.

I looked up and comfortably sitting on my stomach was Anya. Her golden eyes seemed to glow like a cat in a dark alley when light reflects onto them. She leaned forward, both her small hands and legs on each side of my body. Her movements were swift and graceful like Alice and Victoria; and her skin emitted so much body heat that I felt it through the thick layers of blankets. Her scent was different too, but oh so familiar. She had a woodsy, outdoor smell, like fresh cut grass or autumn leaves falling and sweet like honey. It was a weird combination of the two.

Even in the darken room and the moonlight casting through the open blinds, Anya scared me. She had a crazed look on her face, but it made her look so angelic and innocent. A sweet little girl.

She tilted her head to the side, her brown locks falling to the side, brushing against her cheeks. "I am hungry, Bella."

I gulped. My heart sped up. There was something about that comment that did not sit well with me. She placed her burning hot hand on the comforter, over my heart. She tilted her head again, listening this time. She parts her full lips, "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve…" She was counting my rapid heartbeat.

"Bella, are you scared?"

She knew that I was. She could tell by my rapid breathing and my heart pounding against my chest wanting to break free. "W-We," I stuttered, "We can go to the snack machine to get you something to eat."

She whined, "I don't want that," and then inhaled sharply, "_I want you_…_Bella. Sweet, tasty Bella._"

My eyes widen as I stared up at Anya, she smirked her lips pulling back exposing fangs. I didn't want this. I wasn't ready for it. Not now!

She was leaning in closer to my neck, her tiny body felt like a boulder holding me down. With all the strength that I had, I managed to push her off of me. I scrambled to the floor, my legs tangled in the sheets. I could feel my elbows burning from the carpet as I tried to crawl across the room. Anya said, "I like fighting for my meals," in the gentlest, insane voice that I had ever heard.

By then I was half way across the room, almost to the door. I reached out my right arm stretching as far as it would go. I stood to my knees, fumbling with the door knob, but it would not open. "Automatic locks," she said mockingly.

"Damn it!" I banged as hard as I could, my hands bruising with every thug. I glanced over my shoulder before turning around, my back against the door and scooting against it as if I could push my way out. Maybe even pass through it if that was physically possible.

I held my arms up in an X formation, trying to protect my neck and face. Stupid move, I know. Either way, Anya could easily latch on to my arm. I cringed knowing that my life would surely end tonight and not because I wanted it to.

"Bella." Her voice was now soft and low like any little girl. I was afraid that it was all a trick, so I kept my arms up in defense mode. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean too. Did I hurt you?"

I lowered my arms while staring at her in disbelief. She was so _calm_ now…and _sad_. It was like she was two different people. She held her head down as she spoke and her hands balled up into fists at her sides. "I get like this at times. I don't know what it is. The doctors say that I have a split personality."

I blinked, not really knowing what to say other then, "I see."

She looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. "It is okay. I will not hurt you. I promise." She turned towards her bed and yawns, "I just need some rest."

I sat there on the floor by the door for a long time until she fell asleep. I was not taking any chances. I slowly crept across the room, climbed into bed and decided to sleep with one eye open tonight. Anya definitely was a strange one and on top of that she had vampire tendencies. I felt like I was reliving my encounter with James in Phoenix and although James was scary…Anya was the scariest of them all. Beautiful, but insane and scary.

The following morning, around eight o'clock Anya was already gone and I was alone in a now warm room. I quickly pulled the comforter off my body, escaping the oven that I was under. I sighed while staring at the pink ceiling above. Everything that happened in the last couple of days was not a dream, it all really did happen. Last night was real as well.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, my feet dangling over the carpet floor. Slowly I stood to my feet, stretching my arms over my head. "Ah…" I moaned softly. I was having one of those awesome stretches that feel wonderful until you stretch too much.

The blinds were wide open and the morning sunlight was hidden by an overcast of gloomy clouds and snow now covered the grounds, like pillars of powder sugar.

Straight ahead I could see a small child running through the rose maze in all that snow. The only child here and the only child I knew of is Anya. She turned around quickly, like lightening striking and she glanced up towards the window where I stood. She smiled, before running down the white maze, her feet lightly touching the ground. As cold as it was outside, she was dressed in a white T-shirt and jeans. _Weird._ I did not understand why the adults around here let her get away with so many things. Where were her parents? It did not make any sense to me.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I turned around to face the door. "Come in," I said softly.

The door opened and I was welcomed by the smell of maple syrup. It had been awhile since I had eaten something and that scent only made my mouth water. "Good morning," said Catherine as she smiled towards me. She held a light blue tray in her hands with a plate of waffles and orange juice. "Did you sleep well?" she asked while placing the tray on my desk.

I rubbed the back of my neck while thinking about the recent events. "Not really." I stood by the foot of the bed. "That smells really good."

Catherine laughed, "Well, of course you will get a good meal. So, how come you could not sleep?"

It was obvious why. I mean, she had been here longer than me and I am sure that she knows about Anya and all her craziness. "Well, it was so cold and…Anya is a little on the eccentric side."

"Oh!" she said while holding her hand out as if she just had a thought. "I never did tell you about Anya, did I?" She took a seat on the edge of Anya's bed, crossing her white uniform pants at the ankles. "Anya is a little different from most girls her age, most people actually. Her temperature is much higher than ours, about one hundred and ten degrees."

"Really?" I asked while lingering over the tray of waffles, my back towards her. _Just one tiny bite._ My eyes lingered over the sugary, sweet syrup as it covered the square shaped waffles and dripping into a puddle underneath. I loved it when my waffles soaked up the syrup and it is still crunchy and hot at the same time.

"Yeah, it is amazing that she is still alive. She should be dead, but she is so full of energy. "Catherine's voice trailed off, "And there is the whole split personality thing. One minute she is a cheerful nine year old and then the next she is all gaga. She gets this look in her eyes like a wild, feral animal. Have you seen it before?" She looks up, "Isabella? Isabella?"

"H...umph?" I turned around with a mouth full of waffles and a sticky, syrup covered fork in one hand. Catherine stared at me with the craziest look I had ever seen. Her lips pulled into a huge smile, her laugh lines appeared very deep and her cheeks were turning red. I could tell that she could not hold in her laughter anymore and she instantly released an insane laugh. It was one of those infectious laughs that made you want to join in with her. I swallowed my waffles before speaking. "I am sorry. It is just, I haven't eaten anything tasty in awhile. Those waffles were just calling to me, like 'Bella, come to me. Eat me, Bella. You know you want me.' That type of thing."

Catherine continued to giggle. "Well, _Bella_, I just thought that you would like to know a little about your room-mate. I know that it might be hard for you to adjust to her…problem."

"Oh, I would like to know everything about her." I sipped on my orange juice before speaking again. "About her split personality, does she attack people?"

"Hmm, I would not call it an attack. You saw what she did to me yesterday, but I try to look past it, you know. She's _sick_. She can't help it." She raised an eyebrow, "Why did she attack you?"

I was not sure how to explain to her that I think Anya may not be of _our_ world, of _our_ kind. I wasn't sure of it myself, but the clues were right there. The golden eyes and the fangs, although all the vampires that I knew of did not have fangs or the extremely high temperature. I couldn't tell them what I knew; it would only prove to them that I really am crazy. "N-No," I lied, "she was just acting a little strange."

"Okay." She stood to her feet and glances down at the watch on her right wrist. "If something does happen, let me know. I can't move you to another room, we are all full. Anya seemed like a suitable room-mate for you." She walks towards the door, "Don't forget therapy at 10, okay?"

"Sure," I mumbled before she left me alone again.

* * *

Just after ten o'clock Catherine led me downstairs to the first floor where majority of the doctors and psychiatrists shared a floor with the extreme mental patients. The loud screams from inside the rooms I passed made me glad that I was not that crazy. We passed a few patients out in the hall, some sitting in wheelchairs, others walking slowly and talking to unknown things. _I am definitely not that crazy. Oh, wait, I talk to my twice dead ex-boyfriend_.

I was not looking forward to talking to Dr. Phillips. What was there to say to her? Of course, I could tell her that I am seeing my dead, ex-boyfriend and that he walks amongst us like he is a human being. I could tell her that his physical being is so real that I can touch his cold hand. I could tell her that. Honestly, I did not want to tell her anything. I am perfectly happy with my hallucinations. I am F-I-N-E! Super duper fine! "Right this way, Bella," said Catherine as she opened the door for me.

I walked through the door and into an office filled with so many bookshelves, with small to thick size books on each shelf. The floor was made out of white tiles and I had no idea what color the wall was because of the bookshelves, even though the ceiling was white with a long rectangular light at the top, dead center. My eyes landed on the tall, milk chocolate woman sitting at the mahogany desk. Her black hair was short and springy like an afro. She looked up from the document that she was reading and her full lips pull into a smile, "Good morning, Isabella. Have a seat. I am Dr. Phillips."

She seemed friendly enough so I did as she said, taking a seat in the black leather chair in front of her desk. I studied her face as her big brown eyes studied me as well. I wondered what she was thinking. Her expression never changed, she kept that same overly cheerful smile on her face, but I could not bring myself to smile back. There was no reason to. "So?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked back.

_You got to be kidding me._ "What would you like to talk about?"

"Why don't you tell me? What is on your mind?"

I raised an eyebrow. I could not believe that this was going to turn out to be one of those awkward shrink moments that you usually see in movies. "Don't you suppose to ask me questions and things?"

She began writing on a nearby tablet, never looking at me. "But I did ask you a question. What is on your mind?"

I sighed loudly. _Just great!_ "I don't want to be here. How about that?"

"Good. Now why do you not want to be here?"

"Because there is nothing wrong with me."

Dr. Phillips looks up from her tablet. "Something has to be wrong for you to be here. No one would send you here for no particular reason."

I slumped back in my chair, propping my right leg on my left. I needed to bargain with her, so I put on my best business orient face and said, "Look, I know a family who has thousands and thousands of dollars, what do you think about using some of that to take yourself on a trip or something. You must get tired of listening to other people's problems."

"I could use a vacation, but you cannot bribe me, Isabella Swan. I have heard it all. You are not leaving this place until I deem you better." She smiled while leaning back in her chair, "Now, I suggest you start talking."

_Crap!_

I stared at the small clock sitting on Dr. Phillips' desk. Two hours and thirty minutes later, I had not said a thing. I did not want to talk about it even though I told Charlie that I would. I lied and it seemed like I was getting better at that lately. I glanced at Dr. Phillips from under my lashes, she was now reading a book and it was not some fancy medical journal, it was a popular book out about love, vampires and werewolves. I hadn't gotten around to reading it. It was quite clear that she had freed up the rest of her day for me and only me. I had to give in eventually or I was never going to get out of this place.

"I am not ready to talk about it," I mumbled.

She placed a thin, colorful bookmark between the page where she stopped reading, closing it and then looks at me. Her voice was still cheerful, but curious. "Why not?"

"It hurts."

"Do you want to tell me what happened? What makes you hurt?"

"E-Everything. Everything makes me hurt."

**Jacob's POV**

I never thought the day would come when I finally made up my mind to visit Bella. It had been five months since she had been institutionalized. I doubt if she will even recognize me. I have filled out a lot in the right places. Like the abs, the arms, the legs and I even got 'The Cut'. You know the part where the legs connect and just at the waist and the indention of the muscles slants downward towards the package. Yeah, I got that. I'm a stud. On top of that I had to cut my hair off. My body gives off so much body heat, that all that hair was not necessary. All of this is because of my transformation into a wolf.

I've grown use to it now. I actually enjoy it. Being a wolf is so exhilarating and free, it feels so natural. The only bad thing about it is that I can't hide my thoughts from the rest of the pack. It is so annoying with Embry and Jared cracking jokes about my thoughts about Bella in the background. I mean, can a wolf get some time to his self?

Today, while on my trip I wanted to test out how far I could run until I was out of range from the pack and they could no longer hear me. I doubt that it will work. If it'll work for anybody, I believe Sam would be the first one, by being Alpha and all that.

I bent down, tying my folded clothes onto my leg so that I would have something to wear when I arrive near the institution. I closed my small bedroom door and walked into our small living room. My dad, Billy was in his wheel chair watching a game on ESPN. His long, brown-ivory hair tumbled over his shoulders and he was dressed in his typical T-shirt and jeans. "Are you going to be alright while I'm gone, Old Man?"

Billy smiled at me, "Of course I am. You act like I have never been alone before."

I shrugged, "Just making sure. I should be back later on tonight." I walked past the television and stopped at the front door. "Oh, did Charlie say anything about Bella? Like things to expect? Any improvements?"

"She's talking about her problems a tad bit, but she is still a wreck. She's really cold."

"I see," I said before walking out onto the porch. I was considering going full commando since our house is way off the road and away from a lot of houses, but I knew Pops would not like that. As I stepped off the steps and my bare feet touched the ground, I instantly phased into my wolf form. I took off in a heartbeat, my paws patting against the dry ground and my claws digging deep. With my massive form, I ran swiftly through the rich vegetation of indigenous shrubs and trees. My heart raced against my chest and my breathing increased. I was in a good place. I was one with nature.

_Hey, Jake! Where are you going?_

It was then when I heard Embry speak and then Sam. _Yes, where are you going, Jake?_

_Crap! _I thought.

_We can still hear you_, said Jared as he joined in on the fun.

_All of you guys know exactly where I am going._

Sam said, _But I didn't tell you that you could leave._

_And? _I snapped back. _You may be the alpha, Sam, but you are not my dad._

_Testy_, said Embry.

_I could just order you back_, added Sam.

_Don't abuse your power, Sam_. The guys were seriously getting on my nerves so I instantly phased back to human. My running came to a slow pace. When I say 'slow', I mean back to a speed slower than what I ran when I am a wolf. In my human form I run like I am an Olympic track star. It takes about two hours to get to Seattle by car, on foot it might take a little longer.

To my surprise it did not take as long as I expected it to take on foot. I was just outside the gates of Hillside, with my white wife beater and a pair of Cargo shorts on and no shoes. There was no way I was going to lug a pair of shoes around with me. I saw no use for them.

I stared at the guard behind the security booth, he was looking at me all crazy and I guess I did not look presentable. "I am a visitor."

"But you need shoes, sir?"

I walked closer to the booth, close enough that I made sure that he could hear me through the glass. "Fuck off, it is against my religion."

"Sir?"

Obviously my lie was not working and the security guard refused to give me a pass. I walked away, eyeing the height of the gate. I was over six-feet tall and I could easily jump that gate with no problem. I wasn't sure how much time I would get for breaking into a mental institution, but I had to try. I wanted to see Bella and if I had to go to jail because of that, then so be it. I took a few steps backward, running and then leaping into the air, grabbing hold of the fence, then jump off from the top. I landed in a crouching position. I turned towards the security guard; he was now coming out of the booth furious. "Get back here!" he yelled.

The security guard was a little on the heavy side and even if I were a normal teenager, there is no way that he would be able to catch me. I slowly walked towards the gate with a smirk on my face. The guard came closer and I instantly gripped his shirt, pulling him towards the iron bars so hard that it knocked him out. I watched as his body slumped to the cobblestone ground and I instantly made my way to the entrance as if nothing had happened.

I walked up the steps, opened the door and then entered the building. I quickly found the room where I was suppose to meet Bella. It was a large room, almost like a cafeteria with tables and chairs in certain areas. It seriously felt like a visiting room inside of a prison. Some families were already meeting with their love ones. I scanned the room searching for Bella, but I could not find her anywhere. "Sir, what are you doing in here…like that? We do not need you contaminating our facilities and passing your germs to our patients."

I turned in the direction of the male nurse approaching me from across the room. He was dressed in a blue-lavender color uniform. "You will have to leave." He eyed me up and down, staring at my dirty shorts and feet.

I could feel a tingling in my fingers, up my arms, over my shoulders and down my spine. This guy was pissing me off and because of that I felt the need to phase and rip his head off. "Leave now!"

It was happening, I was going to phase and then I heard that soft voice that I love so much. "Jake?"

I turned around slowly, preparing myself to face what Bella may have become. She was standing in the doorway with her hands at her side, her brown eyes locked on me, but I saw only a little bit of happiness in them. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail, with locks hanging at the side. A faint smile appeared across her face as she approached me. "Jake! I've missed you!" she yelled with excitement in her voice and her pace becoming a jog. I held my arms out as she leaped into them. I wrapped my arms around her, enjoying the feeling of her being so close to me. "What are you doing here?" she asked pulling away from me quickly as if she were ashamed.

"What else? I came to see you," I said while letting my arms drop to my side. Bella still looked the same, not as skinny as she was, but right in the middle. She was eating well, that's for sure. Her face seemed a little rounder, but I thought it was cute.

She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her baggy jeans before speaking. "You look different."

"You do too. Why don't we sit down somewhere?"

"Sure," she said while leading me to a table in the far right corner, away from the other people. "So?"

"You look good," I blurted out.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She placed her elbow on the table, resting her head against her hand. "Did Charlie or Billy ask you to come up here? How did you get up here anyway?"

She wasn't aware of my recent transformation and newfound abilities. I could not tell her anyway because of Sam's gag order on me. I had to obey him, so I lied to her. "I finally fixed the Rabbit, so I drove."

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes following me up and down. "You're lying to me, Jake. So, you are telling me that you drove all the way to Seattle with no shoes."

An embarrassing laugh escaped my lips as I rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm a guy, Bells. You know we don't think straight."

"Hmm."

Yeah, she wasn't buying it, but I knew if her beloved Edward had lied to her, she would have eaten every last word like a puppy. "You don't believe me?"

"No, Jacob Black, I do not." She leaned forward and I could smell a strange scent lingering off her skin. She didn't smell like strawberries like I remembered; she smelled more sweet and woodsy. Too sweet like those God awful vampires, but the woodsy scent seemed to overpower it. I frowned, wrinkling my nose up and she leaned away, embarrassed. "Do I smell bad?"

A goofy grin crossed my face, "Just a bit. What have you been bathing in?"

She sighed, "The typical soap and shampoo that they have here. That hospital stuff." She frowned, "It's gross."

"You don't smell like hospital soap. You actually smell really sweet and outdoorsy."

"Sweet and outdoorsy? Oh, I know why. My room-mate she smells exactly like that." Her voice trailed off, "Like you actually minus the sweetness." She gazed at me with her brown eyes, sighing before she spoke, "What happened to you Jake? Please, don't lie to me."

"What is there to lie about, Bells? I'm just growing up and becoming a young man. Does that bother you?"

"No, it doesn't. It is just you have changed a lot and I am having a hard time believing…" she held her hands out, palms wide and fingers spread, "…that all of this is you. I mean, I feel like you are hiding something."

I reached out for her small, pale hand, covering it with my large hand and she instantly flinched at the touch of my burning hot skin against hers. I gripped it lightly, intertwining my fingers with hers. This moment between us was nice, rekindling an old friendship that was slowly fading away. It was nice to see her light up with happiness, even if it was only for a moment. I am grateful that I could give her that tiny light of hope.

"Thank you…for coming," she whispered while gripping my hand, completely ignoring the extreme heat I was giving off.

I knew that there will be a point in time when I will have to tell her, only when I am able to break Sam's order. I could give her a hint because I hated lying to her. She was the only person I could not bare lying to, she did not deserve it especially after what she'd been through. "I couldn't go two years without seeing you, you know that."

For the first time, she smiled and it actually touched her eyes. "I know."

"You look so much better when you smile. Try keeping that up for me." I watched as she tilted her head to the side, her long chocolate brown hair shielding one side of her face and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "So?"

"When I get out," she pulled her hair behind her ear, "I want to have something exciting waiting me right outside those gates."

"What? Me? I think we can make arrangements," I joked.

"No, silly!" she laughed a light, subtle laugh. "You are going to think that it is strange and odd and reckless."

"Like what?"

"A motorcycle."

"A motorcycle, Bells?" I laughed, "What the hell are you going to do with a motorcycle? Can you even ride one? No, you cannot."

She rolled her eyes, her voice becoming dull and lifeless again. "I can learn. I like reading books and my doctor has a large assortment of books and I can use the internet too."

I stared at her in disbelief. Now, I really did think that she was losing her mind.

"I am not crazy, Jacob," she said as if she were reading my mind. "I need something to entertain myself. This place is so boring, Jake. Please."

I sighed, "I will think about it."

"Thank you," she said while smiling and pushing her chair out. "I have to get back."

I stood up too, watching her walking around the table. "So, you're going to leave without saying goodbye?"

She slowly walked towards me, wrapping her small arms around my massive frame. I held her close to me, her face burying into my chest. "Not goodbye, see you later," she murmured.

"See you later," I whispered back. I didn't want to leave her here all alone. I felt like I was leaving her forever, like Edward had done to her. She pulled away from me slowly walking away towards the exit and waving before disappearing down the hall.

**Bella's POV**

_Jake._ It was so nice to see him. It was so nice to see someone other then Charlie and Renee. But seeing him for the first time in months only sent chills up my spine, like a bolt of lightening. He had changed so much. I remember his hair being long, just past his shoulders and his body being small. Now all I see is a guy with short black hair, but I imagine long enough for my fingers to run through it, and extremely muscular…everywhere. His shoulders were broader and I imagined his chest and abs to be sculpted perfectly, like a Greek god or a very hot male model or like The Rock. Can you smell what Jake is cooking?! Pure sexiness. He no longer had that child-like roundness in the face, but more define features, more manly features. I liked what I saw for some reason.

"You should like what you see."

I whipped my head up as I walked down the hallway to Dr. Phillips' office. Edward was walking beside me, his transparent body matching my movements. With his presence here, I felt like I had just been caught in an inappropriate act. Edward had seen me hug Jake dozens of times and even though he is not physically here anymore, I can still sense the jealousy in the air. The jealousy is so thick that I feel like I am suffocating. "Why?" I whispered my voice so low that my lips barely moved.

"I never was good for you and you know that. You could fit in Jacob's world. You could be happy. He could give you _things_ that I could never give you."

I groaned, opening the door to Dr. Phillips' office before whispering softly, "I belong with you."

"What did you say?" asked Dr. Phillips as she closed the book on her desk, while looking at me over her glasses.

"Oh, nothing. I was just singing a song to myself that is all." I took a seat in the chair I had grown accustomed to over the past five months. I stared at her with my brown eyes as she pulled out her tablet, something she did every session. "I would like to talk today."

"Really?" she said shocked. She leaned back in her chair, "Please, go ahead."

"The last time I actually said anything to you was during our first session."

"Yes, you said that you were hurting. That everything hurts you, but you never did tell me why."

"M-My boyfriend, my _ex-boyfriend_, Edward was killed in L.A. right in front of me." I figured if I told her the lies that I'd told everybody else, maybe I could keep the hallucinations of Edward. Maybe I could lie my way out of this place.

"And this triggered your depression?"

"There is more to it. He broke up with me when his family moved to L.A., after that I felt like I'd lost my best friend, my soul-mate, my other half. A part of me was gone. It was like my heart had been ripped from chest and tossed over a cliff. It hurts so much."

Dr. Phillips sighed contently, "First love and first break up. These are things that we all have to learn to get over. I know that it had to been hard, Bella."

"I love him. I don't want to live without him." When I said that, Edward appeared beside Dr. Phillips, his golden hues locked on mines. His face serene and happy.

"I love you too," he said.

"There will be others," she said. "Others that will be so much better than Edward."

There is no one better then Edward. No one. Edward is pure perfection, the most beautiful thing that God had ever created. He is my moonlight in the darkest of nights and the only thing I look forward to seeing in the morning. I want him back. "I'm here," he whispered, his body pasting through the desk and standing directly in front of me.

"I know," I said.

Evidently, Dr. Phillips thought that I was agreeing with her because she started to smile as if she was making a breakthrough. There was no breakthrough. Edward is still here and that is all I ask for. "I am so glad that you finally decided to open up to me. Now, I have a few things to ask you. Would you mind telling me about your life when Edward was alive and with you?"

I gulped as I thought about the many things that Edward and I had been through. "Most days we hung out with my friends at school and afterwards with his family."

"Did you do anything with your other friends, without Edward? Girls-night out? Things like that."

"No." I hardly hung out with my _human_ friends anymore. They seemed so boring compared to the Cullens and besides, I felt like I fit in with them so much better. I was an outcast just like them, a loner. I was a perfect fit for the Cullens, for Edward. Two outcasts in perfect harmony.

"Hmm," she leans forward, writing a few things down and then says, "This may offend you a tiny bit, but I think that you are infatuated with him. This is not love."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you never did anything with your friends and your mind was clouded with Edward and all his 'greatness'. There was something so appealing about him that you gave up everything that you had in order to be with him. You would be willing to give your life for him."

It was true I would. I loved him that much. He could have my body and soul. "Yes."

"Your visitor, how do you feel about him?"

"How did you know that I had a visitor today?"

She smiled, "I keep tabs on all my patients. You seem very fond of him, I could tell by the slight blush on your cheeks. Do you like him?"

"Ha!" I laughed. "Jake, no way! He is just a great guy friend to hang out with. I've known him since I was a kid."

"It didn't seem that way," she added.

"How would you know? You were not there when I was talking to him."

"I have eyes all around this place. The cameras," she points towards the black camera in the upper left hand corner of her office, "are quite useful when I need more information on my most difficult patients. Like you, of course. It is very hard for me to read you."

_To read me. Edward said the same thing._ "Can I leave now?" I asked. I did not want to dig any further into if I liked Jacob or not. _That_ was none of her business.

"But we were just getting started," she teased.

I stood to my feet and said, "You got a whole year to talk to me."


	4. Chapter 4 New Bella, New Beginnings

**GangstaSummoner: HAPPY NEW YEAR YA'LL!!!! I am so country, lol. I am so glad that 2010 is finally here and thankful that everyone lived to see another year. Kinda wish I had some champagne to celebrate, but oh well. My Sprite will have to do. :Toast:**

**Now, I was not sure if the events that happen in this chapter was appropriate, meaning I think that it was a little too soon. I wanted to give everyone a hint about Anya, if you have not figured it out yet. I am not saying anything. You will just have to read :D **

**Also, there is a picture of Bella's motorcycle in my profile. So check that out as well and review and enjoy.**

**Chapter 4 – New Bella, New Beginnings**

**Anya's POV**

_I don't want her to leave._

Bella is leaving in two weeks, going back to her home in Forks. Her time spent here will only become a distant memory. I know that I made quite an impression on her, she will never forget me. I didn't want to forget her either. I will never forget her, especially that intoxicating scent that she gave off. It made my throat burn constantly to the point that it felt like my throat was closing, choking me like a strong smelling perfume. But I liked it. I liked it a lot. So much so that I could not get her out of my sight. I wanted to be around her at all times, but now it seems that my interest in Bella will soon have to come to an end.

This uncontrollable desire to be around her had intensified over the past month. I still remember the day and time. It was December 31, five minutes before the clock struck twelve and brought in the New Year. Most of the patients from the rehab center and others who were sort of in their right mind were outside by the rose maze. Bella and I stood near the entrance. Every year the staff would put on a firework show to make us feel as if we are still apart of society.

I glanced towards Bella; her mind seemed to be elsewhere as the first round of fireworks lit up the chilly, night sky. I could hear the patients just outside the maze cheer with delight, their "oohs" and "aahs" echoing in the air. She continued to stare at the fireworks, not flinching at all when the showers seemed as if they were coming straight for you. "Bella?" I asked. "You know, in five minutes it will mark year two for you and year five for me."

She said nothing.

"I am going to miss you a lot, Bella," I whispered. My aqua green dress fluttered against my bare legs and the nightly wind brushed against my arms. My hands were balled into fists as I held my head down, my sandy brown bangs shielding my eyes. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, wanting to break the barrier and release themselves onto my fiery skin. I looked up with glossy eyes, my tears finally rushing down my cheeks; I could hear the faint sizzle as my tears evaporated into steam. "Don't go Bella!" I yelled while rushing towards her slender form. I wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into the back of her thick jacket and continued to sob. "You can't leave me here all alone."

I felt her gloved hand cover my hands and she gave a gentle squeeze. "I have to," she said, "I'm getting better."

"But you're not better," I muttered, "I know that you're not." I am the only one who knew that she was still seeing hallucinations of Edward.

"Anya…"

She glances over her shoulder, smiling down at me and the brightly colored fireworks illuminated her pale complexion, letting me see the happiness in her eyes. It was at that moment that I felt like everything that I had known about her was more detailed. I was seeing her in a completely different light. She was someone that I wanted to be with forever, someone that I knew would take care of me, someone that I knew that I could protect, and someone that I wanted to be like. She is my best friend. "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too," she said while turning around and pulling me into her arms. She held me close and I knew as long as I could cherish this moment, everything would be fine.

There is nothing fine about this situation. Nothing at all. She is still leaving me. I glanced at my appearance in the mirror near my bed. I had grown a lot in two years. I am eleven years old now and my body is slowly changing into a young lady. I am just as tall as Bella, maybe an inch shorter, but I am getting there. I ran my fingers through my bangs and tossed my hair over my shoulders, which hung just at my shoulder blades. I quickly did a once over my outfit. Spaghetti straps were a must for me. I can't stand long sleeve shirts, sweaters and jackets. It irked me just as much as wearing pants. I am just _too hot_ for that. Literally, I am a bombshell. _Sizzling._

The nurses who brought me clothing to wear always brought sweaters and pants during this time of the year. Usually I end up cutting them and turning them into something fashionable and with some kind of air circulation. I glanced towards the clock, it was just after three and I did not want to be late for our weekly group session. I hummed a little tune as I walked out my room, closing the door behind me before walking down the hallway. Bella had left early because she had a meeting with Dr. Phillips, but she said that she would meet me in the lounge.

Once I reached the nurse's station, Bella, Catherine, Dr. Phillips and a number of other patients sat around in a circle near the T.V. "Nice of you to make it," said Dr. Phillips.

I took a seat beside Bella, thankful that she saved me one. "What took you so long?" she whispered.

"I had to make sure that my outfit was correct."

"Where the hell do you plan on going? Modeling for the pyromaniacs?" she joked.

"Not funny," I playfully hit her on the shoulder. "A girl needs to look nice, especially in a place like this. Especially if you never get to go anywhere."

"Ladies, do you care to share?" asked Dr. Phillips while frowning.

"No," said Bella.

"Anya?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good." She begins to smile again before looking around the circle. "As you all know, Bella will be leaving us soon." She looked at Bella and said, "As a token of our gratitude for sharing your story with us and completing your," she laughed, "two year sentence we would like to present you with this."

Catherine was already on the job. She walked behind the nurse's station, pulling out a rolling table which was covered with a one-layer red velvet cake, strawberry punch, cups, plates and forks. She rolled the table over to the group, bending down to grab something from underneath. Standing erect she held a light blue box with a white ribbon on top. She turned to face me, "Why don't you give it to her, Anya."

"Sure," I said walking towards Catherine and taking the box out of her hand. I then turned to face Bella; her face was glowing with delight. She seemed so much happier now and I did not know if it was because she was totally surprised or that she was just happy to go home. "Here," I said while reaching it to her. "I asked Catherine to pick it out for me."

"Thank you," said Bella as she held the small box in the palm of her hand. Delicately she pulled at the white ribbon, watching it fall over her palm and then she lifts up the top. I was leaning over her, curious to see if Catherine picked out something that I had in mind. In the box was a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and the letters 'A' and 'B' intertwined together with the letters 'BFF' underneath. The letters were filled with sapphire stones, perfect for Bella because it was her birth stone.

"Do you like it?" I asked as she held the chain with her pointer and thumb, admiring it.

"Of course I do," she said while unclamping it. I hurried around her, lifting her hair up as she puts it on. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Well then, let's eat!" said Dr. Phillips.

"Wait there is one more thing…from all of us," said Catherine. She went back to the nurse's station and then came back with a much larger, cardboard box. She stood in front of Bella with a huge grin on her face, "It is something to go with your present from _Jacob_…that's if he comes through with his end of the deal."

"Wow!" she said as she opened the box with mad skills and then pulled out a navy blue helmet that was shiny and brand new. "Thanks a lot, everybody. I really do appreciate it. Thank you for everything."

I said, "But how do you know if Jacob will even show up with the bike?"

"He will, I know that he will."

* * *

"But why?" I begged Dr. Phillips as we walked through the rose maze together. It was typical of us to have my session outside. I watched as she stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, pulling the jacket closer to her body. "She is old enough to take me with her, you know that."

The cool breeze nipped at her neck and then she spoke, "Bella is not capable of taking care of you. She can barely take care of herself. What can she possibly do without a high school diploma?" She sighed, "She is as much of a child as you."

"Then her father can adopt me."

"No," she said sternly, stopping in her tracks and turning to face me. "No, Anya, I can't do that for you."

"Why not!?" I yelled. "I am so sick and tired of this place! Five years of my life is gone down the drain! Do you want me to grow old here and die?!" I huffed and puffed as I tried to rein in my emotions. "I am nothing like those other nut cases in there! I have dreams!" I sighed, "Don't deny me that…"

My parents left me here when I was only six years old, they said that I was too hyperactive for their liking and my fluctuating mood was strange. At least that is the story I was told. Truth is I never felt like those people were my parents. I look nothing like them. Both of them had blonde hair and blue eyes and fair skin; nothing like my golden eyes, brown skin and sandy brown hair. So really, I did not know what the truth was. Supposedly they found me on the side of the road in a cardboard box screaming my little head off; I had to been about three months old. It was amazing that I was still alive. This part is what I managed to get out of Dr. Phillips. She knew more about me then anyone it seems. With the people who raised me until I was six, we lived in Seattle and we all know why I ended up here.

"Why do you want to leave now? You've had dozen of room-mates over the years, what is so special about her that you just have to be with her?" She eyed me closely while raising an eyebrow in the process, "Are you a lesbian? It is perfectly fine if you feel that way about someone of the same sex…"

My mouth dropped and cheeks flushed, "No I am not gay!" My voice grew low as I glanced out the corner of my eye. "I just…feel…I feel like I need to be by her side. She's a good person." I was tired of pleading with her, begging for her to give Bella permission to take me away from this hell hole, so I gave in. "Meds…I'll take them…All of them." My meds were something I refused to take. I hated the side effects and how inert they made me.

**Bella's POV**

_I'm free!_

Goodbye nut house! Hello Forks! It is funny how I am actually excited to go back to the place that I hated so much. I wanted to see the deep green grass, moss and fern. I wanted to see it all. I've missed it. I wanted to see my room and my truck. God, I miss my old, rusty, faded red truck. I missed the occasional red flakes that would rub against my clothing just by leaning against it and the feeling of knowing that I could run over someone else's car without putting a dent into the classic body. My truck is a classic badass.

I really wanted to see Jake and all his newfound muscles. I also wanted to see his reaction when he saw the new Bella. "I can't believe that you are making me do this," said Anya as she stared at our reflection in the mirror. In her right hand she held a pair of scissors and in the other was a black comb.

"I can't believe someone gave you scissors," I laughed, mocking her as she frowned behind me.

"You're one to talk, suicidal girl." She lightly pulled at a lock of my hair and began to snip, cutting my hair in a funky layered style. My chocolate brown hair now hung just above my shoulders, my locks making me look like a badass rock star. Perfect for my shiny navy blue bike, that I absolutely knew was outside those gates. Although I was not sure about that. I refused to look out the window for proof, I wanted to be surprised when I walk through the iron gates and they close behind me; otherwise, I will be pretty embarrassed if nothing is out there and I will have to walk back inside to call Charlie to come pick me up.

"Keep your head straight," she said as she stood in front of me, combing my hair to the front and creating uneven bangs.

It was not easy for me to talk Charlie into letting me do this. He is just as much as a worrywart as Renee and with my clumsiness he just knew that I was going to fall on my ass or possibly kill myself in the process. He actually thought that this was another suicide attempt. I managed to talk him into letting me do this, with a few lies in between, such as I was going to have a map, knee pads, elbow pads, a helmet and a bulletproof vest. I was going to be super protected.

"You look good."

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I didn't look like my old self anymore. I looked more mature, like I had life in me again. I had that blissful glow that people get when they are rejuvenated. It worked for me. I wasn't as rejuvenated as I was supposed to be. I mean, Edward is still here, he is always here. Like now, his image appeared to me as if he were kneeling beside me, looking up at me with loving eyes, "You look beautiful," he said.

Just like him. I look beautiful to him even on my worst of days. "Thank you."

Anya frowned as she watched my eyes linger over an empty space, as if she were jealous or upset about something. "He's here, huh?"

"Yeah."

"You know," she said while leaning against her closet door, "it is all in your head. You are just making his memory apart of reality."

"What are you now? A psychologist?"

"I've been here long enough to know. Out of the two of us, you really are the insane one, not me."

I sighed. I did not want to talk about it. I was getting out of here and that is all that matters. If I wanted to get rid of the memory of my dead ex-boyfriend, I would have put up the effort to try. My time here has been nothing, but a lie. I wasted two years of my life just to pretend like I wanted help. It was a stupid decision, but I am known for making dumb choices at times.

I was going to make another dumb decision, except this decision may land me in jail, but I was living on the wild side at the moment. If everything goes as planned, starting with Jacob bringing the bike, I should be fine. "Pack your things."

"For what?" asked Anya as she stared at me with uncertainty in her eyes. It then dawned on her and she leaned forward, her lips pulling into a huge smile and she squealed loudly as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

It was a spur of the moment type of thing and I hadn't really thought it out completely. All I knew was that Anya did not deserve to grow up in a place like this. She is a preteen, who needs to be with people her own age and I know that I can't give her the most perfect home. I know that I can barely support her and myself, but I will try to do my best. I am sure that the Newton's would let me work at their store while I tried to get my GED. I was not stepping foot back into Forks High as a super duper senior; that would be too embarrassing.

I will just have to take one step at a time, but first I had to break Anya out of here.

* * *

Just as I expected, the whole staff was outside on the steps watching me leave. Maybe they thought I was going to fling my body in front of a car, so that they can drag me back and lock me back up. Anya was sitting on the edge of the circular fountain, with a brown messenger bag over her left shoulder. She dangled her feet over the edge, watching me intensely as I passed her. I held my head up high as I stared at the gates and beyond, right where I wanted it to be was my navy blue Suzuki GSX-R 1000. It was like the nurses and Jake was in sync when it came down to the color. I jumped for joy as I rushed towards the gates just as it opened. My hands glided across the handlebar with a red bow tied to it, over the smoothness of the shiny body and then the roughness, yet softness of the seat. I stared at the pipes on the back, which were freshly polished. _Sweet!_

I knew that he would come through. I was not sure if it was brand new, but it sure as hell looked like it. But knowing my Jake, with his mechanic expertise he probably rebuilt it from scratch. I put on my helmet that I had underneath my arm, strapping it under my chin and then prepares myself to actually ride this thing. I kicked back the kick stand, swing my right leg over the side and tried my best to keep my balance. I could hear the security guard laugh loudly as he approached me, so I assumed that he was going to help me.

I caught a quick glance at Anya, who had somehow maneuvered her way towards the gate. I could see Catherine approaching her from far off. I looked up towards the security guard and he smiled, "Are you sure you got this?"

I held my thumb up and said, "I got this." I turned the ignition, with the key already in place and revved it up. It purred loudly. I smiled; I could not wait until I was on the open road.

"Anya! Where are you going?!" yelled Catherine as she rushed behind Anya who was sprinting towards me. "Stop her!"

Her movements were light and airy, as she floated across the cobblestone roadway. Her long hair danced around her face as she jumped on the back of my bike and I revved up the engine again, damn near knocking the security guard over. The bike jerked back, the tires squealed loudly and then it pushed forward. Anya wrapped her arms tightly around my waist, our hair whipping wildly in the air as I managed to lean to the right slightly, making the bike turn and we were out of there.

Catherine yelled again, "Stop!"

"That's enough, Catherine," said Dr. Phillips as she stood beside her. "Anya is a ward of the state, she is free to go. I am sure she will do fine with Bella."

"B-But is this legal? What about the paperwork?"

"I'll handle everything. Besides," she glances at Catherine's arm, "aren't you tired of the bites?"

**Jacob's POV**

It is amazing what one woman can make a man do. Like Bella Swan, she made me sell my baby, my Rabbit in order to fix up her bike. Well, technically I did not have too, but I wanted to do something special for her. I found the frame at a junk yard and used the rest of the money to buy parts and what not. It turned out pretty good, took me a year to finish. I wanted it to be perfect for her. I must say that she looks pretty good on it, but who is that chick with her? I rushed through the woods, running alongside them in my wolf form. I was not going to be as reckless as Bella and just let her ride into the sunset without supervision. No way! I was surprised that she even made it to the highway safely. It seems the crazy house had done her some good.

That strange scent lingered in the air; that same sweet, woodsy scent that I smelled on Bella when I visited her. It seems to be coming from that girl who clung to Bella as if she were her life force. She was a strange one, I've never seen or smelled anything like her before in my life and I was sure that the pack would agree. She had that deathly beauty like the Cullens, paleness, but her cinnamon skin gave her more of a glow; a very unique combination. It was weird.

_Hmm, so you must be Jacob?_ I heard a female voice say in my head. Her voice was playful, soft and almost child-like. It rung like the voice of Alice Cullen.

Okay, definitely freaky. I knew that Alice could see the future, but being telepathic was something else. _Alice?_

_No, the name is Anya._

_Anya?_ I asked confused as my pace began to slow, almost coming to a complete stop.

_Yeah, I can see you. Hmm…you have russet fur with a little bit of gray…or is it white. You're quite nice looking. No wonder Bella likes you so much._

I increased my pace, rushing to catch up with them. I maneuvered through trees and jumped over fallen branches. Once I was able to see them with my excellent eye sight, I caught a glimpse of Anya resting her head against Bella's back and her focus seemed to be on me. She had a tiny smirk on her face, her golden eyes seemed eerie and evil. _Anya? What the fuck are you?_

She shrugged as the winded whipped against her bare legs and shoulders. _Dunno. _She laughed hysterically and Bella quickly glanced over her shoulder, obviously thinking that Anya was enjoying herself. _Maybe you can tell me why I am talking to a wolf…no wolves. Your pack is joining in on the conversation._

Just as she had predicted Jared's voice came through in a concern tone, _Who is that, Jake?_

I shushed him, _Be quiet Jared. Anya? Can you hear me?_ I tuned out everything, Jared's voice, Paul and Embry as they all jumped into the conversation. I glanced her way and she still had that insane smirk on her face. _Say something, damn it!_

_Jeez, we're here man,_ said Embry.

Paul added, _You take one little trip to the nut house and then come back just as nutty. Who were you talking to, anyway?_

Jared said _Bella's bringing a crazy chick home with her, _while reading my thoughts, seeing exactly what I was seeing as I trailed closely beside Anya and Bella.

_She's an odd one_, said Embry all giddy.

_Tell them I am underage. I'm eleven,_ said Anya, speaking to me and only me.

I couldn't think like this, having Anya talking to me in one ear and then the pack talking to me in the other. It was nerve wrecking. If I think something that was for Anya to hear, the pack will hear it too and wonder where my mind is at. I needed to tune it all out. I came to a complete halt while watching Bella pass me on her bike. _Guys, she's underage._

_What do you mean she's underage?_ asked Embry. _She doesn't look like it._

_Trust me she is, so stop being perverted. I need to talk to Sam, so I am phasing. See you guys when I get home._

Seriously? What the hell is going on? Bella's crazy friend can talk to wolves without phasing and it seems like she can pick whoever she wants to talk to. I placed my hands on my hips, walking slowly and thinking. Could it be that she is a new breed of shape shifters? She did say that she is only eleven, but she has the body and mind of an eighteen year old. Then there is that scent. Sweet and woodsy. Woodsy and sweet. Vampire and werewolf.

_No way!_ I instantly broke into quick run as if someone had just fired a gun off behind me. The coldness of the air whipped against my skin, not doing anything for my everlasting fever. Bella and Anya were way ahead of me, but it would not take long before I caught up with them. I had an idea, but it was something that I had to talk to Sam about face to face. I wasn't positive and I did not want to point fingers. My only concern is that I hope Bella is safe with Anya, if my prediction is correct.

I followed Bella all the way to the outskirts of Forks and I knew that she would be fine. While running in my human form, I decided to phase trying my best to keep my thoughts on Bella and only her. _Sam!_ I howled as I ran back to La Push. _Are you there?_

_Yeah, what's up? The guys said that Bella brought somebody with her._

_Right and that is what I wanted to talk to you about. Can you meet me at my place?_

_Sure._

_I should be there in about ten minutes._ I followed the long road that connected Forks to La Push, getting off the road once I saw the pathway that led to my home. I phased back, quickly pulling on an old pair of shorts and nothing else. What a long day? As I slowly walked up the pathway to my house, Sam was sitting on the steps his eyes curious as I approached him. He leaned back, propping his massive arms on the porch. "What's up?"

"Welcome back," said Sam. "So what is it that you had to talk about?"

I took a seat beside him, leaning back as well. I was exhausted. I had been running for hours it seems, and even though as a wolf, I hardly ever got tired. I was worn out from patrolling throughout the night. I looked at Sam, he looked well rested. "Bella's friend name is Anya and she has this strange scent. Woodsy like us and sweet like the Cullens. I was wondering, do you think that it is possible for someone with the genes to shape shift, to actually sleep with a vampire?"

Different expressions crossed Sam's face as he thoughtfully stared straight ahead. His thick black eyebrows grew closer as an indent formed between his eyes. "I don't know. This is something _different_." He rubbed the bottom of his chin as he continued to dwell on the thought.

"Do you think the Cullens might know anything?"

"Maybe, but something like this might be a shocker to them as well."

"Who would want to fuck a vampire anyway? They are cold and frozen, possibly with a permanent hard on…Ugh…" I groaned and then I thought about it. Bella would love it.

Sam was laughing loudly at that, his voice echoing way out to the highway. If anyone were walking by they would think that he is crazy. "I have to agree with you on that one bro'."

"There is another thing…" I thought about telling Sam about Anya being able to communicate with me while in wolf form, but it was a little too soon for that. I decided to keep that information to myself for now.

"Yeah?"

"Bella, she really likes the bike. Would you believe that she drove it all the way home?"

"Well, it is almost like prison. All they really can do is read. Bella read and learned how to ride a motorcycle."

I stood to my feet and stretched my long limbs out. "I need some sleep. Why don't we visit Bella and her friend tomorrow?"

"You can go. I'll swing by there tonight while patrolling. Raggedy Anne is trying to find a blind spot."

"We will get her," I said while walking up the steps. I opened the screen door, my dad already had the wooden door unlocked for me. I closed it quickly behind me before I let all our warm heat out. I felt like I had just walked into a sauna. The heat did nothing for me, it only made me hotter. "Hey dad!" I yelled as the scent of fried catfish lingered in the air.

My dad stuck his head from out the doorway of our small kitchen. It was big enough for him to get his wheel chair around and out. "Hey, son. How did it go?"

"Fine. Bella's home safe and sound." I yawned loudly, "If anyone calls for me, tell them that I am sleep."

"Sure. If you get hungry there's catfish on the counter."

"Thanks."

I dragged myself down the hallway to my room, pushed the door open and stumbled over piles of dirty clothes. My room was a mess. I've been so busy lately, knowing that red headed vamp is showing up all hours of the night. We didn't know what she wanted. It was about a week ago, when she started appearing on the outskirts of La Push and Forks, like she was looking for something. On top of that people were being killed in Port Angeles. We were working overtime. I flung myself across my twin size bed and closed my eyes. A small smile crossed my face. _Bella's home, finally._

**Bella's POV**

Forks hadn't changed much. It was one of those towns that had that small town charm that would never fade away. People out and about glanced my way suspiciously, mostly because I looked so familiar. Who would think that they would catch Chief Swan's daughter returning home on a very expensive looking motorcycle. I had to thank Jake appropriately when I saw him. I didn't like the attention as much, but it was nice to stand out amongst the crowd. We came to a complete stop at the only red light in town. I listened to the roaring of my bike as it purred loudly. "Nice town," said Anya over my squealing tires as I took off again.

It was so cold that I could see my breath in front of me, although my back was burning up from the amount of pressure Anya was applying. "It'll do." I turned down the street towards my house; the forest surrounding it was just as green as I remembered. I could see my house sitting at the end of the road, my old truck sitting in the driveway in front of Charlie's police car. I pulled into the yard and then turned the bike off. Anya had already jumped off like a little hyper monkey. She held her messenger bag tightly as I climbed off as well. I kicked the kick stand down, before looking towards the two-story white house. I glanced towards my window, which overlook the front yard and suddenly I started to reminisce about the past.

"Let's go Bella!" said Anya in a very chipper voice. The low top, white Converse that she wore patted against the cement driveway as she rushed up the steps to the porch. It was obvious that she was comfortable making my home, her home as well.

I undid the clamp on the helmet, takes it off and followed Anya as well. I took a deep breath before reaching into my pocket to get out my key. Anya stood closely beside me as I turned the knob, the door opened and I stepped inside to a pitch black house. I reached for the light switch next to the door, just as Anya closed it behind her. "SURPRISE!" I jumped suddenly as I stared at my family and friends with huge grins on their faces. Angela, Jessica, Mike and Eric all appeared older, sophomores in college I assumed. Angela had a more innocent, artistic style going on; Jessica the fashionista; Mike the college jock; and Eric your all around popular guy. I assumed everybody knew him on campus.

"Hi guys!" I smiled while waving. Everyone's expression changed, they no longer were ecstatic, but more confused if anything. I brushed my hair out of my face and smiled. Charlie was standing front in center with Renee at his side, both amazed by my new appearance. Or it could be the odd friend standing beside me.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice yell from the crowd. Her voice was very pixie-like and I instantly knew who it was. It was then when I noticed their pale faces at the back of the living room, all of them the same as I remembered them to be. Pale, beautiful faces. The whole family was there, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Emmett, minus my favorite Cullen…Edward.

Alice danced through the crowd, her black, baby doll dress hung mid thigh; with a pair of black tights underneath and matching boots. She looked like a porcelain doll as her spiky black hair bounced around her face. Like always, she is the first to except me as I am. She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. "Welcome home!" She pulled back as she stared at my outfit, a tight pair of dark skinny jeans, my flats and a maroon sweater under a black leather jacket, all clothes from Anya's closet. "Very fashionable Bella."

"Yeah, all thanks to Anya here," I tilted my head towards Anya and she smiled. "Dad, mom," I said just as Charlie and Renee approached me, Alice stepped out of the way as they both engulfed me in a family hug. It reminded me of how they use to hug me when I was a little girl and the family was still together.

"I missed you," said Renee as she pulled at a lock of my hair. "Nice haircut."

"Thanks."

"Looks like you've been eating well," said Charlie, noticing the little weight that I had picked up.

"Who is your friend," asked Renee.

"This is Anya."

Anya stepped forward just as fairy-like and pixyish as Alice. She smiled her wild eyes, glowing brightly with delight. "Nice to meet you both."

I whispered softly to Charlie "I'll discuss it with you later" because he was looking at me crazy, curious about why this little girl was along with me.

"This way!" smiled Alice as she grabbed my hand lightly, pulling me into the living room. I figured that she was over the party planning because the living room was overly decorated with flowers, balloons and 'Welcome Home Bella' signs all over the place. Sitting on the mantle was a radio, where she had cleared all our family portraits out of the way and replaced with vanilla scented candles. A popular pop song was playing in the background. "Food is over there, gifts over here," she points from one side of the room to the next. "Why don't we get this party started!"

The night went on for hours and I reconnected with my family and friends. It was so nice to see the gang after all this time. I hadn't realized how much I had missed out on. Angela was majoring in photojournalism, Eric in journalism, Angela is a fashion merchandising major and Mike got a scholarship to Washington State for playing basketball. Everyone seemed so focus in the life, like they had everything falling into place for them. I was the only one behind, but it would not be long before my life is back on track.

Esme, Alice and Rosalie insisted on cleaning up the mess without me and promptly sent me to bed along with Charlie and Anya. Renee was leaving in the morning and left a little earlier to get some rest at a hotel in Port Angeles.

Anya followed me closely upstairs. Each step brought back memories of the morning I tried to kill myself. The bathroom down the hall and my room with all the memories of Edward both brought back old memories. I opened the door to my bedroom, it was exactly the same; pictures of my childhood on the walls, paintings of wolves decorating the lavender walls. Charlie had not changed much of anything and I was thankful for that. The changing of my room is something I wanted to do on my on. I glanced towards my bed with the purple sheets and comforter and there sitting just on the edge was Edward with a welcoming smile on his face. "Welcome home," he said.

"Thanks," I said. Anya walked around my room, admiring the layout and the large number of books I had scattered throughout the room. She glanced my way, obviously use to my random phrases that were not meant for her ears to hear. I plopped on the edge of my bed, next to my hallucination. "I think my dad has an air mattress somewhere."

"That's fine," she whispered while standing near the large window, gazing out into the forest across the street. She seemed to be in deep thought, her eyes locked on an unknown force.

I fell back, my body molding into the soft, fluffy comforter. I am not better, but life must go on. Life will go on the way that I want it to. I will mold my life into the perfect place where Edward's exist. I won't take my life. That will never cross my mind again. From this point on, I plan on living a very long and happy life with Edward at my side and no one else.


	5. Chapter 5 Flame Reborn

**GangstaSummoner: Hi everyone. Thank you for the reviews, favs and alerts. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, even though I am currently sick, but I apologize if it seems a little rushed. Well, this is not my first "me time" that's what a few of my friends calls it, but I think I have improved from my past stories. Anything, sexual is not my forte, being the virgin and all that. I hope that I was descriptive enough. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Flame Reborn**

_I can feel you._

I turned to my side and then back on my back. My sheets were wrapped around my legs like a slithering snake. Soft and delicate as it rubbed against my skin, triggering feelings I had not felt in a while. Soft, warm, massive, masculine hands roamed my body. His were fingers gliding down my smooth, bare legs all the way to my toes. _Mmm…_ So this is what it feels like to be with him, if he were completely and fully human. His fingers were light as a feather as he trailed his pointer down the middle of my stomach, lightly pushing my bellybutton and it instantly sent pleasurable signals down to my lower region. I squirmed, squeezing my thighs together to sooth this throbbing feeling.

_Just relax._

I felt his warm breath against my neck, nibbling lightly like a puppy and planting kisses every so often. Every time I felt him tug at my earlobe with his teeth it sent a chill up my spine. I liked the sound of him moaning in my ear, hungry and ready for me. _Aaahh…_ I gasped as his warm, wet mouth engulfed my left breast. His tongue circling and flicking at my nipple and then I found his right hand wandering down below.

_I like you nice and bare._

It felt as if he were massaging his way down as his fingers touched my sensitive skin where my pubic hair was once was. It was not long before his middle finger rubbed up and down my lips; my breast still in his mouth, but he was paying attention to the right one now. My back arched inward and my juices began to flow like a faucet. I've never experienced anything like this before. He continued to play with my prize possession, rubbing my clit until it was red and swollen. Every touch made me want to scream out in ecstasy.

_I like you nice and wet._

I raised my hips, riding his fingers like it was my own personal dick. I felt so tight wrapped around his fingers and I wanted more. I wanted so, so, so much more. I wanted to see his face and all his pale glory. I knew that the only person who could give me this type of feeling and make me love him even more, it had to been Edward. Always Edward. He was the only guy I wanted to have sex with or perform any kind of sexual act on. _"Let me see your face,"_ I asked in pure pleasure, my voice low and seductive.

My eyes would not open, but I could feel his fingers slip out of me and he shifted a little bit. He was very close to me because I could feel his warm, minty breath right over me. That is when I felt his lips press against mines. Warm and full. My lips parted welcoming him to explore me, and I him. Our tongues danced and intoxicating dance before he pulled away.

_Open your eyes._

I did so. In a cloud of foggy ecstasy staring back at me with his perfect teeth, perfect eyes, beautiful hair and a body that only the gods had created, was my sun. His russet skin was wet and glistening from sweat and his long, black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. His chest was bare and he was staring at me like I was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. _"Jake?"_

_Yes, Jake,_ he said before leaning towards me again and kissing me senseless.

"AAAHHH!!!" I screamed loudly as I sat up in my bed and I was sure Charlie would have heard me; maybe even Anya sleeping downstairs on the couch since we could not find the air mattress. I was breathing heavily and my heart was fluttering like I was receiving my very first kiss. I glanced around my room and then towards the window. It was still locked and no one could get in. I rubbed the back of my neck before glancing down and a blush appeared instantly. Somehow I had managed to slip out of my sweat pants and lodged my hand into my panties. Even my bra was raised up, revealing my breasts.

It was then when I heard footsteps outside my room and I instantly freaked out. "Bells? Are you alright in there?" asked Charlie. I quickly pulled my bra down, cowered down and yanked the sheets over my body, all the way to my chin.

"Yeah, I am fine dad. No worries. Go back to sleep." I tried to make my voice sound nonchalant, but it only came out like any good girl trying to lie. Then the door opened. _Shit! Stay calm Bella. He can't see you! Where are my sweats?!_ I peered over the mountain of a comforter and my sweats were nowhere to be found. _What if he smells…_it_ in the air?_

Charlie stuck his head through the door and smiles seeing that I am fine. "Just making sure."

"You have nothing to worry about." I lied, "I'm cured remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Try to get some sleep. Good night," he said before closing my door.

As soon as the door closed I jumped out of bed, only to see Edward standing near my computer on the other side of the room watching me with a smirk on his face. I liked that smirk. It was seldom when I was able to get that devilish I-just-want-to-fuck-you look out of him. He said not a thing as I stood before him in my bra and panty. I bent down only to see my sweats lying across the floor at Edward's feet. "Did you do this?"

"Maybe," he smirked.

I bent down to pick up the pants, stepping closer to him, wishing that I could only touch him. That was the only problem with my hallucination, he could touch me all that he wanted, but I could not do a damn thing to him. It sucks! I slipped on my pants before crawling back under my sheets to think. I did not understand why I was having such an erotic dream about Jacob. I mean he is cute and all that, but Jake? Why not Edward? At least I am in love with him. Why not let the one I really want to fuck seduce me in my dreams? On top of that it was sixteen year old Jacob with silky, long hair. Does that make me a child molester, since I like…I kind of enjoyed that little, freak nasty dream?

_Definitely, need to stop thinking about hot…shirtless…Jacob. I wonder what he is packing in those jeans._

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" I whispered to myself. I needed to do something to take my mind off of Jake. Sleeping will probably put me back with Jake in some strange, sexual scenario. Like a beach or a Jacuzzi or my shower…_Crap! I did it again!_

I decided to surf the net for a little while, but I found myself falling asleep every so often. Images of Jake and I in awkward positions clouded my mind. I did not want to become a sleep deprived maniac, so I eventually gave into the temptation. I fell asleep at my desk and whatever freaky dreams came to mind I would just have to handle them as they came.

It was around noon when I woke up and I was not use to waking up this late in the afternoon unless it was on my days off during summer vacation. Charlie was already gone to work and I hope that he found something to eat. There were plenty of leftovers from the party last night. Two years without me being here, so I guess he had to revert back to his bachelor days of pizza or steak and cobbler at the local restaurant. But I had a feeling that I was going to have a nice breakfast because I could smell bacon and eggs in the air; so I assumed Anya was cooking. She sure knew a lot, saying that she was practically raised in a mental institution.

My stomach growled and I instantly followed its lead by going straight to the kitchen. I took my time down the staircase, the smell of food making my mouth water. Once I reached the kitchen, Anya was standing by the stove, with painted light blue cabinets, countertops and a small kitchen table to the left. She smiled, "Just in time!" just as the doorbell rung. "I'll get it and you eat," she said while floating passed me.

_She's quite chipper._ I stepped into the kitchen, walking towards the cabinet hanging over the sink. I opened the cabinet and grabbed three plates since we had company. It looks like Anya had cooked enough for all of us and then some. "Jacob, so nice to meet you," I heard Anya say. My hand began to tremble and I was positive that these plates would not make it to the table. The floor might meet them first. "Bells?" It was in that moment when I heard his voice, I jumped and the plates slipped out of my hand. The crashing sound scared me even more.

"Sorry about that. Did I scare you?" he asked while walking towards me.

I crouched while picking up the bigger pieces of broken glass, carefully placing it on the countertop. I saw Jacob take a step back as if something startled him. He was looking at me like he was high or something and then his light brown cheeks had a faint rosy complexion. He then turned away from me just as I stood to my feet. "So, what's for brunch?" he asked.

"Bacon and eggs," I said softly, before walking out of the kitchen and to the laundry room to grab a broom and dust pan. When I came back, Jacob was still standing in the same spot and I could see his body tense when we made eye contact. He was still blushing. "Why are you blushing so much?" I then began to sweep the small, broken shards into the dust pan.

"Blushing? Who is blushing?"

"Duh! You obviously…It's cute. Little Jakey blushing for no apparent reason. Are you thinking about your girlfriend?"

"Nah, I got _too_ many of those to worry about," he said casually.

To think that Jacob Black actually turned into such a player. I am impressed, but also a little disappointed. I shouldn't be jealous; he isn't my man or anything like that. We are just friends. "So," I said changing the subject, "ready to eat?"

"Absolutely," he rushed to my side, "I'm starving."

He was too close. So close that I could smell the earthy, manliness seeping through his skin and his body heat radiating as if my body was right against his. I looked at his broad shoulders and tone arms and his chest which was almost sculpted perfectly against his olive green shirt. I sighed softly, which came out like a pleasing moan. _So close._ I wanted to touch him so bad that it made me want to cry. _Where is Anya when you need her?_ _I needed her to rein me in before I went for the kill._

"Brings back memories, huh?" he asked softly, his voice almost husky and erotic.

I nodded my head. "Yes…it does." Of course this moment brought back memories, nice and sad memories, but right now I was only remembering the nice things. I remembered my back being pressed against the edge of the counter and Jacob holding my attention, just like he is now, and his warm fingertips trailing up and down my jaw to the corner of my mouth. I remember seeing the dedication in his eyes, the longing to be with me. I remember seeing the love that I needed and the safest route to take. "W-we…I…"

He stepped a little closer to me; so close that my breasts pressed against his massive chest. I held my hands up, wanting to stop him, but I only ended up pressing my palms against his rock, hard abs. He tilted my chin up so that I would look at him. It was such a silent, forceful, strong gesture and I instantly gave in. I held his gaze, brown locked on brown. Fire and ecstasy was the only thing burning in our eyes. He began to bend his head towards mine and then he whispered, "I'm not the scrawny sixteen year old anymore, Bells."

"I know…"

"I'm a grown man…"

I finished his sentence, "…who has needs."

"Bingo."

His pressed his lips roughly against mines like a hungry man and I instantly returned the favor. There is no doubt that I wanted him and I wanted him bad. Who would think that after my nasty dream that I would actually get to taste Jake in reality? I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers lightly tugging at the little bit of hair that he had left. It would have been so nice if his hair was still long and silky, so that I could really do some pulling. His hands roamed over my body, over my hips and down my thighs, occasionally gripping my butt in the process.

"Bella? What are you _doing_?" muttered Edward in shock.

I opened my eyes, losing all focus on what Jake and I were doing. There was Edward watching me with jealousy in his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest and leaning against the wall. Somehow, I was starting to feel dirty and cheap. I felt like a slutty girl cheating on her super nice boyfriend. "I'm sorry," I said out loud, the statement obviously for Edward and not Jacob.

"Sorry about what?" asked Jacob as he pulled away from kissing my neck; his arms still around my waist.

I pushed away from him, sad and upset because the look on Edward's face was as if he wanted to cry. I had never seen him so hurt and tortured before. If this would have happened while Edward was alive, I am sure that he would have had the Volturi kill him some kind of way, but then again he always did wanted me to be happy.

"What are you looking at?" asked Jacob as he glanced at the wall where my eyes were locked on my hallucination.

"What's taking you guys…so…long?" asked Anya as she walked in on the aftermath of our make-out session. Out the corner of my eye and I could see her take a step back as well, just as Jacob had done and she wrinkled her wide nose. "Ugh…Bella…you stink…"

Her comment instantly lightens the mood in the room, but how did she know if I smelled or not? I then realized what she was talking about and my cheeks flushed a beet red. Was I so aroused that Anya and Jake could both smell it? On top of the aftermath from last night? Gross, I know, but that is just life. I sighed loudly, walking passed Jake and Anya as quickly as possible. I was in a need of a very cold and then warm shower.

**Jacob's POV**

_Damn you Bella and all your sexiness and wetness!_ Her arousal was the first thing I smelled when I walked through the door; it overpowered Anya's intoxicating scent and called to me like a silent melody. _Hell_, it called to me like a female dog in heat. When I saw her in the kitchen, she looked so beautiful in her T-shirt and baggy sweat pants. Her hair was all over her head like she had a rough night, but I imagined she did because when she bent down to pick up the broken pieces of glass, her arousal rose to the point where it smacked me in the face. I just couldn't resist her.

It was not in my intention to…I guess rape her lips with my own, but I could see it in those big, brown eyes of hers and the way her body responded to me being in her presence. She wanted me and she wanted me badly. There is no doubt that I wanted her too. I've always wanted her, but she was so stuck on that Freeze Pop known as Edward. On top of that, it seems like her depression is gone completely. She has some life in her now. Maybe she has finally gotten over the fact that Edward is gone and life has to move on.

I turned around, grabbing one of the cups from the dish rack before filling it with cold water. I downed the cool liquid, sighing loudly as it coated my throat. I then rinsed it out before putting it back in its rightful place. Anya was still standing in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on her face. "You want to fuck her," she said softly, her voice so low that it seemed like her lips were not moving.

I almost chocked on my own spit, but I did not open my mouth. I was not going to discuss whatever I wanted to do with Bella with an eleven year old. She may look like an eighteen year old and talks like one, but she is still a child.

"Come on, don't be that way," she teased, "I saw that 'oh me so horny' look on your face when I opened the door." She pouted her lips, when she realized that I was not going to respond to her taunting. "Fine! At least I know what Bella did last night and you will never know!" She stuck her tongue out and then walked back towards the living room and turned the television on.

_What did Bella do?_ I rushed towards the hallway, stopping by the opening to the living room. "What did Bella do last night?"

Anya looked over her shoulder from the couch she was laying on with a mischievous grin on her face. She started to talk, but then Bella interrupted, "Bella did _nothing_ last night." She gave Anya the evil eye. "Isn't that correct, Anya?"

Anya rolled her eyes, "Of course, of course. Bella was the perfect _fingering virgin_ last night."

I caught onto her sly remark quickly and stared at Bella with even more interest. She was watching me out the corner of her eye and glanced towards Anya every so often. Her pale cheeks were burning red with embarrassment, but I saw burning in her eyes. She was out for vengeance and her target was the girl known as Anya. "I am going to _kill you_!" she screamed as she took off running towards Anya, who ducked and then rolled off the couch, just as Bella leaped into the air, falling on top of the grayish couch.

_Wow._ _Go Bella!_

I never thought that the shy, laid-back girl that I had grown to love had so much energy pent up in that tiny body of hers. It is like she turned into Super Bella or something, but she still was not able to keep up with Anya. Anya had some serious reflex skills and she moved like the wind. She dodged Bella's lunges like a cat and moved gracefully like a gazelle in the golden Savannah plains. I had yet to figure out what kind of human she was. _What kind of human?_ The supernatural world is a mess. Vampires and werewolves exist, who knows what else is out there.

Bella seemed to be handling herself pretty well. Oh…No…Wait. Spoke to soon. Anya reappeared by the wall next to the mantle and reappeared near the sofa in a blur of movements; as a result, Bella rammed into the wall head first. "Bells! Are you okay?"

She groaned as I approached her while holding her hand to the center of her head. "Oww…"

"I'm sorry Bella!" yelled Anya in a panic as she rushed to Bella's side. She replaced Bella's hand with her own, rubbing it gently, hoping to soothe the pain.

"I'll be fine…I just need a couple aspirins."

"I'll get you some," I said.

"My dad keeps a bottle on top of the fridge."

"Alright." I walked into the kitchen to retrieve two aspirins and a glass of water. When I returned Anya was still rubbing Bella's head like she was trying to soothe a child. She was staring at Bella all weird-like, lovingly, almost in the way that Sam did Emily, his imprint. It was like Bella was her world and she would do anything to protect her. I didn't want to dig too deep, so I brushed it off. "Take this," I said while reaching Bella the aspirin and glass of water.

"Thanks, Jake," she said while taking the pills out of my hand, along with the glass. She popped the pills into her mouth and then took a swig of the water. "Thank you both."

Anya smiled brightly and began to jump with joy. "I am so glad that you are going to be okay!"

I helped Bella to her feet as she spoke, "Well, accidents are something that you are going to have to get use to, if you are going to live with me." She looks towards me with a goofy grin on her face, "Isn't that right, Jake?"

I could only smile, "Of course." It is so nice to have the old, but new and improved Bella back. Life couldn't get any better.

**Bella's POV**

Today was an interesting day. It was so nice to hang out with Jake and Anya, it made me feel normal. After the incident in the kitchen, I started to distant myself from him for the rest of the day. I did not want too much physical contact with him, but somehow I forced myself to hug him when he left and what a great hug it was. He felt so warm and gentle. I tried to compare my hugs with Edward to his; and for some reason, Jacob's hugs felt a lot better. He isn't ice cold and hard like a statue; he's very warm and soft, but muscular hard. I had to admit that I liked it more than I should have. Jake is something that I am not use to and I am not sure if I want it or not. I'm confused.

I was towel drying my hair when I came back to my room; Anya was standing by the side window again, staring at the full moon which illuminated my room just a tad bit. Her brownish-black hair hung loosely in a ponytail as she tilted her slightly. _What is she staring at?_ A found a few of my old shirts and pants for her to wear, but to my surprise she had already turned the pants into shorts. She took a step forward, unlocking the window in one swift movement. Her thin arms tensed as she raised the window up, letting the cool, nightly breeze enter the room. "Anya?"

She was acting weird again; weirder than the night when she attacked me. She looked over her shoulder with that crazed look in her golden eyes again. She smirked, placing one leg on the window sill and then the other. "Anya, don't do that…" I said softly, but sternly as I took a few steps forward myself. We had to been fifteen to twenty feet up and she was talking about jumping. Don't tell me she is suicidal too? I didn't have a clue how to talk a suicidal person out of killing themselves, besides speaking in a calm and soft voice. But it was not working for me.

Anya was now crouching, her head out the window and the rest of her body, balancing her weight. She held her arms out on each side, gripping the wall and then she lunges her body out the window. I quickly rushed to the window in a panic; surely the poor child was dead. As I leaned over, my eyes searching for her lifeless body, she was standing upright, clearly unharmed. "Anya, come back here!" I placed on leg on the window sill as well and then removed it. Bad idea.

I grabbed nothing as I rushed down the stairs and out the front door to the side of my house. Even though I had soaks on my feet was still freezing cold. I sighed, seeing my breath in the nightly air. Anya was no where to be found and then I heard a childish giggle coming from within the forest. I walked a few feet, realizing where the voice was coming from. It was a place that I actually hated. I hated knowing that it was so close to my house. The place where Edward broke up with me.

"Face your fears," he whispered. "I'm here now."

That's right. He is here. He is always here. I pushed my way to my fear, stumbling over branches and bushes. Some of the trees were bare from what I could see, but it was still as green in most places. I used the light from the moon as my torch and listened closely to the sound of nature around me. Crickets chirped and frogs croaked loudly, it was typical on night like this.

As the voices grew louder, low growling appeared. I stared straight ahead and I could see Anya standing in a small clearing. Her hair was now loose, no longer in a ponytail. The wind shifted, howling eerily and it stopped me in my tracks. I tried to stay as quiet and motionless as possible, but my balance gave way, causing me to fall to the ground. I gasped, looking up only to see Anya whipping her body around quickly, her golden eyes glowing unnaturally and then someone moving around her body like a winding tornado.

The person's body was a blur to me, I could see nothing, but it was then when they stood in front of me. Barefoot, tattered jeans, a loose black shirt and a very loose fitting green jacket that seemed to flutter around their body. Her smile was very cat-like and her fiery red hair was wavy and tousled. My voice caught in my throat as I tried to scream, but I could not. I was staring death right in the face and it came in the appearance of a female vampire by the name of Victoria.

"So nice to see you again, _Bella_."

_Goodbye, cruel world._

**Jacob's POV**

_Man, which one of ya'll let Annie get through?!_ I yelled as I approached Anya in my wolf form, along with Paul, Quil, Jared and Sam.

Sam stood on the other side of Anya, his thick, black fur making him look like a black dot beside her. _Quiet all of you!_ He walked around Anya to stand in front of her. _Jake! Get up here! The rest of you guys protect us from behind!_

I did as he said, getting in position at his side, creating the point of an arrow. Paul was in the middle behind Anya, Quil to his right and Jared to his left.

"No…" I heard Anya mutter. I caught a quick glimpse at her and her arms were shaking uncontrollably, her fingers twitching and legs wobbling. _Anya, control yourself._

"I can't," she said out loud, her eyes fixated on the red headed vamp. "I can't take it."

She screamed loudly as she fell to her hands and knees, her tall, lanky body began to transform right before our eyes. She hollered out in pain, her limbs twisting into an unknown form and it was then when her screaming subsided she lost all control. She howled loudly.

We all looked towards Anya, even Victoria who had a curious look on her pale face. Anya had changed into a beautiful, ivory colored wolf, her golden eyes standing out amongst the crowd. She growled loudly as her massive body took off towards Victoria, blurring with every movement, she was almost translucent in the moonlit night. Victoria stood her ground as the large, female wolf jumped towards her as she swung her arm back, striking the wolf. Because of the force she was knocked back into the air, somersaulting over Bella who looked like she was going to pass out any minute. She landed gracefully on her feet, smirking as she turned around to run out of the path.

Anya barked loudly, exposing her massive canines as she too landed on her feet, only inches away from Bella. She reminded me more of a rabid dog, a beautiful rabid dog. It took her less than one second to get around Bella and chasing Victoria through the path that led back to Bella's house.

_Stay here with Bella, Jake,_ said Sam as he rushed behind Anya and Victoria. _Everyone else, lets go._

As I approached Bella she fell back on her bottom completely immobilized. I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I wanted to phase in front of her, but I couldn't. _Think Bells._ I stepped a little closer to her, bowing my massive head and nudged her leg very gently. Her heart was thumping uncontrollably and her breathing was heavy. I nudged her again, this time the side of her cheek. She was still stiff.

A doggy grin appeared across my face as I lay on my stomach, just at her feet. I had to show her that I was safe. _Sam, let me tell her._

_A little busy here, Jake_, growled Sam.

_Then let me phase._

_No._

_Then what the fuck am I suppose to do?_

_Just protect her, shit!_

I groaned lightly. Bella was still watching me; her body language was calmer now. My ears stood up straight as she held her hand out to touch me. I felt her small fingers rub through my fur and then she smiled in recognition, "Jake, you're a wolf."

_That's right Bells, I'm a wolf. Sexy, huh?_

* * *

**GangstaSummoner: Gotta love Jacob and Bella love. ^_^ Now, we know a little bit about the crazy Miss Anya...just a bit. See you in Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Supernatural Loves Me

**GangstaSummoner: Hey everyone! I'm feeling much better and back with more Jacob and Bella awkwardness; the crazy Miss Anya and Ghostward. Thank you FlowerChild67, for that very funny term and everyone else thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favs. You're the reason why I keep writing this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I do own Anya and the craziness of this story. Thank you.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 – The Supernatural Loves Me**

Victoria's back. I always knew that she would come back. After Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice killed James in Phoenix I knew that she was lurking out there somewhere. She wanted her revenge and I did not blame her. If it was the other way around and Edward was…Scratch that. If it was the other way around and _Jacob_ was killed I would be filled with hatred and vengeance as well. I would kill that son of bitch who took my sun away from me. I would put a bullet right in between their eyes and piss on their grave if I had to. What am I saying? I've never held a gun before in my life, even though my father is the chief and even though I knew that he had guns hidden throughout the house. I am not that tough. Hmm? Maybe shooting lessons is something I should consider, since I have ancient and vengeful vampires after me.

Now, where was I? Victoria. When I saw that fiery red hair in a blur of movements rushing my way, I froze up. It had been two years since I had last seen her and she still looked the same; deep, crimson eyes that I imagine were green when she was a human, pale skin and just as cat-like as ever. She stood before me with a wicked grin on her face, excited and pleased that it was so easy to reach me. "Bella," she spat my name in disgust, "you're mine now."

I knew that I was a goner, but it was then when I heard Anya's melodious voice filled with anger and pain. She was standing in the small clearing, her eyes locked on Victoria's lean body and a large number of enormous wolves at her side. _Wolves?_ I had no idea what was going on. You know something, it didn't scare me. I was getting use to all the weirdness that was following me around; Edward's ghost tagging along wherever I went, Anya's strange…weirdness, the Cullens and Jacob's fever that should have killed him by now. This is all normal to me.

Victoria whipped her head around as she stared at Anya angrily and curiously. I could hear a loud hiss rumble in her throat just like a cat. Anya was speaking, but it did not seem like her words were meant for me. Her tall, slender frame fell to the ground and screamed out in agony. Limbs and dead leaves cracked under her weight. She arched her body back and forth, in and out, until the strangest thing happened. Anya's body was changing, like her limbs were elongating and shortening or even breaking. It was painful to watch. This seemed to have captivated Victoria's attention, but I still could not move. My body was completely stiff.

Between the wolves now stood a large, ivory wolf with golden specks throughout its fur, and had fury in its eyes. _Anya?_ She growled loudly, exposing her sharp, pointy teeth; ready for the kill. Through my eyes she seemed out of place with the two black and russet wolves in front of her and the others behind her. She had a different aura surrounding her. She still had that wild, animalistic quality, but something else was there, like she was glowing almost.

She rushed forward, her large paws pounding against the forest floor, going straight for Victoria. Victoria was already in an attack position, her arm back and ready to strike, which she did with great expertise. The wolf yelped loudly as she landed on her feet only inches away from me. Through all of this Victoria had managed to flip over me, I could smell her sweet scent as well, only stronger than Edward. I gasped, feeling Anya's breathe on me and then she growled again, moving to the side as fast as lightening. Before I got the chance to get a really good look at her, she was already gone and so was Victoria, along with the other wolves that shot passed me.

I sighed in relief, falling to my ass in the process. I thought that I was alone, but I was not. Standing right in front of me was the massive, russet wolf with streaks of gray through out its fur. It was too close for comfort; even Anya's wolf form was too close for comfort. I watched as it hung its head down, nudging my left leg and I froze again. My heart was fluttering and I was breathing heavily. _Relax. It's just a huge dog…with really sharp canines._ I gulped at that thought.

_And it is still touching me._ This time nudging my cheek. _TOO CLOSE!_

I stared at the wolf; it seemed content, mocking me with that goofy look plastered across its face. You know that look that dogs sometimes get and it looks like they are smiling. That's the look. It then stretched out on its stomach, looking at me every so often. _Weird._ I watched as its facial expression changed as if it were thinking about something or maybe talking to someone. One time it even looked like it rolled its eyes.

_What if I touch it? Would it bite?_ Of course, it would not bite. After all this time I should be lucky that I am still alive. Besides, it seems friendly enough. I knew that dogs could smell fear so I decided to relax and calm my nerves. I held my hand out slowly and then its ears perked up, standing up straight. It was so…_He_ was so familiar and warm. I rubbed my fingers through his thick fur and he maneuvered his head against my hand and arm. It was a nice feeling, which randomly reminded me of Nala and Simba cuddling for the first time. "Jake, you're a wolf?"

He would then sit back on his hind legs, nodding his head as if he were replying to my question. He was so tall, five-feet or more as his muscular frame towered over me. I rubbed the back of my neck. You see, this is why people think that I am crazy. First, I can see my ghost of a boyfriend and now my best friend is a wolf! And so is the crazy girl that I decided to move into my dad's house! The supernatural world loves me with a passion. "So," I stared at Jake as if he were human, "when were you going to tell me about this?"

He looked over his shoulder, his shoulders shrugging almost.

"Is that why you grew so fast?" _Look at you Bells, talking to yourself. You must be crazy. He's a wolf, he can't answer you._

He nods again.

"Can you change back now? I look silly talking to you like you are going to open your mouth and speak."

He then whines, shaking his head back and forth.

I asked, "What do you mean 'you can't'?" while standing to my feet.

He was still shaking his head, so I got a crazy idea. I walked towards him and then around to his side. I knew that he had a soft spot, just like any old dog and I was going to find it. It was a bold move, but I knew that Jake would enjoy it. He was way taller than me, so I had to find another way to complete my mission. I began to rub his side, working my way halfway to his neck until he bent his neck lower. _Got ya!_ I went straight for the spot behind his ear and he instantly melted in my hands as I rubbed away.

Jake became so relaxed that he fell to his side, grinning happily until I no longer felt thick fur around my fingers. I was now feeling very soft hair and really hot skin. I instantly pulled my hand back, Jake was staring at me with his deep brown eyes and he seemed very happy. It was then when I noticed his chest, nice, smooth and hard, which led to his abs and then to…Oh God…He's naked.

I gasped.

He's naked.

My heart skipped a beat.

He's naked.

Time stopped.

He's naked.

In the wilderness, leaves around him and the moonlight bouncing off his sweaty skin.

He's naked.

Naked and fully erect…

I coughed loudly. My mouth was dry. I needed water and possibly a cold bucket of water poured on me right this minute. I knew that my cheeks had to been redder than Victoria's eyes because I could feel the heat burning through my skin. _Why am I still looking at his dick?_ My eyes were fixated on his very large and thick member. Edward never would let me look at him like this, as if looking at him would take his virginity away or something. I liked the fact that Jake is so comfortable in his own skin.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled while turning my back on him. _Thank you brain for making my body move!_

He groaned softly while standing to his feet, leaves breaking as well. "Sorry about that, Bells. I mean, I wasn't expecting _that_ to happen."

I wanted to turn around and look at him again, but I couldn't. "_That _doesn't normally happen?"

"No," he said softly. "Besides, we're grown, stop acting like you have never seen a penis before."

I mumbled, "I haven't." Biology, of course, but not close and personal.

Jacob joked, "Really? And I thought you'd sexually assaulted your walking icicle by now."

_Yes, in my dreams._

"Shut up, Jacob!" I yelled. I only used his first name when I was really upset. I didn't like the jokes he was making about Edward. Edward is not an _icicle_; he is a human being, just like you and I. "I'm going home!" I caught a quick glimpse of him, package and all. _Very nice, Jacob Black_, I thought before storming off down the path, tripping over my own feet and limbs. I was not going to fall face first in front of him, not until I get back in my yard and possibly up the steps to the porch, but not in front of him.

"Bella, come back!" he yelled. "It's not safe!"

"I'll be fine!" I then yelled, "You're a dog, so protect the house!"

_I'll be fine. Yeah, right. I was scared shitless._

I was almost to the entrance of the makeshift pathway, when I saw Charlie in his gray t-shirt and black pajama bottoms, carrying a pistol in one hand and a flashlight in the other. _Shit!_ How was I going to explain to him that Anya was missing? "Bella, wait up!" I heard Jacob yell behind me. His large feet crunching limbs as he approached me. _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Double shit!_ How was I going to explain to Charlie why Jacob is naked behind me?

Charlie walked around the corner of the house and I froze instantly. He flashed his flashlight in our direction and I saw God parting the Heavens because my father was about to kill me. "Bella, what the hell are you doing out here?" He glanced at Jacob and all I saw was red in his eyes. Poor kid, won't even live to see twenty-one. I closed my eyes, the cool breeze brushing against my cheeks and tears began to form as I said a silent prayer for my friend.

"Jacob Black, if you don't get the fuck away from my daughter, I will shoot you dead, right this instant!"

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard the sound of a gun firing. _Goodbye Jacob._ I exhaled sharply while opening my eyes. Charlie was standing about four feet away from me, his arm straight up in the air and his finger around the trigger. The faint smell of smoke lingered in the air. I glanced over my shoulder, Jake was already gone. I then looked towards Charlie who was so pissed off that his face had turned red.

"Dad, I'm s-s…"

I could barely get my sentence out when he interrupted me with disgust in his voice. "Get in the house! Where's the crazy girl?"

"You see, that's what I was going t-to…"

Then he interrupted me again. "It doesn't matter! She's loony anyway! No one will harm her!" So I decided to just keep quiet and hopefully tomorrow we could straighten this whole thing out.

**Jacob's POV**

_Fuck! Did I pee on myself?!_

Charlie scared the crap of me. I wasn't expecting to see him when I came trotting to the exit. I should have smelled him a mile away, but Bella does things to me that have my senses all out of order. I should have known when I saw Bella's body stiffen that something was wrong. There was Charlie all trigger happy with his pistol locked and ready.

What was he to expect when he saw me standing there all sweaty and naked? To make things even worse, Bella looked like she had a romp in the woods herself. Her socks were dirty, the bottom half of her pants looked like they had been torn off and her hair was a mess. I would not mind tearing her clothes off, but Charlie cannot blame me for Bella's inappropriate attire. Blame that on your daughter's lack of equilibrium. The girl could barely stand up straight without falling over. It's funny as hell, but cute.

My excuse for this predicament is that when I transformed spontaneously with Bella scratching the back of my ear; the clothes tied to my back leg were shredded in the process. Normally, I could control it, but that scratch felt so good and it turned me on; reason for the hard on. As I was laying there I was thinking about her fingers running through my hair, her fingertips leaving light trails across my chest and abs, and her small hand wrapped tightly around my dick. It was a nice feeling. And to my surprise, it looked like Bells liked what she saw. She was staring at my dick wide eyed with fascination. I bet that Popsicle had nothing on me.

_Jacob, can you please stop with your freak, fantasy encounter with Bella? We have business to discuss_, said Sam as his voice echoed through my mind.

I had completely forgotten about the pack when I ran back into the woods after Charlie shot into the air and I phased. _Sorry. Where are you guys?_ I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

_Just outside of Forks._

_Hey, Jake! Now what were you saying about Bella grabbing your dick!?_ asked Quil.

Jared came in, _I want details, man._

Paul joked, _Man, I can't believe you actually pissed on yourself._

_Will you all just shut the hell up! It's none of your business! Paul kiss my furry ass!_

It was not long before I reached the outskirts of Forks. The pack were all hanging out just outside the road, any passing cars could not see them. I trotted over to Sam, sitting on his right side, his massive, black body towering over all of us. Paul was sitting beside me in a circle with a smug grin on his face, surrounding Anya who was still in her wolf form. She looked exhausted as she stared at me with weary eyes. Her fur was stained with dirt and even blood. _What happened to her? Anya, are you alright?_

_I'm fine. Tell that bitch beside you I said to back off. I almost had her!_ She growled as she stared at Paul. It was obvious that they were not getting along at all. _He freaking bit me!_

_For what?_ I asked while looking towards Paul, still smug as ever.

_Sam said to restrain her the best way possible. I was only doing what I was told._

_And then those two started fighting_, added Jared.

I listened to each of their stories, getting vivid images as well. Anya was right on Victoria's tail, so close that she almost bit her arm off, but out of no where Paul appeared, tackling Anya to ground. They rolled over each other, loud, menacing snarls as they bit at one another. From what I could tell Anya got the most of it. She had a large wound just above her shoulder which was slowly healing. Paul only had a couple scratches here and there.

Sam said,_ Because of this, the red head got away. Jared and Quil could not catch up with her._

Anya said,_ You should had let me go! I had her!_

_You're young. You don't know why you transformed or what you are?_ said Sam as he stood up. He walked towards Anya, standing tall like a leader. _You're not like us, Anya. You're different. I would like the council to meet with you._

_What if I refuse?_ she countered.

_Oh, you won't refuse. Trust me, you're going rather you like it or not._

It was strange watching Anya stand her ground as Sam tried to make her obey him. It obviously was not working because she stood to her feet, about a foot shorter than Sam and walked away. She was disobeying the Alpha's orders. No one had ever been able to do that. _Anya get back here_, yelled Sam.

She looked over her shoulder, her golden eyes locked on Sam, _You said it yourself. I am not one of you. I'm different. I do not have to obey you._ She began to walk off again, but she stopped when she heard my voice.

_Anya, you may not be one of us, but we can help you. You can't go back to Charlie's like this._ I paused. _You need guidance._

She turned around slowly, walking gracefully, her paws looking as if they were barely touching the ground. Even in her wolf form she still had that graceful quality. She sighed while sitting on her hind legs. _Change me back._

**Anya's POV**

Seriously, what am I? Wolf? Human? Schizo? Am I even an eleven year old girl? To tell you the truth, I don't feel like it. I feel like an older person trapped inside a preteen body. As far back as I can remember, I have always felt that way; like I did not belong. I've never seem to fit in with anyone my own age. Occasionally, I would catch myself reverting back to childish things, such as playing with dolls, coloring, whining when I could not get things my way, and even running around freely like a kid. That was years ago, during my time at the institution.

Now that I am a little older, I feel more mature than I should be, wiser somehow. I often would blame it on my lack of socialization with children my own age. I was six years old when I came to the institution and the _only_ child there. I was surrounded by lunatics, killers, cutters, everything you could think of. What kind of environment is that for a little girl? A perfectly sane little girl? I must admit that I am not your typical girl, a little above average, eccentric and smart. Too smart for my own good. I wasn't reading _The Cat in the Hat_ or watching Barney on the PBS channel. I was reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and watching shows that had nothing to do with children my age. Like the news. What six year old did you know who enjoyed the news like it was Spongebob SquarePants? If any child cared about the news, they were either wondering if it is going to rain or snow and school was cancelled. That's what a normal child would care about.

Another weird thing about me is my biting habit. Another childish antic of mine. It's hard to explain when I get like this. My throat burns and mouth waters to the point that I have to sink my teeth into something. Preferably warm flesh. I know strange, right? Catherine was quite tasty actually. She was my favorite person to bite at the institute. When I was able to bite her, I especially liked the taste of her blood, very rich and irony like red wine.

Bella's blood is a different story. I haven't had the chance to taste her yet, but she smells marvelous, very sweet like a juicy peach. I want her.

But there is a part of me that keeps telling me to back off, don't bite Bella. You can't do that to Bella. I don't know what it is. It is like I am having an inner battle with myself and it's been that way since New Years Eve. Sam mentioned something about them being able to imprint. Something about the imprintee being their soul-mate and all that mumbo jumbo. He couldn't really explain the feeling to me, but I was positive that I had never imprinted on anyone. Sure, I felt all dedicated to Bella, wanting to protect her, but I did not have any romantic feelings towards her. I'm strictly dickly and that is all to it.

While talking to Sam, Jake and the rest of the pack, I learned that Forks is home to a coven of vampires known as the Cullens. Come to find out Bella's Edward, the one she is all suicidal/hallucinates about, is or was one of them. Did not see that one coming. Everything from the legends is actually real. I wonder if fairies with magical dust actually exist. That would be so cool!

Anyway, the Cullens are vampires and because they are still in town it causes teenage Quileute boys to turn into gigantic wolves. I don't understand why I changed. I am not a Quileute…I don't think and I am not a boy. I do have a slightly reddish-brown complexion, but much lighter like I could be mixed and my hair is a blackish-brown color. There's a possibility that I could be one of them, since my "adopted" parents were not my real mother and father. What about the other half of me? The half of me that gives me that unusual glow and grace that only a queen should have. What about the half that makes me wise beyond my years? What about the half that makes me feel like I should not be eleven? I should be older. What about that?

"Where the hell have you been!?" The door to Charlie's house swung open just as I was about to ring the doorbell. Bella was standing there with worry and relief in her eyes as she yanked me in. Jake was with me, standing in the doorway. He and the rest of the pack had prompt me on what to say to Charlie.

It was early Sunday morning, just around seven o'clock when I was finally safe to return. Sam was considering keeping me another day, but Jake talked him into letting me go home because he did not want Charlie out looking for me. Bella wrapped her thin arms around my lanky body, squeezing me as tight as she could before releasing me. "Sorry…" I looked towards Charlie he seemed really pissed and not because I was missing, but because Jacob was standing in his doorway. Obviously, the kid did not get his drift when he said stay away from his daughter.

Jake smiled, looking apologetic as he took a step back out of the doorway and onto the porch. He was so tall and big that it barely looked like he moved an inch. "Sam and I found her wandering on the side of the rode towards La Push, unharmed. Emily lent her some clothes to wear."

Charlie was not buying it. I smiled, "I'm sorry Mr. Swan. I tend to wander off sometimes. I forgot to take my medicine and this is the result. Jake decided to let me sleep at Emily's for the night, since we were so far away from Forks. Please, forgive him."

He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Jake with intense eyes. "Should I leave?" asked Jake.

"Yes, you should."

"Dad! Is this about last night? I can explain!" yelled Bella as she stood between us.

"No, it's okay Bells. I will talk to you later. See ya Anya," said Jake as he walked away.

"Now," Charlie leaned away from the wall, glancing at us both. He seemed very protective and full of authority as he spoke. "It seems like you both have forgotten who the adult is in this house." He looked towards Bella, sizing her down with his eyes before she mention anything about herself being grown. "As far as I am concern you are not grown until you are out of this house and on your own. Until then, I do not want any boys in my house…or any of you having wild sex adventures in the woods. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, dad."

"Yes, Mr. Swan."

"Good. Now that that is out of the way, what actually happened?"

* * *

"So, you are a wolf too?" asked Bella as she stared at me from the edge of her bed. She did not seem scared or shocked, she actually looked content. She crossed one leg over the other, waiting on an answer.

I was not connected to Sam or any member of the pack. I could say whatever I like and I did not have to protect the tribe either. I could tell Bella all their tribal secrets if I wanted to, but what was the point in hiding anything from her. Bella already knew that Jake is a wolf and I am quite sure that she has figured out by now that the rest of wolf pack are humans as well, Jake's close friends at that. It is not that hard to figure out. "Yes, I am."

"Does that make you a Quileute as well?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Who knows what the hell I am? I am some kind of mysterious being that does not exist in the _real_ world. "I don't know. That part is still a mystery to me."

"You do look like them."

I sighed, "But that does not make me a Quileute Indian. I could be something completely different, you know. There are hundreds of other tribes out there, Bella."

"But you told me about your past. About how you were found on the side of the road in Seattle, that's pretty close to La Push and there other reservations nearby as well."

She just was not getting it. _I'm different!_ I glanced towards the large window that overlooked the front yard. It was a rare day in Forks; the sun was shining through, casting a bright light that illuminated the spot near the window. I could see the dust particles floating through the air, sparkling like diamonds. Slowly I walked towards it, feeling the warmth against my skin, if I were like Bella it would warm her body, but it only made me hotter. "I am different. I have known that for awhile now. You've seen it too, but never paid it any mind."

I slowly turned around, the sunlight making my hair look slightly oily, shiny. She was watching me. No, watching him. Watching us both in complete awe. I glanced at my cinnamon skin, glittering against the sunlight and then towards Bella. Her lips parted, speaking so softly that no human could hear her.

But I did.

"Vampire."

* * *

**What do you guys think of the twist? It could be true. It could not be true. I'm not saying, but in order for everything to go as plan, I'm going to have to tweak Stephenie's idea a tad bit. I hope you guys don't mind.**

**Now, don't forget to press the little gray button, with the green letters at the bottom and review. Thank you very much! See ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 MotherDaughter Moments

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you all for the reviews, favs, and alerts. They are greatly appreciated. In this chapter you will learn a very tiny bit of information about Anya. If there are any Code Geass fans reading this, then you should recognize it. I love Code Geass by the way! Lelouch rocks! Anyway, on with the story! ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Mother-Daughter Moments**

I've known it. I've known it for awhile now. Like she said I was ignoring it, acting like she was normal when honestly she was not. Anya _was_ different and the signs were all right in front of me. Two years with her, and I finally admit to what she was…a vampire…a half-breed…a very unique hybrid. It was written throughout her face, across her round cheeks and in her personality. She had the grace, the whimsical voice, the golden eyes, the glittery glow which was not as noticeable as the real vampires and she craved blood. Her eyes were wild like a feral dog and her attitude was perfect for the Jacob that I've come home to. She is confident, very confident to the point that it could be annoying, just like Jake.

The signs are all there. I stared at her and Edward. Two beautiful creatures from two different worlds. It was amazing. Anya turned towards Edward, her skin giving off a faint glow. "Do I look like him?" she asked me, staring at the empty space before her.

"There are similar characteristics," I said.

What would Edward say in a situation like this? I looked at him once again. He was staring at Anya, studying her like she was some kind of rare specie. _Say something._ I demanded in my head, but I was starting to realize that he was not going to say anything that I did not remember. I…We had never seen such a thing as Anya before, so I shouldn't expect Edward to say anything to my liking.

"She is not safe," he eventually said. He turned towards me, stepping out of the golden ray of sunlight and into the darkness. "She is volatile, just like Jacob."

I scoffed softly. _No, duh!_ I am safe with Anya that I knew. I was safe with Jacob too. Neither of them would hurt me.

"I'm having a dilemma here, Bella! Stop talking to him!"

I looked up quickly, my eyes locked on hers. She seemed a little furious as she stared back. "I was not _talking to him_."

"Mentally you were. You're not even listening to me." Her voice was low now, calmer.

"I am listening. You have my full attention. It's just that I am trying to wrap my head around all of this." I sighed, "I thought that life would go back to normal after I came home…and now everything is even stranger."

She walked towards me and sits on the edge of the bed beside me. I could barely feel the bed move, but I heard the springs in the mattress squeak slightly. "Maybe this kind of normal is better."

I didn't like this _kind_ of normal. I liked the old normal when I had a physical Edward and Jacob was less-confident and more boyish, instead of mannish. "Maybe."

"I promise you by the end of the year, everything is going to fall into place." She fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Jacob Black is going to be all yours and Ghostward is going to be out of the picture…completely."

_Ghostward?_ Why did that dumb name for Edward irritate me so much? I clenched my hands over my knees, my pointer finger thrumming against the thick material of my sweat pants. It irked me beyond belief. She sounded so much like Jacob when she said it. A sly remark, just like him and maybe that is why it bothered me so much.

Edward is not going anywhere, I could assure you that. If I could have it my way, he would be with me for the rest of my life. He would be my mental companion when (whoever my physical lover) is not around; that's if I ever find a physical lover. I honestly don't want anyone else, but finding someone would make it seem like my life is normal. It would make it seem like I am not "crazy" anymore.

Anya went on and on, dangling her legs over the edge of the bed. "You should go out with Jake. I know that he likes you. He likes you a lot."

I stood to my feet, wrapping my arms around my body. "Maybe I should."

She quickly sat straight up in a swift movement, her long hair tumbling over her shoulders. "What!"

"Maybe I should…go out with Jake." Of course it would all be lie. It would be something to make Charlie happy.

She crosses her arms over her chest, looking at me with disbelief. "Don't use him Bella. He really does not deserve it."

_Why don't you hook up with him then?_ "Do I look like somebody who would _use _anyone?"

Her eyebrow rose and a smirk formed on her face. "Yes, you do. The old Bella would never use anyone. She would attempt it and then fail miserably. The new Bella would use someone in a heartbeat and be a pro at it."

I laughed loudly. _Yeah right._

As the days went by, I thought life was going to get better. I thought my life was going to become somewhat normal. Although I knew that it would never go back to the days before I came to Forks. I am no longer the shy, albino girl that no one barely knew. I am Bella Swan, ex-girlfriend of Edward Cullen, crazy person, victim and future vampire. I haven't forgotten about the deal that I had made with the Volturi. That is the reason why I choose not to get into a relationship. I don't want to put my significant other through the heartache and pain; reason why I am content with my hallucination of Edward. I know that he would feel nothing when I become immortal, he will still be there.

I still don't see a point in becoming immortal now, since Edward is not "alive" anymore. Although, becoming immortal would mean eternal life, meaning Edward would be with me forever. I will not have to worry about dying of old age or becoming sick. Eternal life is starting to sound nice.

I sighed as I thrummed my pencil against my notebook, as I tried working out a Calculus problem. Homework seemed quite difficult after a two year hiatus from school and especially without a 108 year old boyfriend who held two medical degrees under his belt to help me. Don't get me wrong, I am smart, I just don't feel motivated. I don't have that high school excitement anymore. Let's be real about it. I am not graduating once I complete these four courses. Well, I am, but you want see Bella Swan walking across the stage with a bunch of eighteen years old. I refuse to embarrass myself in that manner. That is why I option for my diploma to be mailed to me instead.

But I have a feeling that a certain Cullen and a certain mother will have a problem with that idea. I can see it now, Alice planning an extravagant graduation party, inviting the whole town and seniors whose names I don't know. I don't know them; they were sophomores when I left. And my mother, Renee, dare I mention what she would have in mind. Pictures, pictures and more pictures. I would rather settle with my diploma being placed in a nice frame on the wall and that would be it.

I am sure Charlie would like to see me walk across the stage as well, but I know that he would not voice what he is thinking. He would let me have it my way, maybe.

I wrote down an answer and began to work on the second problem. Anya's adoption papers came in the other day as well. Somehow Dr. Phillips was able to get everything that I needed. She was even able to get Anya's adopted parents to sign over their rights as well. I was officially the proud parent of an eleven year old girl, Anya Marianne Moore. That was the first time hearing or seeing her full name. While at the institution she never discussed it. She was just simply Anya.

The name change is something that I am considering for her, but I figured maybe she would like to keep her original adopted name. Changing it to Swan would be her decision; I didn't want to force it on her. Anya Swan does have a nice ring to it.

I stared at the clock near the kitchen door, it was just around nine o'clock when the phone rung. I leaned back, reaching for the phone on the wall and placed it against my ear. The coil of the phone bumped against my shoulder, strumming a tune. "Hello."

"_Hi, is Chief Swan in?"_ asked the man over the phone.

"No, Charlie is at work right now. Can I help you with anything?"

"_This is Principal Leonard from Forks Junior High,"_ he seemed agitated as he spoke. _"I am calling in regards to Anya; we need someone to come down to the school."_

"Okay, I can come."

"_Thank you,"_ he said as he hung up the phone quickly.

I sighed while hanging up the phone. She hadn't been in school for two hours and already something is going on. What if she phased during the middle of class? Or worse? I grabbed my keys from off the table, before rushing out the front door and climbs into my truck.

Today was one of those rare sunny days and strangely there were a lot of those nowadays. It was still a little cool outside, typical for Forks, but the warmth from the sun worked wonders. I turned the handle to let my window down, before starting up my truck. The engine roared that familiar sound, I could feel the vibration underneath my feet and I began to back out the driveway.

God, I missed my truck, even though it smelled like Edward. Even with the window down and the fresh air blowing in and out of the cab, his scent still lingered like a strong cigar.

The junior high was just on the other side of town, connected to the elementary school by an adjoining breezeway. Both schools were similar to the high school, maroon-bricks and nestled off in a corner surrounded by thick trees and other shrubbery. I pulled into the parking lot, parking as close to the main building as possible. I closed the door, it slamming louder than necessary. I brushed my fingers through my hair, trying to make it look less wind blown before walking towards the entrance of the junior high on the left.

This being my first time entering the junior high school, I was surprised that it was amongst similar to the high school, with fewer buildings. Opening the double doors, I stepped inside, welcomed by yellow-gold walls and floors and a long streak of blue right down the center of the floor.

Pink and red fliers and heart-shaped posters hung throughout the walls for the annual Sweetheart Dance in two weeks. I remember going to the one in Phoenix during my sixth grade year and I hated it.

"I am telling you that none of them knew the answers! I got tired of Mrs. _Aston_ looking over me whenever I had my hand up!" I heard Anya as clear as day from behind the door of the office to my right.

"That does not mean that you have to throw your book at her Anya," said Principal Leonard, obviously pissed off, but he was doing his best to conceal it.

I opened the door to the small office; Anya was sitting in a chair to the left, her mouth poked out and irritation across her face. A tall man with dark skin and salt and pepper hair was standing near the doorway to the back of the office, who I assumed was Principal Leonard, clenched his hands at his side. He was dressed in a very nice, grey business suit, with the jacket open revealing his grey tie and white shirt. Sitting behind the sliding glass was a woman in her mid-forties, with dark brown hair that was pinned up into a loose bun.

Anya rolled her eyes while folding her arms over her chest and mumbles, "The bitch denying me my right to learn."

"That's it!" yelled Principal Leonard, "I have had enough! You are suspended for three days, Missy!" He looked towards the lady behind the glass, "Three days suspension for her!"

I stepped forward, hoping I could fix the problem. "Um…Principal Leonard?"

He turned around, a vein at the side of his forehead throbbing as he spoke. "What is it!?"

"I came…" This man had me completely tongue tied and that vein on the side of his forehead, pounding under his dark skin was very…interesting looking. "You called my house about Anya."

"And you are?" he asked.

It came flowing out my mouth so naturally, "Her mother," rolling like I had been saying it for years. But I cringed at the phrase, it only made me seem older and I hated being older. He stared at me suspiciously, trying to find some resemblance as he glanced at Anya every so often. It was obvious that she came from an interracial couple, but not from someone like me. I was too young to be her mother. "I adopted her."

Relief crossed his face and then his expression changed. He sighed as if he had been holding his breath. "Oh…well, that explains everything." He laughed all casually, like he had known me for ages, "I was thinking that there is no way that you could be her biological mother." He then cleared his throat, becoming professional again, "Anya's been disrespecting her English teacher, Mrs. Aston."

I glanced at Anya out the corner of my eye, trying to maintain a more mature adult demeanor as I spoke. This felt weird trying to be someone's mother, when I am practically a child myself. "Why?" I asked my eyes still on Principal Leonard, but also waiting on Anya's answer.

"Because she's an ass-"

"Anya!" I yelled. Geez, could she find a better choice of words; ones that does not consist of ass, bitch, fuck, shit and damn.

"Fine, we were reading _Romeo and Juliet_ and she asked if we felt that Romeo and Juliet would have had a better life with their "chosen" partners if they had never met."

"And what did you say?" I asked.

"I said nothing because she was completely ignoring me! So, after no one decided to speak up, I blurted out my answer and that is when she decided to acknowledge me by saying that I was disrupting her classroom."

I sighed loudly, "But did you have to throw a book at her, Anya? No, you did not. You should have closed your mouth and listened." I was trying my best to sound parental, but my words were only coming out like a big sister trying to scold her younger sister. I glanced towards Principal Leonard. "If you are going to suspend her that is fine. That seems fair. Is there anything I need to sign?"

"No, everything is taking care of," he said softly. He smiled towards Anya as she stood to her feet, mocking her somehow. "Now, when you return everything is going to be back to normal. Am I correct Miss Moore?"

Anya grabbed her backpack that was leaning against her bare leg. She stood to her feet, swinging the yellow backpack over her right shoulder. I caught her rolling her eyes as she passed me. "And dress more appropriately next time too," he added, obviously picking on her. Her outfit was not revealing, just a tad bit inappropriate for this kind of weather. She was wearing a white, T-shirt, blue jean shorts and flip flops.

"Anya?" I could feel the tension in the room and oddly it felt a little stuffy. I stared at Anya for a brief second as she held her head down; she clenched her left fist at her side and then released it. "Yes, Mr. Leonard," she said before pushing the door open with brute force and pushes her way towards the entrance.

Not that I was embarrassed about her outburst, I felt a little uneasy. I knew that she was using every bone in her body to resist the urge to snap on her teacher and Principal Leonard. I applaud her for that, but that attitude is something that she is definitely going to have to work on. I can't keep coming back and forth to the school because she has beef with a student or teacher. I guaranteed you that Principal Leonard has been added to her hit list if anything.

I opened the door to my old Chevy, climbing in, glancing at Anya every so often. She was still pissed off. I turned the ignition and waited for my truck to roar; before I could even put the truck into reverse, Anya was already on my case. "What the hell was that?!" she asked, anger and irritation in her tone.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. One hand was clenched tightly around the beige, leather steering wheel, while the other was bent to shift gears.

"All that 'Anya!' and correcting me and scolding me! That stuff!"

I closed my eyes and counted to ten. I knew exactly where this was going because I'd been there before. Teenage hormones running amuck and the mood swings was a bitch. I opened my eyes, exhaling in the process. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible, but that side of me that wants to go off on her as well was about to burst. Two years ago I probably would let her yell at me; try to tune it out like I usually do. Confrontations and verbal fights were not my thing, but now I just had the urge to slap some sense into her. "Anya, just be quiet."

"No! I won't be quiet! You had no right!"

"What? I had no right to scold you?" I looked at her quickly. She stared back at me, those unusual eyes digging deep into my soul. "The adoption papers came in. It's final. I wanted to surprise you." I turned to face the breezeway, my eyes focusing on the football field straight across and the thick trees behind it. The car rolled back and we drove through our new hometown. "Those papers make it legal. I have every right to scold you."

I then came to stop at the only red light in town. I glanced at her out the corner of my eye; she was resting her head against the back of the seat, her eyes locked on the gray roof. "I am your mother, right?" Me, Isabella Swan, someone's mother, it still felt strange and unbelievable. Somehow, I felt older, like I was embodying the forty year old woman that my mother always said that I acted like.

She whispered, "Yes, only on paper, though."

* * *

Anya was going through one of her many mood swings today and it bothered me. Three days suspension and I thought that that might lighten her mood. She never seemed interested in school, it bored her. I closed my notebook, before glancing her way. She was casually sitting on the windowsill, her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "What's up?" I asked. "You seem down in the dumps."

She sighed, placing her head on her knees, her hair tumbling over the side. "Nothing."

I pushed away from the desk and walks towards her. I stood near her and she instantly stiffened. She closed her eyes and reopened them. I placed my hand on her shoulder, she was very tense. "Come on, you can tell me."

"I'm trying to control myself," she said softly.

"Control yourself from phasing?"

"No." Her voice sounded muffled as she spoke, "I'm hungry…thirsty…"

"Oh." I pulled my hand away from her shoulder, but in that second she had grabbed my arm. Her small hand was wrapped tightly around my wrist. I should have known that this was going to happen eventually. It had been a couple weeks since she had last bitten anyone.

"Bella, can I have just a tiny drop?"

She sounded so innocent when she asked me that, but I could not give into her need. I wouldn't let her taste me for nothing in the world. I was not ready to become a vampire. Not now. I jerked my hand, but her hand became tighter instantly, like a Boa ready to kill its prey. "No…Think about what you are doing, Anya. Charlie would be devastated." I was trying to reason with her. "How will you hide the evidence?"

She laughed an amusing laugh, "Ha! I am not going to kill you Bella. I have never killed anyone that I've bitten." She released my hand and stands to her feet. We were about the same height now, standing eye to eye. She was growing so fast. She would then smile a look that was all so familiar to me. It was that same slightly crooked grin that Edward would give me and any other human female who became dazzled by his good looks. That smile would make anyone fall under his spell. She grabbed my arm again, holding my hand very close to her face, her eyes never leaving mine, "Catherine is still living, correct?"

I nodded. "Yes." My fingers began to tremble and my breathing increased. My instincts were telling me that this was not safe, but I somehow felt safe with her. "But vampires are venomous."

"But I am not venomous."

"You don't know that." She was pulling my wrist closer to her mouth. I could feel the warmth of her breath on my skin and the burning heat of her hand wrapped tightly around my wrist. "There are other ways to relieve your thirst."

She looked at me out the corner of her eye and a smirk on her face, "What? To live like the Cullens?"

I gulped. "Yes, like the Cullens. You can live off of animals."

A look of disgust crossed her face. She was no longer the sweet Anya; she was now the blood thirsty half-breed that she was. Swiftly she yanked my wrist to her mouth, her lips pulled over her teeth showing her fangs. A soft hiss escaped her lips as she bit down into my flesh, tearing at my old wounds.

I suddenly felt weak as my legs gave away and I fell to my knees. I moaned softly, my eyes locked on the beautiful girl biting my wrist and the beautiful vampire standing near the desk, his eyes sad as if he had failed me. "I am sorry," he whispered.

Anya grunted as she pulled away from me, her fangs tugging lightly at my skin. "Thank you," she whispered softly and satisfied. Her mouth was red, stained with my blood. Her lips looking velvety and plump as she smiled while releasing my hand.

My arm fell to my side, limp and heavy, I was stunned. I could not move. My body was completely immobilized from the fact that Anya bit me anyway. How could she? I'd been infected with a disease that had no cure. That's how I saw it.

The smell of my blood swarmed around me, intertwining with Anya's pine scent and Edward's sweetness. I could feel it now, the sickness in my stomach being tossed up and down, the cold sweat and then the need to pass out. My lips parted, "Why?" before my eyes rolled into the back of my head and I lost all consciousness.

**Anya's POV**

_Jake? Jake? JACOB?!_ I mentally thought as I tried to get in contact with him. I knew that he was somewhere nearby. I could smell his forest scent lingering miles away from the house. He was on patrol like always, watching over Bella and not me. I don't even know why I even called him, all he is going to do is curse me out and yell at me because I bit Bella. I couldn't help it. I was beyond thirsty and a squirrel or rabbit was not going to quench my thirst as much as human blood did. Not as much as Bella's blood did. I never thought that she would taste as sweet as she smelled. Her blood practically melted in my mouth like chocolate.

I glanced at my fingers, painted red with her warm blood. I wanted to lick it off, just to taste it one more time. Slowly, I stuffed my finger into my mouth like a child licking frosting from a cake. _Tastes good._

_What the hell tastes good? And why the hell are you calling my like you are the police?_ asked Jacob as he finally decided to answer my call.

_I need your help._ I kneeled down to Bella who was in complete shock and then her body went limp as she fell to the floor, making a loud thud. _Like right now. I kind of…made a mistake._

_Did you hurt Charlie?_

_No._

_Bella?_

I hesitated, _Sort of._

Jake was angry now. He was so angry that I could hear the pounding of his paws against the forest floor in his thoughts. He was cursing me out mentally for being so stupid. The worst of things crossing his mind. It was not like I killed her, I just drew a little blood. Okay, a lot of blood, but I could not resist the taste. _Did you _bite_ her?_ he asked between clenched teeth.

_Um…just a bit._ I tried to conceal the image of Bella lying on the floor unconscious and my blood covered hand and mouth. I was too late, he had already seen the results.

_Damn it Anya! I swear to God, if her heart stops beating I am going to kill you in the worst way possible! Do you hear me!?_

I quickly cut off all mental thoughts to Jake because I did not want to see his one hundred ways to torture and kill me. He would be here that I knew, but Bella was perfectly fine, right? I could hear the steady rhythm of her heart and I began to count it to myself. Nothing out of the ordinary had changed. She was still human and alive and that is all that mattered. "Bella?"

She began to stir, groaning lightly, she turned her head to the right glancing at me for a brief moment. I quickly stood to my feet, maneuvering towards the window to let some fresh air in and to get the scent of her blood out of the room. I raised the window up and that is when I was instantly knocked off my feet by Jacob's large body swinging in through the window like a gigantic ape. We both toppled to the floor, making a loud crash, but somehow it was very graceful like a dancer falling to the floor in a dramatic finish. "Get off of me, you big oaf!" I groaned with Jacob crushing me underneath him.

Bella's voice was groggy and soft, but filled with amusement as she began to laugh. Jake braced his self over me, both of us looking towards the human girl we loved so much. How could she find so much humor in a moment that could have killed her? She should be dead, right? "You two are truly silly," laughed Bella, balancing her weight on her arms. Her blood was still trickling down her wrist, over her hand, fingers and then to the floor. I followed it closely with my eyes, damn near to the point of licking the floor.

As nasty as it sounds, trust me I wanted too. I really did.

"You're bleeding," said Jacob as he swiftly moved from over me to Bella's side. He reached for her hand, examining her wrist as the blood coated his fingers as well. "What happened?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, as if she did not care that I had bit her. "Anya was thirsty."

Jake sighed, shocked by her answer. I could tell that Bella's nonchalant ways was making him angry. He glared at me out the corner of his eye. _Maybe tying your arms and hands together and then tossing you off the highest cliff in La Push. Number 10 way to kill Anya._ "How do you feel?"

I cringed at his thought, it actually sounded like he meant it. "I am sorry Bella. I couldn't control myself."

"I feel fine, actually." She then looked my way and then she frowned. "I faint at the sight of blood. Can you clean your hands and mouth off? The smell is very strong."

"Sure," I said, leaving her and Jake along for a little bit. _I really am sorry, Jake. You do know that right?_ That is what I wanted to tell him, but I could not communicate with him in his human form, but I could still hear his thoughts.

As I left her bedroom, I could hear Charlie lightly snoring, the man slept like a log. I closed her door and walked into the small bathroom, as I turned the cold and hot water on, I could hear Bella and Jacob talking. _"You really need to get better company, Bella."_

She laughed, _"What? You mean the non-killing kind?"_

"_Exactly."_

"_But that would include you too, right?"_

"_Hey! We don't kill people. We only kill the nonhuman kind."_

Bella sighed, _"I guess you're right, but don't kill Anya, okay? She really did not mean it. You should know exactly what she is going through."_

I could hear him shifting, as if his body was moving around against the floor. _"I should, huh? I understand the werewolf side of her more than anything. The vampire side…is really confusing, you know?"_

"_I think that it is pretty much the same. The feeling of not knowing what is happening to you; and trying to control urges that only seem natural to you. Don't you feel like that some time? Don't you ever want to change into a wolf and run for days? I bet it feels…free."_

"_It does. It really does. It feels great actually, running for days on end, going wherever you want and seeing new things."_

Bella sighed contently. Her heart was racing and I imagined she was thinking about being able to run with Jacob as well. Bella was quite an interesting human, strange actually. One minute she wants to be frozen in time with her ghost boyfriend and next she wants to embrace the warmth of the sun and the wilderness with her crush. I know that she loved Jacob more than just a friend, she wanted to be with him, but she keeps tying herself down to a false dream, a dream that would never come back. She's really miserable and sad inside. I wish that she would realize that Jake could give her so much more.

"_I wish I could see it,"_ she said softly.

"_Maybe we can go together one day. Get away from Forks and all the craziness."_

"_Can I ride you?"_

_Ride me, sure. You can do whatever you like to me. _Did Jake have to be such a pervert at a time like this? I'd imagine him smiling now when he said, _"Of course. It'll be a first."_

Once I got most of the blood off my hands, I grabbed the bar of soap and began to rub vigorously. The water turned a light brownish-red color as it went down the drain. I eventually brushed my teeth and washed my face as well, before opening the medicine cabinet before grabbing the small First Aid Kit on the bottom shelf. I walked back to Bella's room and they were both sitting near the foot of her bed, with their backs against the frame. I smiled to myself as she pulled away from Jacob; their shoulders were barely touching now. There was no need for her to be embarrassed around me, I was all for them hooking up. "Looks like the bleeding stopped," I said staring at her wrist from nearby.

I gave the First Aid Kit to Jake before taking a seat on the windowsill like earlier; the scent of Bella's dried blood still was bothering me. "You should do it."

"No problem," he opened the clear, foggy, plastic box, pulling out a small square which I assumed was cleaning wipes, and a band-aid. He used his teeth to rip open the small square, pulling out the wet, alcohol drenched wipe and began to clean her wound. Bella flinched under the coolness of the wipe, but then relax as it seemed to warm up from Jacob's touch. He then stared at her wound, it was crescent shaped with two holes and red. My mark. He then covered it with a band-aid. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks," smiled Bella. "Thank you both, for being so concerned all the time."

I said, "Well, you are a klutz."

Jake looked over his shoulder towards me, "You can't blame it on her this time, Anya."

_Actually, I can. If she didn't smell so damn tantalizing all of this would have never happened._ "Well, that's the story we are going to tell Charlie. She tripped while getting out of her truck and landed on a sharp rock or something."

Bella agreed, "That's possible."

Jake stood to his feet, pulling Bella along with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he whispered, "When are we going to toss her to the Cullens?"

I grabbed the nearest thing and that was a book. Books seem to always be a good weapon and then clucked him in the back of the head with it. "I heard that!"

Bella laughed and Jacob flinched from the impact of the book against the back of his head. I could tell that he did not want to move from his thoughts, _Wow, she's laughing. Laughing against my chest._ _I wonder if I…_ His thoughts cut off then and he leans forward, bending down slowly, he was going to kiss her. I thought, _Go Jacob!_ But then his shoulders slouched, Bella had pulled away from him, stopping him with her hand attempting to push him away. _What the hell is wrong with you Bella?!_ I wanted to yell at her, _Your vampire boyfriend is dead! Move the fuck on!_

"See you later, Jake," she whispered as he released his grip from around her.

I truly wished that I could get in her head and kick Edward out of it. He was in the room with her, well in her mind he was. I'd been in that nut house for so long that I knew what needed to be done for her to actually get better. Until Bella dismisses Edward from her life and mind completely, he will continue to follow her wherever she went.

A faint smile crossed his lips, sadden by Bella's rejection. It would had been nice if knew why she was rejecting him so much, but Bella sworn me to secrecy. She didn't want anyone to know that she was not okay and that she had developed a new symptom along the way. _Ghostward._ "Okay, see ya."

I moved out the way as Jacob climbed out the window, landing on his feet like a lion in the night. He sprinted across the lawn and back into woods where he would continue his patrol. "So, what happened to using Jacob?" I asked.

"Don't start," said Bella as she stretched out on her bed, her hand against her cheek and her body in a fetal position. "Get some sleep. You have school tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I walked to the lavender futon that Charlie bought and set up in Bella's room. I actually found it to be a lot cooler and comfortable than a bed, but that was just me; I'm weird like that. I laid on my back, one leg straight and the other dangling over the back of the futon. "They should let me teach a class. I'll teach those little brats a thing or two."

"Anya, will you PLEASE go to sleep?" groaned Bella.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, MOTHER!"

* * *

**Bella's been bitten and supposely Anya is not venomous. O_O What's next in the madness? See ya next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Crush

**GangstaSummoner: Once again thank you so much! I really enjoy writing this story! Now, on with the story...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8 – Crush**

It still bothered me that Bella would let Anya so casually bite her. It was like she did not care. Leave it to Bella to let those bloodsuckers do whatever the hell they wanted to her. Well, technically Anya isn't fully a vampire, but still in all, she has those qualities and it bothers me too much. I don't want Bella around her at all, but it is not like I could just barge into Charlie's house and demand that she comes with me this instant. Charlie may seriously get the need to kill me then.

I trudged out of my room when I heard the telephone ringing, "Hello."

"_You should really put some clothes on and come outside."_

"Bella?"

"_Who else? Seriously, come outside,"_ she said and then the phone went dead.

I had clothes on, well boxers, but I am so extremely hot. I needed coolness. I walked back to my room, kicking dirty clothes and what not out of the way with my foot. When I found a clean, wrinkled shirt and a pair of shorts I changed clothes; before doing the hygiene thing in the bathroom.

When I made it outside, Bella was leaning against the dark blue motorcycle that I had fixed up for her. I smoothed out the wrinkles on my shirt before looking at her again. She looked really rebellious as she stared at me with wide eyes and wind blown hair. She was dressed in a gray shirt and a loose fitting black and white plaid shirt over the top, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbow. She leaned away from the motorcycle, with a smile on her face. "Hi," she said.

I smiled back. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to visit you?"

"Of course you are," I said, while jumping off the top step and to the ground beside her. "I just wasn't expecting to see you show up on that." I tilted my head towards her bike. "No wonder I didn't hear you coming."

"Well," she turned around, facing the bike, "I never got the chance to thank you properly. Besides, it's been awhile since I've been to La Push."

"Where's your vampire daughter?"

"School. Where's Billy?"

"Sue."

She smirked, "So, we're alone."

I caught that smirk at the corner of her mouth and I wondered what the meaning behind it was. "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing. Let's go somewhere." I watched as she walked towards her bike, kicking the kickstand back with one foot and swinging her leg over the side. "Let's go to the beach."

"On that?"

"Yes, on this."

"Why don't you let me drive?"

She looked at me with disbelief, shocked that I would ask something like that. "Do you think just because I am a girl that I can't drive a motorcycle? Let me tell you Jacob Black…"

I was standing in front of the motorcycle in a matter of seconds, one hand covering hers and the other under her chin. Her skin felt so soft against mines, warmer, but slowly becoming hotter. Her cheeks were reddening with every second. I liked that about Bella, her innocent and gentleness. As much as she tried to act tough, she could not hide that sweet side about her. "I know. You drove all the way to Forks from Seattle without any guidance," my voice was subtle and husky, shutting her down in that instant. I could hear her heart flutter. _Don't move._ As if I had spoken the words out loud she froze underneath my touch as I leaned in closer to her. I was going to take it nice and slow, starting with a kiss on the cheek. I tilted my head slightly, my lips so close to her skin that I could feel her warmth. I lightly planted a kiss on her cheek, which were red with delight and embarrassment. "Bella?"

"W-w-we should…" She could barely get her words out and I found it to be quite amusing. I had no idea that I would have that kind of effect on her.

"Should go," I finished her sentence and she smiled.

"Yeah, we should go."

"Can I drive?"

Her dark brown eyes were locked on mines, taking in everything about me. She seemed to be in a trance when she said, "Fine. Sure." She got off the bike and I steadied it before taking her spot behind the handlebars. The bike barely shifted when she hopped on and wrapping her small arms around my waist. Before I revved up the engine I asked, "Are you living on the wild side now? Where's your helmet?"

She rested her head against my back and then sighed, "Does it matter? You're the mechanic and I assume that you are a good driver. I have nothing to worry about with you behind the wheel."

I liked how she put all her trust in me, it showed that I still had that and it had never faltered. I gave it some gas and the bike spins around, I was hoping to scare her just a little. She needed to learn her lesson. Safety first. To my surprise, she was giggling loudly. "Let's go!" she yelled while laughing and I did exactly that. It didn't seem like much scared her anymore.

Once we reached the beach, I pulled into one of the parking spots looking over the steep, rocky cliffs of First Beach. She clung to me as the ocean breeze suddenly shifted; against my skin I felt a slight change in the temperature, but it did not bother me. I waited for her to get off first, before kicking the kick stand down. The air was thick and humid, typical for the weather in Forks and La Push. I listened to the shore pounding against the rocky ledge, the ocean spray dampening the pavement.

She stuffed her hands into her pant's pockets before looking my way with a smile on her face. I returned the smile while walking towards her and wrapping my arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to my warm body. "I bet I feel a lot better than that shirt you are wearing."

She wrapped her left arm around my waist, getting as close as possible, as we walked down towards the beach. The dark gray sand was thin and extremely damp; and the smell of sea salt tickled my nose. "Actually you do feel better. Very warm."

As we walked along the beach, it reminded me of the first time that we actually got a chance to spend some alone time together. It was the first time that I told her about the story of the Cold Ones and how we are descended from wolves. It's funny how that legend is actually true.

"This place hasn't changed much," she whispered, while staring straight ahead. Her eyes landed on angular and thick driftwood, curving into odd shapes in a corner. It was 'our spot'. She released her grip from around me, running towards the large driftwood like a kid in a candy shop. She seemed quite happy as she turned around to face me, her layered hair bouncing around her cheeks and the ocean breeze lightly touching her skin. I watched as she stumbled over the small rocks near the driftwood, before sitting on top of one of the large branches.

_She's quite chipper today._ When I made it to her side, I took a seat on the bottom branch right below her; both her legs on each side of me. For some reason she draped her arms over my shoulders and leaning so close to me that her cheek were touching mine, strands of her hair lightly tickling my skin. "What are you so happy about?"

She sighed lightly, inhaling the cool ocean breeze. "I guess that I miss these kind of moments with you."

"You've missed a lot of moments."

"Like what?"

"Like my birthday." My birthday was on the 14th of January and she missed it. I am officially legal, but to Bells, she wouldn't notice. When we kissed in her kitchen, I had just turned 18 the week before that, but I chose not to mention it, since she was getting back into the swing of things. Now that I think about it, she never did know about my birthday; back then she was so caught up in her love for _Edward_. Back then she was losing her mind.

"I can't believe that I missed it. Did you do anything? When I get a job, I am going to take you out to eat or something with my first paycheck."

"I didn't do much. I mostly hung out with the pack." _And checking up on you._ "There is something that you can do and it would not cost you a thing."

I tilted my head back; she was staring down at me, contemplating on whatever my request will be. I didn't want to be pushy, but I had to ask her. "Kiss me…again."

"Are you serious?" she asked. _Way to kill the mood Bells._

"Positive."

She swallowed. I could see the movement of her throat contracting and then she stood up. I guess I was not going to get a kiss as a gift. But to my surprise, she was standing in front of me, straddling her small body on my lap. She felt like a fireball against my skin and it was burning me up. Her lips pulled into a gentle smile, a loving smile. It threw me off guard because I was not expecting her to be so willing. "What are you doing?"

She rubbed her hands over the thin, cotton material of my shirt, paying attention to every muscle that she felt. Over my chest, down to my abs, back to my chest, over my shoulders and she left a feathery trail down my bare arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself a little closer to me and I instantly felt my dick getting kind of hard when her ass touched my crotch again. She hadn't done a damn thing to me yet and I was all ready to get down and dirty.

I held her gaze as the burning deep within me intensified. I wanted her and she wanted me. I didn't want her as a sexual object. I wanted her as my soul-mate, my girlfriend, my wife. I wanted her as the woman who would stand by my side through thick and thin.

"Remember, I told you that I would thank you properly for the motorcycle and since I missed out on about two of your birthdays as well…" her voice trailed on. "Let me do this for you. Don't laugh okay?"

I smiled, "Sure, Bells." I wonder if all of this was a setup. She showing up to my house out of nowhere and then wanting to go to the beach to do whatever to me. Was I being Punk'd? I mean, this is not like Bella Swan at all…well as far as I know of. Who knows what she had done with the leech?

She cleared her throat and her lips parted into a song that we all know. "Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday my sweet, warm Jakey Bear!" she smiles while laughing, "Happy Birthday to you." She would then lean forward, kissing my forehead, cheeks, nose, bypassing my lips and pressing a very soft and tender kiss at the crook of my neck. When she looked up she whispered, "Happy Birthday," before leaning in to kiss me on the lips.

The kiss was not as passionate as our make-out session in the kitchen, but there was something so endearing about this one. It was light, feathery, but powerful. To feel her warms lips against mines was something that I would treasure for a lifetime and beyond. When she pulled back she was smiling and blushing; and so was I. I never thought that I would see the day when she would become so straightforward, not hiding her feelings. Well, technically, I can't say that we are in a relationship; and technically I can't say that she has feelings for me, but I can always dream.

_Jakey Bear? Cute._ "Thank you," I whispered back. "That makes up for everything that you have missed."

She tilted her forehead against mines and I could smell her minty breath, lingering with her natural scent. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"You make me happy. I…Um…" She began to struggle for the words, reminding me of the shy girl that I remembered, "…I feel safe around you. Even when I was with…Ed…_him_, I always knew that you would be there as well. I like you."

"You have a crush on me," I teased her, but she had a serious look on her face. "I know. Did you know that I felt the same way about you?"

"Of course. It was quite obvious."

I rested my hands on her hips, lightly gripping the thin material of her shirt. The wind blew again, making her hair go into a frenzy and she drew her body closer to me, warming herself up. She rested her head on my shoulder and I whispered, "Now what?"

She sighed, "Let's try something else. I mean, I want us to still be friends, but I want something more."

"Are you sure that you are ready for that? You just got back and all."

She rose up, staring at me with seriousness in her eyes. "I can't live in the past forever, Jake." She glanced out the corner of her eye, staring at an unknown object and searching for the right words. "I have to move forward…with or without him and I want to start with you."

**Bella's POV**

I wanted to start with him. The words sounded so real when I said them and it didn't sound fake at all; even with Edward watching me from far off. The things that Anya had told me about dismissing Edward on my own, was starting to sound true. I knew deep down inside that my heart and alliance was to Edward and no other man. I knew that in any relationship I decided get in now would be nothing, but lies. Seeing Jacob stare at me so lovingly with those dark eyes of his and the warmth exuberating from his skin; I realized that I couldn't do this to him. I can't _pretend_ like I care about him more than a friend because I do. I do have feelings for him and it is stronger then ever.

When he wrapped his arms around me and when he sat between my legs, something just felt right. Like we belonged together. When I first kissed him in the kitchen, it felt right. I've never felt something so…real before in my life. Sure, I have had my share of passionate kisses with Edward, but it was always being safe. He left me breathless, but Jacob, he left me yearning for more. It was like electricity surged throughout my veins, down my spine and out through my fingers and toes. It is nice to feel the warmth and not the coldness. I could let loose with Jacob without worrying about being turned into a human popsicle or being killed by his saliva. I was safe with him.

"I can help you," he said. "If this is apart of your treatment, I can help you forget about him."

"Are you doing this because of your hatred towards _him_?"

He shrugged and that goofy grin tugged at his lips. "_That_ and because I care about you Bells." He tilted his head towards me, his lips going straight for mines. I wanted him to kiss me. I really did, but I wanted to toy with him just a little.

So, I held my hand up, covering his lips with my fingers. "Easy now. One step at a time," I smirked.

He pulled back, returning the smirk, but his seemed more devilish. I knew that he was up to something. It was then when he stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, clinging to him for dear life. Instead of wrapping his arms around me, his large hands went straight to my ass, holding on just as tight as my arms were around his neck. I laughed against his chest as he took off running; I was bouncing up and down from his fast pace. I squealed loudly as the cool ocean water splashed against my arm and the lower part of my back. "It's cold!" I looked at him, staring at those perfect teeth of his and that oh-so-sexy grin of his. "Don't you dare drop me!"

"What are you going to do if I did?" he teased, while leaning down, pretending to toss me into the rough ocean.

"You better stop!" I yelled, while pounding into his chest. I was only hurting myself because my hand was starting to feel sore after hitting him a couple times. "I am not playing Jacob!"

The water splashed around us, soaking us both in the process. My hair was damp and so was my clothing. Jake's hair was just as damp as well, even though the water appeared to evaporate just by touching him. It was moments like this that reminded that I could still have fun. I would be safe. Even when the waves bashed against us and possibly sweeping me out of his arms, he held me tightly against him, wet and all. It was the possessiveness that I found appealing; that dominant quality. Edward was like that as well, but he treated my like I was an expensive, glass vase that could break any minute. He was so overprotective, but with Jake, it's the realness that I like about him. It's the reality of him knowing that I am only human and that humans get hurt. He knows that he cannot protect me from the world, but he would at least try.

"I miss you," I whispered as my fingers intertwined into his hair.

"I'm glad that you are back," he said, leaning in to kiss me again.

I would let him this time. His kisses were light at first; mimicking the ones I gave him only moments ago. One. Two. Three times he kissed me with those airy kisses. His full lips barely touching mines, his tongue flickering just at the corner of my mouth and I sighed happily. He pressed his full lips against mines, engulfing me with his intoxicating scent. _Kiss me senseless_, that's what I wanted to tell him. Our moans were becoming louder, trailing along with the rocking of the waves and the humming of the ocean breeze.

My legs were starting to give away, becoming weak under his spell. As my legs fell from around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my waist, I held on to him tightly with my arms. I could feel my legs bobbling around in the water, my pants legs soaked from the dark waters. I found my body deliberately pushing towards him and even though he was really tall and my 120 pound body barely did anything, it was the waves that helped us topple to the water.

I landed on top of him and he was laughing loudly as if the cold water had not bothered him. I felt like I had landed on hundreds of daggers, but for some reason, I still felt warm against Jacob; well my chest on down was quite warm against him. "Damn, don't rape me Bells!"

I couldn't help, but to laugh as well. It was funny, seeing the shocked expression on his face as the water pounded against the back of his head. "You know that you would greatly appreciate it if I did."

**Anya's POV**

_Booorrriiing._ I yawned loudly as I stared at the projector screen in my English class…in Mrs. _Aston_'s class. What kind of name is _Aston_? Is she like the queen of ass or something? I watched as the short woman with pale skin and a long, sleek black hair turned her back on the class. She was lecturing on _Romeo & Juliet_ again and I was getting tired of it to tell you the truth. This school bored me. They never did anything that would peak my interest.

Even the students were boring…well except for this one guy. Anthony Rivers. He was the only Quileute Indian who went to school in Forks as far as I could tell. He stood out amongst the crowd with his copper complexion and silky black hair. Even his style was completely different, he didn't dress in plaid like majority of the students here, he had a more preppy/punk/hip-hop style, if those three things actually went together, and he rocked it well in my opinion. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a few locks hanging on each side of his face. I had been watching him for so long that I'd even notice the small scar just at the corner of his eye. I wonder where it came from.

"Anya?" Mrs. Aston called my name as she looked up from the projector. We had an understanding now. She had a secret that she did not want anyone to know about, so I blackmailed her. I threaten to tell her little dirty secret and possibly get her fired in the process. "Do you mind reciting Juliet's lines for us?"

I smiled, "Of course. O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name, or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Good," said Mrs. Aston. "Does anybody know the meaning of those lines?" She looks around the classroom, some students were cowering down in their seats and others looked dumbfounded. "Anthony, would you like to enlighten us?"

My eyes fell on the boy sitting only desks away from me on the third row. He dropped his pencil in his textbook and then looked up towards Mr. Aston. His lips parted and then he spoke, "It means that Juliet will still love Romeo regardless of his title and his namesake, Montague."

I raised my hand and Mrs. Aston acknowledged me, "But also, if I may add, if Romeo did not give up his name, she would give up her own in order to be with him. She loved him that much."

"Correct," Mrs. Aston nods, "to the both of you." She then turns around and begins talking again, analyzing the lines in her own way to lengthen the class period.

I glanced at Anthony again as he continued to stare at his textbook, as if he were reading. I'd only been here for several days, but today was the first day that I actually really _noticed_ him. He was a smart guy. Smarter than some of the numskulls in our class. He was interesting.

I spent the rest of the class period watching him from afar and answering questions when asked. Finally, something caught my interest. I took my time getting my things together, when the bell rung for our twenty minute recess. I wanted to talk to the enigma that had caught my attention. I closed my textbook, stuffing it into my backpack before standing up. Anthony was already on his way out the door. No one was around so I could move around faster than human pace. Swiftly, I walked out the door, right on his heels. I decided to slow my pace down, trying to move as normal as possible, but I was so use to graceful, yet fast speed. Anthony stopped at his locker, dropping his backpack to the golden tile floor and then bent down to pick it up. When he stood up, I was already standing beside him. "Hi," I said, shyly.

He glanced at me out the corner of his dark brown hues, his eyes looked almost pitch black. He used his thumb and pointer finger to put in his combination. I listened to the ticking of lock turning left and right: 8 right, 45 left, 34 right and 69 left, the door swung open, almost hitting me in the face. He was irking my nerves. He was ignoring me like my 5'4 frame was not standing beside him. I watched as he stuffed book after book into his locker, each thudding against the metal. Biology, Intermediate Algebra, History and replacing those books with Political Science, Spanish, Fine Arts and a P.E. uniform. His gripped the edge of the locker, closing it back without saying a word. Still ignoring me.

I had a throbbing pain in the side of my head and I imagined that I had a nerve pounding against my forehead like Principal Leonard. _He was irritating me._ "Hey, kid!" He was walking away from me and then I reached out to grab his shoulder, but he caught my hand in his fist, his grip becoming tighter to the point that it actually hurt. He was hurting _me_. I groaned loudly from the pressure. The pain brought me down to my knees.

"Back off!" he yelled in a voice that did not fit his body. His voice was deep, husky, older, and manly. There was no sign of his voice changing like some of the guys in our class; it was right where it was going to be once he officially hit puberty. He released my hand, disappearing down the hallway in a wave of students.

"Miss Moore!" I heard a familiar voice call out to me from down the hallway. It was Principal Leonard, that man had ears like an elephant.

"Shit," I mumbled as I stood to my feet. I could hear his loud footsteps behind me and then I turned around to face him. "What is it Mr. Leonard? I am dressed appropriately." I found an old, itchy, orange sweater that Bella had in her closet and a pair of tattered jeans that were too small for her and put it on. She said that I looked good, which was a complete lie. Who in their right mind would come out dressed like this? I scratched my shoulder, God it itches!

"I heard you way down the hall. What were you doing to Anthony?"

I rolled my eyes, shifting my weight to my left leg while folding my arms over my chest. "Am I not allowed to hold a conversation with my fellow classmate?"

"Doesn't look like he was talking to you much."

I sighed, "You should get on his case. I was only reaching for his shoulder and he is the one who was getting physical. Didn't you see me on my hands and knees just a minute ago? Look at my hand." I held my hand up so that he could see the bruises on my hand, which should have been there, but to my surprise they had already faded away. Damn my good genes. "Take me away."

Principal Leonard did exactly that, dragging me towards the principal's office without any other questions. I spent the rest of the recess explaining to Bella why I was in trouble again. She was with Jake somewhere because I could hear him in the background laughing. Why wasn't he in school? I understand that he is one of the tribe's protectors, but that does not mean that he can skip school whenever he felt like it. Senior or not.

For the rest of the school day most of the girls were discussing buying dresses in Port Angeles this weekend. The Sweetheart Dance is in two weeks and everyone will be there. It sounds nice to get all dolled up for a change and to see the gym be transformed into something out of a fairy tale. I would like to go, but I don't want to go alone. Going alone would be extremely lame…Then again, it could be fun.

When school was over with, I made my way through the sea of students talking to their friends before going home. Bella was already here. I spotted her faded reddish-orange truck in the middle of _very nice_ cars and trucks. Don't get me wrong, Bella's truck is nice as well, but it is _really_ ancient compared to the cars in the vicinity. I opened the door to her truck, watching flakes of paint flutter to the ground and tossed my backpack in first before climbing in. "Hey," said Bella.

I was paying her no attention because that is when I saw Anthony walking past. He took his right hand and rubbed his fingers through the locks hanging at the side of his face; I watched as each individual lock fell right into place. I admired his clothing, a black graphic tee on top, underneath was a long sleeve, white shirt, black jeans and a pair of black and white low top Converse. _Nice._ He would then duck in between two cars, but I could not tell if he got in one of those cars are not.

"Well, nice to see you too," Bella mumbled as she started up the truck, the roaring of the engine scaring a couple of stuck up blondes nearby. She put the truck in reverse, backing out and then throwing on her breaks when she saw a very long and old, black Cadillac only inches from hitting the back end of her truck. Looking out the passenger side window was Anthony, emotionless, but his eyes looked like they were shooting daggers towards me.

I groaned, when Bella pulled back into the parking spot, letting Anthony and whoever was driving the car by. She then threw the car in reverse, following the black Cadillac onto the road on the side of the building. "Do you know him?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, he's in my English class."

"What's his name?" she asked motherly. She sounded more like a mother who took pictures of everything that their child did. Even the slightest stumble will go into the family portrait book.

"Bella, can you be less motherly and more BFF-ish?"

"Wait, I sound motherly?" She paused for a moment and then laughing escaped her lips, "_I _sound like a mother. Wow."

"You do. It has an odd ringing sound. It's embarrassing."

"Well, there is no way that I can rephrase my question."

"His name is Anthony Rivers."

Her lips pulled into a smile and then I could not believe what came out of her mouth next. "Anya and Anthony sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Anya with a baby carriage!"

_No she did not just break out into song_. My face flushed and even though no one was around, I still felt embarrassed. Mainly because we were still behind Anthony at the stop sign. "Shut up Bella! You and Jake are going to have a dog pound full of puppies one day!"

She turned the car in the opposite direction of Anthony and then her laughing subsided. "Not funny, Anya."

We were not going to discuss anything about Anthony, so I changed the topic. "Where were you today?" I sniffed the air, catching the strong, but subtle scent of saltwater and Jake. "You smell like him. I heard him in the background when I called you today."

"Oh, it's his shirt," she tugged at the collar of the oversized black, button down shirt. I followed it closely to her jeans, which still smelled like salt and sand.

I knew that she was not going to give me the full details, so I decided to sort through Jacob's thoughts when he phased tonight. "Did you have fun?"

"Always." She made another turn into town. "So, tell me about Anthony. He seems friendly."

I sighed, while staring at the rain drops pounding against the glass, leaving winding trails down the window. It had started to rain again. I was actually enjoying the sunny days, but it was a rare treat that only lasted a day or two. "He is a jerk." _A very smart and strong jerk._

"A jerk you like."

"Whatever, Edward was a jerk for leaving you and you like him." Bella became quiet for a moment and I could tell that my words hurt her. "Sorry. I do like Anthony."

Her voice was now soft as if she were thinking about something. "I know you do. Give him a chance, he is probably shy or doesn't like your blunt ways. Give him time; he is only a kid and so are you."

**Jacob's POV**

Tonight was the night that we decided to discuss Anya with the tribal leaders, Old Quil, Sue Clearwater who had taken over her husband's spot after his death, my father and Faith Rivers our local medicine woman. The tribe had our own share of secrets, especially regarding the certain number of young men transforming into wolves. Even Faith Rivers, grand-son Anthony did not have long before he joined us as well. The story is that his mother moved away to Forks in hopes that it would stop him from phasing. It was in her blood just as well as his, and no matter how far they moved there was no stopping the fever. The fever hadn't set in yet, but when it did…he and his mother will have to come to terms with it. It is what it is.

Faith was a beautiful woman with long, thick, dark gray hair. She had it pulled back into a tight, braided ponytail which hung to her waist. Out of the four she and Old Quil were the oldest. Her body was thin, almost frail, but when she stood erect, there was a quality about her that made you look past her frailness and see the strong woman that she was. She'd held her spot on the council for over fifty years now, never missing a beat. She held her own with the toughest of men.

"Jake, over here," I heard Sam call to me, in the large, wood frame lodge in the center of the reservation. I walked towards him, sitting down in one of the folding chairs with the rest of the pack nearby. "Do you think we should have brought Anya with us?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You are the alpha. Isn't that your decision to make?"

"Yeah, but I am just as new to this as you are. Two years ago I was alone until you guys started phasing as well."

"Well, I will think of something."

My father nodded to me as he passed by with Sue pushing his wheelchair, followed by Old Quil and then Faith. She smiled towards us, her high cheeks pulling up making her eyes look like they are squinting. They all took a seat beside Billy, each falling into their roles as the tribe's elders, my father being the chief. Billy opened his mouth to speak, his voice rumbling with authority. "Sam, you called us here today to discuss the matter of Anya. She is a vampire, werewolf hybrid correct?"

"Yes, sir," said Sam.

Old Quil nods, his voice a little shaky. I watched as the wrinkles in his face moved as he spoke, "Jacob, would you mind phasing for us, so that Faith will be able to see this child."

"Um, sure," I said while standing to my feet. I was not expecting this, but I figured that this was the reason why Billy wanted us to meet in the lodge instead of at Sue's house. The lodge was big enough for us wolves to phase and move around without any problems. I walked about five feet away from them, phasing in a flash of the eye. I no longer felt my body twisting into an unknown form, it came easily to me now, even though some of the other guys, like Paul was still able to feel the pain when they changed.

The wooden floor barely creaked under my weight as I walked towards Faith. "Come my child," she whispered as I sat on my hind legs, towering over her fragile frame. I stared at her closely now, it was the first time that I had actually really gotten a good look at her. The bags under her eyes creased, with lines at the corner of her eyes, the skin on her neck seem to sag, as if it were hanging off her bones; but she still looked good. Her eyes were an unusual greyish-blue color, a result of cataracts. "Down."

My body went slightly limp when she said that, automatically lying on my stomach. I could hear the murmurs from the pack as they watched closely. I would then feel her thin hand lie flat on my head, between my ears and then she spoke in a language that only a few members of our tribe knew. The pressure on my head became heavier somehow, as if she were trying to dig down into my brain. I could feel her fingers burying deeper through my thick fur, almost touching my scalp. "What do you see?" I heard Sue ask.

"Show her to me, Jacob," said Faith, her voice subtle and relaxed. I closed my eyes again, focusing on images of Anya at her best. Twisting her body so that Faith could view her from all angles, before landing on the night that Anya phased. "What's this?" She was referring to Anya's wolf form now, the ivory wolf with golden specks throughout its fur.

As I opened my eyes, Faith's arm dropped to her side, her eyes closed. _Crap! Is she dead?_ "Grandma," I heard Anthony call out as he rushed through the front door of the lodge. I hadn't sensed him here, but I assumed that Faith did not want him here; otherwise he would have been with us. "Grandma!" he yelled again, touching her hand and then he froze too.

I felt a strange thumping through my mind, images flooding my sense. My fellow pack members groaned loudly as well, in shock because they could see it too. The vision was so realistic that I could smell the rain in the air and feel the gentle drops dampening my fur. The fog covering the deserted road was thick, but I could not see exactly where. Everything was foggy. I could hear a baby crying in the distance, when the image of the deserted road faded. "No! Don't take her away from me!" a woman screamed and the image faded again.

Anthony jerked his hand away from Faith. I could see the shame on his face when he glanced my way, sadness in his eyes. _What was that about?_ I whimpered while looking at Sam out the corner of my eye and then back to Faith who had now opened her eyes. "I am fine, child." She began to stand to her feet, Anthony helping her in the process by wrapping his arm around her waist. "I would like to analyze what I have seen." She looks towards Billy, "Will it be a problem, if I wait awhile?"

"No problem at all, Faith," said Billy. "Take your time."

Sue spoke up, "But is this girl safe? We need to know. I don't want to put my family or the pack in any harm if they are to be around her."

Faith looks over her shoulder and says, "She won't hurt us. There is much that we can learn from this girl."

I watched as she and Anthony left the lodge and then Sam looked my way again. He was just as confused as I was. I didn't understand what we had seen and what the meaning behind it was. Why did Faith black out like that? And what was up with Anthony? I didn't feel a thing until he touched her hand. "Jake, phase back and meet me at Emily's."

I nodded my head, assuring him that I would be there, but first I had to take my dad home. I waited until everyone left the lodge before phasing back and quickly changing into the clothing that I had tied to my leg. When I made it outside, Billy was already in the truck; obviously Sam had helped him get in. I got in on the driver's side and sighed before starting the truck. We didn't say much as I drove back to our house. What was there to say? The only thing we could do was to contemplate on what information that we did have. I was more concerned about Anthony if anything. He is an odd kid. The weirdness is to be expected when your grandmother is practically a witch doctor.


	9. Chapter 9 Confessions

**GangstaSummoner: Laissez les bons temps rouler!!! Or in English, let the good times roll!!! Because the Saints won the Super Bowl! So, here is my gift to my readers in celebration of the Saint's victory.**

**Chapter 9 – Confessions**

"Promise me that you will be nice to him today?" ordered Bella as I climbed out of the truck, slamming the door in the process. I stared at her through the open window and forced a smile on my face. She returned the smile as well, hers being more genuine than mines.

I sighed, "Of course," before pulling the strap of my back on my shoulder, holding it close to the cotton material of my shirt. I waved goodbye to her while standing on the breezeway, school hadn't started yet, so I had about twenty-five minutes before the bell rung for homeroom. I leaned against one of the poles, pulling a lock of hair behind me ear before sighing lightly. I am going to tell him. I am going to demand that he takes me to the Sweetheart Dance, if it is the last thing I do. Okay, I sound desperate, but I really want to go and plus I don't like the way he just…ignores me.

The breezeway was slowly filling up, jocks on one end, popular girls on the other, nerds and outcasts in the middle. Others were walking in and out of the cafeteria, connected to the main building on the left. I was the lone wolf, literally. _What is up with that girl? She's weird._ I caught a glimpse of the bleach blonde bimbo walking past me, she wasn't pretty at all. She had a long pointy nose that reminded me of the Wicked Witch of the West, extremely thin hair like straw, an obvious result of her fake blonde dye job. I could go on and on about what was wrong with her, but I wouldn't. I could only wish that I could get into her head and torment her, but my abilities are limited. So, I rolled my eyes and scowled, "Bitch."

"You know, you really shouldn't say that about Dawn."

My eyes wandered to the girl sitting only inches away from me. I was so caught up in my disgust of the bimbo now known as _Dawn_. She was sitting on the ground, her back against the adjacent pole and her legs pulled up to her chest. The girl's hair was cut short in a funky style, her bangs which were uneven and hard stuck downward like spikes, while the rest reminded me of a Mohawk. Her eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark sunglasses. "And? She is nobody important." I shook my head, "Why does it matter to you anyway? I mean, you don't even look like you belong in bimbo land to begin with. Why defend her?"

The girl stood to her feet, her brown messenger bag dangled off her shoulder; the black bracelets around her wrist clinked and clanked. I took in her attire as well, white shirt, random red tie, black vest, dark skinny jeans and of course, Converse. I love Converse. "Because she's my sister."

_Oh great, now the rocker sister wants to kick my ass._ I shrugged my shoulders. "Cool, she's your sister. Scary." The girl was only an inch or two taller than me, but she didn't scare me. No one scares me.

She leaned back, holding her fists up as if she was going to hit me. I wanted to see her try. Her arm was bent, pulling backwards and then she went for it. I side stepped to the left in a flash, my maneuver was so quick that her human eyes could barely see me move. She held her fist to the side of my face, barely touching my ear and a smirk crossed my face. "Nice try."

She smiled as well, dropping the tough girl act. Her lips pulled back and she laughed lightly to herself while holding her hand out for me to shake it. "I'm Autumn Hinders. Nice to meet you."

I took her hand in mines, shaking it as well. "Anya Moore, nice to meet you too."

"By the way, I think that my sister is an ass too, but don't tell her that."

I caught a glance of Dawn out the corner of my eye; she was surrounded by a group of girls, all cutting eyes my way. "I am sure that she already knows that."

"So, how come I've never seen you around here? Are you new or something?" asked Autumn as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Yeah, I just started." My eyes scanned the crowd, back and forth, I could smell him. Anthony was somewhere nearby; he had that same forest scent as Jake and the rest of the pack. "Can you excuse me for a minute?" I walked away from Autumn, trailing Anthony's scent like a dog hunting with its master. I bumped into students along the way, until I reached the main building. I made a right by the office, following his scent closely until I looked to my left. There he was, sitting all alone in the library. I stared at him through the windows lining the hallway, fascinated because he was reading _a book_. Not a magazine, but a book of all things! I stared closely, catching a glimpse of the book title as he closed it abruptly. _New Moon._ I remember reading the entire series at the institution; they belong to Dr. Phillips.

As if he could feel my eyes on the back of his head, he stood to his feet and placed the book into his backpack. I quickly ducked when I saw him turn to face the glass. I looked to my left and then right and I didn't see him, so I peeked back through the window again, but he was gone.

"What do you want Anya?" his voice was filled irritation.

I swallowed hard when I heard his voice. He was right behind me, eyes locked on the back of my head. If he were a ghost the hairs on the back of my neck would be standing up straight. I turned around slowly, locking my golden hues on his brown ones. Somehow, all of a sudden, I felt nervous. I could not get the words out; I was tongue tied. "Spit it out," he demanded.

_Come on Anya, get a grip! Now's your chance!_ "We should go to the Sweetheart Dance…together…" I blurted out, the words pouring out like vomit.

He sighed and his shoulders slumped. He tilted his head to the side, sweeping his hair out of his face. His expression was serene. "What do you want from me?"

I swallowed again. My mouth felt extremely dry again. "Sweetheart Dance?" I held both my pointer fingers up, creating an X, and I moved them around as if they were dancing. It was a juvenile move, but it was the only thing I could come up with since my words were not working right. "You and me?"

He laughed softly. He had such a cute, goofy, infectious laugh; one that makes you want to laugh with him. I suppressed my laugh, wanting to listen to his all day if I could. "No."

"What?"

"No," he repeated again before walking off without saying a word.

I took off running towards him, running around him and blocked his path. He was not going to walk away from again. "What do you mean 'no'?"

His voice was sarcastic now. "No as in I am _not_ taking you to the dance. No as in I do _not_ want to go. No as in I am _not_ going to be your date."

Each sentence made me feel like I was stupid for even going after him. It was dumb of me to think that I could force him into taking me. I am not use to people just denying me what I wanted. Even my vampire charms were not working on him. It was like he was immune to me. "You don't mean that."

"Actually, I do."

"So, you're really not going?"

"No."

I held my hands out, shaking them as if I smelled something foul. "Just…stop saying that word." _Because it hurts._

"Look, homeroom is about to start pretty soon. You should go."

"Fine," I whispered, while watching him walk away from me. The bell echoed in the background, signaling that the second round was over. I had one more round to go before the battle was officially over. I was not giving up. It wasn't in my blood to give up. Maybe it was the wolf in me that encouraged me to go after him. I was a mini version of Jacob; fighting for the one I loved…I didn't love Anthony. I just wanted him. I wanted to claim him as my own. I know that I am young, my appearance is of a young girl, but my mind is extremely advanced; thinking like a grown woman. I am going to get him. Anthony is going to say yes eventually.

I brushed my fingers through my hair, held my head up tall, with a smile on my face. Two down, one more to go. Determination is my motivation.

All throughout English class, I hummed the tune to 'The Final Countdown' by Europe, occasionally glancing towards Anthony who caught me looking at him. I winked at him, while forming the gun sign with my fingers and aiming at him. He shook it off by turning around in his desk, with an agitated look on his copper skin. The clock was winding down. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

I glanced at the back of his head as he answered another one of Mrs. Aston's question. I was glad that she didn't call on me because I probably would had blurted out everything that I wanted to tell him, maybe even more. I planned on doing something spontaneous and it definitely was going to work out fine.

The rest of the day went by so slowly, especially when you had things to do, it took forever. I quickly gathered my books and binders for any homework that I had to do over the weekend. I ran into Autumn on the way out the door and she noticed how jittery and chipper I was. "Wow, what's wrong with you?" She followed my eyes as I watched Anthony walk slowly past us. I could hear Bella's truck roaring in the parking lot over the chatter of the other students. "That boy? You like him?" she whispered.

I only nodded my head and spontaneously hugged her before blurring past her with lightening speed. I caught up with him, just under the breezeway. He was about to take his usual path between the same two cars. I caught a glimpse of Bella staring at me with peering eyes. I touched his shoulder and he instantly turned around with amazing reflexes.

I inhaled and exhaled. _You can do this, Anya. It's just a simple…_ I felt it and he felt it too. The strange, tingling sensation that shot throughout my body when his lips voluntarily pressed against mines. _…kiss._ He'd ruined my moment. _I_ was supposed to be the one making all the moves. _I_ was supposed to be the one forcing him to kiss me. _I_ was the one who was supposed to steal a kiss. But he beat me to the punch.

I closed my eyes, balling my fist at my sides. God, I just wanted to slap him for screwing up my damn plan. _Thump. Thump._ There goes the heart thumping and then images clouded my mind. Rain, sadness, screaming, crying. It felt so real. He pulled away from me. The warmth of his lips no longer pressed against mines. It was now replaced by the cool air surrounding us. I opened my eyes and I was startled by the sound of the car door closing shut. Anthony was gone.

_Whose feelings were those?_ I touched the side of my cheek; fresh, warm tears were falling as if those emotions were my own. I stared at the wet liquid, as it coated my fingertip. Those tears were real.

The horn of Bella's truck was loud as she banged her hand against the steering wheel; bringing me out my deep thoughts. I whipped my head up in the direction of the horn before walking towards the truck. I got in, clearing my throat and trying to make myself look less happy, shocked and confused. I sighed happily. I couldn't contain the smile that wanted to show itself. I laughed softly, running my fingers through my hair. I felt hotter than usual, extremely hot. "I feel hot."

Bella lips pulled into a smile as we left the school parking lot. "It's called a first kiss, Anya."

"And my cheeks burn." I glanced at my image in the side-view mirror. I was beaming with delight and my cheeks were bright red, just like Bella when she was embarrassed by something or thinking about Jacob.

"First kiss," she whispered again.

"Wow…" I sighed again. I really felt like a kid now, experiencing something that I had never experienced before in my life. I liked it a little too much.

I just couldn't stop smiling. _First kisses are nice._

**Jacob's POV**

That kid, Anthony had been watching me for at least a good thirty minutes. I was using all my strength to not go over there and curse the boy out. I glanced at Sam for a brief moment; he had called us all to Emily's house, including Anthony. I knew that he hadn't phased yet, so I wondered what his reason for coming too was. "Hey, Jake. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked in the direction of the voice. It was Anthony with a deep voice that was just too low for a kid his age. I watched as he nodded for me to follow him outside and that's what I did. I left the rest of the pack in the living room of Emily's small kitchen. It was pitch black outside, the only light illuminating the porch was the motion light on the corner of the house. The crickets chirped loudly, bringing the forest surrounding Emily's house to life. "What's up?" I asked while leaning against the porch railing, with my elbows resting on the wooden rail and my back pressed against it.

"I've imprinted. I can't get her out my mind. She's like running through my mind like a full motion picture." He blurted the words out like running water. "It hurts so much…It hurts to be away from her for only a second. I am seriously thinking about changing my schedule around to be near her at all times." He looks at me quickly, a small crease forming between his brows. "I feel like a fucking mad man!"

"Hey! You shouldn't talk that way," I scolded him while sighing, my eyes drifting to the right. "You're just a kid."

"What? Is it inappropriate because I look like a twelve year old?" he questioned.

"Yes! Because you _are_ a twelve year old!"

"I'm not a twelve year old. I am fourteen, I just look younger." He shook his head and stares out into the darkness. "My imprint…She's remarkable."

"How can you have an imprint? You haven't phased yet."

"It is called good genes," he laughed lightly at his own joke.

My life continues to get weirder and weirder day by day. Now we have a young boy whose fever has not set in and he has an imprint. Could it get any stranger? I tilted my head back. I could feel the hairs of my hairline brushing against my neck. I needed a haircut. "I have better genes then you if anything. So, who's your imprint? What's her name? Do I know her?"

"Yeah, you do." I looked his way just as the motion light clicked on. His cheeks were reddening under the light. "Of all the chicks to imprint on, it had to been her."

"Spit it out. Who is she?"

"Anya."

_Anya? Our Anya?_ I felt my breath get caught in my throat and my mouth hung open. For once, I was speechless. I cleared my throat and lean away from the railing and lowered my voice as low as possible. I didn't want the rest of the guys to hear what we were talking about. "Are you going to tell Sam?"

"Should I? She is no harm to us from what I can tell."

"That's true, but eventually…when you phase you cannot hide that detail from the pack. They will find out."

"Well, since you know. Don't think of it when you phase."

I rubbed my fingers through my hair. "It isn't like I have control over that."

"Guys! Come eat!" I heard Emily yell from inside the house.

"We're coming!" I yelled back while glancing at Anthony. "You are going to be our brother one day, you can trust us."

I slowly walked back into the house. Emily was now sitting on the light brown love seat with a plate of fried chicken and mash potatoes and gravy on her lap. Sam and Paul were sitting around the small table each already digging into their food. Quil and Jared were on the floor with their long legs blocking the doorway. I stepped over them before taking a seat at the table with Sam and Paul. I watched Anthony out the corner of my eye as he slowly walked towards Emily, taking a seat beside her.

"You're not going to eat?" asked Paul before sticking a piece of chicken into his mouth.

Quil added, "And it's pretty good."

I was hungry, but suddenly I lost my appetite. I stared at the faint rings in the wooden table. The volume on the television was low; some random game show was on. Quil smacked loudly on his food behind me and eyes were peering into the side of my head. I looked up and it was Sam. He was watching me closely, as if he were trying to read me. Something was on his mind.

"I have to tell you guys something," said Anthony in a soft tone.

We all looked in his direction. I knew what he had to say. I know that I am making a big deal out of it, but the problem is that he imprinted on Anya! Loony Anya!

"I know that it is going to sound strange and completely random." He sighed lightly, "I imprinted on Anya."

All was silent and I inserted the sound of crickets chirping. Anthony fidgeted beside Emily who took a long sip of her water. Paul stared with his mouth open wide. Jared and Quil looked speechless; and Sam was just as calm as ever. No emotion flickered across his face.

"You imprinted on the cute, crazy, psycho, werewolf, vampire chick?!" blurted Quil. Well, that killed the awkward silence. "If only I was that lucky!"

Jared cut his eyes to Quil. "Seriously, dude, just shut up for now on."

"Have you told anybody besides Jake about this?" asked Sam. I should have known that Sam of all the guys would be so in tune with his surroundings.

"My grandmother, she knows."

Sam only nodded his head. He rubbed the back of his neck while leaning in the chair.

"This cannot get back to my mother."

Paul said, "Trust me, nothing will get to her. She lives in Forks remember."

"You are not even allowed on the rez. How are you hiding this from her?" I asked.

"Someone has to visit Grandma." Anthony stood to his feet and glances at his watch. "I have to go."

We all said our goodbyes to Anthony. I brought my attention back to Sam. His food was half eaten. He rubbed the back of his neck again. "This makes things even more difficult."

"What do you mean? Anya's harmless, right?" asked Paul.

"Yeah, but what if she turns on us," he looked my way, "or Charlie…_Bella_."

He put a lot of emphasis on Bella's name. I still had not told him about the incident between Anya and Bella. I shouldn't worry, right? Bella is perfectly healthy. She is still warm as always and naturally pale. No worries.

"Faith said that Anya is an omen," whispered Sam. "Bad things are about to happen."

"So, she lied," I mumbled. Faith lied to us and the other elders. Why would she hide something like this?

"Bad things? Like what?" asked Jared.

Sam stared at his half eaten food; his face covered with worry. He seemed tired, older, wiser, but most of all, he was worn out. Being the alpha had taken its toil on him. I'd been noticing it for awhile now, how he tends to come to me for answers when it should be the other way around. He's been so unsure of his self lately. I'd imagine juggling the role of alpha male, your imprint and your undying love for your ex must be tough.

"She didn't say," answered Sam.

I sighed, abruptly pushing my chair out and standing to my feet. "We are not getting anywhere with this! We need to think of something!"

Emily spoke up over my loud voice. "You can always ask the Cullens to help," she suggested while grabbing Sam's plate. It was as if she knew that he was through eating for the night.

Paul scowled in disgust. "Why do they always have to save the day?"

Quil added in a confident tone as he got off the floor and carried his plate to the sink. "Our skills are so much better."

Jared nodded his head in agreement, "I agree with Quil. We can handle whatever is thrown at us."

"But we do not know if we can handle a vampire/werewolf hybrid," I added.

Paul was very confident and cocky when he said, "Trust me, I can handle her." He leaned back in his chair, balancing his weight on two legs of the chair and his hands clasped behind his head. "She is inexperienced and lacks basic knowledge when it comes to her fighting."

I glanced at Sam. His lack of input was starting to bother me. He'd never been so quiet at a meeting before. "Sam, this is not the time to be moping around about Emily and…you know who." I was trying to be nice out of respect towards Emily.

"Just say it," grumbled Emily as she flicked on the water. She then grabbed Paul's plate quickly and Jared gave her his before she dumped them into the foaming, hot water. "Her name is Leah. My cousin."

I listened to the dishes clatter against one another and the water sloshing. That's right, Sam use to date Leah, imprinted on Emily and now they are engaged. Drama-fest on the rez. "Be a man," I mumbled.

"I can't," he said.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"I have responsibilities."

He was making me angry. This slump that he is in has to stop today. "What responsibilities do you have, besides taking care of Emily and making sure that this pack stays together?"

Emily turned around, her hands were soaking wet and covered in foam. The excess water dripped from her small fingers, splattering onto the floor. She was saddened and her eyes were already glossy with tears. "Leah is pregnant. She threaten him; told him if he did not leave me and come back to her, that she will terminate the pregnancy."

"Is this true?" I asked Sam. Of course, I knew that it was true. Emily was very sweet and would do anything for Sam. She wouldn't lie about something like this. I just wanted to hear him confirm it.

"Yeah," mumbled Sam. He wouldn't look at Emily or the rest of the guys. His eyes were fixated on an invisible object on the table.

"When? How did this happen?" It had been a couple weeks since I last saw Leah. She was still bitter and mean as ever. And most of all, she hated Sam with a passion. I am very surprised that she did not cut his dick and balls off when they were fucking.

"Like you said Jake," Sam looked at me again and for once he had emotion in his eyes. Anger. Emily was standing close by, her eyes locked on Sam. "this isn't the time or place." His body began to tremble and the anger was about to take over. In a flash he phased. Emily fell to the floor with a loud thud; she began to sob hysterically and touching her face.

He'd hit her.

Sam growled loudly and then whimpered softly as he took a step back, his back leg bumping into the chair that had toppled to the floor. He would then step forward, attempting to comfort Emily in his wolf form. "Go away!" she yelled when he pressed his nose against her face. "Go away!" she yelled again and furiously balls her fist, punching Sam in the mouth. The smell of her blood was thick in the air.

I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes as he stared at Emily. I caught a glimpse of tears at the corner of his eyes. "You should go Sam," I ordered.

He only whimpered, bowing his head in shame as he walked past Jared and Quil, squeezing his large frame through the doorway. I found it strange that he obeyed me. He could have easily stayed. I rushed to Emily's side. Quil said, "We are going to follow him."

"Alright." The screen door slammed loudly when Jared and Quil left the house to follow Sam. Paul was on the other side of Emily. I stared at her face, examining her wound. It was long and deep, the scarring would be bad when it healed. Blood continued to seep through the scratches on her face. "Come on Emily. We need to get you to the hospital."

Paul and I helped her to her feet. She stumbled slightly; Sam's outburst startled her badly. "What are we going to tell them?" asked Paul.

"Tell them that I fell…Tell them that I fell while cliff diving and hit a sharp rock. I don't want Sam to get into any trouble," said Emily as we stood out on the porch. It amazed me how dedicated she was to Sam. Even through all the crap that he is putting her through, she still wants to protect him. "Tell them that it was a stupid thing to do at night."

Paul sprinted to his dark green 1995 Chevy truck and pulled it up to the porch, so that Emily could get in. She held the towel, I had grabbed off the counter closely to her wound. "I will meet up with you at the hospital. I need to talk to Sam."

"Alright."

I watched as Paul and Emily drove off into the darkness. There was a loud howling sound in the distance, it was Sam. He sounded so in pain and heartbroken. I phased quickly, shooting through the woods like a silver bullet. I howled as well, signaling to them that I was on my way.

Anthony has imprinted on Anya, Leah's pregnant, Emily's been hit and Sam's obeying me. What the hell is going on? It was not suppose to be this way. Life was supposed to be simple. No drama. It was suppose to be normal. I heard Quil's voice, _Jake, Sam is acting crazy. He is talking about killing himself._

_Sam! I know you hear me! What the fuck are you doing?!_ I mentally yelled, while watching the image of Quil and Jared at his side. They were at the highest cliff in La Push, just outside of town. Because it was so dark outside, no one could see our form. My heart pounded against my chest once I reached the cliff to only see Sam in the middle, Jared on his left and Quil on his right. _Sam, you can't do this._

He didn't say anything.

The wind shifted, ruffling the black, brown and chocolate brown fur of my pack. The waves crashed into the jagged rocks below and the air was cool. Sam couldn't kill himself. The idea is completely ludicrous. _You know that you can't die._

_I can try_, he whispered softly._ There are ways to still die. I don't have to die in my wolf form._

_Sam_, murmured Jared. _You don't know what you are saying._

Sam then phased back to his human form. "I can go like this." He stepped forward, standing just on the edge of the cliff.

Before I could even attempt to phase, Sam was already over the edge freefalling to his death. _Sam!!!_ yelled Jared and Quil.

_No! No! No!_ I frantically yelled while rushing to the edge, bumping into Jared and Quil as they attempted push me back. I used all my strength to push my way through them. I whispered a silent prayer in Quileute as my body seemed to float in mid-air for a split second before falling towards the jagged rocks and crushing black waves. I could see Sam only a foot away from me. I instantly phased so that I would be a tad bit lighter while freefalling.

"Sam! You idiot!" Once I reached him, I wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him tightly against me. It felt odd. Two naked guys tumbling together to their death. Just great. The nightly air whipped against our naked body like lashing from a whip. I'd imagine the pain would be much worse when we meet the water below.

"I'm sorry, Jake!"

I stared down below, the ocean was appearing closer. Would this be my last moment alive? I wasn't sure. This was not the way that it was suppose to happen. I was supposed to stay young forever and eventually stop phasing. I was supposed to get married and have a couple kids with Bella. I was supposed to get old and watch my grandkids in the front yard playing happily. I was supposed to die silently in my sleep. That was the plan, but maybe God decided to rewrite his master plan for me.

We hit the water with a loud splash, I gasped for air as the waves bashed me around in a whirlwind of coldness. I could no longer feel Sam in my grasp. The waves pushed me back and forth, knocking me against the rocks concealed by the darkness of the ocean. I prayed that Sam was still alive. "Sam!" I called out, while resurfacing to the top. I splashed around, scanning my surroundings. "Sam!"

Jared and Quil howled loudly into the night. Their howls were almost haunting and painful. "Sam!" I yelled out again. I began to swim around, searching aimless for my brother. He can't die here. I refuse to bring his lifeless body to shore. I refuse to have to break the bad news to Emily…to Leah. I can't do it.

It seemed like I was swimming around for hours, but I imagined maybe only thirty minutes went by. Once I could not find Sam's body, I decided to head to shore. Hopefully I would find him there…alive. "Jared, Quil I am going to check the beach. Quil, you come help me and Jared go get Paul." I knew that they would be able to hear me. _Please, be alive._

* * *

**I've rewritten this chapter a couple of times, taken a few things out here and there, and replacing things. I just couldn't get it right this time. Hopefully next chapter will be much better. I hope you guys like it and that is all that matters. See ya next chapter!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10 Becoming Alpha

**GangstaSummoner: Hey ya'll! I had a major scare this weekend. Sue, my laptop, I named her because we've been through some stuff together. Lol, yes, I am weird like that. Anyway, she basically died on me for an hour and I thought that I lost my all my stories and J-Pop! I cannot live without my J-Pop. Oddly, she came back to life and is working well, except for the fact that I cannot use my laptop monitor, so I have it hooked up to my old ancient Dell laptop monitor. Just a warning, if I do not return with a chapter in a month or something, then you know why. I could use my desktop, but like I said it is ANCIENT, still running Windows 98 :sighs: Sad, I know. On top of that it does not recognize my USB drive, so that sucks.**

**Anyway, let's just pray that I do not have to resort to using the ancient demon computer or riding my bike to the library just to post/type my story.**

**I know you guys are tired of hearing me rambling. So lets get the story started. I enjoyed writing this chapter by the way. It is one my favorites. Oh yeah, thank you guys for reading, reviewing, favs and alerts. Love it! Now, on with Chapter 10!**

**Chapter 10 – Becoming Alpha**

I couldn't find him. Quil and I searched the beach aimlessly for hours looking for Sam, but there was no trace of him. I couldn't hear his thoughts, nor could I pick up his scent. It was as if he disappeared off the face of the planet. "Sam!" I yelled for the hundredth time. This could not be happening. _Shit!_ I kicked the wet sand underneath my feet as I stared out into the moonless night. It was cloudy out, all the stars were hidden underneath the cloak of the nightly clouds. I could smell the rain in the air, mixing with the salty sea. _Just great._ This definitely was a bad sign. Faith was right, bad things were about to happen and it is starting with Sam going missing.

Man, how was I going to break the news to Emily? She is going to be completely heartbroken. I inhaled deeply, hoping to attempt to pick up Sam's scent, instead I got nothing but salt. "Damn it, Sam! Where the fuck are you?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Jake."

I turned around slowly, only to see Jared, Paul and Quil. They all seemed just as worried as me, each with numerous expressions crossing their faces. I sighed while walking towards them. I had to be strong for them while Sam was out of the picture. "How is Emily?" I asked Paul.

He awkwardly stuffed his hands into the pockets of his tattered jeans. "She had to have fourteen stitches. The vampire doctor stitched her up."

"Does he know?"

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. He didn't say much."

"Should we tell her?" asked Quil as he crossed his arms over his chest thoughtfully.

"No. Not now anyway."

Jared asked, "What about Leah?"

"It is none of her concern. For all she cares Sam could drop off a cliff…" I rubbed the back of my neck. Bad choice of words. "You guys should get some sleep. We will start looking again tomorrow around noon."

"Alright," said Jared and Paul.

Quil patted me on the shoulder and smiles, "You get some sleep too. You are going to need it just as much as we do."

"Sure, sure."

I followed the guys up to the road where Paul's truck was parked on the side of the road. "Do you need a ride?" asked Paul as he climbed into the cab of the truck, Quil getting in on the passenger side and Jared sitting in the bed of the truck.

"Nah, I'll be fine." I watched as Paul revved up the engine and suddenly pulled off, leaving me on the side of the road. I didn't want to go home. I needed someone to talk to and the only person that I knew I could talk to was Bella. I had a lot on my chest and I needed to get it all out.

I actually ran all the way to Forks on foot without breaking a sweat. I went into my pocket, pulling out my prepaid flip phone and dialed Bella's cell phone number. She had an upbeat Pop song playing as her ringback tone. _"Hello,"_ she answered in a sleepy tone. I felt a smile tug at my lips just from hearing her voice.

"Hey, it's me. Can you let me in? Open the window."

She yawned into the phone. _"O…kay…"_

I closed the silver phone and stick it back into my pocket, before looking up towards the window to Bella's room. I saw her look down at me and then lift the window up before disappearing. I jumped on to the tree outside her bedroom window, maneuvering up the thick branches like a cat in the night. I swung my body through the window, landing flat on my feet.

I looked around her room, Anya was fast asleep on the futon, the sheets which should be keeping her warm were on the floor in a pile and her hair was bunched up around her arm over her head. I smiled; it was funny how young she looked while sleeping. She stirred slightly, her lips parting and then turning on her side, her back facing us.

Bella's soft yawn, which almost sounded like a pleasing moan caught my attention again. She was now sitting on her bed, her back resting against the headboard and her legs concealed by a pile of blankets. She rubbed her fingers through her hair before looking my way. She looks so beautiful with her hair a mess and eye crust at the corner of her eyes. She was natural and I liked it. I walked over to her bed, sitting on the side next to her. My shorts were completely dry now, so there was no worry of me getting her bed wet. "What's on your mind?" she asked while patting the space beside her.

I got her hint, so I kicked off my shoes and swung my long legs onto the bed. Her bed was so small and narrow; it reminded me of my twin size bed back home. I sighed while slumping beside her. "I think Sam might be abandoning his post as alpha."

"You mean that he is giving it up, but why?" she asked in a concerned tone. "Did something happen?"

"A lot has happened." I lowered my voice, hoping to conceal what I had to tell Bella about Anthony from Anya. I knew that it would be highly impossible to do since she was so close; she probably could pick up on all kind of sounds with those werewolf ears of hers. On top of that she could get into my head whenever the hell she felt like it; I wonder if she could read minds in her sleep. I turned my head to Bella, leaning close to her ear and whispered, "Anthony imprinted on Anya."

Bella went stiff, not as much from what I had revealed to her, but more because I was so close to her and my warm breath tickling at her ear. The pheromones were lingering in the air now and I wondered what she was thinking. She swallowed hard, shifting slightly and bumping her small shoulder against mine. "When?" she blurted out. "When they kissed?"

"They kissed?" I asked in shock. My eyes wandered to the young girl across the room. She was now lying on her back, one arm dangling off the arm rest, and one leg over the back of the futon and her other hand propped under her chin as if she were thinking. A smile tugged at her lips and then she turned her head again while mumbling, "…Anthony…"

Her facial expressions and words tugged at my heart strings. I felt a small smile form on my lips as well. I knew what it felt like to fall in love for the first time and receive that first kiss. It was a nice, heart-warming feeling. I glanced at Bella out the corner of my eye, remembering the moment when I fell in love with her. I remember the moment when pursuing her no longer felt like a game and I had to constantly fight for her love. I remember it being a painful moment. I whispered to her in the Quileute language, "Stay with me forever." It was the moment when I lost her completely and she returned to me in millions of shattered pieces. She was like a broken vase that could no longer be repaired.

"She is not his imprint," whispered Bella. She too, was watching Anya as she slept. "It is just first love or maybe a crush."

"How do you know?"

She looked at me, her eyes droopy and filled with sleep. "Do you think that it is possible for all the wolf pack's rules to be broken? There has to be a restraint somewhere."

"Anything can happen," I whispered. "_Anything_. Anya is proof that a vampire and werewolf could love one another."

Bella shrugged her shoulders. "The incubus and the succubus can seduce a human into doing _anything_. Even a human with the werewolf gene wired into their system."

You know, she actually made a good point. Could it be that Anya's mother or father had the gene, but it was never activated and passed on to her? Or could it be that her mother or father actually fell in love with a vampire. Anya being born defies the laws of nature. Vampires can't have kids. Werewolves can. Vampires and werewolves are sworn enemies. There is no way that they can cohabitate together. Hell, we both can't even stand the smell of one another. How is all of this possible?

"What about Sam?" she asked yawning and changing the subject. I knew that she had work in a few hours, but I needed to talk to someone other then my brothers.

"I hate to say it, but Sam ran off tonight." I shook my head, "It's a long story."

She placed her hand on my thigh. A gentle and endearing touch it was. "Enlighten me."

"We discussed a little bit about Anthony's situation tonight, but Sam was kind of distant throughout the whole thing. I told him that he needs to basically except the fact that he is Alpha and that he needs to handle his business. So, this led to Sam saying he doesn't want it and that he has other problems."

"Like what?"

"Like…I don't know if you remember Leah, Harry and Sue Clearwater's daughter, well she and Sam use to go together. He left her for Emily when he imprinted. To make a long story short, she is pregnant with his kid and she is threatening to have an abortion."

Bella was speechless. She folded her arms across her chest and then crossed her legs at the ankles. "Hmm…"

"Sam was already getting pissed off when I started questioning him and then Emily started getting bitchy because I brought up the Leah problem. Out of anger, Sam phased in a matter seconds…Emily was so close to him."

Bella gasped as if I were telling a scary story. "Did he hit her?"

"Yes. She had to get fourteen stitches. You should have seen him Bells, he was so heartbroken and in pain when Emily's blood spilled. I have never seen him in so much pain before in my life." I continued to tell her the story until she brought her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her blanket covered legs and sighs lightly. "What's wrong?" I asked. I caught a whiff of salt in the air. Tears.

She turned her head to the side, resting her cheek against her arm. "I feel for Emily. Her situation is really sad."

I rubbed the thin fabric of her white spaghetti strap shirt, massaging her back delicately. "You have nothing to worry about. Emily is going to be fine. She loves Sam just as much as he loves her."

"But he cheated on her, his _imprint_! How can she ever forgive him?"

I sighed, tilting my head back against the wall. I didn't know how to answer that question. Even though it might seem like we are in control when we imprint, we don't. Our imprint has the power, she can cut us loose if she likes, but that will never stop us from loving her. I haven't imprinted on Bella or anyone yet and I had no idea what it might feel like. I know that one day that it will happen and I pray that Bella will be the one who blinds me from seeing no other woman, but her. Only her.

"Jake," she whispered into my ear. Even though I was burning up, I felt a shiver when she whispered my name. She grabbed my hand, locking hers within my large hand. "Now that Sam is gone, does that make you alpha now?"

I closed my eyes and then reopened them. That was something that I did not want to accept. I had already witness Sam _obey_ _me_ as if I were alpha, but at times he was able to fight off my order. I wonder what it all meant. "I am only his beta. Until he returns I will just have to take over until then."

She yawned again and then wrapped her arms around my neck. "I am sorry baby." She then kissed my cheek and I turned slightly, cuffing her warm face with my hand, maneuvering my lips over hers. She moaned softly against my skin and I heard a guttural growl in my throat. Her lips parted as she tugged on my bottom lip for a brief second and then let me explore her mouth with my tongue.

"Thank you…" I muttered against her lips, "…for listening." I kissed her lips again. Her cream skin had turned a lovely shade of red and her lips looked a little swollen. She nervously bit her bottom lip, a habit I had grown to love. She wanted to say something, so I held her gaze trying to read her eyes. "Tell me. What are you thinking?"

Her red lips parted and she spoke with a hint of confidence in her tone. "Can you stay with me for the rest of the night?"

"What about Charlie?" I looked around. Her bed was not exactly comfortable to me.

"Leave before he gets up," she suggested.

"Fine," I mumbled while getting off of her bed. I decided to lie down on the floor beside her bed. She gave me a pillow and a comforter from out of her closet before getting back into bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she whispered before falling back into a deep sleep.

Soon after she went sleep, I followed close behind. Tonight had been a very long night and I knew that it would be hard for me to get a full night's sleep. Too much stuff was happening all at once, it was becoming a handful.

I woke up the following morning to the feeling of something cold, yet soft and warm against my lips. I opened my eyes slowly, only to see Bella's hand lingering over my mouth. I caught a glance of her angelic face, propped up on her hand. I listened to the sound of her light breathing. Her lips were slightly parted as she inhaled and exhaled. I only lay there, letting my head sink into the soft pillow as her fingers dangled only inches from my lips. _What if?_ I smirked to myself leaning upward just a bit. I nudged at her finger with my mouth, and she didn't move. _Hmm?_ This time I slowly engulfed her pointer finger with my lips, teasing it with my tongue until I started to suck on it.

Bella moaned softly in her sleep, as if she were being pleasured. Her face was very serene. I wondered what she was dreaming about. Hopefully me giving her the best orgasm ever.

"Mmm…" she moaned again and then her eyes fluttered open. I was expecting her eyes to widen and then instantly pull her hand away. She only smiled, letting me kiss her fingertip. "Good morning, Jake."

**Bella's POV**

What an awesome way to wake up in the morning; maybe every morning if I could have my way. There he was with that beautiful, caramel, russet skin flexing as he sucked away on my finger. Just watching him do that turned me on a little too much and I wondered what other skills he had with that mouth and tongue of his. I watched as he flickered his tongue against my fingertip, darting in and out, and tickling it every so gently. My finger went in and out of his mouth as if he were sucking on a Popsicle. I couldn't resist the soft moans that escaped my lips. How could something such as sucking someone's finger be so…erotic?

He looked at me with dark brown eyes, kissing each of my fingertips before saying, "Good morning, my angel." He then kissed my palm before I swung my legs over the side of the bed. He reached for my hand, pulling me down to the floor on top of him. My legs were awkwardly on the floor and against his legs; my weight did not bother him much.

"What are you doing?" I asked with a sly smile on my face. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to his bare chest. His hot skin burned against my warm flesh.

"Kiss me," he whispered his voice husky and manly.

I did so, just as his massive hands wandered over my body. My hips, thighs, calves, arms, ass. He felt it all, faintly touching my breasts through the thin cotton material. His hands felt like rough feathers, if that made any sense. I liked it. He was panting against the crook of my neck as he broke our passionate kiss. He planted a hard kiss on my shoulder, before saying, "I have to get going."

I pouted, trying to appear sad. "But I don't want you to leave."

"You don't want Charlie to catch me here…or in this very…hot position." I loved how his lips pulled into that irresistible grin. "He has already threatened to kill me."

I chuckled at that and he was right. No need to start problems.

"Ugh! Gross!" yelled Anya in a sleepy tone. She brushed her hair out of her face before standing to her feet. Her dark blackish-brown hair tumbled over her shoulders as she stretched. "Get a room!" she said while staring at Jake and me.

"Why don't you get a room," Jake teased. "One that actually belongs to you."

She then rolled her golden eyes and crossed her arms across her chest. "Bella, tell your boyfriend to shut up and leave me alone." I could only laugh at the two of my favorite people. They bickered with one another as if they were an old married couple or brother and sister. It was quite entertaining. Anya stormed off towards the dresser, opening a drawer and grabbing some clothes to wear. She rose to her feet and walked towards the bedroom door. While opening it, I felt the warm air lingering in the hallway enter my room. She smiled at the two us and said with a devilish smirk on her face. "You should know that Charlie is still home," she closed the door behind her.

Jacob tensed underneath me; his whole body went rigid as a board. My hand was strategically placed over his heart and it was pounding extremely fast. I pictured Charlie bursting into my room with his shotgun loaded and ready to kill Jake. I shook the thought out of my head, before looking down at him. "Yeah, you should really go."

I stood to my feet, giving him room to get up too. He stretched his arms over his head and smiled. He wrapped his right hand around my waist, pulling me against him again. He held me as if he did not want to let go. I didn't want him to let go. "I love you," he muttered while kissing my forehead. He released me, not even giving me the chance to say the words back to him. Did he know that if I said those three little words, that it would not be truthful?

He climbed out the window, leaving me to ponder on that thought for a moment. I glanced towards my alarm clock it was just after eight o'clock and I have to be at work for nine. When I was in school I never worked on the weekends, but now that things have changed, I need all the money that I can get. My bedroom door opened and it was Anya fully dressed in her typical attire, except today she paired it off with a red shirt, a miniskirt and leggings. Her hair was pulled into ponytails that hung just at her shoulders. She looked like a little girl on the junior cheerleader squad. "Do you like?" she asked while twirling around lightly and then posing, showing off her brown snow boots as well.

"Where are you going all dressed up?" I asked curiously.

The cheerful smile on her face vanished as she stared at me with disbelief. "You forgot!"

"Forgot about what?" I didn't remember making any plans this weekend.

She sighed loudly, stomping over to the window that Jacob just left out of. She sat on the edge, with one leg on the sill and the other dangling over the side. She seemed quite disappointed about whatever I or she had to do. "You were supposed to take me to Seattle to pick out a dress. Remember, you said that I should look unique at the dance, so Seattle was a place where no one would go looking for a dress."

_Oh, that's right. I completely forgot._ I sighed. Now I was a little bummed out because I forgot all about that. I could not take off from work; the Newton's were having a lot of business around this time. "Okay," I whispered as I grabbed my cell phone from off the desk. I removed the charger from my phone before looking up Alice's number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Anya.

Her voice was chiming like church bells as she spoke in that pixie-like voice. "Good morning Bella! I knew that you would call."

"Alice," I said in a cheerful tone. It was nice to hear her voice for a change. "Can you do me a huge favor?"

"I already know. Anya needs a dress."

I never thought that she would still be watching my future, even after all that has happened. "Yes, but she wants to go shopping for one and I have to work."

"I could design her one. Ooo! Or we can go to Paris and search there! No one in Forks will have anything like it!"

"Alice, calm down!" She was getting a little too excited about transforming Anya into a Parisian model.

Before I could say anything else, Anya snatched the phone out of my hand. "Paris, France!" she squealed loudly into the phone. How could I forget? Anya was a fashion nut as well. "Yes! Yes! Couture! Couture!" She twirled around the room as if she already had a beautiful, long ball gown on. Her face lit up as she continued to talk to Alice and then both their voices stopped. She turned to face me with a sad look on her face. "Don't change your mind Bella! Please, don't change your mind!" she begged me. Obviously, Alice had saw me mentally decide that I was not going to let Anya go all the way to Paris just to buy a dress. It was out of the question.

How was I to explain to other people that we spent ten to twenty thousand dollars on a dress for a Sweetheart Dance? I was not going to do it. She then reached the phone to me; Alice wanted to speak to me. "Don't ruin her moment, Bella," she said softly.

I left the room to go brush my teeth and wash my face, and closing the bathroom door behind me. "I am not ruining her moment. You are acting like this is a wedding or something. It is only a simple, junior high dance."

"But Bella…"

"No, Alice. Seattle and that is it. No where else." It was always this way; Alice always getting her way with me and taking control. It was the same way with my junior prom, she took control. Don't get me wrong. Alice hooked me up. The dress was beautiful and my hair was perfect; I was flawless, minus my bruises and cast.

She sighed lightly, obviously disappointed. "I guess we can find something of couture standards in Seattle. If she does not find something hot, Bella, remember that it is your fault. _Your fault_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I laughed, "Thank you, Alice."

She laughed as well in that chipper voice, "You're welcome," and then the phone went dead. It was almost eight-thirty, so I had to hurry and get dress. I quickly brushed my teeth; wash my face and the whole nine yards, before opening the door. Anya was standing there, waiting on an answer.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Seattle."

"Seattle!"

"Yes, Seattle." I brushed past her and back into my room. She followed me closely while I changed clothes.

"No, Paris?" she asked in a sad tone.

"Nope." I slipped into my jeans, pulling them up my hips and then zipping and buttoning the front.

"But your dress was from Paris," she pouted and protested.

Who knows where the hell my dress came from? I couldn't read the tags; it could have been from Canada for as far as I know.

"Why do you have to be such a bitch, Bella? Did Jake sucking on your finger screw up your brain too?"

I rolled my eyes. I was not going to let her back talking bother me. _She is only a kid, Bells. Relax._ That was coming from Edward and the crazy thing is that he called me _Bells_ and not _Bella_. Were my memories of him beginning to merge with my memories of Jacob? I sighed while pulling my shirt over my head. "Anya, I want to have a normal life. I don't want all the fancy things that the Cullens showered me with, even when I refused. I want to have control of my own life."

"_I_ am not your life!" she yelled.

Here we go again. "You are _my_ daughter! Do not take advantage of my kindness! Do not go there because there is a lot that I can do and say to you! So do not start!" I grabbed my keys off the desk and then my jacket from off the back of the chair. I slipped my arms through the arms of the jacket and then left my room. I was running late and all because of Anya and her preteen hormones. It was irritating. I rushed down the stairs, closing the door behind me and making sure to lock it. Once I reached my truck, without falling once, I got inside and headed to work. I just wanted to get this day over with. _It was going to get better. I know it will._

**Jacob's POV**

Before going home, even though I knew my dad would be worried about me, I decided to stop by Faith's home. I wanted to get some information from her before meeting up with the pack at noon. Faith's house was made completely out of wood, located just on the very edge of the reservation, looking over the ocean. She had a number of unique chimes hanging around the porch and whenever the wind blew, each made its own unique sound. When we were kids we use to call Faith's house the Bell House because of the chimes. My dad said something about the chimes being able to ward off evil spirits. That's what he says, but I wondered what Faith's explanation was.

I slowly stepped up the steps, one at a time, admiring the chimes. Each hand carved out of driftwood. Some big and some small, but most of all they had different Quileute symbols carved into them.

I stood on the porch, near the worn out, wooden screen door. A couple holes were in the screen part, none too bad. I was about to knock and then the big wooden door opened, standing in the doorway was Leah. Her stingy black hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a white band, she was gaining a little weight, but you could not really tell that she was pregnant. She was shocked to see me. I stepped out of the way as she pushed the screen door outward, almost hitting me in the process. The door slammed loudly, banging against the wooden frame. In her hand was a small, paper brown bag and she clenched it tightly as she stared back at me. "Leah."

"Jacob."

The tension was thick between us, for obvious reasons. She was so bitter inside that she hated any and everyone who hung out with Sam. It was not my fault that Sam happened to imprint on her cousin and not her.

I stared at her clothes, a very loose fitting black T-shirt, torn jeans and a pair of dirty sneakers. The girl had really gone down hill. She use to be one of the finest girls on the rez and all the guys wanted to talk to her, but she fell for Sam. They made a cute couple. And then one day Emily showed up from one of the reservations up north. Leah lost it then. She became insecure, mean and extremely bitchy. I watched her slowly turn into a tomboy and for a second I thought that she had crossed the line and went into the lesbian territory, not that it is a problem. Lesbians are hot. She stopped combing her hair and dressing in clothes that showed off her figure.

Sam took her confidence away big time. She no longer felt like a woman. How could someone claim to love her and then leave her as if what they had was nothing? Sam completely dismissed her. Emily was not as pretty as Leah. She wasn't as athletic as Leah. What was so special about her? That was the problem with imprinting. You can fall for anybody. They may be the most God awful person that you had ever seen, yet somehow you find the beauty in it. Emily had her flaws and so did Leah. No one was perfect.

"How is Sam?" she asked.

I lied. "He's fine."

"Tell him, I asked about him."

"I will." I lied again.

She took a step onto the bottom step and then looks over her shoulder. "Tell Emily that I am glad that Sam fucked up her face."

For the third time, I lied again. "Sure, Leah," before entering Faith's house. _What a bitch?_

Faith's home was quite long and wide with an open floor space. To my left was the parlor room, it was small with black carpet and white walls. In the middle of the floor sat a small, round antique table, draped with a white tablecloth; surrounded by wooden chairs. "Faith?" I called out, slowly walking down the hallway. Further down the hallway on my right was the living room; it was much bigger than the parlor. The walls were of a light orange color with white borders, the carpet also white. She had pictures on the mantle of the fireplace and on the walls; leather orange sherbet sofas were surrounding the small glass end table. A small desk was in the corner, with a large assortment of books overhead on the shelf. Just against the wall adjacent to the fireplace was a large entertainment center. She had a lot of whatnots on the small shelves, along with flowers and pictures. To my surprise she had a huge ass big screen television right in the middle. I shrugged my shoulders. Definitely was not expecting her to have something so expensive in her living room.

"What are you doing, Jacob?" I heard Faith's gentle voice standing at the other end of the hallway. Her thin frame covered in a light blue sundress and white slippers. Her dark gray hair hung freely down her back, before she turned away from me and walked into another room. I followed her into the room, which turned out to be the kitchen. I smelled the subtle scent of eggs and bacon. It smelled heavenly. Suddenly, my stomach growled, reminding me that I had not eaten breakfast. She heard it. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

I was going to refuse, but instead she grabbed two plates out of the cabinet near the refrigerator and fixed the plates. I took a seat at the small table in the middle of the white tile floor. The kitchen had the typical light yellow walls, which gave off a family atmosphere. There were two windows in the kitchen, one near the sink and the other next to the stove.

Faith placed my plate in front of me, along with fresh orange juice. She pulled her chair out and took a seat across from me. I picked up my fork, digging the metal utensil into my scramble eggs, before relishing it in my mouth. The eggs were light and fluffy and it seemed to melt in my mouth. I moaned lightly in delight just as Faith opened her mouth to speak. "Why did you come here, young Alpha?"

Alpha? Did she just call me Alpha? "Alpha?"

"Yes, Alpha," she nodded. "Sam is gone, isn't he?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I am not the alpha."

She smiled after taking a bite out of her bacon and then wrapping her thin fingers around the glass. She sipped slowly on her orange juice, before placing the glass back on the table. I listened to the thud of the glass against the table. "Don't you know that the title of being Alpha rightfully belongs to you? You are a natural born leader, Jacob."

I listened to her closely. She was telling me things that I already knew. How my great-grandfather, Ephraim Black was the alpha of the last pack; and how Quil Ateara, my great-grandfather on my mother's side was his beta. I knew this. I also knew that that role did not belong to Sam. As you already know, I don't want it. Being Alpha is too big of a role for me to handle. I am not ready for it.

Faith studied my face closely with her poor eyesight. "You need to accept it Jacob." She shrugged her shoulders, her full lips pulling into a smirk. "You actually remind me of Ephraim."

"How so?" I asked before coating my throat with the cool tangy liquid.

"You're not sure of yourself, just like your father was not sure of his self when he took over the role as chief" She chuckled to herself, "I don't know what it is about you Blacks. Must be hereditary."

I laughed myself. _She got jokes._

"I want you to believe in yourself, young one. Once you finally settle into the role as Alpha, no one will be able to take that away from you. Not even Sam."

I broke a piece of bacon in between my fingers, watching the thin grease coat my finger tips before popping the bacon into my mouth. I chewed slowly, listening to the crunching of the crispy meat. I could do this. I know that I can guide my pack in the right direction if I tried. I came from a long line of alphas and chiefs. It was in my blood and I could not deny my birth right.

"I sense that you came here for something else, besides me giving you a little encouragement."

I nodded. "That's right. It's about Sam. Do you know anything about his disappearance? The pack and I cannot pick up his scent or anything."

"He has disconnected his self from the pack," she said softly.

"Disconnected?" I mumbled.

"It is something that only an Alpha can do. He can turn off anything dealing with the pack, such as his scent…It can go unnoticed. Sam could be right here in La Push and neither of you will know it. The telepathic communication between the pack is also cut off. It's like a switch; he can turn it on and off."

"So, if Sam can hear me, I can demand that he returns to La Push immediately."

"It does not really work that way. In some cases it will, it all depends on the situation. When there are two Alphas in one pack, the weaker one will slowly lose his ability to order other pack members around. The rightful Alpha's power is so strong that he overwhelms the other one, which causes the other Alpha to obey and occasionally disobey him."

"I see." I finally was beginning to understand what was going on between Sam and I. "That is why I was able to order Sam to leave Emily's house when he phased. Then on the cliffs he disobeyed me when he jumped. We are starting to become like opposite ends of a magnet."

She only nodded her head while finishing her breakfast and then downing the last of her orange juice. "He will return," she assured me before I could even get the question out. "Sam needs time to his self to think. Now that you are Alpha, he shouldn't have too much to worry about."

"But there's Emily and Leah…and the baby."

"He needs not worry about Leah and the baby. She plans to get rid of it."

I thought about it for second. Slowly I started to remember the brown paper bag in Leah's hand when I ran into her on the porch and how she was clenching it as if she had been caught stealing something. I looked at Faith with wide eyes. "You gave it to her!?"

"I am a medicine woman."

Who knows what kind of concoction Faith came up with to kill a baby. I shuddered at the thought. How could she be so callous, and as sweet as she is? What secrets did this shaman hide behind her sweet, grandmother appearance? "Why would you do something like that?"

"Listen to me, Jacob. You can trust me. I do not believe in harming children or even unborn babies. I don't have it in me."

"But you made whatever was in that bag for her to use."

"She won't use it," she insisted.

"How do you know?"

Faith leaned back in her chair, bending her back slightly and then she placed her hands on the table. I stared at her hands, which were so worn down. The tendons on the top of her hand seemed to protrude; I could see the veins poking against her brown skin. She had working hands, as the old people would call it. "My family is very spiritual. We see and hear things just as well as you do. I can read people just by touching them. I used the same method that I used when I read your thoughts at the meeting on Leah without her even knowing it. So that is how I know. Leah may act all big and bad, but on the inside she is a very sweet and loving girl. There is no way that she will hurt her baby."

"Another thing, do you know that Anthony is going to phase soon? Tell me about him." Faith was being so open with me about all kind of things, so I wanted to know more about her and her family.

"What is there to say about my daughter and grandson that everyone on the reservation doesn't already know?" She scoffed, "There are so many rumors."

I knew the stories about how Anthony's mother ran off to be with some man that she met in Seattle while on a trip; and how he left her all alone with nothing, but Anthony. She came back to La Push, well actually Forks some years ago just as bitter as ever. Some say that she was ashamed of what she had done, divorcing Anthony's father for some guy she only known for a week. That was the talk of the town when she returned. On top of that, she did not want Anthony to have anything to do with the tribe. She wanted him to be completely dumbfounded of his family…his tribe. It was not until recently that Anthony would sneak to the rez, hitch-hiking or just running. Hell, he could do it, just like I could.

"Anthony has my gift as well as the gene to phase."

I asked, "Where did he get the gene from? On your side or his father's side?"

She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear. Her voice was thoughtful. "I think both…" She closed her eyes as if she were thinking. "I do know that no one has phased in my family in over a hundred years. "I didn't know much about Anthony's father. He was kind of reclusive, but if Anthony did get it from me…he would be a healer. It's true that you werewolves heal quickly, but if you are beaten up really bad you will need someone to help speed up the process. That is where we come in."

"Interesting."

She smiled brightly like a proud parent. "My grandson is going to be a wonderful asset to your pack."

I thought so too, but if his role is the "healer wolf" would that make him weak? You know, in the fighting department? "We will use his abilities to the fullest. I have another question. What do you think about Anya?"

"Ah, my future granddaughter-in-law." She tilted her to the side, confusion crossing her face, happiness, and then confusion again. "Anya is very interesting. From what Anthony has told me about her, she is very feisty and unique."

I laughed, "That sounds like her, but don't forget about spoiled."

She laughed as well. "Honestly, the child confuses me. I don't understand her much. I don't know if it has anything to do with her mixed heritage or the fact that I am going by what I've seen from you and Anthony. She is just odd to me."

I sighed lightly, "I was hoping that you could tell me something about her."

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I wish that I had more to tell you. I plan on meeting her very soon, so I should have some new information then." She then to her feet, grabbing her plate and empty glass and goes to put it in the sink. She then turns around slowly, looking my way with a curious smile on her face. "By the way, how is your _mate_?"

"_My mate_?" Who the hell said that I had imprinted on anyone? Who the hell said that I had a "mate" like I was a dog or something?

"Yes, your mate, Alpha. Bella Swan. How is she?"

* * *

**So, what did ya'll think? I cannot wait until I start writing the next chapter! Here is the title: A Day With Alice Cullen.**


	11. Chapter 11 A Day With Alice Cullen

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you all for the reviews! Greatly appreciate it. I was thinking about having a Jacob and Bella moment, but I realize that will have to wait until the next chapter. I will need you guys help for the next chapter, so everyone will have some input in it. Anyway, there will be details after you finish reading. Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 11 – A Day with Alice Cullen**

_This sucks._ Bella is always ruining my fun! The fashion-savvy Alice Cullen wants to take me to Paris, France on a freaking shopping spree; and she says I can't go! No one cares if she doesn't want to be spoiled silly. I do! Seriously, spoil me Cullen's family! Spoil me! I understand that she wants a "normal" life, but that will never happen. _My life_ will never be "normal." Hell, I am not even normal. I am a freaking vampire-werewolf mix for crying out loud. It is about time that Bella accepts that.

I slowly walked down the stairs; Charlie was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Well, not exactly a full meal, but it was considered breakfast to Charlie. I made my way to the kitchen; Charlie was standing by the stove, a spatula in hand and a poof of smoke shooting up towards his face. "Let me do that," I insisted, taking the spatula out his hand and lightly nudging him out of the way. Charlie smiled, happy to give up cooking duty. I grabbed the dishrag, wrapping it around the handle of the black skillet and discarding the monstrosity of a meal into the trash can.

"I am a terrible cook," he mumbled under his breath.

I laughed jokily, "I have no idea how you managed to survive without any female company around."

"What does that suppose to mean?" He raised his eyebrow, a crease forming in the middle of his forehead. It was amazing how similar Bella and Charlie were, even though she looked a lot like Renee, his qualities were there too.

"It means," I said while grabbing four slices of bread and then grabbing the rectangular box of Velveeta Cheese and container of butter out of the refrigerator, "that you would be six feet under if Bella had not shown up." I smiled over my shoulder, giving a teasing look.

"Ha! Steak and cobbler is all that I need and I'll be fine," he laughed, his voice booming.

"Yes, extremely obese," I mumbled while getting a clean skillet and putting it on the burner.

"If that is the case," he said, "then why are you cooking me a grilled cheese sandwich?"

If I could see his face, he would have a cocky smirk across his lips. I sighed, "You make a good point…Cha…Mr. Swa…" Oddly, I wondered what I should start calling him. It seems that he was starting to warm up to me and accepting me into his family.

"Call me, Granddad," he insisted.

I turned around slowly to get a better look at him. "How about Grandpa?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Charlie lips pulled into a crooked smile, his eyes warm and loving. He rubbed his fingers through his hair and then stood to his feet. He walked over to me; I could hear his heart pounding against his chest. He was nervous. Suddenly, he pulled me into his warm embrace and I buried my head into his chest. He chuckled softly, "Grandpa sounds old."

"You are old," I muttered softly. It was nice to finally feel accepted and loved by a complete stranger. I smiled to myself. _I have a grandfather!_ I have someone who will spoil me like grandparents are supposed to do. Charlie was like some of the people at the institute, quiet and a little shy, so I knew that I could work him. Besides, who couldn't resist my adorable charm and cute face.

"I'll slice," said Charlie as he pulled away from me, "and you'll grill. Deal?"

"Deal," I agreed as I turned the stove on, getting a spoonful of butter and coating the bottom of the skillet.

* * *

"I'll get it!" I yelled to Charlie from in the kitchen when I heard the doorbell ring. _It must be Alice._ It was a little past noon and she did not tell me a specific time when she would arrive. I walked down the hallway, passing the living room where Charlie was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer and watching the Mariners game. He looked over his shoulder before bringing his attention back to the large flat screen.

I wrapped my hand around the door knob, and before opening the door I could already smell the extremely sweet scent of a vampire. I turned the knob and there standing in a light gray baby doll tee, black tights and matching flats was Alice. She was just as pale as Bella, chalky pale and her spiky black hair made her look like a gothic goddess or something. Her lips pulled into a smile as she stared at me with those eerie golden eyes…my eyes. "Hi, Anya!" she squealed while wrapping her arms around my neck. The coldness shooting from off her body felt like icy daggers as she pressed her body against mines.

I could hear Charlie getting off the couch and making his way across the living room. "Alice? Is that you?" he asked as he made his way into the hallway.

"Charlie!" she squealed again in a whimsical tone as she pulled away from me and wrapped her arms around Charlie.

I stared at the both of them. They embraced each other as if they had not seen each other in ages, when in all reality we just saw her and the rest of the Cullen clan last month at Bella's homecoming party. Maybe they felt that way because Bella was no longer connected to them like it use to be. She was always around them when Edward was alive. Alice and Charlie chattered amongst themselves, embracing again every so often. Charlie was quite fond of this vampire pixie.

"I came by because Bella wanted me to take Anya shopping for her Sweetheart Dance dress."

Charlie looked over Alice's shoulder, peering at me with a questionable face. "You didn't tell me that you were going to the dance."

"Well…Bella knew. She is my mom."

"But I'm the adult here. I should know these things."

Alice patted Charlie on the back. "I am sure _Gramps_ will do something very special for his grand-daughter. Isn't that right, Charlie?" She gave a playful smile.

Charlie's shoulders slumped and then he frowned, "Don't call me 'gramps', Alice. You make me sound like an old man."

"You're a silver fox," she said with a huge grin on her face, "and that makes you hot."

I saw the faint flush of red coat Charlie's cheeks. "Get out of here!" he laughed in an embarrassing way before making his way back to the living room.

Alice giggled before looking my way. "So, are you ready?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Charlie, I'm leaving!"

"Alright, be safe!"

I followed closely behind Alice as she exited the house. I closed the door behind me and when I turned around Alice was no where to be found. Behind Charlie's police car was a red…no blood red 2010 Mercedes Benz E-Class edition with midnight black tinted windows. The windows were so dark that I thought it had to be past the legal limit of dark tint. The headlights flashed on and then I heard the soft purr of the engine. I admired the chrome wheels, which were freshly polished. As I made my way around the car, I lifted the handle and got in. It still had that new car smell. I sighed lightly, sinking into the black leather seat, gazing at the cherry wood dashboard and the leather interior. My eyes landed on the navigation system and wondered where the radio was.

Alice pressed the screen of the navigation system and then the words radio showed up. "Play _Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence – FYI_ by Hikaru Utada."

The computerized voice startled me when it repeated Alice's words. "_Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence – FYI_ by Hikaru Utada. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Alice confirmed as she began to pull out of the driveway like a mad woman.

_Holy shit! It talks! Sweeeetttt!_

The up-tempo beat of Utada's song flowed throughout the speakers in the door, the dashboard and even the speakers in the back were bumping. Alice had tricked out her car to perfection. "Alice, is this your car?"

She shook her head. "No, it belongs to my husband. You know Jasper, right?" I wasn't sure if I remembered that name. There were so many people at the party and I spoke to so many of them. "Blonde, curly hair," she added.

"Oh! The one who looked hungry. I remember, now." I glanced at Alice out the corner of my eye; she frowned at my comment and then sighed.

"Yes, the hungry one."

"You two make a cute couple."

"Thank you," her voice was now chipper again. Once we were outside of Forks, Alice put the pedal to the metal, her speed accelerating. I felt the car as it began to increase speed, but for some reason it did not scare me. It was actually exhilarating. "I doubt that we will find anything fashionable in Seattle."

I groaned, "I know. Bella is such a party pooper."

"You might as well get use to it, besides I do not plan on having my niece look like some any old thing."

_Niece?_

"Oh, did I startle you when I used that word? It is that I still consider Bella as my sister. She will always be my sister, regardless of who she chooses in the end."

"Even if she chooses a wolf?"

Alice clenched her jaw and then she sighed again. "Even if she chooses a wolf. I want her to be happy and so would Edward if he were still alive." A small smile tugged at her lips, "I would prefer her to be with a human if anything. I can see her better that way. With those _dogs_ I can't see her at all and when she is with you, my visions of her are extremely blurry." She pounded the leather steering wheel with her hand, "It would be so much better if everything was clear!"

I sunk into my seat, folding my arm across my chest. "Well, I cannot help what I am."

"No, no. That has nothing to do with it. I can _see_ Bella when you are around, that is all I need, but when she is with those wolves, I can't see a thing. I'm blind until she is away from them."

"I see. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you see me now?"

She turned her head slightly, her focus on me and not on the road. It didn't bother me that she was a terrible driver by completely disobeying the laws. "I can see you perfectly fine; it is almost as if you are human." She brought her attention back to the road, pulling into the left lane to pass a car and then shifted the car back to the right. "I find it odd, though. When you are around people that I am trying to watch, you blur them out; and now that you are here with me everything is so clear."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Maybe my vampire side is reacting to you."

Alice shrugged her shoulders as well, "You are truly a weird being." Her eyes went blank all of a sudden, lucky for us there were no cars in front of us.

"Alice?" She was not answering me. "Alice?"

She shook her head and then she smiled as if nothing had happened. "Bella is going to be very pissed off when you get home."

I sighed in relief. Nothing bad was going to happen. I was not going to die. "Why?"

She pulled on to an old dirt road, just off the highway. The trees and bushes were so thick around the road, that no one would know that a road was even there. She undid her seatbelt, letting it slide to her side, she then opened the glove compartment, grabbing a pair of dark shades and a scarf. She stared at her reflection in the rearview mirror before putting the glasses on and then the scarf. She pressed a button on the dashboard and I heard the trunk pop open. "Because we are going to L.A., baby."

"L.A.? Los Angeles?" I followed Alice as she got out of the car, slamming the door behind me.

She raised the trunk and then smiled, grabbing a khaki mesh bag. "Exactly!"

"Oh my God, Alice! You are the greatest!" I hugged her tightly.

"Okay, okay, lets go!" she squealed while breaking from my grasp. I ran closely behind her into the woods and I instantly knew that the only way for us to get there by tonight would be on foot, well in my case on four paws. I shifted effortlessly, gliding through the air until my paws landed on the forest floor.

Alice stared in amazement at me, as I ran at her side. I howled lightly, a goofy grin pulling at my lips. I stared at the small amount of sunlight beaming through the treetops like a kaleidoscope. The golden specks throughout my ivory fur glisten in the sunlight, a weird…I guess birth effect from being half vamp.

I wanted to talk to Alice, but I couldn't in this form, nor could I tap into her thoughts. There was something strange about these vampires and the way my body reacted to them. I could only base these theories on my time spent with Alice; and in these thirty minutes spent together, I've discovered that I could not read her thoughts. Humans and wolves were easy to read. These vampires were different. With the pack, I can get into their head, talk to them telepathically in my human and wolf form, but only when they are in wolf form. When they are in their human form, I can only read their thoughts. Yeah, it's complicated.

As much as I try to concentrate and focus on the pixie-like vampire, I got nothing, but silence. All I could hear were my own thoughts. Sucks. I guess I am not as invincible as I thought.

_I am MOST DEFINITELY going to tell Bella when I see her_, barked Quil.

I rolled my eyes, focusing on the trees that I was dodging. _Shut the fuck up, Quil! This is none of your damn business!_

He laughed loudly, howling actually. It sounded like I could hear his cackling laugh echoing in the forest surrounding me. _Hey, you should have thought of that before phasing. Where are you and Tinker Bell going?_ He began to focus on my thoughts, picking at little tidbits here and there. _Oh, I see._

_You better not say anything_! I threaten.

_How about giving me some of that ass and I'll consider keeping your secret?_

_Ugh! You sick little perverted wolf!_

_There is not a damn thing wrong with what I said. Wolves mate young, you know._

I was going to literally throw up. If it was possible to mentally vomit I would do that right not, just to make him shut up. _Please, Quil…just stop…_

_Why? You know you like it._

_STOP! GOT DAMN IT! STOP IT! BEFORE I HAVE CHARLIE LOCK YOU UP!_

He sighed lightly, laughing to himself before speaking, _I guess I should, knowing that your imprinter would not like me flirting with you._

_What are you talking about? Imprinter? Who?_ I came to a complete stop, my nails digging into the thick dirt. Alice stopped a few feet away from me as well, sensing my tension.

_Oops. Yeah…definitely was not supposed to tell you that._

_Someone imprinted on me? Who? Tell me!_ I demanded. I could no longer sense his thoughts. Quil had already phased back to human. _Shit!_

"What's wrong, Anya?" asked Alice as she stepped forward. The wind shifted, making her hair ruffle and my fur flutter in the wind. I shook my head. This was between me and the pack and whoever the hell imprinted on me. God, please don't let it be Quil!

I walked past Alice, I felt her cold fingers rub through my fur, each individual strand felt like I was on the icy plains of Alaska. "You can tell me." I only nodded my head for us to go, shooting out like a bullet so we could reach our destination. I would keep this little information to myself until I got back home. Jacob had some explaining to do.

* * *

In a car it probably would take a day or two just to get to California, but with our supernatural speed, we crossed over into California around midnight that same night. We ran the whole way there and Alice didn't seem tired at all. I mean, I was tired, but I played it off like I could run for days. Running for a long amount of time like today is something that I am not use to at all. My paws hurt and I am hungry. I am not thirsty for blood. I want some human food!

"We'll be in L.A. soon and then you can eat, okay?" Alice's paced slowed down and I watched her move through the darkness. She held up her hand for me to be still and I did. We were in the middle of a desert area in the middle of Cali. The land was barren, only a few plants surviving in the sweltering heat. Well, right now it was cold outside because in the desert the temperature drops tremendously at night. I sensed what she saw exactly when she pounced onto the small, defenseless animal. I listened to the tiny animal shrieking whines of death, before its neck snapped under Alice's grasp. It was odd, watching a person who seemed so sweet and angelic do such a thing. She turned around, the small gray rabbit in her hand. "Eat up."

She tossed the dead animal towards me and I stepped back as its lifeless body smacked me dead in the face. I cringed, while looking at the poor creature. "You should eat…or drink something. We've been running for a long time."

I phased, still staring at the dead rabbit. I frowned as the strong scent of the rabbit's blood tickled at my nose. I wasn't thirsty. That's what I kept telling myself. I was not going to pick up the rabbit and sink my teeth into its warm flesh. I was not going to do it, but the smell was so overpowering. I always thought that the scent of an animal would not appeal to me, it didn't, but I was so damn thirsty. My mouth began to water and it felt like I was drooling. I touched my lips with my finger, checking for wetness. I licked my lips, before grabbing the small animal. "You should get use to the taste. We don't want any humans dying," said Alice.

"I am not venomous," I reminded her before lifting the rabbit to my lips. I bit down into its neck, the fur tickled against my skin and then the warm blood coated the back of my throat. The rabbit's blood tasted just as I expected it to taste; earthy, like grass. It was nasty, nowhere near as sweet and succulent as Bella's blood. I sucked a little more just enough to hold me over. I could not wait until I get to have a _real _drink…something like Isabella.

The rabbit slipped out of my hand, dropping against the dusty red dirt. My fingers were covered in blood, so I decided to keep my hands in my pockets….well, when I get some clothes then I will put them in pockets. "Yummy, right?" asked Alice in that oh-so-cheerful voice.

"Hell no! That was disgusting!" I stuck my tongue out and pretended to gag. Alice only laughed before running off into the darkness.

When we finally reached a hotel in the middle of L.A., I crashed on the closest bed, not even bothering to admire the luxurious room. I just wanted to sleep and that was all to it. It was times like this that I wished we would have gone to Seattle instead. I would be at home right about now, snuggling into my warm, comfy futon. Ha! Bella was so right!

I felt Alice's cold hand pressed against my upper arm; her hand felt like it was melting through the warmth of my skin. I turned onto my back, knocking her hand out of the way and then my eyes fluttered open. Alice's gentle face was hovering over me, diamond studded, hoop earrings glistened through a curtain of her black hair. "Wake up!" she smiled before dancing away from me. She floated across the floor, pushing the long, thin ivory curtains out the way. I blinked a couple of times, letting my eyes adjust to the blinding white light.

Alice was more than beautiful. Watching her dance across the room like a sugar plum fairy, the light giving her a sparkling glow. It was almost as if she had wings of her own. I sat up in the bed, letting the white sheets fall around my waist; I caught a glimpse of my arm as the sunlight reflected against it; a faint glow that reminded me that I was just like Alice. I rubbed my fingers through my thick hair as Alice approached me with clothes folded into a perfectly neat square. "Here," she said. "I hope you like it." I watched as she walked away towards the bedroom door and then looks over her shoulder, "We are going to be twins for a day." She winked before shutting the door behind her.

I stared at the blue material; it was kind of thin and thick in some areas. I lifted up the material, holding it out to see what it would create. A V-neck dress, with a black belt around the waist area. _Very nice._ I climbed out bed, stumbling over a pair of black, knee high boots with a killer heel. I definitely could rock this. I hurried to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, all that good stuff, before noticing a pair of the same earrings that Alice had on, lying on the counter. I parted my hair on the right, sweeping my bangs to side, letting the rest of my hair fall over my shoulders. I would then try on the earrings and I liked how it looked on me.

When I made it back into the bedroom area, I slipped out of the clothes Alice had packed for me and into the dress. The dress fell just to the middle of my thigh, brushing against my skin. The V-neck plunged, but not too deep to reveal any cleavage. I was only a child, remember? I slipped my feet into the boots and I was happy to know that she got my size right with both items. It felt nice to be slightly dolled up. I did a quick once over and then hurried out the door.

Once I made it outside, Alice was standing under a nearby spruce tree on the sidewalk, in the shade. Most of her hair was concealed by a yellow scarf, neatly wrapped around her face to shield the sun from her skin, along with a pair of dark black shades that reminded me of a movie star. She was also dressed in a red dress, similar to mines, with the same boots. "I say we check out Rodeo Drive first," she suggested as I approached her.

"Is it okay that you are here…in the daytime."

She looped her arm in mines, pulling me alongside her into the scorching heat. "Trust me, Anya. I know exactly what I am doing."

"I know, but you are glistening," I reminded her.

She looked at the watch on her left wrist, "Five, four, three, two, and one." She unraveled the scarf almost in slow motion when the sun ducked between some fluffy gray clouds that were moving in and taking away the cheerful feeling of sunny L.A. She shook her hair out as if she were some model doing an outdoor photo shoot. She looked my way, giving me an oh-so-adorable grin. I was starting to feel like I was back in Forks. I just only hoped that it would not start to rain. You know me; I do not want to ruin this perfectly fine outfit.

"Rodeo, here we come!" I giggled loudly and Alice joined in with me, our voices chiming together in a beautiful tune.

* * *

We went in and out of boutiques and shops and specialty stores. My body touched all kinds of fabrics; silk, chiffon, lace, cotton, everything. Alice said that none of the dresses that I tried on were up to par, although I thought that a lot of them looked pretty good. She dragged me further down to the last dress boutique on the block; _Dresses Galore_ was the name of it. If I did not find anything in here, I was out of luck. Alice opened the door and I was hit by a strong sweet scent. A vampire was nearby. My senses were instantly on edge and I prayed that it was not Victoria.

"Alice, darling!" I heard a high pitch voice coming from out the waves of colorful dresses.

"Keiko-chan!" yelled Alice as she rushed past me in a light blur. I watched as she wrapped her arms around the young girl who appeared to be about sixteen years old. "I see that the business is going well."

"Very well, thank you." The girl known as Keiko pulled away from Alice, her face just as chalky pale as Alice. She smiled towards me, the black strands of her bob falling around her cheeks as she moved around. "Who is this, Alice? Your latest Barbie doll?" she teased, eyeing me closely with dark hazel brown eyes.

_Interesting. She must be hungry or at least getting there_ I thought while staring at her eyes. They were not as golden as Alice's or mines. "No, she's my niece," said Alice. She was so comfortable throwing that title around when we were no where near being related.

"Niece? By who? Your _real_ sister?" she asked shocked and confused.

"Of course not. You know my _brother_, Edward. His ex-girlfriend's adopted daughter."

"Oh," said Keiko realizing what was going on. She then pulled Alice to the side, leaving me too look at the thousands of dresses in the two story building. "You do realize that she is _different_, right? She smells like a dog," I heard Keiko whisper to Alice near the checkout counter.

"Don't insult my family, Keiko," Alice scolded. I sensed the attitude in her voice and I was thankful that she stood up for me. "A lot has happened since I've last seen you. I would fill you in, but not today. Now, can you help me look for a dress for my _lovely niece_?"

Keiko sighed, "Sure, sure. You are such a handful Alice Cullen."

She smiled, "I know," and then hugged Keiko again. "I love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too. Now get off me before people start thinking we are rubbing cats."

Alice laughed and I chuckled as they approached me. She pulled away from Keiko and then asks, "See anything that you like?"

Honestly, I did not, but there were still so many dresses to look at. I was bound to find something in this wave of silk. "Do you have any particular style that you are looking for?" asked Keiko.

I turned to face her, removing my hand from the plastic covering a burgundy dress that I liked. "I want something unique in a red wine color. Burgundy and different."

Alice added, "She is a show-off."

She was right, I am a show-off.

"Check up stairs, I have a large assortment of burgundy dresses up there. I guaranteed you that you will find something."

I did exactly that, after Keiko left my side to go wait on another customer. Alice followed me up the black spiral staircase to the upper level, where more dresses were awaiting me. Velvet, satin, silk, everything. I went through racks and racks of dresses, until I found six dresses that I like. I tried on each and every one of them, chiffon, champagne, a ball gown, even a light flowing print dress. Each was unique in its own right.

"Alice?" I asked as I held the bulky burgundy ball gown in my hands. I couldn't decide which one I wanted, it would be completely stupid to get all six of them for no particular reason. Hmm…I _could _use them for special occasions. Bella's and Jacob's wedding, which could be in the near future; I had about two more Sweetheart Dances to attend; two proms. Yeah, that is about right. "Alice, can I get all of them?"

She folded her arm across her chest and crossed her right leg over the left one. Her expression was thoughtful and then she looked in my direction, a small smile tugging at her lips. "Absolutely!" She grabbed the pile of plastic covered dresses off the bench beside her, before following me down the stairs.

I had a 100-watt smile on my face. I just could not stop grinning. It was perfect. "Someone's extremely happy," teased Keiko as she walked around the counter.

"You have no idea," I said placing the dresses on the counter, next to the cash register.

Keiko ringed up each dress, which was quickly reaching the one-thousand dollar mark. She looked up when the final dress jumped the price up to $1289.78. "Alice, your skills never cease to amaze me. How did you know she would want this color for a dress?" She leaned down to grab something from behind the counter. She came back with two clear boxes in her hands. The first box, contained black platform heels, with red on the bottom and the other box had black heels with leather straps, with gems. "These shoes are so cute!"

Alice reached her a Visa credit card, before she grabbed the shoes, placing them into a plastic bag. "Psychic vampire here," she whispered, before sticking the card back into her bra cup. I laughed to myself at that gesture, where could she put it, she wasn't wearing pants and these dresses did not have any pockets either.

"I hope you have fun at the dance, Anya," said Keiko while neatly putting my dresses in very large bags. Did Alice expect to carry all those bags herself?

"Thanks, I will," I smiled grabbing some of the bags. Alice was already standing at the door waiting on me, she waved goodbye to Keiko before exiting the store. I definitely was not expecting to see Alice's Mercedes parked out in front of the store and leaning against the passenger's side door was a tall blonde, with curly hair and a very lean body, but you could still tell that he a little muscle underneath his black button down shirt. He tensed a little when a young woman walked past him and then he relaxed when Alice approached him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his arms, lifting her small frame off the ground. When she landed back on her feet, he kissed her gently on the lips, before grabbing the bags out of her hands. "Anya, this is Jasper."

I watched as he swallowed hard as he looked at me. His lips parted and he had the sexiest southern drawl that I had ever heard. "Nice to meet you again, Anya."

_Damn, his voice is drool worthy._ I cleared my throat, "Nice to meet you too."

He popped the trunk of the car, putting the bags into the trunk and then grabbed mines out of my hands. I was in a daze, how could I have not remembered this guy. Even his battle scars were quite hot. Alice caught me staring at her man like I was some kind of love sick puppy. She tapped my shoulder, "Get in the car and keep your eyes off my man." Soon as I got in she slammed the car door shut, almost taking my leg off in the process. _Someone gets feisty when Jasper is around_.

After a couple of hours of driving, I was starting to wonder if we were going to get back in time. I couldn't miss school, Bella would kill me. Hell, she was going to kill me anyway. I…we completely disobeyed Bella's orders. I know that she won't chew Alice out, which she should, but I was going to get the worse of it. What if she decides to ban me from going to the dance? "Alice, I don't think we are going to make it back in time."

The car began to accelerate down the long highway. Alice looked over her shoulder, smiling at me. "Trust me, Jazz drives really fast."

An Alice was right, Jasper did drive fast. Too fast for my taste. We made it back to Forks around eleven o'clock that night. I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me. My legs were shaky and I knew that they were going to give out, not because Bella might tear my butt up, but because I NEVER wanted to get into a car with Jasper again! He drove so fast that I thought the car was going to take off flying or something!

Jasper and Alice were holding my bags and then Alice smiled while reaching me a small paper bag. "Make sure to give this to Bella." She winked, "She is going to need it."

I was being nosy, so I had to see what was in the bag. I felt outside of the bag, my fingers rubbing against the roughness and then feeling the outline of a box. I raised an eyebrow before peeking inside. My eyes widen and then my cheeks became crimson red. Jasper sensed my slight uneasiness and then I felt a wave of serenity take over me. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed as well. "Yeah, she will _definitely _need these."

Jasper said, "Momma Swan is coming."

I watched as the porch light clicked on and then the front door open. Bella was standing on the porch, still in her work clothes and…it looks like a leather belt in her right hand. "Anya Marianne Moore get your ASS IN THIS DAMN HOUSE!" Her chest rose up and down and her eyes bucked like a madwoman. "RIGHT NOW!"

I looked out the corner of my eye and whispered, "Alice, a little help here. Jasper, do your emotion control thingy."

Alice pushed my softly and whispered, "It'll be fine."

I took a step forward, each step feeling like I was not moving an inch. Once I made it to the bottom step, Bella found some kind of superhuman strength and yanked me up the steps. "Get in the house," she mumbled through clenched teeth, obviously trying to fight off Jasper's calm emotions.

I walked towards the door, stepping into my prison and then looked at Alice and Jasper, who was standing behind her. Alice winked and then smiles while holding my bags in her hand. She brushed passed Bella, placing the bags in the doorway before escaping to the warmth or should I say coolness of Jasper for protection. "I had fun," she mouthed before meeting Bella's cold gaze again.

"Go away!" she yelled at the two vampires. She slowly turned around, before slamming the door and then faced me. I hadn't noticed how red her eyes were from crying and it was obvious that she missed me.

"Um," I held the brown paper bag out. "Alice said to give this to you."

She snatched the bag out of my hand and then the doorbell rung. She rolled her eyes, pissed off because of the buzzing of the doorbell interrupting her. She turned around, opening the door without checking to see who it was. "What the fuck do you want?!" she said with an attitude.

"Ugh…Damn, Bella. What did I do?" asked Jacob as he stared back at mean old Bella. "I have been trying to call you all day. You wouldn't pick up your cell phone or the house phone." He stumbled over his words, completely lost on what he had to say to her. "We have to go," he blurted out.

"Where?" she asked, even more agitated. She began to tap her feet against the floor.

"I wanted to show you something." He sniffed the air for a second and then a goofy grin crossed his lips. "Hey…Are those condoms?"

Bella's eye grew wide; she opened the bag and then dropped it to the floor. Out fell a box of Trojan MAGNUM condoms. Her breathing increased, she gripped the belt in her hand and then turned around so fast that I thought she was a vampire. "Why you little…" She lunged towards me, her arm extended, the belt whipping like lightening. I tried to move back as far as I could, but the belt struck my exposed thigh like a snake bite.

I screamed out in pain. I'd never gotten a whipping before. "Bella! Stop!" yelled Jacob as he restrained Bella. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest. "Calm down," he muttered against her hair. "It's not her fault" As he pulled her into the living room, he nodded to me. "Go upstairs."

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter. I did! I have six contenders for Anya's dress and two contenders for shoes. You can go onto my profile to look at the pictures and then vote in the poll. Whichever one wins, that will be Anya's Sweetheart Dance dress. Also, you can find Anthony's tux there as well. Oh, and if the poll doesn't work, just shoot me a PM and I will tally the votes that way.**

**So, see you next chapter! And don't forget to review and vote! **


	12. Dancing and Fucking The Night Away Pt 1

**GangstaSummoner: Only one person voted, but that's cool. The winner is a dress that I liked as well. If you haven't seen it, it is on my profile. Thank you for the favs, alerts and reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series, but I wish I could own Jacob Black.**

**Chapter 12 – Dancing and Fucking the Night Away Pt. 1**

I saw the pixie and her country bumpkin when they pulled into Bella's driveway in their very expensive ride. One by one they climbed out the car, moving around like pale bullets. The pixie grabbed about four bags, while the bumpkin grabbed two. I noticed Anya stumble slightly, her legs were shaking and she looked completely shook up. She finally got the strength to close the door that she was balancing herself on; the fabric of her blue dress shifted from left to right and her boots scraped against the concrete pavement. She looked like one of the snobby rich kids from off of _Laguna Beach_. I noticed the pair of diamond earrings hanging from her ears, as the pixie approached her with a paper bag. Anya stared at the bag, curiosity crossing her face every so often. Her thin fingers, lightly glides over the bag, and feeling the curvature of what is in it. Then her cheeks went bright red, seconds later she looked towards the pixie and country boy before laughing.

It was a minute later when they all looked towards the house, Anya was nervous and those leeches seemed so calm. _Too calm._ The porch light came on and the front door swung open. Bella's scent was like a gust of fresh air, the smell of those vampires and Anya was a little too strong and sickening. _Too much sweetness._ Bells was pissed off alright, I felt as if I could feel her anger, her sadness, but something was a little off about it. Bella was not exactly herself because all kinds of curse words came flowing from her redden lips. They approached Bella and she pulled Anya up the stairs with brute force. I had no idea where she had gotten that kind of strength from. Adrenaline, I guess. I listened as they exchanged words and then Bella slammed the door in their face.

I was not supposed to be around here when the vampires were in the neighborhood. If something were to happen, I could not protect Bella here. I had to know what was going on, so I jogged towards the Mercedes Benz; the blonde country bumpkin rushed to the pixie's side and stood in a protective stance. "What is going on?"

"Bella's acting strange," whispered the black hair pixie as she peeked around the shoulder of her southern gentleman.

So, they felt it too. "She completely overreacted," said the blonde one.

"Now that you are in her future, I can't see what she will decide or what is to come," muttered…Alice. Yeah, Alice is her name.

"I'll see for myself," with that I left them. I hurried towards the front door, up the steps and then ring the doorbell. I could hear Anya nervously talking, her voice low and uncertain. I listened to the agitated way Bella groaned under breath and the door swung open.

"What the fuck do you want?" she said with irritation in tone.

_Well nice to see you too._ I had other reasons why I originally came here. I wanted to take her out to a special place tonight, but it seems like that might have to wait until the weekend. I noticed as she began to tap her foot against the wooden floor. _Tap, tap, tap._ The sound was increasing with every tap. "We have to go," I blurted out.

"Where?" she asked while still tapping her foot.

I caught an odd scent in the air…like latex. I sniffed the air slightly and then stared at the bag. I laughed lightly to myself, a small smirk pulling at my lips. _Insert 70s porn music. _"Hey…Are those condoms?" I asked, teasing her almost. Her face turned beet red with anger when she opened the bag, dropping it to the welcome mat. The box of Trojan Magnum condoms slipped out of the bag, confirming my guess.

God, I love being a wolf.

For someone as clumsy as Bella, she was quick on her feet for a change. She darted around, fire in her eyes, her short dark brown hair whipped around her cheeks. It was all in a blur, Bella moved quickly towards Anya, almost light as feather. Her arm extended and so did the belt as it whipped through the air. Anya tried to move, but it was doing no good, the belt had already struck her on her right thigh. "Ah!" she screamed out, falling back onto the floor.

Bella was about to go for another strike, but I quickly tried to restrain her. The smell of her strawberry shampoo tickled my nose, along with an unusual sweet, woodsy scent. It smelled like Anya, but it was coming off of Bella, lingering on her skin like a subtle perfume. "Bella! Stop!" I muttered against her hair. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, rocking her slowly in my arms, trying to calm the beast within her. "It's not her fault." I rocked her from side to side, letting her warm body relax into mine. I glanced towards Anya, mouthing "Go upstairs," while pulling Bella into the living room. "Sshh…" I muttered into her ear while falling back onto the couch.

I was still rocking her like a baby, until her breathing decreased to a slow pace and her heart returned to a steady rhythm. All was quiet between the two of us for the next five minutes. I began to loosen my grip around her and then she spoke through gentle tears, "Don't," she gripped my hand lightly, "take them off me."

"Sure," I whispered, tightening my grip. My body relaxed under her weight. She continued to cry softly, I felt a few warm tears fall onto my arm and then sizzle from the heat of my body. I did not understand why she was crying. Anya is home safe; there is no need to cry. "What's wrong?" I asked inhaling her sweet scent.

She was quiet for a minute and then she spoke. "I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Are you hurt?"

"No…I just feel like something is wrong with my body. Something is changing within me."

I sighed lightly, a smile on my face. "There is no change, you are just getting older. Your motherly instincts came out just then."

"I know," she whispered, "but something is seriously wrong with me." She turned in my arms, her back against my left arm and her right shoulder pressed hard into my chest "I am serious, Jake. There is something wrong with me. I completely lost control tonight. It was wrong what I did to Anya. She did not deserve that. I should have directed my anger towards Alice, not her." She paused, staring into my eyes with her chocolate brown hues. "I was wrong," she admitted.

I kissed her forehead lightly and then she tensed in my arms, her eyes were elsewhere. "There is nothing wrong with you." I gave her one of my famous crooked smiles, "You are going to apologize to Anya and then chew out Alice later, okay?"

"Sure," she said softly while swinging her legs off the couch.

I grabbed her wrist. "Come here." I pulled her back towards me, turning her chin towards me and lightly brushed my lips across hers. Her breath stuttered under my touch and she held my gaze like I was the last thing that she was going to see. I inhaled the minty scent of her breath, crashing my lips against hers out of pure passion. Our lips moved over one another, taking in each others scent, breathing hungrily. Her tongue flickered against my lips, wanting entrance. I granted her. Welcoming her into the warmth of my mouth, our tongues danced a sultry tango. She gasped against my mouth as I began to suck on her bottom lip in an animalistic way. Her fingers were now entangled in my short hair; my hands were cuffing her ass. We could go all night if we could.

She panted heavily against the crook of my neck, lust in her eyes. "We have to stop…"

I kissed her neck, my tongue leaving wet trails down to her collarbone. I muttered my voice raspy, "I don't want to stop…" I found myself lightly licking her cheek and she turned an even deeper red. "…you know you don't want me to stop." I gripped her firm buttocks in my hands, pushed her closer against me. That sweet, earthy scent taking over my senses like a drug. "I want you, Bells."

She sighed, "I want you too, but not now. Not here." She pushed off of me, standing to her feet and smiles. She pulled a lock of hair behind her ear; her cheeks still a rosy complexion. "Um…I am going to go apologize now." She then walked towards the hallway and looks over her shoulder. "Will you stay?"

I rose up on the couch, looking towards her. I didn't want to leave and I had school in the morning. "Maybe for a little while."

"Okay," she nodded before disappearing into the hallway and up the stairs.

**Bella's POV**

I wanted Jake. God knows I do. If I could, I would have raped him right then and there. You know what was stopping me from pulling it off? Edward. I was getting tired of seeing him appear to me when I showed an extreme amount of emotion and I was having an adrenaline rush. You should have seen him sitting on the stairs all cocky as he watched me turn into some wild animal and attack Anya with my belt. He had a smirk on his red lips, as if he wanted me to hit her. That was not like Edward at all. He would had talked me out of it and pushed me into going off on Alice instead. That's what Edward would have done. I had to dismiss him. I didn't _want_ him anymore. He is dead and gone for good, and he will never come back. Never!

I stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring at his tall, pale figure at the very top step. His hands were stuffed into his khaki slacks, the sleeves of his plaid shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His eyes filled with hurt and pain and his brows furrow with uncertainty. "You don't want me?" he asked, repeating those horrid words I had rephrased when he broke up with me. "Aren't I any good for you?"

The words stung. I did not want to repeat my break up again. I looked down and then back up. I took a step back and he was standing right in front of me, so real, so full of _life._ His sweet scent lingered around me. I reached out, placing my hand against the cotton material of his shirt. So cold…and dead. "Edward…" I gripped the material, pulling his body closer to me. Fresh tears were beginning to blur my vision. I sobbed to myself; one by one the tears began to fall over my cheeks. "…I love you."

I felt his cool hand brush some of my hair out of my face and then he held my face in his hands. It felt like I was having two ice pads being pressed against my skin. I stared up at him, my warm tears feeling ice cold as they trickled from my eyes and falling over Edward's long fingers. He leaned down slowly, angled his head and then his cold lips pressed against my lips. Ice and fire. I closed my eyes, not even bothering to kiss him back because…I didn't feel anything. Nothing. He didn't _dazzle_ me the way that he use to do. He didn't send my heart into a pulsating rhythm. He didn't make me feel like my knees were going to give away. _I didn't love him the way that I use to._

"I love you," he whispered, his lips lightly touch mine.

I didn't repeat the three little words again. There was no reason to. I gripped his hand with my right one, kissing his palm and attempts to smile. "I have to let you go…for good." I stared at him, gazing into his golden eyes. My eyes lit up as I spoke, "I've found love again. Such a fiery and passionate love that _will_ last a lifetime. Jake loves me so much and I him." I chuckled to myself. I couldn't believe that these words were actually coming out of my mouth. I finally said it out loud and meant it, while releasing Edward's hand. "I am in love with Jacob Black."

Edward's hand fell out of my hand, his image fading before my eyes. His eyes were warm and a smile that did not belong to him, but Jacob's appeared. "I love you too, Bells," he said softly fading into nothingness.

I smiled to myself. Satisfied with what I had done. No more Edward and now I could focus all my attention on Jake and only him. He was my world now…He was my lover…He was my sun. I felt thick, warm arms wound around me and I knew that it was Jake. I felt kind of embarrassed that he caught me in my crazy moment. Until now I was mental, but no one had to worry about me talking to myself or attempt to kill myself anymore. I've found happiness and love.

"I am glad to finally hear you say those words," he whispered into my ear and then resting his chin on the top of my head. He didn't question me, although I expected him to. I knew that he wanted to, but now was not the right time. We were having a moment and I didn't want him to ruin it. "Say it again."

I turned around in his grasp, his arms resting around my waist and his hands clamped together at the small of my back. I looked up into his eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck and I smiled. Love and sincerity in my eyes. I felt like I was looking deep within his soul, his dark brown eyes glazing over as I spoke the words again. "I love you Jacob Black and I always will. Forever."

His full lips pulled into a smile, a huge smile actually. Tears of joy began to fall from his eyes, coating his russet skin. He pulled me tighter to him, eyes locked on one another. He kissed me deeply and then whispered while tilting his forehead against mines. "I love you so much, Bells. I'll never ever, ever leave you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Because I _know_ that you are my soul-mate. I _won't_ imprint. I _can't_ imprint." He paused, "Bells, you have my heart and my soul in your hands." He muttered against my hair over and over again, "I love you."

I am so thankful to have a man like him, so strong and loving and _goofy_. I love it all. I love him and only him. I closed my eyes, leaning into his chest and listening to the soft thumping of his heart. I'll cherish it for the rest of my life. We stood in the hallway for a while not saying anything and then I felt even warmer arms wrapping around me from behind. "I love you too, Momma," whispered Anya as she snuggled her head into my back, like a little child. "And I am sorry for disobeying you. I should have told Alice to turn around."

I instantly tensed because of her words. _Momma. She called me Momma._ I relaxed my body, burying my head deeper into Jacob's chest and I muttered against his tight, black T-shirt. "I love the both of you guys…my very own wolf pack."

* * *

"Bells? Bells?"

I heard a male voice calling me by my nickname. I groaned lightly, draping my arms over hard heat and then I moaned, "Jake…don't go…"

"I am not…going anywhere…" he mumbled as well. I snuggled closer to his warm body, trying to keep myself warm.

"Bella? Bella?"

The male voice continued to call my name over again. "Keep…calling my name…baby…"

Jake muttered, "Don't worry…I will…"

"ISABELLA SWAN!"

I jumped up suddenly to the sound of my FATHER's voice, filled with agitation. My hair whipped around my face as I sat up. My legs were straddled around Jacob's waist, the thin gray strap of my shirt hung off my shoulder revealing a little bit of cleavage. Jake's shirt was bunched up above his abs…those…one, two, three, four, five, six pack abs of his. His hair was all messy and spiky. I glanced over my shoulder and most of my ass was out from the itty bitty boy shorts that I wore. Anya was knocked out on the other end of the couch, her mouth opened wide, drool seeping out the corner. Now doesn't this look like some sick scene out of a perverted fetish film? I moved slightly, but Jake grabbed me by my waist. A bold move it was, especially with Charlie standing in the doorway watching us with murder in his eyes. "Don't move," he whispered.

I stared down at him, curious about why he did not want me to move and then I felt it. My face went as red as an apple when I felt the hardness of Jacob Black between my legs. I saw a flush of red cross his cheeks as well, not because I possibly started this natural reaction from him, but because Charlie had caught us. I laughed nervously, looking towards Charlie. "Eh…heh…Hi Dad."

Jacob rose up slowly, making the position look even more sexual. He gave that goofy grin of his. "Hi…Char…Mr. Swan. How are you this lovely morning?"

Anya groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She wiped the sleep from her eyes before looking around and then her eyes grew wide as she stared at my back. "Oooo, Bella, you are going to get it," she teased, while trying to holding in her laughter.

Charlie voice was calm, but laced with malice, "Bella, get up."

I looked down at Jake and then back at Charlie. "I can't."

"Why?" he asked while raising and eyebrow.

"Yeah, why Bella?" added Anya, obviously getting her revenge and taking sides.

"Shut up!" I mumbled through clenched teeth towards Anya. "I'm…I'm sick." _Come on Jake. Get your dick soft! Please!_

He folded his arm across his chest. I stared at his gun, which was still in the holster. If he wanted to use it, he could easily put Jake out for good. "Get up," he ordered.

I looked down at Jake and mumbled, "Sorry," before climbing off of him. I stood near the couch and then Charlie motioned for me to come over there. Anya too.

"Get up Jake," ordered Charlie.

He sighed lightly. I fidgeted with my fingers. Jake stood up, pulling his shirt down turning to face us. I swallowed hard staring at him and all his glory. "_Damn_," muttered Anya as she stood there in shock admiring my man's manhood.

"Get out," said Charlie to Anya.

"But Grandpa!" she whined and then looks towards me, begging with her eyes. She could tell that I was not going to say anything. Charlie's words go. "Fine," she mumbled under her breath, disappearing upstairs.

My eyes were focused on the strong muscle pushing through Jacob's jean shorts. I gave a pleasing sigh as I stood near my father; my eyes undressing Jake. I bit my bottom lip, looking at him with admiration. I'd never seen him look so proud and dominant…it was _sexy_.

"Charlie, you're a man. Things like this happened," said Jake. He was walking kind of gap legged as he approached us.

I watched as Charlie balled his hands into fists, the tendons stretched underneath his skin. _Don't punch him, Dad. It's no use._ He flexed his fingers at his side. I was breathing unevenly as my eyes wandered over Jacob's muscular frame again. I was seeing him in a different light. A light that was literally turning me on. "Bella?" asked Charlie.

"Huh?" I jumped; bringing my attention to my dad's pissed off gaze.

He reached into his back pocket, pulling out a black box. He then looked at Jake. "Go take a quick cold shower and get the hell out of my house." He brought his attention back to me, reaching me the box. "Found this on the front porch. Are you having sex?"

_No! No! No! Not the sex talk! Please, not the sex talk!_

He went on. "If you plan on having sex, at least be responsible about it. _I_ don't have room for anymore kids at the moment. If you are going to have sex, please don't do it here."

"But I'm n-" I started to say, but Charlie cut me off.

"If you need me to go out and buy you some condoms, I will do it. I mean, having the unopened box on the porch shows me how irresponsible you are. You are not ready for sex."

"D-Dad!" He was embarrassing me beyond belief.

"No, Bells! Be responsible, okay? Now, take the condoms."

I sighed while snatching the box out of his hand. How did he figure that it belonged to me? It could have belonged to anybody. Hell, Anya probably was trying to seduce Anthony for all we knew.

Charlie looked towards Jake. If looks could kill. "Why the hell are you still standing in my living room?!"

"Uh…yeah…shower. I'm fine now," Jake managed to get out before brushing past me. His _morning wood_ finally gone. I guess Charlie's sex talk killed the mood for him. "See you later Bells…Charlie." With that he bolted out the door like Charlie was going to shoot at him.

I groaned loudly before storming up the stairs to my room, slamming the door behind me. I wanted to scream, I was so embarrassed. "Sooo, I have school in like thirty minutes. I would like to get there in time so I can have some time with my boyfriend." Anya was sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed and ready to start the school day.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not even official between the two of you."

"Oh, it will be. Trust me."

I tossed the box of condoms on my bed and then rushed around the room grabbing my work uniform from off the back of my chair, slipped it on, tied my hair into a ponytail. I ran into the bathroom, urinated and did the hygiene thing before coming back into my room. "That was quick…a little too quick," said Anya as she stared at her watch. "You sure you don't have a little bit of vampire in you."

"Positive," I mumbled. I grabbed my keys from off the desk. "Come on."

Anya followed me downstairs and I smelled Lysol in the air. I peeked into the living room and Charlie was "disinfecting" the leather sofa. I frowned as I stared at him. "I did not sleep with Jake," I repeated again.

"But she was thinking about it Grandpa," added Anya as she stuck her into the living room.

Charlie looked up with a curious, yet disgusted look on his face. He shook his head. "It isn't you I am worried about. I don't know what little seedlings he may have dripped on my nice sofa."

I blushed, pulling Anya by the arm. "Gotta go!" We were out the door in a matter of seconds and into the truck. Today was definitely going to be a long day.

**Jacob's POV**

Billy questioned me as soon as I walked into the house. He already knew where I was going when I rushed out the house last night, but I guess he was not expecting me to spend the night there. Billy rolled his chair into the kitchen and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine." I was tired if anything. Don't get me wrong, I had a wonderful sleep with Bella in my arms and our intimate moments last night. Even having Anya there was very nice. It was as if we were a family. My wife and daughter. Isabella and Anya Black; that had a nice ring to it. I went into my room, closing the door behind me and flung my body across my twin size bed.

Although, there was something bothering me about the previous night. Bella's random crazy moment. When she left me on the couch, I decided to follow her upstairs to be a support system for when she apologized to Anya. I was not expecting her to stop at the bottom of the stairs and just stare at emptiness. I was so quiet that she could not hear me. She eventually started crying and then started talking to an unknown object. She scared me for a second there, but she really caught me off guard when she lifted her head as if she were kissing someone and then holding something like a hand against her cheek. I continued listening until she called that fucking leech's name as if she was comforting him.

It irritated me, but what could I do. I mean nothing was there, but air. "I am in love with Jacob Black," that is what she said and my heart sunk. To actually hear the words. To actually know that I had her heart and not him, it set my heart ablaze with passion. It was then that I knew that Bella loves me more then anything in the world. She was officially moving on with me.

I didn't dare question her "Edward moment," that was something she had to handle on her own. _I_ am her future and _he_ is her past. The love that she had for him was over and done. When Bella gave up her love for Edward and I took her in my arms, telling her that I love her and that she is my soul-mate, I meant it. Destiny is the reason why we are together and because Faith told me.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Yes, your mate, Alpha. Bella Swan. How is she?" asked Faith as she stared at me from across the table._

"_She is fine," I said weary. I was not sure where Faith was going with this. "Why did you call her my 'mate'?"_

"_You love her don't you?"_

_I nodded. "I do."_

"_That makes her your mate."_

_I shook my head. "I feel like there is more to this mate thing. There is always more to the picture. Tell me, Faith. What's on your mind?"_

_She sighed lightly and then gets up to get another tall glass of orange juice. She looked my way. "Would you like some more?"_

"_No thank you."_

_She nodded, while pouring herself another glass and then putting the pitcher of orange juice back into the refrigerator. She then took her seat again and then sipped on her juice. The glass thudded against the table and then she spoke, "There is a little more information about the imprinting thing."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like, the Alpha is the only member of the pack who can choose his mate."_

_My eyes grew wide as I leaned forward, listening closely to her words. "Do you mean I won't imprint?"_

"_You can imprint and still it may not be on your mate. If your mate's love for you is strong enough to overpower your will to imprint, you will be forever hers."_

_I sighed, "Well that sucks. It isn't fair. What about Sam and the rest of the pack? Sam was Alpha."_

"_Sam never was Alpha, he just fell into the role because he was the first out of _your_ pack to phase. Everyone just assumed that he was the leader and they followed him."_

_I stared at the table. I felt bad. Why did I have to have a choice and the other guys could not. It was not fair. "It isn't fair," I repeated._

"_No one said that life would be fair, Jacob." She took another long sip of her orange juice. "This does not mean that you are safe. Like I said, you can still imprint and it may not be on Bella. If she is a very weak-minded young lady, you can kiss loving her goodbye."_

_**~End of Flashback~**_

Last night, I knew that Bella was not weak-minded and her love for me would never falter. I just knew it. She wouldn't let me fall into the hands of another woman. Losing me…would literally kill her. I'll show her that I will be the best man that I can be and that I can protect her and Anya. I won't let anything happen to them because…they are my family now and I love them.

I couldn't wait for the weekend though. I wanted to show her the coolest place that I'd found while on patrol one night. I was positive that she would like it, even though she was not much of a nature girl. I had even added a few strings of lighting throughout the area to make it look magical at night and that is why I wanted to go yesterday, but so much was going down this past weekend that we couldn't go. She was not going to get out of this this time. We would be alone while Anya was out at the dance. No interruptions. Just us and my secret location.

**Anya's POV**

"Anya! You are such a freaking liar! There is no way that your aunt drove you all the way to L.A. in one day JUST to get a dress!" yelled Autumn from across the picnic table at lunch.

Where's Anthony when you need him? I had no idea that Autumn would have such a big mouth once she opened up to you. I glanced around the school yard, searching for my Indian boyfriend. She snapped her fingers in my face, trying to get my attention. "I swear she did! It's a 2010 Mac Duggal Couture evening gown and it is freaking to die for!"

She sat back, pouting, finally believing my story. "You lucky dog." She folded her arms across her chest and rolled her blue eyes jokily. "I hate you."

"I love you too," I said back. Even though we were both a tad bit tomboyish, well Autumn was extremely on the boyish side with her funky haircut and ties, she was very fashionable. She knew good fashion when she saw it. I warned her, "Don't go on the net looking for my dress."

She sucked her teeth before sucking the straw in her soda, "Don't no one care about your stupid dress."

"Hater," I teased.

I watched as Autumn's eyes wandered off as if she were watching someone and then I heard his deep voice. "What's up babe?" then the lips of the male's voice were on the side of my cheek.

Autumn almost choked on her drink as she stared at me and then back at Anthony. "You two? No way!"

"Hi, baby," I said softly, kissing him on his cheek as he slid next to me. He had two trays filled with two chili cheese dogs, fries and fruits. I knew that he was going to eat the whole thing. Growing boys.

"Okay, did something happen on the day that you nearly ran over me to get to him?" she questioned me.

"Hmm? Maybe." I said softly, bumping my shoulder against Anthony's as he ate his food as if he hadn't eaten in days.

"Aw, don't be that way Anya. I want details!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "There really isn't much to say. It just happened." I thought about it for a moment. _It just happened?_ I stared at Anthony out the corner of my eye, he was watching me as if I was the moon and the sun. He looked like a blind man seeing daylight for the very first time. Isn't it ironic. On the day that I decide to go all 'I am going to make you mine,' he imprints on me. He hated me at first and now he is all gaga and making googily eyes at me. "Autumn, can we have some privacy. I need to talk to Anthony about something."

She sighed lightly, "Sure, I don't want to sit with my sister." She stood to her feet, taking her tray of food along with her to another table.

I turned to face Anthony. He was taking a big chunk out of one of his chili dogs. "So, when were you going to tell me that you imprinted on me?"

He began to cough loudly, gagging as he tried to force the chili dog down his throat. I patted him hard on the back just as people started to turn around looking in our direction. I gave a menacing scowl and they instantly turned around scared to death. When he was finally able to speak he said, "Did Jake tell you?"

"No," I said. "Quil did."

"Of all the people, Quil," he said taking a long pull off his strawberry juice.

"You know he can't keep a secret." I shook my head. This was about him and not Quil. "So when were you planning on telling me?"

"I thought you knew that I imprinted on you when I kissed you."

"How the hell was I supposed to know? I planned on getting all macho and make you take me to the dance and then out of no where you kiss me."

He picked up his fry with his thumb and pointer finger and lifts it to his mouth. He takes a bite and then swallows. "I couldn't control it. I mean, before the imprint took place I thought that you were an interesting person." He was quiet for a little while as if he had something on his mind and then he tossed another fry into his mouth, chewing slowly. "I wasn't planning on pursuing you the way that you did me. And then when I saw you spying on me and I was able to get a good look you…I mean _really_ see you. I liked what I saw. Now, kissing you was not in the plan, but I involuntarily did that. Sorry for ruining your big plan. Imprinting is a bitch."

"I take that we are still on then." I looked past him, staring at Autumn who was watching us with curiosity in her eyes, I motioned for her to come back. "Burgundy is the color of my dress."

"Sure thing. I'll have my tux by then."

* * *

I had hijacked Bella's room for the early part of the evening as I got dressed for the Sweetheart Dance tonight. The door was locked so she couldn't get in and I did not want her to see my dress, not yet anyway. I stared at my reflection in the full-length mirror, agitated for no apparent reason. "Anya! Hurry up!" I rolled my eyes and groaned, "Okay!" Anthony would be here soon and I was no where near decent. I sighed again admiring the silver, diamond studded, hoop earrings. My sandy-brown hair was sleeked back into a simple bun, nothing too fancy. I rubbed my fingers over my hips, feeling the softness of the intricate lace detail. I reached for the silk fabric that hung off my waist and then released it as it flowed down my silhouette like a light feather. The deep burgundy bow, reminded me of a fluffy flower as it sat at an angle on the bodice. I liked what I saw. No makeup, just natural. I released an uneven breath of air, before walking towards the door and unlocked it.

The door swung open and standing in hallway was Alice and Bella, each gawking at how nice I looked. "You look beautiful!" said Bella with excitement in her voice.

"More than beautiful," added Alice, "you are gorgeous!"

I couldn't hide my smile as I stared at two of my favorite people. I was glad that they had finally made up, although Bella had given Alice a good cursing out when she saw her. "Thank you," I said softly.

"Are you going to stay up there forever, Anya?! I want to take some pictures!" yelled Charlie from downstairs.

"You better hurry," whispered Bella as she and Alice followed me down the stairs.

I took my time, not wanting to trip like Miss Bella here. As I reached the last step, I was surprised to see Anthony leaning against the living room doorway like he was a Native Casanova. His shiny hair was pulled back into a ponytail, a few locks falling on each side of his chiseled face. I never thought that he would look this good when completely dressed up. His jacket was smooth, a pocket square on the right with a little burgundy sticking out of it. I saw his velvet vest peeking out through the open part of his jacket. His tux was made as if it was tailored to fit his body only. He stepped forward, still smiling and a plastic container in his hand. "You look…" he was lost for words, "…hot."

I giggled, blushing under my cinnamon skin. "Thank you." Using his choice of words I said, "You look hot too." Charlie's and Alice's cameras began flashing on and off, as Anthony slipped the deep red corsage, with black lace ribbon on to my wrist. Bella then reached me a matching flower to pin to his jacket. I did so and then turned to face my family, Jacob was just coming in through the front door, and gawking as well, as he stared at us…the odd couple. I smiled brightly, wondering where Jacob was going in his black, long sleeve, button down shirt and jeans. He was looking quite good tonight.

He wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, hugging her from behind and she looked up to him, touching his face and then turns back to face us. _Definitely know what is going on with them tonight._ I cleared my throat, gripping Anthony's hand. "We should be going."

"Wait!" said Alice. "I have another surprise for you from Carlisle and Esme."

"Seriously, Alice. You guys are literally spoiling her," complained Bella.

"Well, I know someone who doesn't want our gifts. Besides, Anya appreciates our gifts." Alice looked my way with a smirk on her face. "Isn't that right, Anya?"

"Absolutely! Spoil me! Spoil me!" I agreed.

I heard Jake across the room, "You've gotten yourself a handful," he said to Anthony. Anthony only laughed at his comment and then Alice pushed us both out the door.

"Oh…my…God!" I screamed loudly! I jumped up and down, but not too much as I stared at the black stretch limo parked outside the house. My night could not get any better.

"_Damn…_" I heard Anthony mumbled under his breath. "I think I've hit the jackpot when I decided to imprint on you," he said jokily.

"There is a driver and everything," added Alice. She was even more excited than us.

"How long can we keep it?" I asked while looking over my shoulder towards Alice.

"All night if you like," she said and then I head a disgruntle 'ahem' from Charlie. "Eleven o'clock."

Charlie nodded and approved. "Better."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Now that Edward is out of the way, does not mean that the drama is over with. I assure there are lot more to come.**

**What do you think is Jacob's secret place?**


	13. Dancing and Fucking the Night Away Pt 2

**GangstaSummoner: One word. LEMON!**

**Chapter 13 – Dancing and Fucking the Night Away Pt. 2**

Alice, Charlie, Jacob and I waved goodbye to Anya and Anthony as they climbed into the stretch limousine. Anya was stunning and Anthony was so handsome. I thought that they looked so cute together and hoped that they have a good time together. Alice followed Charlie back into the house, but I stayed outside on the front porch with Jacob. I'd noticed his clean cut look tonight, a black dress shirt that clung to his pecs, slightly baggy jeans and a pair of fresh kicks; even his hair was perfectly styled. He looked a lot better than me. I decided to wear a navy blue sweater, skinny jeans and a pair of old sneakers. I raised an eyebrow, while leaning against the railing of the porch. "So, what are you up to?"

"We're going out," he said softly. "Go get your things."

I sighed lightly, before going back into the house. Alice and Charlie were in the living room chatting amongst themselves, as if they were old friends. I hurried up the stairs, grabbing my black purse from off the coat hanger near the door. I didn't have much in it, about thirty dollars, old receipts, Chap Stick and my driver's license. I swung it over my shoulder before closing the door behind me. I took my time coming down the stairs. I was a little jumpy and excited about our date. It was like our _first official_ date. "See you guys, later."

"Come back at a decent hour," said Charlie, with a crooked smile.

Alice added, "Have fun Bella!"

I smiled to myself while closing the front door. Jacob was standing on the bottom step, his back turned to me. I lightly took a few steps forward until I reached the second to the last step. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his back and then asked, "Where are you taking me?"

He jumped under my touch as if he were surprised to see me or surprised that I popped up out of nowhere. His large, rough hands rubbed over mines and then he sighed lightly. "It's a surprise." He then unhooked my arms from around him and then taking my hand in his. He helped me down the steps and I strolled over to the driver's side of my truck. "We are not going in your truck," he said softly.

I took my hand off the handle and watched as he went for my motorcycle. He uncovered it and then pushed it over to me. He swung his leg over it as if he had been riding for years, went into his pocket and then jingled the keys in front of me. I laughed to myself, climbing on the back and then wrapping my arms around his waist. "Are you stealing from me now?"

He laughed, "No way! I refurbished it, so I should have a right to drive it when I feel like it." He turned the key switch, revved up the engine and we were out on the road in the matter of seconds.

I buried my head into his back, trying to keep warm from the nightly air that whipped at my face and hands. I opened my hands, resting them against his stomach; I could feel his hard abs through his shirt and I sighed lightly. I leaned with him as he made a turn into town, passing people who were hanging out in front of the only bar in town. We suddenly came to a red light and I peered over Jacob's shoulder, watching a limo and then a large number of nice cars turning onto the street to Forks Junior High School. It seems like everyone was going all out this year, you would think that it was the prom. We took off again and then made a left, heading out of the small town of Forks.

"Where are we going?" I asked for the fiftieth time.

"We'll be there shortly," he said softly as weaved from lane to lane on the empty, dark highway. I sighed again, turning my head to the left and resting my right cheek on his back. My eyes locked on the mysterious ocean, so calm and peaceful tonight. A full moon was out and it made the waves look like diamonds being push onto shore. I concentrated on the shifting gears of the motorcycle and Jacob began to pick up the speed. The ocean faded into a wave of dark green trees and I frowned because I could no longer see its beauty. I then looked ahead; the trees seemed to close in on us, the road getting narrower. I was so fascinated with the ocean and the full moon, that I had not realized that Jacob had gotten off the main road.

I bounced up and down as the road changed into gravel. The motorcycle started to slow down and Jacob pulled over onto the side of the road. I climbed off the back, readjusting my legs and then he got off as well. I glanced around at my surroundings. We were in the middle of nowhere on a pitch black road, miles away from home. _Hoot. Hoot. Hoot._ I jumped suddenly. The random hooting of an owl made the situation look even worse. I looked towards Jake, he was smiling. "Are you scared, Bells?" he asked, teasing me.

"No," I lied while folding my arms across my chest. "What are you doing?" He was standing before me, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. It was dark, but I could still see him moving his large hands over eight buttons. He shrugged his arms out of his shirt and then hands it to me. I held it out and then folded it, still not sure what was going on. He then kicked off his shoes and then started to unbutton and then unzip his pants. I swallowed hard when he was out of those pants and in nothing, but boxers. I wanted to turn around, but I could not get my body to move at all. He reached me his pants and I folded that too. "_All I want is the boxers, Jake_?" I covered my mouth with my right hand, just as he looked up at me with that beautiful smile of his and his hands were at the band of his boxers. _I didn't mean to say that out loud._

He laughed, "Well aren't you freaky, Bella."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I was busted.

He pulled the band over his hips and then let it fall down to his feet. He stepped out, thighs and calves flexing as he moved. "Here," he said softly, "now you have the boxers."

I rolled my eyes, snatching his draws out his hand and stuffing them in between his pants and shirts. "Why are you naked anyway?" My eyes kept wandering to his nether regions.

"Gotta phase, Bells. And besides, didn't you say that you wanted to ride me one day?" He winked and then instantly phased into a gigantic russet wolf.

I did say that, didn't I? I stepped forward, rubbing my fingers through his thick fur, over his head, down the spine of his back all the way to his furry tail. I smirked to myself. _It is best to stay away from rubbing him too much, don't want a repeat of what happened the last time_. He kneeled before me and then I climbed on, clinging onto his fur as if it were my lifeline. I rested his clothes between my chest and his back, leaning forward my body would make a perfect weight.

He stood on all fours and then darted into the thick trees. I felt as each of his muscle flexed and tensed underneath my body. I listened to the heavy beating of his heart and his loud panting as he darted in and out of trees. I felt his bushy tail brush against the exposed skin of my lower back. The nightly air felt warm while lying against him. The terrain was no longer flat and covered by bushes, it seems like Jake had created a man-made pathway. I wondered how many times did he run through here to create such a thing.

We were deep in the mountains, far away from civilization. I could smell water in the air and then it sounded like someone had left a faucet running for hours. Jacob slowed his pace, no longer running, but walking. Small limbs broke under his paws and then suddenly he jumped onto a mossy green boulder. I gripped his fur a little tighter and I only hoped that I was not hurting him. He squatted a little and then looked up. I looked up as well; his eyes were locked on a wall of jagged rocks concealed by a web of vines and moss. He jumped again, landing on a ledge right above us and he jumped from one ledge to another, working his way up to the top.

I clung to him for dear life, a little freaked out by this inhuman moment. I should be use to it, with Edward and all, but right now it felt a little more intimate. I was…I guess I should say "one with the wolf." Everything was noticeable, from the way his muscle tensed and the way he dug his claws into the ground and used his muscles in his legs and shoulders to pull he and I up a steep ledge. I was able to see that. With Edward it was all a blur, I couldn't see the effort that he put into getting us from Point A to Point B. I wasn't able to enjoy the beauty of this place.

Once we reached the top, I couldn't believe how far we had climbed. The cliff was now flat, but a little damp. As I climbed off of Jake's back, I grabbed his clothes and then looked straight ahead. There was a waterfall, glowing like a shimmering rainbow, the cool water landed into a small trench that flowed into a small spring nearby. I couldn't believe that all of this would be here of all places. Jacob looked over his shoulder, tilting his head for me to follow him. I did so, he until stopped only inches away from the wall of water. The cool water spray splattered against my cheeks and hands and I gave a light smile. "Do you want to go through there? I'll get all wet."

He gave a goofy doggy grin before finding an opening in the waterfall that was falling a little uneven. He jumped through it, barely getting wet. I took a deep breath and jumped my way through the barrier, landing just on the edge of the trench. I was losing my balance and surely I was going to fall on my ass tonight, but I felt a warm hand grasp around my hand. It was Jake, he pulled me forward and I stumbled into his bare arms. My hair was soaked from the brief contact to the water and he pushed a wet lock of hair behind my ear. "I knew it wouldn't be long before you are back to your old clumsy self," he laughed while taking the clothes out of my hands.

I laughed softly, "I guess you're right." I looked past him and was amazed with what I saw. Lanterns hung on strings around a half circle of a cave, the flames flickered against the stone background. In the middle was a small table, two folding lawn chairs, a small crystal vase with a dozen red roses. I glanced down at my feet, feeling a little shy only to see a trail of red roses leading to the table and then another trail leading towards the spring. I then looked up, smiling so hard. "What's all of this?"

Jacob was already fully dress by now and showing all whites. "I just wanted to do something special for my girl." He approached me, kissing me on the forehead and then placed his hand on the small of back, leading me towards the table. He pulled out the chair to the right and said with a terrible French accent, "Your chair, Mademoiselle." I couldn't help, but to laugh at his goofiness. I scooted the chair a little closer to the table and then he took his seat across from me.

I could not believe that he went all out for me. The table was draped with a white cotton tablecloth and the plates were already set. He even had two champagne glasses. He leaned down, grabbing something from under the table and then I noticed that it was a small ice chest. He opened it and then he pulled out two plastic bags, each with sandwiches in it. He reached me a bag; I opened it only to see that nothing was on the sandwich, but mayonnaise, lettuce and tomatoes. I gave him a confused look.

"I'm not done yet," he snickered before pulling out another bag. This time it had bacon in it.

"BLT's?" I asked.

He only smiles before pulling out a deep green bottle with golden aluminum foil over the top. _Champagne?_ I thought and then he placed it on the table. I read the label silently to myself; it had some weird French words on it. _Hmm…How the hell did he get that?_ He stood up, taking the bottle of champagne with him and I watched as he used his thumbs to _pop_ the cork. The thick foam seeped over his hand, dripping to the ground below and then he poured my glass and then his own. I watched as the bubbles formed in my glass and eventually settle while he went deeper into the cave with the bag of bacon. I wasn't sure exactly how he was going to warm the bacon up.

When he came back he placed the now warm bacon on to my sandwich and did the same for his. He took a seat and then smiled towards me. "Bon appetit!" How could something as simple as this, be so endearing and romantic?

"Shouldn't we say 'cheers' first before eating?" I asked while looking at him from across the table. He already had his fingers wrapped around his sandwich.

"Sure, sure," he said while grabbing his glass. He held it up and I did the same. "To the future."

"To the future," I agreed while tapping my glass against his.

We chatted amongst ourselves about all kind of things; mostly about the future. That was all that we wanted, a very simple and nice life together. We couldn't ask for anything else. I asked just as I finished my first glass of champagne, letting the sweetness of the liquid linger in my mouth before swallowing, "What exactly is this place?"

He looked up from putting the plates back into the cooler and then stood up. He nodded for me to follow him. Once I reached his side, he intertwined our fingers together and led me into the cave. The light of the flames flickered off the walls enhancing the strange structure. "It's a ceremonial site," he said stopping in front of the wall and the light flickered again. It was then when I caught a glimpse of cave paintings on the walls. Very colorful paintings and the detail was amazing. I stepped forward, rubbing my fingers against the cold stone, staring deeply as the image of a human male, his eyes closed, dead; a wolf at his feet and what seems like his spirit escaping his body. "Taha Aki the Great Wolf. This image represents life. The beginning."

"Was he the first…of your kind?" I asked, still staring at the picture.

"Yes, the very first shape-shifter of our tribe."

He followed me closely, stopping at each picture every so often and then another one caught my attention. This time there were two women, one was lightly drawn as if it stood for something else and the other had a splatter of red across her image. "Sacrifice," he whispered. "The Cold Woman," he said with a hint of disgust in his tone, "and the Third Wife."

"_The Cold Woman?_" I looked over my shoulder at him, slowly putting the two together. I turned around, realizing what he meant. "A vampire."

"She was the mate of the Cold One who came onto our lands."

"And the Third Wife, who is she?"

"The Third Wife was the wife of Taha Aki. She was his imprint. When the female vampire stepped into our village that eerie morning, she slaughtered a large number of my people that day." I listened closely to his words. I could hear the sadness, but also the bravery in his words as he spoke as if he were there. "Taha Aki had not phased in many years. He was old and weak, but his will to protect his tribe made him strong. Yaha Uta, Taha Aki and the third wife's son was killed by the Cold Woman. He was young and inexperienced and his death only fueled Taha Aki's rage; along with his wife. She desperately watched her son fight and be killed, and then her husband fought without any chances in winning. She decided to do something smart and drastic."

"Like what?" I swallowed hard, while holding my hand out, bracing myself against the stone wall. I already knew what he was going to say.

"She sacrificed herself to protect the tribe and most importantly, him."

I exhaled loudly. My heart pounded against my chest and then I panted heavily. I was starting to panic for no apparent reason. This place made me feel like I was becoming one with the history of the Quileute Indians. I felt like I could feel the Third Wife's pain as she raced against the clock to save her one true love…to save her tribe.

"She stabbed herself in the heart," he answered my silent question. "The Cold Woman was so overwhelmed with her scent that she forgot all about Taha Aki…"

"I don't want to hear anymore," I muttered while pushing myself away from the wall. I knew the ending result, Taha Aki saved the day by destroying the Cold Woman after his wife became a diversion. I sighed lightly when I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder. "I'm fine."

We moved onto the next image of tall trees and a large boat tied to the tree tops. He called it "survival." This story is one that I remember perfectly well, it was one of the first legends that he had told me about his tribe.

"What's this?" I asked. I knew damn well what this one was about. No strings attached. No secret code. This one was relatable.

Jacob's arm wrapped around me from behind, he rested his chin on my shoulder and then he whispered into my ear, "Unity."

"Unity, huh?" I said nervously, my eyes still locked on the provocative picture. "Shouldn't there be more to it? Like some amazing story behind it?"

He tugged at my ear lobe with his teeth and I shivered under the warmth of his breath. "Nope, this one is pretty understandable. Rather it is one thousand years ago or ten years ago; they will know _exactly_ what it means."

"Are you serious? Unity? It should mean…in this case…a new beginning. A new life…things of that nature."

"Bella," he chuckled into my ear, his voice low and raspy, "do you have to be so observant?"

"Yes, I do. I want to learn."

He quickly turned me around until I was facing him. My back was pressed against the wall, my arms pinned over my head and my pussy was literally dripping. "I'll teach you exactly what _unity_ means, Bells…and what my ancestors were thinking when they drew this image."

My words were caught in my throat, my lips quivered just from watching him act all cocky and dominant. "W-What about d-dessert?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow, leaning against me and his body molded into mines. He tilted his forehead against mine, his hands still pinning my arms above my head. "You don't want me for dessert?"

_Yes, I do, Jacob Black! Yes, I do!_ "I do," my voice was nothing, but a whisper.

"Then stay here," he said. It was an order. "And don't move an inch."

I thought how could I not move when he was acting all macho and shit? I watched as he walked away from me, heading towards the ice chest again. When he returned to me, he had two containers in his hand. One was filled with dark chocolate, the other fruit. Was he going to turn me into a chocolaty, fruit dessert? I started to reach towards him, but he took a step back and gave me a stern look as if he were displeased. "What did I say?" he asked.

"Hands up," I answered.

"Exactly, now get them up."

I was literally screaming inside. I was enjoying this badass Jacob, it was extremely sexy. I raised my hands over my head again, while he placed the containers onto the ground. He rose to his feet and walked closer to me. I felt his hands on my waist, down my hips and back up again. His eyes were intense as he stared back at me; he obviously knew exactly what he was doing to me. His hands gripped the bottom of my sweater and he tugged it up, over my chest revealing my black bra and over my arms. He tossed it to the ground, before admiring my upper half and then locking eyes with me again. He hungrily pushed his lips against mines, maneuvering over them as if he was going to suck them off my face. Our moans started out soft as a whisper and then become loud and passionate.

He panted against my skin, attempting to catch his breath. I did the same, still keeping my hands up like he ordered. He then pulled away from me, kneeling to pick up one of the containers. When he came back up, he swiftly took his hand around my back to unclamp my bra. The straps on my shoulders did not fall, but the one at the back did. I watched his eyes and knew exactly what he wanted me to do. I lowered my arms, letting the straps fall over my shoulders down to my elbows. I shrugged out of it, letting it fall to the ground as well. I lifted my arms again. For some reason I didn't feel ashamed at all. Maybe it was the way that Jacob was looking at me. I could see the admiration in his eyes; he loved me regardless of how I looked. He praised every inch of my body, flaws and all.

"You're beautiful," he muttered.

"Thank you," I said softly.

He had the container of whole and sliced fruits in his hand. From what I could tell, he had a large assortment in that container. Strawberries, peaches, pineapple, kiwi, oranges and cherries. A lot of sweet, juicy fruits. First he grabbed a peach slice and then held it above my mouth. I felt the juice drip against my mouth, over my lips and then leave a sticky trail down my neck. He pulled the peach away before catching the trail of juice, which was now near my collarbone with his tongue. "Mmm…" I gasped softly as his tongue glides across my collarbone, snaking up my neck all the way to the corner of my mouth. I licked my button lip and the wetness of the fruit was against my lips again. I engulfed the fruit with my lips, sucking and then biting. My tongue lightly flickered at his pointer, when I finished.

"Is it good?" he asked while smiling.

"Very," I moaned contently.

This time he placed the fruit down and then returned with the chocolate. He dipped his pointer finger in and I decided to return the favor. I took his finger into my mouth and sucked it like I was giving him oral sex. I flicked and twirled my tongue around until every last drop of chocolate on his finger was gone. "D-Damn." I smiled as he words began to stutter. He would then begin to paint me chocolate. His fingers trailed between my breasts, all the way down to my navel. Once he finished he replaced his fingers with his tongue, licking every inch of my upper body. My body was hot and I wanted him so bad. "Oh…shit!" I managed to get out when I felt the warmth of his mouth engulf my left breast. He sucked and pulled on my nipple with his teeth until it became hard as a pebble.

These arms had to come down. I couldn't take it anymore. He pulled away from my right breast after getting it nice and taut. I sighed in relief when he said, "Take everything else off."

I was ready for anything now. Hormones running amuck, pussy wet, I feel my inner freak taking control. Jacob's still fully dressed. "You should take your clothes off too," I suggested while starting to unbutton my jeans.

"I will. Don't worry."

I slide my jeans and my panties over my hips. "Go slow," he said softly, watching me closely. I slowed down my anxious pace, inch by inch my cream skin became exposed to orange flame and the desire burning in Jacob's eyes. I kicked off my shoes and then stepped out of my jeans. For a minute I started to feel a little self conscious because Jake would not take his eyes off of me. I wasn't a skinny little thing like I use to be. I wasn't fat either. I just had a few little curves here and there. He began to quickly unbutton his shirt, but I stopped him, wrapping my hands around his.

I wanted control for a little while.

I unbuttoned each button, exposing his hard muscles along the way. I really wish he didn't change clothes before we ate. He could have eaten while naked for all I care. Clothes were useless when you had a body like a god. I pushed his shirt off, rubbing my small hands over his chest, my fingers curved over each hump in his physique, the cotton material of his shirt pushed over my hands and then over his shoulders, arms and then the floor. I placed gentle kisses on his chest, stopping every so often just to listen to his heartbeat. His life force.

I took a step back, admiring how the waistband of his boxers sat perfectly below his hips, exposing 'The Cut'. I began to unbutton his pants then unzip them and pull them down his legs, but Lil' Jake was watching me, wanting me. No, he wanted Lil' Bells. I smirked and then whispered as I stood erect, "What's up Lil' Jake?"

Jacob heard me talking to his dick and then he laughed, stepping forward, the little man brushing all up against me. "He isn't 'little' Bells," he assured me as I gripped the waistband of his boxers.

"I know, but he is littler than you. You're Big Jake and he's Lil' Jake." I tugged the boxers down over his hips.

"What if we have a son one day? Are you going to be referring him to your pet name for my _dick_?"

"Of course not. We don't necessarily have to name our son after you." The boxers fell to the ground and Jake was out of them in seconds. I stepped forward, his hard member pushing against my abdomen, brushing against my thighs. I voluntarily wrapped my hands around his dick, like I knew exactly what I was doing. Moving up and down, circling the head with my fingers. He seemed to like it because he had his head tilted back, his lips parted and he mutters all kinds of shits and damns. "Do you like it?"

"Fuck…yeah…Bells," he groaned out loud. In a matter of seconds, he had his hand at the small of my back, pulling me forward and my leg hitched up around his waist. His hot fingers burned into my thigh as he crushed his lips against mines. "I want you, Bells. I _want_ you _now_!" he said over and over against my lips.

"Did you bring any protection?" I laughed, "You heard what Charlie said. He doesn't have any room for anymore children." I stared at him for a second and his face looked heartbroken. I guess he was not planning on us going that far. "You don't have any?" I sighed, stepping away from him. It didn't kill my mood at all because I knew that I had family that looked out for me. And that family member was an angel.

"Bells, where are you going?" he called out to me.

I looked over my shoulder while walking away, a smirk on my face. "Stay hard for me, baby." I turned around, bending slightly to grab my purse. I knew that he was watching me and I knew that that would keep him busy for a couple of minutes. I opened my purse, only to find the whole box of condoms in my purse. _Alice._ I told you that she was an angel. I opened the box, taking one condom out and then slipping the box back into my purse. "I got the –" Jake was already behind me, eyes burning with lust and his dick was just as hard as stone as he masturbated behind me. After all that I had done so far, watching him masturbating made me blush even more.

"On the table now," he ordered while snatching the condom out of my hand.

Jacob Black was going to fuck me on a table, in the freaking woods, behind a freaking waterfall. A gust of wind came by and then everything went black except for the moon that was giving off a dim lighting. Jacob Black was going to fuck me in the freaking dark, behind a freaking waterfall, in the freaking woods, on a freaking table! Life _definitely _could not get any better then this.

I don't know what was wrong me, but I was being completely bold and just as confident as Jacob. I didn't care. All I knew was that I wanted him and that was that. I grabbed the champagne and the glasses from off the table, putting them in the cooler and Jacob knocked the plates onto the ground. I hopped on the table, legs spread eagle and ready to go. We've waited long enough. Jacob laughed softly as he stared into my eyes. Why was he laughing? This was not the time to be laughing. "Why are you laughing?" I asked.

"Because you're not acting like Bella."

"I'm not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, you're supposed to be nervous and clumsy. Something like falling off the table right now, which is physically impossible to do, seeing that you are in the middle of the table."

I laughed and then sighed. I rose up a bit, wrapping my hand around his neck and pulling him closer to me. "Jacob, you have no idea what you are getting into?" Really, he didn't have a clue. This is the girl who tried to rape her vampire boyfriend's lips and tried to trick him into having sex. I am not as innocent as everyone thinks. I'm just a freaky virgin.

I kissed him passionately, my fingers running through his hair, over his shoulders, chest and abs. I memorized every inch of him, coding it into my memory. We kissed and rubbed on every inch of each other's bodies until the moment came. "I'm going to go nice and slow," he whispered to me in the darkness of our passion. I swallowed hard, breathing in and out, preparing myself for when Jacob entered my warmth. His hands were on my waist, my hands were on the edge of the table, and my eyes closed shut. I felt his body tense against me and he hadn't entered yet. He planted a few kisses on my chest, then my cheek and then my lips. "Open your eyes," the same words that he said to me in my dream, except this time I _wanted_ to see him and no one else.

My eyes opened and they locked on Jacob. He kissed me again and then I felt his dick push against my wet opening. He rubbed the head of his dick against my slit and I moaned softly we he bumped into my clit. A soft whimper escaped my lips as he pushed deeper and he kissed me again as if he wanted to kiss the pain away, as if he wanted to take my mind off of it all. "Its okay, Bells," he whispered. Tears finally broke the barrier of my eyes, coated my cheeks on both sides. Jake kissed each and every one of them. He pulled out and then pushed in again, each time the pain started to fade away and became more pleasurable.

I found myself enjoying the feeling of him being buried so deep within. He fitted me perfectly or maybe that was because I was so tight. I never lost eye contact with him as I laid flat on my back and he thrusts into me. His eyes were filled with so much love and passion. I saw that this meant the world to him. It meant the world to me too, to finally be with him like this. To have this human moment fulfilled before my time was up.

"Jake," I panted as we changed positions. I was on top now, riding him slowly and hard. I moved my hips to the rhythm of our very own dance. In and out. Up and down. Left and right. Figure 8. "Oh…God…" My breasts bounced up and down as I started to feel my orgasm begin to take over. I had butterflies in my stomach, fluttering and then stiffness in my left leg.

"I'm…I'm gonna come…Bells," he moaned against my shoulder as he rose up, pumping into me harder and harder, deeper and deeper.

"T-Together…then…" I moaned loudly against his sweaty, wet shoulder. My breathing began to increase, my heart pounded against my chest, Jacob's thrusts started to decrease and then a wave of orgasmic pleasure took over my body. "O-Oh…shit…" I gasped loudly. I shivered against him and he jerked underneath me, panting loudly as well. He fell back onto the table, his feet flat on the ground and dick still buried in me. I too fell on top of him, every five seconds I continued to shiver some more. I rested my wet cheek against his sweaty bare chest, inhaling the smell of sex surrounding us. He held me close to him, as the nightly air brushed against my bare back giving me more chills. "I love you, Jake."

"I love you too," he murmured softly. "Now, you know what unity really means."

"I do," I agreed. I listened to the steady beating of his heart for a few minutes. "Jake?"

"Hmm…what is it?"

"Can we try out the spring?"

I felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "Twice in one night, Bells?"

I kissed his chest and circled my tongue around his nipple. "I _want _you."

"Yeah, because I have mad skills." He suddenly tensed when he felt his dick slip out of me and I swiftly removed the condom and replaced it with my hand. "B-Bells…s-s-stop…" I squeezed a little tighter, smirking as he suddenly became hard in my hand again. He was giving in to me. "Ok, ok. Just let me recuperate for a few minute."

I smirked again while sliding off of him and then stood between his legs, looking up at him from under my lashes. "Lil' Jake doesn't want to recuperate…"

"Bells! Bells! Wait! Don't do…_that_…_Damn…"_

* * *

**I really wanted to get this chapter out while it was on my mind. I think I have improved a lot with my lemons from my other stories. This chapter is my baby, half of the chapter was some good Bella/Jake lovin'. :D Anywho, thanks you guys for reading and doing what you do best. You're the bestest!**

**Now, time to see what is going on at the dance. See ya next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm A Star

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks for the lovely reviews, favs and alerts. I apologize if this chapter seems a little rush, I was having a little bit of writer's block, hopefully the next chapter will be better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I own the lyrics to "Imma Star" or "All My Life", those belong to Jeremih and K-Ci and JoJo.**

**Chapter 14 – I'm A Star**

I could have sworn that I saw Jake and Bella on a motorcycle at the red light. Maybe I was imagining things. I sighed to myself, before snuggling closer to Anthony. His right arm was draped over my shoulders, his hand rested on my arm. He smelled good, wonderful actually. I wasn't picking up on his cologne, but more of his natural forest scent, it was intoxicating. My eyes were locked on the interior of the limo; it was big enough to fit about fifteen people. I'm sad to say that I don't have that many friends. The black leather seats were nice and warm, even the floor was black, and a small mini bar was in the corner, fully stocked with soda and juice. The dark tinted window separating us from the driver was convenient, more privacy for Anthony and I. We weren't planning on doing anything, maybe make out a little bit. The crazy thing about that is that he hadn't kissed me on the lips since our very first kiss.

He kissed the top of my head and whispered, "You really are beautiful tonight. Well, you are always beautiful, actually."

I blushed, a small smile tugging at my lips. "Thank you."

The limo shifted, turning on to the road just in front of the junior high. "I don't want you to think that I am only saying this because of the imprint thing." He then sighed lightly, "I know that is what you are thinking."

Wow, he knew me so well. It was kind of hard believing a guy who damn near hated me a couple weeks ago. I had doubts, but in order for him to imprint on me we had to be PERFECT for one another. I was his imprint, his soul-mate, the one. That meant a lot. I turned a little, looking up at him, staring into those brown eyes of his, and studying the strong bone structure of his face. I smiled, "I did _think_ that at one time, but now I know that every little compliment that you give me comes straight from your heart. You love me."

He nods. "I know that you have your own imprint as well." He looked around as if he were worried about my answer.

"Trust me," I touched his cheek, "it is nothing like what we have. It is nowhere near that. My bond to my imprint is strictly on a family bases and nothing more. If one day you decide to leave I'll follow you because I love you. I am not held down to my imprint like you and the rest of the pack."

"I know," he nuzzled against my hand and then kisses it. The limo came to a complete stop, but I never took my eyes off Anthony. He looked so boyish and innocent as he stared back into my eyes. Instead of going for my lips, he went straight to my forehead like always, planting a gentle kiss right in the center. He pulled away, "We should get going."

"Yeah," I mumbled, disappointed. I heard the driver's door close and then he opened my door first. I stepped out as the young driver took my hand in his. He was dressed in the typical limo driver's uniform, black hat and black suit. "Have a nice time," he whispered to me and I only nodded my head. Anthony climbed out behind me and he instantly wisped me away towards the gym, arm in arm.

The music coming from the gym was loud as if it were at a nightclub. Students were entering the gymnasium, others standing outside preparing themselves for their grand entrance and others were just gawking at us because we looked so damn good. I put on my best smile, pulled Anthony closer to me and we made our grand entrance. The music became louder as we stepped foot into the gym, the disorienting music was now turning into understandable words, "TiK ToK" by Ke$ha filled the building. The teachers and chaperones smiled at us. Even Principal Leonard gave me a slightly approving glance, but there was a hint of warning behind it. I laughed to myself pulling Anthony into the sea of pink, white and red. Hearts were everywhere, matching balloons were on the floor, off to the far right was a section strictly for pictures, and on the left was the buffet table.

I scanned the crowd looking for my only human buddy, besides Bella. "Anya!" I heard Autumn's voice from across the floor. I turned in the direction of her voice and she was dressed in a color that kind of went with the whole Valentine theme and kind of didn't. Black. A black, strapless cocktail dress that stopped just above her knees with a fluffy skirt, and a red bow tied around her waist. She slowly made her way across the room as if she had been walking in those black platform heels for all her life. I had no idea that she had it in her. She had a huge grin on her face as she approached me, eyeing Anthony as well. Her black hair was slicked down, giving her a short haired Twiggy look. "Gorgeous!" She posed for a minute, showing off her dress. "What do you think?"

"Very beautiful!" I complimented her.

"You look wonderful," said Anthony. "But my girl looks a lot better."

Autumn playfully stuck her tongue out at Anthony, the teardrop earrings dangling at her ears. "Who cares about _your girl_? She can wear a paper bag and still make it look good."

"Stop it," I said completely flattered. "You really do look good and those heels are _badass_."

"I know!" She lifted her leg up, posing like a little school girl. "Oh!" she said suddenly, turning to face Anthony. "Do you know Seth Clearwater?"

Anthony nods his head. "Yes, I do. What about him?"

Autumn turned slowly, falling in beside us and her eyes locked on this tall, lanky reddish brown guy with short, spiky hair. He was standing next to a bunch of girls, one in particular was Dawn, and her cascading locks fell over her shoulders like a waterfall of curls. She clung to his arm like he was her prize possession. She moved slightly and I caught a glimpse at her white Cinderella ball gown. The shoulders of the dress hung off her shoulders, the bodice was tight and the skirt seemed really airy. She even topped it off with a tiara. _I guess she assumes that she is automatically the Sweetheart Queen._ I watched her laugh and then she touched the guy known as Seth's chest with her dainty white gloved hand.

It was sickening watching her flirt with him and I felt the need to gag. It kind of pissed me off because she just had to go find herself a hot Indian to bring to the dance. I'm perfectly happy with being the sole interracial lover at this school. God, it just pisses me off! Anthony sensed my discomfort and he squeezed my hand lightly. "Autumn, your sister is a complete bitch and a hater."

Autumn scoffed and then scowls as she glares at her sister. "You think I don't know that. I've been living with her for fourteen years."

Anthony said while pulling away from me. "I am going to go say hello."

"Nooo," I begged while pulling at his arm. "Don't go say hello."

"Yeah," said Autumn, agreeing with me. "Don't go mingle with the enemies."

"Don't be a traitor," I added while still holding on to his arm.

He only gave an infectious grin. "I am not a traitor if I am only going to mingle with my friend. It's been years since I've seen Seth."

"You were just at the rez the other day," I reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I saw Seth," he laughed before pulling away and strolled towards Dawn and her crew.

For most of the night Dawn _and_ her crew were cutting eyes at me all night. Let's be real, I don't know any of those girls and I damn sure don't hang out with them, but they still hate me. Ugh! Don't you just hate jealous bitches? My main goal tonight was to just have fun and have a good old time. No cares and no worries. I am going to be me and do what I do best. _Bump!_

_What the fuck?_

I turned around to see who the hell had just bumped into me, almost knocking my drink out of my hand and almost making me spill it all over my very expensive dress. I should have known. The blonde bimbo, of course. "Sorry about that," said Seth as he nods towards Anthony and apologizes to me while we were on the dance floor.

Dawn had her arms draped around Seth's shoulder, swaying her hips in front of him. She turned around, her butt pressed all against his crotch and she did a little seductive dance and then gives a fake apology. "Oh, I'm sorry Anya. Didn't know it was you?"

_Yeah, right._ Anthony leaned in towards me, whispering into my ear, "Stay calm." How could I stay calm when the bitch just bumped into me on purpose? Something was telling me to pour my punch all over her pretty, little white dress and ruin it. Something else was telling me to slap the shit out of her. Something else was telling me to phase and just decapitate her with my sharp teeth. And something else was just telling me to just snap her neck because that was something I could easily do at the moment. "Relax," he whispered again.

I dug my fingernails into the palm of my hand until I smelled my own blood in the air; I knew that it would heal in a matter of seconds. I just wanted to tell her off just this one time, but I controlled myself. I gave a fake smile. "Sure, sure," I said and then turned around while taking a sip of my punch and began to dance.

The music faded into "Imma Star" by Jeremih and I was instantly ready to show off my dancing skills. I rushed towards the trash can, tossing my cup into it and then rushed back to Anthony's side. The opening lyrics began to play and I was in the zone.

_I thought I told ya  
Im__ma star.  
You see the ice?  
You see the cars?  
Flashy lights. Everywhere we are.  
Livin like, like there's no tomorrow_

I started to nod my head to the beat and then swayed my hips from left to right. Anthony's hands were on my hips as I moved my body like a genie. Autumn was dancing beside me with some random dude and Dawn and Seth were right across from me dancing very seductively. Dawn was not paying Seth much attention because her focus was on me and the way I was getting down. I smirked as I started rocking my hips to the beat, left and right and I did a little dip to the floor. Anthony held my left hand up as I curved my back, my butt kind of sticking out as I rose from my dip. He spun me around and I could tell that he was enjoying it because he had a huge grin on his face. He did a little two step behind me. I was glad that he had a little rhythm.

_[VERSE 1]  
I got money.  
I dont need a range.  
Im a pimp.  
I dont need a cane.  
Be it kills charlie.  
You can keep the change.  
Now that I got the torch.  
Ima keep the flame.  
Ima keep my aim, gotta make the big shots.  
In my latest suit louie v flip flops.  
Gotta bad bitch her hair and nails tip top.  
Jeremih got the game on a slip knot.  
Just before the stacks.  
I got rubberbands.  
Consumers only want you to supply demand.  
So here I am. check my DNA.  
Gettin money's only thing on my resamay_

I held my arms up, snapping my fingers to the beat, not caring about anything. I listened to the lyrics, I didn't consider myself to be a "bad bitch" because my hair and nails were perfect, but tonight I felt like a bad bitch and Dawn had nothing on me. Nothing at all. I saw how she was looking at me, envying me because she wishes she had this. Let's be real. I didn't have much. I wasn't rich either. If it wasn't for Alice I probably would be looking like Plain Jane tonight. Seriously, what did I have that made her hate me so much. Was it my super hot boyfriend or the reason that people actually liked me, even though I was a loner?

_[CHORUS 2x]  
I thought I told ya I'm a star  
You see the ice? you see the cars?  
Flashy lights everywhere we are  
Livin like like there's no tomorrow_

[VERSE 2]  
Like the dealership I got buku cars  
Penitentary I keep buku bars  
Flow so hot, ridin buku large  
Hollywood ground, I got buku stars  
Dont need rogger ebert, or the paparazzi  
Take on and alread the county stop me  
I hit hella licks  
Man hella staggin  
Hit the weed man so you can get in touch with mary jane  
You a scorpio? girl get over here  
Ride me all night like you kin a paul revere.  
Kissin on my neck  
Nibblin on my ear.  
You say you wanna chill?  
Go head and grab a beer

When I came out of my thoughts, Dawn had disappeared, Seth was by himself and Anthony's hands were no longer around my waist. I twirled around and somehow Dawn had swiped Anthony out of my grasp. She had her thin, pale arms wrapped around his neck and her thin, boney fingers running through his hair. I saw her remove her hands from his hair and then began to rub all over his chest and then grabbing his butt. I felt the trembles running down my arms and shooting out through my fingers; my breathing increased. Could I…Should I…Would I…I was going to explode!

_[CHORUS 2x]  
I thought I told ya. I'm a star  
You see the ice? you see the cars?  
Flashy lights everywhere we are.  
Livin like like there's no tomorrow  
[2x]_

Flashy lights  
Ohhhhh, ohhhhhh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh  
Everywhere we are ohhh ohhh ohhhhh  
Everywhere we are ohhh ohhh ohhhhh

Like the song, I was literally seeing flashing lights of red instead of white. I saw flashing lights of blood and I mean Dawn's blood. The bitch had to die and that was all to that. I glared at Anthony and he was obviously uncomfortable with the situation, but I figured that he continued to dance with her just to keep the peace. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around like Linda Blair on The Exorcist. "Let's dance," Seth suggested.

"Fuck off!" I yelled through clenched teeth, a low growl rumbling in my throat. I didn't want to dance with him. I wanted to dance with my boyfriend who was currently dancing with the Wicked Witch of Forks Junior High. I was not going to stand for it. I couldn't hold back any longer. Just remember, whatever I do, she had it coming for her.

_[VERSE 3]  
Ok now I be ballin I I I be ballin  
You can catch me in the ait.  
I be ballin  
When im tryna buy some gear, I be mallin  
In the middle of the club or where ever you call it.  
Either the cameras flickin or the police clockin.  
Especially at the end of the month when its just not an option_

Now they got the spotlight on me, why they put that on me  
Now I'm never lonley cuz everywhere I go there's...

Flashy lights

The song came to an end I was already pushing myself forward as the beat began to fade out into a different song. I stood behind Dawn, eyes locked on the back of her head. She was a little bit taller than me, but it didn't scare me one bit. I decided not to break her neck or decapitate her or pour punch on her. I was just going to kick her ass and get everything over with. No one was going to protect her, not even her own sister was going to help her and I dare Seth to jump in to her rescue, he would feel the wrath of Anya as well.

I found myself grabbing a big hunk of her hair and yanked her forcefully to the ground with my vampire strength. She yelled out in pain as she fell to the floor, her big cotton ball of a dress surrounded her like a pile of feathers. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" she screamed as she tried to get up, but the weight of her dress was holding her down.

I stepped forward, digging my black, open toe heel into the bottom of her dress so that she would not be able to move much. I stared at her with anger in my eyes. "Back the fuck off! He is mine do you hear me! M-I-N-E!"

"Babe, chill out," I heard Anthony say from behind me.

I gave him a menacing over the shoulder glare. "Shut up! I'm dealing with this!" I turned to look at Dawn. It was all in slow motion, out the corner of my eye I could see a large wad of spit come flying towards my face. I didn't have time to react, I couldn't move and it splattered across my nose and cheek. "You little whore!" I yelled and literally jumped on top of her, smacking and punching her in the face. One of us was going to come out victorious and it was going to be me because I'm a star! I yanked at her dress, tearing the material into something out of the Flintstones; she was going to look like crap when I got through with her.

Students began to crowd around us, cheering me on and others yelling for Dawn to get up. The music had stopped playing and I heard Principal Leonard's deep voice over the microphone, "Will Anya Moore, Dawn Hinders, Anthony Rivers and John Anderson please report to the stage. That is Anya Moore, Dawn Hinders, Anthony Rivers and John Anderson, please report to the stage."

_Way to break of the fight Mr. Leonard._ I felt Anthony's strong arms wrap around me, pulling me off Dawn and back to my feet. I smoothed out the wrinkles in my dress, looked at Anthony and asked, "How do I look?" I could hear students in the background laughing as I noticed Seth helping Dawn to her feet and he was trying his best to hold in his laughter. I cringed when I saw the damage that I had done, the silk material of her dress had been torn off her right shoulder, pieces of the fluffy skirt hung unevenly as she pushed her way through the crowd. Her face was red and swollen and I could have sworn I saw a black eye forming. I brought my attention back to Anthony and smiles.

A few strands of hair that flew freely from my bun, he smoothed it back against my head and smiles in return. "Much better now." He pulled me towards the stage, through a crowd of peering eyes. I am surprised that I didn't get kicked out or suspended again for the incident. I guess tonight is my lucky night. Anthony helped me up the stairs and he stood between Dawn and me as she cut evil glares my way. Even though she looked like a hot mess, she held her head up high like she was the shit.

Principal Leonard seemed quite pissed off as he stared at the two of us and I was quite sure that he had something in store for us this coming Monday. But for now, I was going to relish in my golden moment. "Students of Forks Junior High, you made your decision for this year Sweetheart Queen and King. Once again the nominees are: Dawn Hinders." People cheered and others booed, she stepped forward waving her hand like the typical beauty queen and then took a step back. "Anya Moore." I took a step and gave a huge grin, people cheered me on and other just stared in disbelief as I fell back in line. "Anthony Rivers." The crowd went wild when Principal Leonard called my baby's name. I even heard a few catcalls. Anthony was quite popular amongst the student body. He casually looked my way and winked. "And John Anderson." There were a few people clapping for him.

The crowd began to settle down and Mrs. Aston approached Principal Leonard with two crowns in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other. She stood beside him, her plain red dress cascading to the wooden stage below her. She glanced my way, a little smile on her face and then Principal Leonard spoke, "Your Sweetheart King is…Anthony Rivers." Anthony looked shocked as his full lips pulled into a smile and he stepped forward to stand beside Mrs. Aston. I hadn't notice the two sashes that she had draped over her shoulders. Anthony was so tall that he had to bend down so that she could crown him and then drape the sash over his body.

"Your Sweetheart Queen is…Anya Moore."

I squealed loudly as I took my place beside Anthony. I felt the sharp daggers Dawn was shooting at the back of my head and then her mental thoughts swept over me. _Fucking half-breed bitch! How could she win?! I mean, look at me! I am gorgeous! What's so special about her? I've been at this school longer than she has! Shit!_ She dug her heel into the floorboard underneath her dress. I could only laugh and smirk as I glanced over my shoulder at her. I stuck my tongue out at her and then mouthed, "Na, na, na, na, boo, boo, your ass lost!" I turned around to face my peers; all of their thoughts made me feel as if they were satisfied with the results. Some only voted for me not because they liked me, but because they did not want Dawn to get it. I would have done the same thing if it were someone else.

Mrs. Aston draped the thin sash over my shoulder and across my chest and then placed a beautiful tiara with rhinestone on the top on my head. She then reached me the bouquet of roses and took a step back. I gripped Anthony's arm and he whispered, "Aren't you glad that you won?"

"Oh absolutely."

Anthony led me out to the dance floor after Principal Leonard introduced us as queen and king for the night. The swarm of red, pink, and white dresses and black tuxedos turned into a circle around us. The room went black and all of a sudden the spotlight was on us. I stared at Anthony and he bowed in front of me as if he were my own personal prince. I grabbed the thin silk fabric of my dress and curtseyed before rising slowly. He took my hand in his, pulling me closely to his body. I rested my head against his chest, my arms draped over his shoulders, my fingers clasped behind his neck. His hands were around my waist, strategically placed just above my butt. Then the lyrics to my favorite song came blasting through the speakers.

_I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
Sweeter than you  
And I will never find another lover more precious than you  
More precious than you_

It was "All My Life" by K-Ci and JoJo. Okay, I know you are probably wondering how I know about a song like that. Well, it reminded me of something from my past. The memories are very foggy and I am positive that I was extremely small back then, maybe a baby, but I can picture a tall man and a woman moving to that song. That song stood out to me all these years. Once I was a little bigger and old enough to use a computer, I typed in the words and found the song. I fell in love with it. I've been listening to it ever since. The crazy thing is that it reminds me of Anthony and me…with the whole imprint thing. As a wolf, you wait forever until you find that special one who is the world to you. You know that they will be there for you for an eternity. Your imprint will change you; he or she will make you become a lover, a friend or a protector. It's strange.

_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby

Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,  
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
I really love you

"You know," Anthony whispered against my cheek, "you're all that I think of." Our bodies moved back and forth, dancing slow two steps as the song played on. I knew that I was the only thing that he thought about. I was his imprint for crying out loud. And I knew that he loves me, I love him too even though he is not my imprint. I feel…connected to him in a way that I feel towards Bella, except my love for him is more on a romantic level. I think that it has something to do with the fact that he imprinted on me. I'm falling in love with him in just a matter of weeks. Funny what the supernatural world can do to us.

I found myself snuggling closer to him, my eyes closed as I danced in his arms. "Yeah, I know."

_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me_

You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.  
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,  
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,  
Yes I pray that you do love me too

I feel sorry for Bella though. Jake loves her. I mean loves her like no other man can possibly do; and to think he hasn't imprinted on her yet. It will truly break her heart when he finds his imprint. I hope that that day never comes. I couldn't bear to see Bella so broken. But when she is around Jake, she glows. You see the life in her that she once had and she feeds off of Jake's warm energy. He makes her happy and she makes him happy as well. I don't see any bad things happening to them because they are a very strong couple.

_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,  
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
All my life I've prayed for someone like you  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too_

The dance ended around ten o'clock and around ten-thirty we were back at my house. Charlie wanted me home by eleven, so he couldn't hate Anthony for bringing me home thirty minutes early. I looked out the tinted black windows, Charlie's cruiser was still parked out front, Bella's truck behind it and her motorcycle was still no where to be found. I turned around in my seat to face Anthony; he was just staring at me with those blind man eyes again. I smiled and then asked, "What are you thinking about?" His crown was still on his head, tilted to the side like a pimp.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Something is bothering you."

I looked away. Was it that obvious? I nervously clasped my hands together in my lap and took a deep breath. I then looked at him out the corner of my eye. "Why won't you kiss me?" The questions started to pour out like word vomit. "_Do_ you _want_ to kiss me?"

I studied his face. He didn't say much. He just continued to stare at me. "You don't," I said sounding disappointed. I was being rejected yet again, by this Quileute boy who had captured my attention a month ago.

"I do," he said while he clasped my chin with his hand, forcing me to look at him. His voice was uncertain. "It's just that…I have my reasons for not kissing you. Reasons that I can't explain right now. I want you to understand that." He leaned his forehead against mine. I felt the warmth of his breath blowing against my skin.

I leaned towards him, my hands against his neck, my fingers lightly touching the smoothness of the skin of his neck and working my way to his cheeks. I could feel the small prickles of hair against his lower jaw. I inhaled his scent, taking it all in. "Don't deny me, Anthony." His body tensed and I felt him struggle with his inner feelings. "Don't deny me," I whispered over and over again; using the power of the imprintee against him. He couldn't resist me no matter how hard he tried.

"Don't torture me," he whispered, our lips ever so close.

"Give in," I whispered, my lips lightly brushing against his. "_Kiss me_."

That was all it took for his barrier to fall down and shatter into millions of pieces. He moved so quick that he pushed me against the door, my fingers intertwined in his hair, his hands on my thighs, our lips locking and moving over one another. My back was against the door and I only hoped that we didn't fall out. He gasped against my mouth, exploring my warmth. I could hear him growling like a dog as he hungrily bit at my bottom lip and I could have sworn that he drew blood. I moaned against his cheek, pulling away as I stared at him with intense eyes. "Thank you."

He looked at me in shock when he said, "You're welcome," as if he was waiting on something weird to happen, but it didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked, curious.

"Nothing," he said and then captured my mouth again.

**Jacob's POV**

The night couldn't had been any better, it had been perfect. It was spectacular. Oh man, and Bella…damn! I didn't think she had it in her and I had no idea that she would actually consider going all the way. She totally threw me for a loop. She had skills, _really_ good skills and I wondered who she learned them from. Shit, I hope not that bloodsucker. What could he possible teach her with a frozen dick? Hmm? Forget that I said that. Bella isn't my first. I tried waiting on her while she was in Seattle, but I couldn't. I was tempted and some of the girls on the rez were willing. Even the ones that couldn't stand me were throwing themselves at me after my growth spurt. If you looked hot and sexy nine times out of ten the girl would mostly jump you in a minute.

It was already early morning, the sun had risen over the horizon and we were way past our decent hour deadline. I stared at Bella's naked form as she lay on top of me asleep; her legs intertwine in mines, her head resting on my chest and her arms at my sides. She was so beautiful. The soft trickle of the waterfall falling into the spring gave off a soft melody just as the many birds joined in with their own tune. Bella's skin was nice and warm against me, her hair shielding her face just a little. I brushed it back, wanting to see more of her face. Her cheeks were a rosy complexion; her lips redden from the many kisses we shared last night. I noticed the small reddish passion mark just at the crook of her neck and laughed silently to myself. Charlie definitely was not going to like that. I'm sure Alice had some kind of tip for hiding that. It was she who gave me the champagne, said that she had a vision of Bella being somewhere romantic. The pixie was pretty cool.

Bella stirred in her sleep, looking up at me with half open, half closed eyes and yawns. "…Jake…" She dropped her head back down to my chest, falling back into a light slumber.

I began to make trails up and down her spine, hopefully that would wake her up. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

She groaned in her sleep, letting her eyes flutter open and then try to adjust them to the morning sunlight. "What…is it?"

"I gotta get you back home. Charlie is probably worried about you."

She yawns again, the warmth of her breath tickling at my skin. "Who cares about what…what Charlie says?"

I chuckled, "I do because he has a shotgun. Now get up, sweetie."

She groaned again, sitting up straight, her hair a complete mess on top of her head. She stood to her feet and then flinched as she got use to the feel of her newly deflowered body. She then looked down at my naked body and blushed, looking away. "I-I didn't think I would be this sore."

"Now you want to act all innocent," I teased her while standing up. I wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her forehead then her lips. "That's what happens when you want to have sex four times in one night." She frowned at my comment and then wrapped her arms around her body. "Your clothes are on the table next to your purse."

I grabbed my clothes from off the side of the spring and changed clothes as she did the same. "Jake?" she asked, looking up from the table.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked before pulling my shirt over my head.

"Where is my underwear?"

I turned around, a smirk on my face and nods towards the spring. Her face turned beet red again and she quickly pulled up her pants. There was no way that she would want those panties back. And I was not in the mood for jumping in to retrieve them. I walked towards her just as she slipped her sweater over her head and then she frowns again. I kissed her cheek. "Don't be that way." I whispered into her ear in a seductive tone, "Besides, you might like the feel of a motorcycle without any panties on?"

She playfully smacked me on the arm. "Shut up, Jake," she yelled, while trying to hold in her laugher.

We made it back to Bella's house around seven o'clock and I parked her bike out front and recovered it. She was staring at me, her face glowing. She grabbed my hand and then kisses my palm. "Thank you for the _lovely_ night."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked pulling her closer to me, wanting to feel her body against mine one more time. After what happened last night it might be a while before I am allowed back into the house.

"Very much so," she sighed contently. "Did you?"

"You know I did. I love you. Anything you do for me is wonderful."

She smirked, "You want to try it again someday."

"You know, you should stop teasing me. I might rape you right on Charlie's front lawn."

She laughed, "You are such a pervert," and then leans up to kiss me. I met her halfway, loving the way her lips felt against mine. "But I am just as nasty, huh?"

I pulled away. "Yes, you are Miss Isabella Marie Swan. That is why you should go before we both do something we will regret."

"Fine," she pulled away from me and hurries up the steps to the front porch. She waved goodbye and then blew me a kiss before stepping inside the house to face the wrath of Chief Charlie Swan.


	15. Stranger Things Are About To Happen

**Chapter 15 – Stranger Things Are About To Happen**

Faith called my cell phone when I was only halfway to La Push. She said that she had gotten my number from my dad and that I needed to come back to La Push as soon as possible. Many things crossed my mind as I trudged through the wilderness, branches snapping under my large feet, the forest was silent. Something bad was about to happen, I could feel it in the air. I was hoping that she would tell me that Sam was back, but I doubted that. It wasn't like he was going to take his position back. Maybe Victoria had crossed the border again; it had been awhile since we had last seen heard. I think we did a good job scaring her off like the last time. She won't come back. Why would she when there is a pack of wolves out to kill her?

When I reached La Push, the wind was extremely high today, gloomy somehow. The reservation was quite quiet at this time, when children of all ages would usually be making their way to the off-white brick school. It was Sunday, no school today. I glanced towards the ocean nearby, the dark to opaque clouds were rolling in, like demons in the sky. My pace increased as I walked towards Faith's house and then I stopped when I heard the wind chimes. An eerie tune was playing, a tune that was not possible for chimes that came in all different shapes and sizes. It wasn't possible for the chimes to play the same tune and blow in the same direction as the wind became a little stronger. It wasn't normal.

I was witnessing this phenomenon for the first time with my own eyes, hearing it with my own ears. The stories were true. I pushed myself forward, running up the uneven hill to Faith's house. Once I reached the top, Faith was standing on the porch, her eyes blank as she stared out into the horizon. I was getting chills as I stared at her thin frame, her eyes glazed over with an eerie bluish gray fog. The wind shifted her long gray hair into a frenzy of tentacles; her light brown dress fluttered around her body. The wind chimes swayed to the left, giving off an illusion as if they were bent in that position. "Faith? What's going on?"

I took a step forward, but she still would not say anything. The screen door swung open, pounding loudly against the frame. It swung open a second time, only because someone was coming out. It was Anthony; he stood beside his grandmother his eyes just as blank as hers. The both of them were starting to freak me out. They stood side by side, almost the same height, eyes locked on an unknown force. The bushes and ferns swayed alongside the pathway, dead leaves swirled around me and then there was the rumbling of thunder in the background. The clouds were now an even darker gray. I tilted my head back, staring up at the fluffy clouds. One by one, cool raindrops landed against my skin. Light and slow at first, then hard and rough. I then looked at the two healers of our tribe, "It's just rain."

Anthony's eyes now had a little color in them again; he didn't seem to be as relieved as I was. He then looked towards his grandmother, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyes slowly became the unusual, normal color and then she sighed. "What did you see?" he asked her.

"Come, come," she muttered as she retreated back into her house. I didn't know what was going on. I never knew what was going on when it came down to the spiritual world and what effects it might have on the living world. I followed Faith and Anthony back into the house. She led us to the living room, taking a seat on the love sofa, Anthony and I took a seat on the other couch. She waited until we were both comfortable enough and then she spoke, "You both know the story of the wind chimes."

I nodded. "Yes, they are able to predict when bad things are about to happen."

Anthony added, "And they protect us."

"Right. What you and the rest of the tribe have witnessed is a very rare phenomenon. This only happens every so often." She sighs, "It's been years actually. This is the first time that I have ever experienced it."

I was being dumb. "But it's just rain."

Anthony punched me in the shoulder because of my response. "Don't you get it? It's an omen. The wind chimes are bad and good for us. It is like a tribal alert system. It protects us, by warning us when something ominous is the air. You saw how all the chimes hovered to the left only minutes ago. Things, objects don't do stuff like that."

"I get it. You don't have to talk to me like I am dumb or something."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "You're not acting like you are smart or know anything about your _own_ tribe, Mr. Alpha."

"That is enough you two," said Faith. "Like Anthony said, it is an alert system. It helps us to be prepared for any threat in the near future."

I leaned forward, my elbows on my thighs, my arms dangling over my knees. "Well, if there is a threat, do you know what that threat may be?" I studied her face; she seemed reluctant to tell me. I pressed on, "Will it hurt our tribe?"

Faith looked towards Anthony. "Maybe you should tell him."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

Anthony sighed, turning to face me on the couch. "It could affect the tribe and thousands of other people as well. What we saw were people suffering…changing, into inhuman things. Mutant creatures. Pale faces, sharp teeth, golden eyes, even blood red eyes. It was a war."

I stared at him in utter shock. Mutant creatures? People changing into murderous beasts? Seriously. What was this? _The Twilight Zone_ or something. "I can't see exactly when it will happen, but it will be very soon. Maybe in the next six months or so," said Faith as she pinched the skin between her eyes.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at his watch and then stood to his feet. He pushed his hands into his baggy black jeans and began to walk away, but he froze in his tracks as if someone had ordered him to stop. Faith had grabbed his arm with her frail hand and then gives him a stern look. He sighs and then turns around to face me. "My grandmother wants me to explain everything to you now."

"Jacob, I need you to keep whatever Anthony tells you to yourself. If you feel like you can't hide your thoughts from the pack, then I have _means_ to keep your thoughts closed," said Faith. There was something about the way that she said it, almost like it was a threat. That alone forced me to find the strength within me to be able to hide my thoughts from the pack. "Now, sit back down," she ordered Anthony.

He did so. The couch shifted underneath his weight and his voice trailed off as if he were going back in time. "You know a little about my mother and I, how she left my father for another man. My mother, she was always a little different. I guess you would call her a free spirit. She was into all kinds of different cultures and civilizations. She found it fascinating; at least, that is what I've been told."

I leaned back against the couch, letting my back mold into the leather material, as I let his words sink in. I watched as Faith stood up and she walked towards us, sitting in between us. She reached for my hand and then Anthony's hand and suddenly I felt like my mind was clear of nothingness. Anthony went on.

"I was about three years old when my mother left La Push and we moved to Seattle. It was so much different from Forks and La Push, it was a city. Tall buildings and what not, everybody was always on the move, but the good thing about it is that it always rained like back home." His eyes shot towards Faith and then back towards his free hand which was now resting on his knee. I could see exactly what he was seeing through my mind. "I remember my mom arguing with grandma through screaming tears when we arrived at the already furnished apartment."

The crazy thing about Faith's powers is that I could actually hear his mother's voice and I had never met her in my life. _"You don't understand! I know that I love him! He cares about me!"_ She looked like a younger version of Faith with thick black hair that fell past her shoulder blades. I could see the anger in her eyes and the young Anthony who she was balancing on her hip as she stormed around the white walled living room. She would pause for a moment and then the yelling continued. _"You just don't know him the way that I do! To hell with your stupid superstitions! I don't care!"_

"After that night, I never saw grandma again, until three years ago when we moved to Forks. Mom didn't want me around the tribe. She said that they were nothing, but some racist Natives. Of course, I didn't believe her because she was wrong. I could not deny the part of me that was so powerful and strong." He paused again, back tracking to the past, "When we arrived at the apartment, we were not alone. The man that my mother had "fallen in love" with was a man of African descent, he had a short low cut hairstyle, milk chocolate brown skin, with a hint of an odd paleness, as if he were sick, and deep reddish-brown eyes that appeared almost black. His name was Joham. I didn't know what was so great about him. He treated my mother and I pretty well. He was the one who paid the rent for the apartment. He took care of us."

He sighed while brushing his hair out of his face. "I wish that I'd known what he was back then. I wish that I'd known that only one type of species could look so beautiful and have the ability to make a woman do whatever they pleased."

"A vampire," I mumbled. It was all starting to make sense now.

"That's right," said Anthony while nodding his head. "He had my mother under his spell. As the months went by, everything was cool. We were like a family, until my mother's world came crashing down. I still remember that night. It was raining like always and my mom had just finished cooking T-Bone steaks, steam green beans and carrots. My mom was so happy because it was their one year anniversary as a couple. She had gotten all dressed up and even had her hair done into loose thick curls that flowed over her shoulders. I was in the living room watching TV when I heard her black heels tapping against the hardwood floors. Joham was just coming in through the door; water poured down his face, his blue shirt and his leather jacket was drenched along with his pants."

"My mother stared at him in shock when she noticed what was in his hand. It was a light brown baby carrier. I could hear the baby's screams underneath the thin white blanket that covered its face and body. _"What's this?" my mom asked._"

"_It's a baby," Joham managed to get out as he stared back at my mother with a strange unease._"

"_Did you find it on the streets?" she asked._ Now that I look back on it, I knew that she knew before even asking that question, that the baby belonged to him."

"Joham sighed. He opened his mouth and pure honesty came out of his mouth. If he loved my mother like he claimed, he would had lied to her, but he didn't. He told her the truth. I guess honesty is the key to any relationship. _"No…she's mine."_ He pulled the blanket back as I ran over to my mother's side; I stood behind her leg, peering over at the crying baby with the brownish-black locks. She was so cute and intriguing. Her chubby cheeks were red and stained with tears from crying so much. I wanted her to be quiet, so I pressed my hands against my ears, hoping to drown out her cries, but it did not help one bit. Her cries were so loud and high pitch, almost as if it were chiming like bells."

I didn't say much to Anthony, just nodded when needed be, but most of all I listened. I was caught up in the images of his memories. The images were so vivid, that I felt as if I was actually there.

"My mother screamed as she stared at the infant who was no more than two to four months old, _"How could you Joham!? Why!?"_ But David didn't say anything. To this day I still wonder if he actually loved my mother or was he using her like an incubus usually does. What was he to say to my mother? That he was sorry. That it was a mistake. Joham knew exactly what he was doing."

"_Get it out of here! And don't you ever come back! Get out!"_ she yelled.

"But Joham did come back. He always came back for reasons unknown to me. I never understood why she took him back. I was actually there when he severed the ties between the baby's mother. I don't even know why he decided to break up with her in front of me. But that night, I was able to see the true Joham, I understood him more as I got older. He was a scientist and he loved to experiment with people and things. _"Joham, don't!"_ the woman known as Linda pleaded with him while he drove outside of Seattle on a lonely, dark road. _"You can't take her away from me! She belongs to me!"_ Once again, it was raining. Joham had told my mother that he would pick me up from the daycare center while she worked and that he did, but we ended up picking up the baby and Linda as well. Linda was just as in love with Joham as my mother was; he was a playboy so I see why my mother wanted him."

"Joham got out of the car, slamming the driver's side door and then opened the back door. I was sitting on the other side, boxed in between the car seat, the passenger's side seat and the door. He began to unbuckle the car seat; all the while Linda screamed obscenities at him. I heard a low hiss in his throat as he cut his eyes towards her and then continued what he was doing. When the car seat was unhooked he carried the baby as far as possible, leaving her in the rain…to die."

I interrupted Anthony when I realized what he was talking about. I looked at him with confusion written across my face, but I was still fascinated by this Joham. "Those images that we saw at the lodge, those were your memories?"

"Yes," nods Anthony.

"I was giving off a large amount of energy that night," said Faith, "and when he touched me all his strongest memories came out to the surface. That is why everyone in the room was able to see them." She paused as if she did not want to mention something, but she did anyway. "We were discussing things from his actual memory. I know that he had been hiding that for so long."

"_Things? Persons? Anya?_" I muttered, realization hitting me in just that moment. "The baby was Anya."

Anthony did not say anything, but Faith did. "Yes, that infant was Anya. Anthony told me about her the first day that he had seen Anya in school. He was surprised to see her still alive and just as cheerful as ever."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I yelled while standing to my feet. I stared at the members of the Rivers family as I tried to digest everything that they have told me. It was confusing and complicated. We definitely need to break this down to simpler terms. "Anya's _father_, Joham is a _vampire_. Correct?"

"Yes," said Anthony and Faith in unison.

"Anya's _mother_, Linda is a _human_. Correct?"

"Wrong," said Anthony.

"What?" Was I not getting it or something?

"Technically," said Faith as she shifted in her seat. She crossed one long leg over the other and her arms were folded across her chest. "Anya's mother has the werewolf gene, but she never phased."

"So, she is Quileute?"

"Could be or she could be mixed."

"Linda was a white woman," Anthony reminded her. "But maybe one of her ancestors married a Quileute or slept with one." He shrugged, "I don't know."

I asked, "What happened to Linda?"

Anthony looked away suddenly. His voice became low and almost inaudible, "I-I don't know. After he dumped Anya, he drove for miles not stopping at all. He pulled Linda out of the car and drugged her into the woods; when he returned Linda was not with him."

"Do you think he killed her?"

"No," he mumbled.

"If you want my opinion," said Faith her voice low, "I think that he turned her into one of those vampires." She seemed so young and full of life when she spoke, "Supposedly, human females who give birth to half vampire children they are killed when the baby chews its way through her flesh. If Linda was a normal human being, she wouldn't have survived at all, but a woman with the werewolf gene probably could survive anything in my opinion. She just needed that push to phase. What I am saying is she survived the birth. Joham is a scientist who does research on hybrids. Linda is valuable to him. Now, he either did three things: One, he kept her alive to give birth to other half vampire, werewolf hybrids. Two, he killed her. Or three, he either turned her into one of them."

You know, she made a lot of sense. She sighed before standing up, her bluish-gray eyes locked on the two of us. "I don't want you two worrying about Joham and his mess, do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am," we said in unison.

"And I don't want you to tell Anya anything about this. I want to see her first before any of this gets out into the open." She began to walk away and then she looks over her shoulder, "And Jacob, shall I cast in spells to close off your thoughts?"

I shook my head. "No, ma'am. Not at all. I can do it."

"Good," she said before disappearing down the hallway.

Anthony and I sat in silence for several minutes. I guess we were both letting things marinate for a little while. I looked towards him and then asked, "So, how was your night last night?" I was referring to the dance.

Anthony nods his head, "Good. And yours?"

I nodded my head as well, "Good." It wasn't that we didn't have much to talk about; it was that we had _too_ much to talk about.

**Bella's POV**

I literally felt like I was glowing. I was grinning from ear to ear; there was nothing that could remove this perfectly, wonderful, joyous smile from off my face. Not even Charlie. I blew Jacob a kiss as I entered the house. The television in the living room was off; I couldn't smell any fresh coffee brewing in the air, although I knew Charlie hardly ever slept in. It was still early, but his eternal clock was ticking on a different schedule. _Where is Anya?_ I couldn't hear her footsteps bouncing around upstairs either. Her eternal clock also was on a different schedule. _Where is everybody?_ I took my time up the stairs, once I reached the second floor; I decided to peek into Charlie's room. I turned to my left, walking down the hall to his room which was at the end and then opened the door. I stuck my head through the crack; Charlie's bed was perfectly made as if he hadn't slept in it at all last night. I then closed the door. Hmm?

I was prepared to be cursed out and yelled at, but looks like that was not going to happen this morning. I walked to my room and entered. Anya was already up, just as I expected. She had two, messy plaits on each side of her head. Her legs were pulled up to her chest and her eyes were locked on the outside. She sighed while climbing off of the window sill before turning to smile at me. I smiled back while placing my purse on the coat rack. Anya walked towards my bed, belly flopping on it and stretched her long body out on top of the lavender comforter. She turned on her back, her hands behind her head and then she cut her eyes towards me. I felt a blush coming on because I knew exactly what she was going to say. "Oh my gosh, Bella, you stink. You smell like sex and funk." She pinched her wide nose with her right thumb and pointer finger.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Miss Thing. How was your night and where is Charlie?" I asked while sitting down at the foot of my bed.

"Oh!" she scrambled off the bed and rushed towards my desk. She grabbed a folded loose-leaf paper and then opened it. "Charlie, informed me to read this to you when he left last night."

"Wait a minute. He left? For what?" I asked while staring back at her.

Anya cleared her throat. "Let me read it."

_Dear Isabella Marie Swan,_

_I see that you took the _whole_ box of condoms with you, not just one or two, but the _whole_ box. Now, I am not sure what you and Jacob plan on doing tonight, but you better not come back pregnant, do you hear me? I'm too young to be someone's grandpa…Well Anya is an exception. You just made her apart of the family without notifying anyone. Anyway, when you come back still be my little girl and don't come back all stuck on stupid and feeling like you are a woman. I'm just saying, just because you had sex does not make you an adult. Listen to your old man for once, okay Bells? Oh and try to hide that passion mark. I have seen how Jake's been eyeing your neck like it was a Bomb Pop or something. *Sighs* Hopefully, the little nasty ass boy left some skin on your neck. We know how delicate and fragile you are._

_Oh, you are probably wondering where I am gone. Well, your old man had some plans of his own; and unlike _you_ I tried waiting on my child to come home, but she never showed up. Sue and I took a little trip to Port Angeles, we should be home around seven or so. Did you have to take the _whole_ box Bella? I mean you are not the only one in this house who needs some lovin' every once and awhile. Love you, Bells._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P. S. Do not think that this is over._

I felt the need to just vomit right about now. I did not need to know what my dad planned on doing with Sue. Hell, I didn't even know that they had a thing for each other. Either way, it is still gross. I looked towards Anya she had an amusing grin on her face and who knows what kind of naughty things she was thinking about. She was freaky like that. She caught me staring at her and she stared back, studying me and then her grin turned into a 100-watt smile. "Oh my, he is right!" She stepped forward until she was very close to me. I could feel the heat rising off her skin, she tilted my head to the left and then she pressed her finger against my neck. I flinched a little because it was still sore. She then smirked at me while walking away towards the desk; she placed the letter back where she got it from. "Well, aren't you nasty Bella. I think I am going to call you Mistress Bella."

"Mistress Bella," I laughed.

"Or maybe Miss Swan, if you're nasty. Damn, I wonder what you did to Jake." Her voice trailed off and her face was in a dreamlike as she thought about all the things Jake and I probably did.

"You really are something, you know that?"

"I know," she giggled while lying across my bed again.

"Are you going to tell me about your night?" I asked again.

"Oh my night was so much fun." She turned on her back and then held her hands up as she counted the important things that she did last night. "I was the Queen Bee last night. I had a fight with the school slut. I kicked her ass. Anthony and I won Sweetheart Queen and King." She then blushed as she dropped her hands to her sides.

"What happened?" I pressed on. "Did you and Anthony do it?"

She looked at me with seriousness in her eyes. "Of course not! What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Well," I looked away, a little embarrassed about what I said. "You are a very sexual person."

"Just because a person is knowledgeable about the subject of sex does not mean that they don't have morals."

"Are you saying that I don't have morals?" I asked.

"It's not like that at all. Some girls like to learn about things, they find it interesting just by reading about it. I know so much about it because I read. Sex or any sexual thing is fascinating to me." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So, you didn't sleep with Anthony?"

"No, I had an intense make-out session in the back seat of the limo and that was all." She looked away and mumbled, "That was all that I wanted. I just wanted him to kiss me for once."

I had the strangest urge to just pull on her pigtails and talk in baby talk to her. She looked so innocent now as she talked about her first make-out session. It was cute. It was times like this that it reminded me that she was only a kid. All she wanted was those little simple, joyous moments. She didn't need to go all the way to express her love for Anthony, she expressed it in gentle, passionate kisses that could lead to other things, but she was able to control herself. I'm proud of her. I stood to my feet and said, "I guess I got myself a good girl."

**~Early May~**

_**Hill Side Virus: A Modern Day Outbreak**_

_What if I told you that the living dead were amongst us? Pale, chalky skin, black, red, even golden eyes, but get this…these people are beautiful. Savage, but beautiful. These are the reports coming in from Seattle, Washington at the very old Hillside Mental Institution just outside of Seattle. The institution houses one hundred and fifty patients each either being treated for psychiatric problems or attending rehab. The virus spread rapidly over the past months, starting with a nurse who worked in the rehab unit._

I didn't need to read anymore to know what was actually happening. I already knew that something strange was about to happen, involving _that child_. She was a demon…such an innocent demon. Heck! She was my creation and she pulled through after all. I didn't have to do much, just sit back and watch it all unfold. I am such a fucking genius. I pushed away from my laptop and stood to my feet, I guess it is time that I should go visit my daughter and perhaps…my son.

* * *

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you for the favs, reviews and alerts. I would like to apologize for the short chapter and the crappy Jacob's POV. I don't know what ya'll thought about it, but I didn't like it. I was struggling with his POV this time around. As I'm writing I've been thinking maybe my plot is a little too big. I am trying to stick to three main parts of this story, Bella's little secret situation; Anya's issues and her connection to people; and Victoria and our other villians.**

**Who do you think is the mystery person's POV at the end? I'm curious, but I think you already know. Anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16 Let The Truth Come Out

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you guys for everything! I am glad you all decided to stick around. Here is a little tidbit about this chapter. I like The Boondocks and Ed Wuncler The Third aka the "What the fuck ya'll lookin' at?!" guy. So part of this chapter is a tribute to him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do own Anya and all the other characters you have never heard of.**

**Chapter 16 – Let the Truth Come Out**

The pack was keeping secrets from me, all of them. Jake, Paul, Jared, Quil, Anthony even the newest member, Seth. I didn't like it one bit and it was pissing me off because I could not pierce that barrier in their thick skulls. I could hear everything, except what they were hiding. Quil was constantly thinking about what he and Claire would do when she came to visit. It was sickening, actually, watching him become a love struck puppy over a two year old. I mean the guy was the ultimate pervert and they are letting him around their kids…creepy. Jared is all gaga over a girl name Kim and let me tell you, his mind is extremely dirty. This imprint thing was getting out of hand and the number of guys phasing into wolves was enough to give you a headache. Eight wolves in all so far and I was the only female, which totally sucks.

I found it amazing that Leah Clearwater had not phased yet, with all the anger she had pent up inside of her. It made me wonder if her being pregnant had something to do with it. Besides, no one would want to see a naked Leah…a naked, pregnant Leah running with the wolves that is for sure. It is better for her to stay human, especially in her condition.

_Damn it, Anthony! Put your guard down!_ I mentally yelled as I stabbed little mental daggers into his back during class. He shifted a little in his seat, as if he could feel them and then brushed some of his hair out of his face. Jake was trying to get Anthony to cut his hair after he phased, but I told him not to and you know what, he listened to me because I was his imprint. Even though Jake had used his Alpha voice to command him, it didn't work, well it kind of did, but Anthony was becoming physically tortured, so Jake decided not to make him. I was thankful for that because I liked his hair and his sexy, soft ponytail.

_Cut it out!_ he mentally yelled back at me. He looked down as he started to copy something off the board. His pencil moved furiously over his notebook, every so often he would look up towards the board and then back down to his notebook.

_Let me in! I want to know what you are hiding from me. Do not make me use my imprint powers. _I turned to a clean sheet in my notebook and began to take notes as well. Mrs. Aston was discussing the format for our final essay. The end of the school year would be coming up pretty soon and half of the pack would be graduating from high school, which is hard to believe because they hardly went to class.

Anthony turned slightly in his seat, his dark brown eyes looking intense and questioning. _What imprint powers?_

"Mr. Rivers, do you have a question? Eyes front, mister," said Mrs. Aston when she caught Anthony staring at me with a curious look on his face. Most of the class had turned around to glare at us as if they actually cared about the lesson at hand. _Idiots._

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Aston," said Anthony as he turned in his seat and began to take notes again.

I chuckled, _Ha! I am talking about the ones that make you do whatever the hell I say. Now tell me what is going on._ I dug deeper into his mind, pulling at random thoughts in his head. As I searched through his thoughts everything became foggy like in a dream and then I saw the image of Mrs. Aston bending over, the crack of her ass was appearing through her white skirt. Oh…god. "Anthony!" I yelled out loud, anger in my voice, my face reddening at the image.

_That is what you get for messing around with my head_, he snickered, while looking my way like the rest of the class. He had an amusing grin on his face, satisfaction exuberated from his skin. He was quite pleased with making me look like an ass in front of the entire class. He was going to pay for this in the worst way possible.

Mrs. Aston groaned loudly. She was pissed off that is for sure and obviously annoyed with me and my outburst. "Anya get out!"

I swiftly gathered my things, swinging my backpack over my shoulder and carried my books in my arms. I rolled my eyes at Anthony as I passed by him and then pleaded with Mrs. Aston; something I didn't want to do. "I am truly sorry. That was uncalled for and it will not happen again."

"Just go!" she murmured before turning towards the board, completely ignoring me. "Now, where was I before I was _rudely _interrupted?"

I was screwed. I turned to exit the classroom. Once I was alone in the hallway, I looked from left to right. I couldn't go to the office because Principal Leonard had told me after the dance that if I show up in his office again for anything, that he was going to suspend me for the rest of the school year. Luckily for me he only gave me a week of in-school detention for whooping Dawn's ass. I figured it probably would be best for me to go hide out in the girl's bathroom until this class period was over with.

The school day went by slowly, but it slowly came to an end. I wasn't going home today and Bella wasn't going to pick me up either. I was going to meet Anthony's mother and grandmother today. I was a little nervous and I was not sure how his family would respond to me. Anthony's mother is going to be a challenge though, from what I have heard, and his grandmother is quite ecstatic to meet me. I'm thrilled to meet her as well. "Call me when you get home, okay?" asked Autumn when she stopped at my locker. "I want all the details. You have a mystery man on your hands."

I laughed while grabbing a couple of books out of my locker. "It's just his mom and grandmother, Autumn. He doesn't work for the government or anything." Although, I knew his secret and he knew my secret as well, I guess that was a big deal. She did not need to know that her best friend could turn into a wolf when extremely upset or that her best friend drinks blood several times a month. I closed my locker. "I will tell you everything."

"And all the tribal secrets too?" she pressed on.

I shook my head. "No, not all the tribal secrets."

"Well, at least tell me about his grandmother. I heard that she is a witch doctor and can cast spells to kill people and stuff."

I raised my eyebrow. The things people comes up with, it is hilarious. Warm arms swarmed around my waist, pulling me back into soft clothes and then hard muscles. My body relaxed as I sunk into the hotness of my boyfriend. He kissed my neck and then my cheek. I noticed that Autumn had a huge grin on her face and then her cheeks were slowly turning a rosy complexion. You would think that she was the one being slightly mauled in the hallway. "Are you ready?" he whispered against my neck.

"Anthony is this how you prep your girlfriend to meet your relatives?" asked Autumn as she folded her arms across her chest.

He kissed my neck again and pulled me tighter against him. A small smirk tugged at his lips, "Maybe."

"Damn. Please hook me up with one of your friends." She began to fan herself as if she were becoming extremely hot.

I only laughed and then pulled away from Anthony, who acted like he did not want to let me go. I gave Autumn a hug and said, "We have to go." When I released Autumn, Anthony took his spot at my side, his arm draped around my shoulders, pulling me closer to his side as if he were protecting me. "What was that about? Why are you so protective all of a sudden? And _frisky_? Are you horny?"

He laughed out loud, his deep voice booming throughout the wave of students in the hallway. "No, I'm a little nervous. I don't know how my mother will feel about you."

I acted as if I was in shock. "What? Is it because I am black?"

Anthony froze in his tracks and then hunched over. His hands were on his knees and then a slow laugh seeped through his lips. Slowly and then louder. The students in the hallway all began to turn around and stare at him as if had lost his mind. By now his laughter was much louder, hysterical laughter actually. I took a step back and raised my eyebrow, embarrassed by his outburst. It usually takes a lot to embarrass me, but this was a little too much. His body convulsed as he continued to laugh. _Was I really that funny?_

"Anthony, stop it. People are staring," I said through clenched teeth. "Everybody is staring at us."

He sighed loudly, making an attempt to catch his breath. I had never seen him so amused before, it was cute. All whites were exposed as he tried to regain control of his body. "Sorry baby." He then looked around at the crowd surrounding us and gave a menacing glare, "What the fuck ya'll looking at?!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulder again and we were out of the hallway in a flash.

I couldn't control myself. My laughter had to escape. "_The Boondocks_, Anthony?"

He smiled as we walked down the breezeway together, "Ed Wuncler The Third is a genius and that is all to it."

"If you say so."

We took his usual path in between the two cars and suddenly I felt sick. I was supposed to be the tough girl, but his mother scared me. She was a bitter woman from what I've been told and since I am Anthony's imprint, the girl who is taking her little boy away from her…she is going to _hate_ me.

When we reached the old black Cadillac, Anthony opened the passenger side door for me. _Just great! Give momma extra arm room to backhand me if she likes. Great!_ I slid in not even making eye contact with her and then hung my head. The door slammed loudly and I jumped a tad bit. I listened to the back door open and then close, he was in. Now what?

"Hey mom," he said and then leaned between us, kissing her on the cheek. He slumped back into the backseat and then introduced me. "Mom, this is Anya. Anya, this is my mom, Trisha."

_Anya, get a grip. Focus. She is not going to kill you._ I kept telling myself that over and over again. I exhaled and then looked towards the copper colored skin lady. She had high cheekbones, long black locks and a small frame. I studied her face closely; she had deep brown eyes that sucked you in like a black hole. There was a faint glimmer of warmth in her eyes, but it was blocked by a barrier of coldness. "Nice to meet you," I said softly.

"Nice to meet you too," she almost whispered and then started up the engine. She quickly looked over her shoulder to back out of the parking lot. She turned the steering wheel swiftly and then put the car into drive.

_She hates me!_ I mentally said, while slipping into Anthony's mind.

_No she doesn't._ _She likes you. Just give her a chance_, he said. "So, mom, you already know that Anya is my imprint."

"I am very aware of that, Anthony," said Trisha. "So, you're going to see my mother, huh?"

Obviously, her question was meant for me to answer. So I did. "Yes, ma'am."

She frowned a little and then scoffed, "You must be _really _special. She does not request to see many people, they mostly request her services."

"She is special, mom," said Anthony.

"And you are half vampire, half wolf? Interesting."

"You can tell?" I asked.

"Very much. I never phased or whatever you kids call it, but I have always had the extra spunk."

Anthony added, "It can't be helped. The gene is in our blood."

Trisha only nodded her head as we traveled on the long road to La Push. I don't know what it is about his mother that made me cower down in my seat. I know that I am having those meet-the-parents jitters, but there is something more. Maybe it is her demeanor all together that bothers me. She doesn't seem friendly enough. There is no warmth there. I found it odd that she was going to actually drive us to La Push, it had been about three years since she even stepped foot on the rez, let alone see her mother up close and personal. Everything is so odd.

Trisha pulled the car over onto the side of the road, she then looked towards me and then to Anthony. "I am not going any further than this. I apologize, Anya, but I have my reasons."

"Sure, sure mom." Anthony climbed out the car and then walked towards the driver's side. His mother let down the window and then she kissed him on the forehead. I witnessed the warmth that was hiding within reveal itself to Anthony. Her laugh lines appeared as she smiled at her son and then faded immediately as she put the car in reverse. Anthony turned to face me, when he could no longer see the tail end of her car. "Sorry, but we are going to have to walk the rest of the way."

I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't mind walking; it was nothing to a person like me. "Is this the border line, the treaty line between the pack and the Cullens?"

"Yes, it is. It is my mother's border line too. We are still a long way from the rez and yet she still will not cross the line as if she was being banned or something."

We started to walk side by side on the side of the road. Gravel scraped underneath my shoes and the sun was shining brightly through the trees. I glanced at my skin because I knew that I had a faint glow. I never asked him what he thought about it, but I knew that he would love it regardless. I looked towards him, he was looking straight ahead. Anthony had changed a lot since I had first met him. I always thought that he looked older, but now that he had phased he looked much older, like he was in his mid-twenties. He was becoming scruffy around his jawline and chin. I told myself that I didn't like it, but it started to look sexy to me. Manly and rugged. Plus he had a ponytail; that thick, silky, sexy ponytail. He was hot.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked while reaching for my hand.

I locked my fingers with his, the heat of ours hands pressed together felt like a fireball in the palm of my hand. "You. What are you thinking about?"

"How much I love that disco ball glow of yours." I punched him in the shoulder and he feigned being hurt. I had put a lot of force into that punch; luckily it took a lot to hurt me. Anthony was hard as a rock. If a normal human would have hit him, they would only hurt themselves.

"You got jokes, huh?!" I pulled away him from and began to swing my arms manically at him. "This is for making me look like a jackass in class today!" I pounded against his back as he hunched over after each lick.

"Cut it out!" he yelled while laughing.

There was a gray Lincoln Continental coming from around the curve and then it came to a stop near us. I stopped abusing Anthony just when the passenger's side window came rolling down. We both walked over, peering into the very nice, but old car. "What's up?" the guy said from on the inside.

"Jake!" I said with surprise in my tone.

"Where did you get this car?" asked Anthony as he stepped closer to the car, trying to see the inside of it.

"I swear, you two fight like an old married couple," said Jake with his infectious smile. "I had to get something since someone's _mother_ wanted a motorcycle."

"Do _not_ blame my mom!" I said loudly. "No one told you to go sell your Rabbit. Beside, you were too big for that little ass car anyway."

Jacob laughed, "I guess you are right. This car has a lot of leg room."

"Early graduation present, Jake?" asked Anthony.

"Billy and I went half and half on it. So, I guess you can call it that. Anyway, are you two going to see Faith?"

"Of course," I said. "Maybe then I can find out what you guys are hiding from me."

Anthony and Jake exchanged a weird look and then Jake asked, "Have you been snooping through our thoughts?"

"Of course!" I said full of confidence. "Like, I know that you like to replay Bella giving you the ultimate blow j-!"

"Hey! Hey! What the fuck is wrong with you!? You do not share stuff like that!" yelled Jake with his mouth hanging.

I only shrugged my shoulders. "I'm just saying that _is_ what you like."

"Anyway," said Anthony killing the awkward moment between Jake and I. "We need to get going." He pulled me to his side again.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride?" asked Jake while yelling out his window.

"No! We're fine. Walking is good for us!" yelled Anthony. He turned around and we began our stroll towards the rez again. "You…You really are a handful, you know that?"

"Yep! I know!" I nudged him in the side and with a smirk on my face. "Do you think that you can handle it?"

"Trust me. I can handle you better than you think."

"Prove it." I teased.

"Why are you always challenging me?"

"Hmm…" I placed my pointer against the side of chin. "Maybe because it is fun and I like seeing you get pissed off."

He slowed down and then rests his hands on my shoulder. "You like seeing me get pissed off?" His hands trailed down my bare arms, moving to my waist and then hips. His face was stern and serious. "Do you enjoy seeing me get pissed off?" he asked again, this time more aggressive.

I smirked again and didn't say anything. I knew exactly where this was going.

"Up," he commanded.

I didn't budge.

He forcefully raised me up, so that my legs would lock around his waist. He pressed me against him and I could feel the budge in his pants. Remind you that it was a very intimate moment, seeing that I decided to wear a knee length, light green floral skirt today. The cotton material bunched around my thighs, his hands cuffed my soft buttocks through my skirt. I found my hands roaming to his hair, slipping my fingers in between the rubber band and making it snap. The elastic popped against my fingers, stinging just a bit before plucking to the ground. I rubbed my fingers through his now free locks as it fell to his shoulders. I sighed in response to how handsome he looked just now.

"Are you going to say anything?" he murmured at the crook of my neck.

I only tilted my head to the side, giving him a little more neck action. I could not keep up the silent treatment for long. His lips were now pressed against my neck, then biting down so hard that I thought I was going to bleed. He sucked the tenderness of my skin, licking every so often. The soft moans escaped my lips, "Oh…wow…that feels so…good."

"Good girl," he whispered, nuzzling my cheek with his nose and then planting a passionate, raw kiss onto my lips. Our kiss was sloppy, but real. One of those raw-juicy-lip smacking-toe curling-lets-just-fuck type of kisses. And man did his tongue taste so good.

I pulled away from his lips and began to nibble on a little bit of the exposed skin of his neck. "You want me don't you, Anthony?"

"Fuck yeah," he said as his hand slowly moved up my calf, under the joint of my knee and to my exposed thigh.

"Not out here." I kissed his neck.

"Who said we couldn't have fun on the side of the road."

"It's slutty," I reminded him.

Somehow he was able to run with me wrapped around his body like a little snake into the thick bushes nearby. "Be spontaneous babe," he whispered and then tripped over his own feet. Not all werewolves are graceful. Lucky for me my reflexes were up to par and I was able to twist my body in a way that the impact would not be too painful.

He hovered over me as I looked up at him. I twisted my finger around a lock of his hair and then released it just as it sprung back into place. "Out here? Or you serious?"

"I am dead serious," he said in the most seductive voice I had ever heard. He kneeled between my legs, raising my skirt up higher to expose my black panties. He leaned forward, kissing the sensitive skin of my inner thighs and then I felt the warmth of his mouth press against the cotton material of my panties. It was all over then. Soak-Fest City right there. He then looked up with those wild, dark brown eyes; he was looking more animalistic then ever. "Besides, no one ever said that I couldn't eat…" he began nibbling on my panties, applying pressure to my pussy just with his mouth, "…and nibble a little bit."

* * *

"Would you like some tea?"

Well, here I am sitting in Faith's living room right after being raped by Anthony's mouth and tongue. Here I am, with a huge continent of a hickey on my neck. Here I am, with dirt and leaves clinging to my skirt and the back of my yellow baby tee. Here I am with twigs and pieces of grass still stuck in my hair like gum. And there's Anthony sitting beside me, all smug and confident. He glanced my way and licked his lips when Faith was not looking.

I turned away quickly. _I am such a little slut._

"Tea?" Faith asked again, finally grabbing my attention.

"Um…yes ma'am. Thank you."

She began to pour the tea into a white cup. I could smell the sweet scent of peppermint from the steaming tea. I sniffed again; there was something else in the air. Sniff. Sniff. _Fuck! I could still smell my own arousal._ "Smells nice don't it?" asked Faith as she leaned back against the sofa and holding the cup up to her nose. She inhaled the minty aroma and exhaled lightly.

"Oh…yes it sure does." I took a sip of the warm liquid, the coolness of the aroma tickled at my nose. "And it tastes good too."

"Thank you. It is my own blend of spearmint leaves and crushed peppermints."

I placed my cup back on the end table and then exhaled. My nerves were up and I just felt completely uncomfortable. I could have easily said "No Anthony. Not now." But I didn't. I just went with the flow and that is why I am looking like a wreak now.

"What took you two so long getting here?" asked Faith as she peered over the rim of her cup.

Anthony said, "Sight-seeing. It was her first time actually being able to walk around La Push."

"But it is not my first time coming here though," I added.

"Hmm" she mumbled. I could tell that she knew that we were lying to her. Sight-seeing would not turn me into a walking dirt magnet. Plus this damn passion mark on my neck was so freaking fresh and visible! I hate myself. "Anyway, how is Trisha?"

"Fine. She wanted me to tell you hi," he said.

"Ha!" Faith chuckled, placing her cup back on the table as well. "That sounds nothing like _my_ Trisha."

"She really did, grandma. I read her mind."

"Well, when you go home. Tell her that her mother loves her and that she is welcome to come home at anytime. I know that she doesn't like living in Forks much."

"Why do you say that?" I asked. I was thankful that all the attention was off of me for a change.

"My daughter is so rebellious and she thinks that staying away from me is going to hurt me. She is only hurting herself." Faith sighs and then looks towards Anthony. "So, are you two having fun _imprinting_ on each other?"

I laughed to myself. The old woman was slick.

"What are you talking about?" asked Anthony as he scooted closer to me. I felt the heat of his thigh through his jeans brush against my bare skin.

Faith rubbed her long, bony fingers through her hair and then smirks. "How to put this is in hormone controlled teenage terms? Are you two enjoying fucking?"

My mouth dropped and I knew that I was just as red as a cherry. I am the one who is supposed to be cool about anything sexual. I don't supposed to be blushing like a school girl, but this is his _grandmother_ for crying out loud! A really laid-back grandmother, who is just telling it like it is.

"I see that he has already marked you," she went on.

I instantly covered my neck with my hand. "We're…not doing anything."

"Sure, sure. It won't be long though. Anyway, I am sure that you know that I wanted to see you for a different reason, besides your sex life."

_We're not having sex! What is it with these freaky Quileute Indians?_

"I want to learn a little more about you. I have never heard of a child such as you before." She nods her head, "Come here." I stood to my feet, moving away from Anthony's side and then sat down beside her on the love sofa. She took my hand into hers and then closed her eyes. "Just close your eyes and relax." I inhaled and then exhaled, calming myself down as I relaxed against the leather sofa. My mind was clear of all things and then suddenly all kind of images floated to the surface. All my memories, all my intimate thoughts were out in the opening, even things that I had long forgotten.

"_She is so cute, Joham. What should we name her?"_ _The woman's face was a little blurry, but I could tell that her skin was cream complexion. A dark skin man was standing beside her, looking over her shoulder at the small bundle in her arms. She smiled lovely at the bundle and then brushed the small blanket backward. My eyes widen as I stared at the scene being played out in front of me. The baby looked slightly familiar to me and those people, such known faces._

_The man seemed a little distant, but there was a faint glimmer in his eyes. In a way, he did seem like a proud parent, but there was something sinister behind those pitch black eyes. "You're perfect," he whispered brushing a tiny lock of hair off the infant's forehead._

"_She is, isn't she?" said the woman before leaning forward to kiss the infant's forehead._

"_We will call her Teyha because she is so precious to us," said the man in his thick, German accent._

_The scene suddenly began to fade into a different scene. This time it was late at night, rain pounded against the pavement. Standing in the doorway of an apartment was the man from the last scene; he was holding a small baby carrier in his hand. The scene zoomed in as I was the person behind the camera, he stepped inside the apartment and the door was still opened. The walls were an off white complexion with different Native American trinkets hanging on the walls. There was a TV off to the right; a little boy was sitting on the hardwood floor. I could hear the tapping of heels against the floor quickly approaching us. A woman came around the corner, her hair in a curly and soft updo._

_She stared at the man in shock and asked, "What is this?"_

"_It's a baby," the man said. I recognized his voice from the last scene, it was Joham. The baby began to scream loudly, high pitch screams that were starting to hurt my ears._

"_Did you find it on the streets?"_

"_No, she's mine."_

_The soft footsteps of the little boy startled me when he ran over to the woman and stood behind her leg. That little boy looked familiar too; he stared back at the small baby with deep brown eyes, interest washing over his round face and chubby cheeks. He had thick black hair that hung just at his cheeks that made him look like a little girl. He then smiled and I knew then who I was looking at this very moment. It was the boy that I had fallen in love with only months ago. And that woman, that beautiful, happy woman was Trisha._

I pulled my hand away from Faith; I didn't want to see anymore. When I opened my eyes, Anthony was kneeling at my feet, his hands over my free hand and looking up at me with those same big eyes that I saw many years ago. He tilted his head to the side, a smile crossing his face. "I love you," he whispered. "I always have." I didn't know what to say or do. I felt numb and speechless, he knew. They all knew about me and my past. They knew things that I had never known before. "You were always meant to be mines."

**Bella's POV**

I was not feeling good at all today. My body ached and I suddenly felt cold. I was feeling cold a lot lately and it was the middle of spring. It was weird. Mrs. Newton sent me home around noon today; she said that I was looking paler than usual and deathly ill. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; my skin did look a little off. I was not a healthy color pale, my cheeks were red and my lips were becoming a reddish, purple color. I touched my forehead, I couldn't even tell if I had a fever or not. My stomach was churning as if I had thousands of butterflies floating around in my stomach. I turned slowly, taking my time towards the toilet. I fell to my hand and knees and then lifts up the toilet seat. I stared at my wavy reflection in the clear water, opened my mouth and the little bit of soup that I had tried to eat was now stamped with a reject sticker. I gagged loudly into the toilet bowl, feeling as though my insides were being pulled out of my body.

I breathed heavily as I rested my cheek against the cool toilet. "Ugh…" I was going to die. My eyes closed and then reopened, the sight of blood floating around in my own vomit caught my attention. "W-What's wrong with me?" My eyes rolled into the back of my head, I swayed to the left and before I knew it, I was on the floor. I stared up at the aqua green ceiling, my heart pounding against my chest. _Thump…thump…thump…_ My breathing was heavy, my pupils were dilated and my palms were sweaty. A sharp pain was creeping up my legs, arms, fingers and then I felt a stabbing in my heart. "AAAHHH…!" My body jerked around violently on the floor, my back arched in and out and my legs trembled fiercely.

I clenched my teeth as vicious growls escaped through my parted lips. The coldness that I had been feeling for a while now, suddenly turned my body into a ball of flame. The burning sensation shot throughout my veins, setting my body on fire. It felt as if it were burning my skin from the inside out, eating its way to the surface. I looked towards the open bathroom door and managed to stretch my arm out, my fingers spreading as my eyes locked on Edward's ghost standing in the doorway. "H-Help…" I called out and then my eyes closed, black flames blocking my vision. I took a final breath and listened to the final beat of my heart. _Thump…_

* * *

***Evil music in the background* It's a cliffhanger! DA DA DA DUUUMMM!!!! Lol, anyway, I am curious about what you guys think is happening to Bella. Did I decide to kill her off??? You just have to wait until the next chapter! See ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 Nice and Slow

**GangstaSummoner: Well, two chapters in one week! I'm in a good writing mood and the ideas have been flowing like water. Thank you guys for the funny reviews and your guesses on what might be Bella's problem. I am at the point where I finally know for sure, where this story will go. So hang tight! Now on with the story!**

**Oh, Bella's sexy outfit is in my profile ^_^**

**Tribute song for this chapter is Nice and Slow by Usher, as you can tell by the title.**

**Now, I'm for real this time, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Nice and Slow**

_I feel so cold._

The burning sensation had long vanished; months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds ago. I didn't know. It felt like ages to me. I no longer felt the pain that had suddenly crept up on me over the past couple of months. I knew that there was something wrong with me. I could feel it. My sudden aggression, being able to walk ten steps without tripping over my own feet and the confidence. I've been feeling extremely confident lately. I've done things that I probably would have never done. It isn't like me at all. I figured maybe I contracted some kind of disease at the institution and that is why I felt so bad. Maybe I am anemic and that is why I fainted. But I just can't understand why I feel so cold. It is almost like I am having chills, a constant chill that won't go away. I can't even move my body and my chest feels so heavy.

_What happened to me?_

Wherever I am, it is extremely quiet. I can't hear anything. No…wait…There is something. Birds chirping outside, rushing water from the river nearby and feet shuffling downstairs. _Whose house is this?_ My eyes were heavy and hard to open, but eventually I managed to open them. The dim light shining in on me from the wall-sized window hurts my eyes just a bit as I tried to adjust to it. White walls surrounded me on the left side, book shelves with a large assortment of CDs and books adorn them. Straight ahead in the upper, right-hand corner was a flat screen television bolted to the wall and a desk covered in old books.

I knew this place. I knew this room. It sickened me. Why was I here of all places?! Why wasn't I in a hospital room hooked up to tubes and monitors?! Why wasn't I there!? Why was I crying?! My tears were warm, surprisingly, much warmer than my entire body. The warm liquid slid off my cheeks, down my neck and stopping at my collarbone, others took their own path towards my hair. I didn't want to be here. I _hated_ this place. This room, this house. God, I did not want to be _here_! Everything about it reminded me of Edward! _Everything!_ Even this _stupid_ bed! I remember dreaming about one day that he would decide to put a bed in his room, just in case I decided to spend the night. I wanted to cuddle and _practice_ with him in _his_ _bed._ I never got that wish until now…when he is no where around. It hurts so much.

I finally found the strength to move my arm and then wipe away the tears that were staining my face. It was such a fast maneuver, almost as if my arm movement was a blur right before my eyes. I dropped my hand to the black comforter in a matter of seconds. What was there to do now?

"You're finally up," said Alice, her voice right in my ear and she wasn't even in the bedroom yet. She cheerfully popped around the corner and then stood in the doorway staring at me. _What was she smiling for?_ "How are you feeling?" she asked.

I didn't know how I felt. Confused, perhaps pissed off as well. I frowned as I stared back at her just as she approached the side of the bed. She was staring at me all weird like, kind of how Anthony looked like when he was staring at Anya. Her lips pulled into a pleasing smile. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You just look…beautiful. I mean, you always did look beautiful, but now you are just…quite stunning, actually."

I stared back at her with even more confusion crossing my face. "You found me half dead in my bathroom and I am now laying in your dead brother's bed, and you think that I am _stunning_." She only nodded her head. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She was in shock as she looked down at me with her mouth slightly opened wide. "Wow…and you are quite feisty too. You definitely got that from Anya."

I sat up in the bed, my body jerked forward so quickly that I thought I was going to smack my head against my own thighs. "Take it easy," she said softly, motioning for me to lie back down.

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked. "Where are Jacob and Anya? Where's Charlie?"

"They are all downstairs, except for Charlie; he got called to the station. Oh and by all, I mean _all_ of them. The pack is here too."

I touched my throat for a second. My throat felt all dry and scratchy. I needed something to drink. "Alice –" I tilted my head to the side, voices were now making themselves known, baritone and soprano clashing with one another. "Who is that?"

I listened closely to the voices from downstairs.

"_You mangy flea bag! Out of respect towards Carlisle and Esme! Show some got damn respect! You can't see her!"_

"_Listen you blonde bitch! What the fuck you mean I can't see her!? She is my girlfriend! I have the right to see her when I damn well please!"_

"_Jacob, you wouldn't want to see her like this."_ That was the voice of Esme in her gentle, motherly tone. I imagine her standing in between the only blonde female in the family, Rosalie and my dominant Jake trying to stop the battle of words between the two. Her pale arms would be held out as she looked from vampire to wolf begging for them to stop.

"_Jake, calm down."_ I wasn't expecting to hear his voice, so dominant and strong. Sam was back and trying to use his alpha command to calm Jacob down, but it was not working.

"_You sit down somewhere, Sam! You do not tell me what to do!"_ Jake's voice was loud and powerful. I could hear the authority rumbling in his voice. I pictured Sam backing down and obeying Jake, as embarrassing as it was.

I suddenly turned to Alice; she was now focusing on the conversation down below. My family and her family were arguing over me. It must be hard for the both of them to be under the same roof only for a few minutes. I reached for Alice's hand, taking it in mine. The coldness of her skin did not send shivers up my spine like usual; her skin felt the same as mines. Ice cold. "Alice?" I shook her hand as I stared up at her with pleading eyes. "Tell me. Tell me…that it isn't true." Reality was starting to settle in. The truth is that I had changed. I had become something more than human. I wasn't _me_ anymore. I was different.

Large and loud footsteps could be heard running up the staircase. I knew who it was because I could smell him. Earthy and woodsy, that was his scent. A scent that I had grown to love so much, but I knew that once he saw me now. He wouldn't have anything to do with me. _Until my heart stops beating…_ That is what he once told me, he would fight and love me forever.

"Bells!" Jacob yelled barely out of breath as he stood in the doorway. His chest heaved up and down, his arms trembled at his sides and every so often his fingers would twitch. He wanted to phase. Staring back at me with those dark brown hues was my soul-mate, who looked like his heart had been shattered in only three seconds. His eyes grew wide and were now filled with pain. He took a step back, never taking his eyes off mine. I wondered what I looked like. Was I pasty pale like Alice here or did I have a little humanly glow like Anya? At least if I looked like Anya, I knew that I would look slightly alive, but from the way Jake was looking at me…I was far from that. "W-What happened to you, Bells?" he finally managed to say.

Alice stepped away from my bed side and then walked towards Jake. The low heels she wore patted lightly against the carpet. She looked him dead in the eyes with her golden hues, her arms folded at her chest. "She's a vampire now."

It didn't take long after that, Alice's words were barely out of her mouth. Jacob had already turned towards the staircase. I was not going to let him leave me here alone. He couldn't leave me. I pushed the covers off my legs before jumping off the bed. My movements flowed like water; from the way I bent my knees, the way my body turned. Everything was so fast and smooth. I ran passed Alice, catching a whiff of her sweet scent which was a lot stronger now, like perfume. I stepped into the long, white hallway; Jake was halfway down the hall, almost to the stairs. I rushed behind him as he jumped off the top step, landing on the floor downstairs. I felt the vibration tremble underneath my bare feet once he made impact. Instead of jumping, I moved quickly and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I pressed my palms flat against his chest, stopping him in his tracks. Warm tears broke free again because I knew that Jacob was leaving me. "Don't go…" I cried softly while gripping the thin material of his white shirt. "Please…don't leave me."

His body was rigid against my chest. I could feel each ripple of anger surging throughout his body. The pack and the Cullens stood behind me, witnessing this moment; most of them were on their guard, waiting for the chance to strike. "Say something," I begged, something I never thought that I had to do with him. "…Jake, please…"

"Let me go, Bells," he said while shrugging out of my grip.

"Jake," I heard Anya say from across the room, "hear her out."

He suddenly cut his eyes towards her, his back still facing me. He balled his hand into a fist and I could tell that he wanted to hit something, anything at this point. "It is because of _you_ that this has happened to her! Everything is because of _you_!" he snapped and in a flash he was fully phased. I stumbled back, bumping into Emmett who placed his hand on my shoulder. Jacob growled loudly, his sharp fangs being exposed. Good thing that the house had high ceilings. His eyes were locked on Anya, ready for the kill. He barked at her just as the other pack members began to surround her, Anthony was standing in front of her, shielding her with his arms.

"Jake, please stop this at once!" yelled Sam with a strange calmness in his voice. It was kind of sad watching Sam attempt to make Jacob follow his orders. He was completely powerless compared to Jacob.

Anya looked towards Anthony and then stepped around him. He gave her a worried look, but she gave him an assuring smile. "Is that what you want Jacob? To fight me?" She stepped between Quil and Paul, breaking the chain and then stood before Jacob's massive wolf form, her golden eyes just as intense as his. "You know that it won't solve anything."

Jacob barked back at her in response.

"I-I didn't know. None of us knew," she looked around the room and then nods her head. "I know that too. All of this is my fault, but you can't leave her. She needs you now more than anything." She stepped forward holding her arms out, tears were in her eyes. "I am proof that werewolves and vampires can coexist together. You can still love her."

I glanced towards Jake and the expression on his face was still covered in anger. He glanced my way out the corner of his eye and then turned towards the open door. He phased and eventually transformed back to his human self. "Let's go," he ordered the pack, each of them looked in my direction as if they were saying 'sorry'. I knew then that Jake was pissed off. He didn't want me and I couldn't blame him. I did not want this cold, lifeless body either, even though I had planned to be changed years later; all because of my promise to the Volturi.

* * *

The days were long and so were the nights. The life of a vampire was quite tedious. Although, I did discover this weird trait I had. I was able to sleep for an hour and I was back up again. It was odd, I know, but I looked forward to those hour long naps. A week had already passed and Jake still had not visited me nor did he call. He didn't care anymore. It felt so strange not being able to see him or hear his voice. I missed him. Charlie was coming by and I was expecting to have an interesting conversation. You know, Charlie.

"_Are you really going to tell him everything?" asked Anya as she sat on the edge of the bed._

"_Yes, I am surprised that he hasn't knocked the door down yet." I sighed, "He needs to know…everything. He needs to know why I won't be coming home anytime soon and why I look like this."_

"_You still look the same Bella."_

"_Do I really? I am not me anymore."_

The truth is I haven't seen my face yet. I refuse to look at my reflection in the windows or a mirror. I was not prepared for this fate. Why did things have to be this way? My life was going to be normal, if only for a little while. That was the plan. But now I just had to deal with what was dealt to me...

I sighed lightly as I took my time down the stairs, each step felt quick and fluid. I was having a hard time getting use to the speed and I was not sure how Charlie would react to it. I was not sure if I should attempt to be human like the rest of the Cullens are let it all hang out. There was no point in breathing, my heart was not pumping any blood nor did my lungs need oxygen. Once I reached the bottom step, Charlie was sitting on the small, white couch in the middle of the large, open living room. He looked up, his eyes froze on me and then a smile tugged at his lips. I would had preferred wearing a T-shirt and jeans, but Alice acted like she did not own a pair a jeans and ended up dressing me up in a yellow tunic, black tights and flats. I took a deep breath and exhaled, that body function was so human of me. "Hi, dad," I said in a whisper, any louder and my voice would sound like wind chimes blowing in the wind.

"Hi, Bells." He sounded pleasantly happy to see me. I took a seat in the matching chair across from him, my body felt stiff and tight like a statue. I was human several days ago and now I couldn't figure out how to sit and act like one. I brushed my hair out of my face and then nervously began to play with my fingers. "You look good. Different, but good."

"Do I?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Carlisle said that you were sick and that I could not see you."

"Yeah," I looked away feeling regret in my frozen heart. "It was contagious."

"You know it took all my strength to not blow their door down with my shotgun," he laughed. "I wanted to know what was wrong my girl."

I laughed and then looked towards him. Charlie was one person who was never going to change. "I-"

He held his hand up, stopping me from talking and then dropped his hand to his lap, admitting the truth. "I know everything."

"You do?! Who told you?"

"Jacob did."

"Jake? Why?"

"Because he loves you so much Bella."

I could not believe it. The way that he acted and he still loves me. Why would he love someone like _this_? I wasn't worth it at all. Charlie went on, "He phased for me and I damn near had a heart attack in the backyard. No wonder he got so big all of a sudden! He also told me about the Cullens and…Anya. She bit you right?"

"Yes. She always said that she was not venomous. Turns out that she is." Anya had bitten me more than just once. I was her human blood supply because she actually hated animal blood, but she had a fondness for rabbits. She said that she liked the grassy taste of their blood. So, rabbits were her snack and I was the main course. Carlisle was still doing test on her to see exactly what is going on in her body and in her venom.

Charlie sighed and then leaned back against the sofa. "Danger always did follow you wherever you went."

"I know. Dad, thank you for not freaking out."

"Come here," he said while holding his hand out to me. I did so, plopping down on his lap and snuggling into his chest. "I am so sorry for putting you through this."

He wrapped his warm arms around my cold body and then kissed the top of my head. "Its okay, Bells. I can handle this. Your secret is my secret too."

"Thank you," I whispered softly.

**Jacob's POV**

_Fuck!_ I hated this! I really _hate_ this! I pounded my fist into a boulder deep within the woods near La Push. I had called the pack together to discuss the matters of my girlfriend and now imprint. Yep, it finally happens when she turns into a freaking leech! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I knew that the guys thought that I was losing my mind. I was happy, mad and sad at the same time, which made no sense to me. I paced back and forth in my wolf form, my shoulders hunched as I moved, making a man-made circle in the process. I stared down at the damp ground, my paws pressing hard against the forest floor. I had to control myself, but I couldn't. I could not believe that I actually let Anya get away with the things that she did. I should have forced her to change her little bloodsucking habit, but I thought everything was okay. Bella was perfectly fine.

I growled softly. Bella told me that something was wrong with her and I completely ignored it. I brushed it off thinking that she was just being a mother. Bella would have never snapped like that. Never! I feel so stupid. This is my fault as well because I failed Bells. I really did. No, no. I am not the one to blame for this; all of this is Anya's fault. _All_ of this happened because of her and her fucked up genes. She has to pay for this.

_I want let you!_ growled Anthony as he stepped forward. He complemented Anya quite well in his wolf form. He stood near me, his shaggy golden brown fur ruffled as he moved forward. His deep brown eyes filled with love and protection.

_Stand down, Anthony!_ I heard Sam say as he stepped in between us. His massive black fur stood out in spikes, a sign of his bad grooming in his human form. He was my beta and he had no control over what I did, even though sometimes his alpha voice was able to calm me down just a bit. He stared at Anthony with his piercing brown eyes.

_No, let him_. I ordered Sam. I wanted to see what Anthony was going to do. Would he dare strike out at me? I was the Alpha male in this pack and he would do exactly as I say, regardless if it caused him pain or not. And the way that I was feeling, I felt the urge to send him on an assassin mission to kill Anya. At this moment I didn't care about anybody and what they thought. My girl was turned to a fucking vampire and I was supposed to be cool about that. Hell no! I will not put up with it! _Anthony, do you want to challenge me?_

_I do_, he said with confidence in his voice as he stared at me with determination in his eyes. I heard the rest of the pack whispering for him not to do it, but I could tell that Anthony was not going to back down. He was going to protect the one that he loved even if it cost him his life. _I'll do exactly what you wanted to do to Anya._

_You won't win. I hope you know that._ I stared back him just as cocky. _You're still a young pup._

Quil spoke up. _You can't be serious, Jake. What is the matter with you?_

_This isn't like you, man,_ added Paul while frowning at me.

_Hush!_ I cut quick glares at Paul, Quil and the rest of the pack, daring them to say something else. I brought my attention back to Anthony who was now standing in an attack position. _You all know the rules and we've all been through it. If he wants to challenge the Alpha, then let it be._ I took a step backwards, the pack circled around us forming, a large circle. They all sat back on their hind legs, black, dark silver, brown, gray and chocolate brown fur surrounded us. I listened to their gentle whines and then the harsh snarls of Anthony who had never taken his eyes off of me. I bent my legs slightly, lowering my body and then I lunged towards him.

Anthony was young and inexperienced. He did not know what he was getting into. My muzzle quivered over my razor sharp teeth as I snapped at Anthony. My eyes were black and intense. I moved swiftly around him as he attempted to leap at me, occasionally catching me off guard, causing me to fall onto my back. Pointy teeth were exposed heading directly towards my neck, I scrambled off my back using my paws to push him off, all the while ripping at his thick fur. He howled loudly when I knocked him to the ground and jumped on top of him. I snapped at him, menacing snarls rumbling in my throat. I looked like a feral animal as I growled at him, my teeth completely exposed and salvia seeping out of my mouth.

_You're weak!_ I climbed off of him and then walked away to sit on my hind legs. My chest rose up and down, but I wasn't tired at all. I was full of adrenaline at this point. I stared at Anthony's massive form as he whimpered softly and then tried to stand up. His legs were wobbling and obviously he was tired. He whipped his head towards me and then growls. He crouched and jumped towards me. _Give up!_ I yelled before ramming him back with my shoulder. He made a loud yelping sound as he tumbled to the ground; his fur was now matted with grass and mud. Anthony was now lying on his side and panting loudly. I didn't think that he had any strength left, but he got up again, obviously hurting real bad from that last hit.

_I want…give up!_ He yelled back at me. He ran towards me, teeth clenched and then jumped towards me again. I turned quickly around, breaking through the circle between Quil and Seth. I felt the warm air surrounding me as I shot throughout the deep green forest. My paws patted loudly against the forest floor, Anthony was on my tail even though he was injured. I listened to the members of my pack as they watched the scene being played out in my head, most of them was not on my side, Sam in particular. Anthony had managed to catch up with me and he was now at my flank, he barked behind me and then I heard the snapping of his massive canines at my right hind leg. I did a little skip and a hop, barely missing the death grip of his muzzle. I dodged in between some trees to throw him off. I slowed down just as he passed me; he was not good with coming to a complete stop. Once I noticed that he was ahead of me, I picked up the speed. It was not long before I was on his tail and then my sharp teeth sunk into the warm flesh of his left hind leg.

_Grrr…_ I shook his leg in my mouth, growling at the same time. It was then when he fell to my feet in pain, he whimpered softly as he stared back at me with pleading eyes. I could hear the pack running in our direction. When they reached the scene they all stared at me in disbelief. Sam was already in his human form. "What the hell, Jake?!" He rushed towards Anthony's aid, examining the wound on his back leg. He shot an evil glare my way just as I phased back into my human form. "We're brothers, Jake! Why would you do this?! This is not what an Alpha is supposed to do!"

I snapped back, "You want to talk about responsibilities when you abandoned your pack _and_ your family!"

Sam looked away. Evidently, I had hurt his feelings. He continued to stare at Anthony when he said, "You've done the same thing. Abandoning Bella and Anya in their time of need. Neither one of them knows what the hell is wrong with them and you _leave_ them. I thought they were your family. Isn't that what you want…to protect them?"

It was starting to sink in. I did remember saying that. I remember wanting to have a life with Bella and Anya. I wanted to take care of them to the best of my abilities. I wanted to be their protector, but now…what life could we possibly have together? She isn't human Bella anymore. She can't have my babies and I can't feel her warm, soft body. Heck! I wouldn't be able to stay in the same room with her for more than fifteen minutes. What kind of life is that? I want human Bella back.

Anthony suddenly phased, he was on his side arms stretched out and then groaned out in pain. "You're being childish, Jake. You…You are supposed to be a role model for all of us underneath you, yet you act like this. It is stupid." He suddenly flinched from the sharp pain in his chest and leg. "…If you love her the way that you claim, then protect her. Go see her."

I didn't want to see her, not like this. She just did not look the same, but this nudging feeling in the back of my head was telling me to go to her. It was the power of the imprint controlling me and I was trying my best to fight it. I could never stay away from Bells too long and it was killing me on the inside. I was trying to act tough and try to fight it, but it was nearly impossible. I knew what I wanted and I wanted Bells. I looked around at the members of my pack, some in their human forms others still phased. I nodded my head before marching through the forest in the middle of the night. I was going to see her and I didn't know what I would do when I got there. All I could do was face the fact that I wanted Bells and that I loved her.

My march quickly became a jog and then a full blown sprint. I jumped over falling trees and limbs; they were the obstacles in my path to the one that I loved. I glanced up at the blacken sky, the stars twinkled brightly, somehow it gave me hope in our troublesome times. I ran and ran until I was on the porch of the Cullens large home, the door was already opened and I stepped inside, totally naked without a care in the world. I glanced towards my right in the large open area, the blonde bitch known as Rosalie was sitting at the grand piano, her fingers gliding over the keys into a soft melody. She glanced my way and then wrinkled her nose. I had nothing to say to her. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at a small table playing chess. I figured the southern boy was winning because Emmett, the jock of the family didn't look like he knew much. I could hear Esme humming to herself in the kitchen doing God knows what. Carlisle was in his office talking to Anya from the sound of it and Bella, she was all alone.

"Jake, I thought I smelled you," said Alice as she rushed down the staircase to my side. "Did you need some clothes?" she asked.

I didn't say anything to her either. I just brushed pasted her and made my way up the stairs to the bedroom which Bella called her home now. The door was closed; I opened it and then stepped inside. I swung the door shut behind me, it made a loud thud as it clicked into place. I took a step back, locking the door without even thinking to turn around. My focus was on Bells, she was about two feet away from me staring at me with blackish, eerie eyes. Her skin was still pale with a faint glow, smooth and porcelain-like, her lips permanently red. She brushed her fingers through her chocolate brown hair; her locks tumbled over each other, falling back into place above her shoulders. She was forced to wear something that Alice had picked out for her, a light pink, pleated, Babydoll that stopped mid thigh. It was translucent and I could see everything. I especially like the way that the scantily outfit fell over her curves. I clenched my fists at my side just to regain control of myself.

"Ja-," she managed to get out in her now velvety, whimsical voice. I could still hear a little bit of my Bella behind the voice. But before she could fully get my name out, I had already had my hands pressed against her cheeks, forcing her to look into my eyes. I was trying to find _my_ Bells and I knew that she was in there somewhere. I pressed my lips against hers, nibbling and sucking on her bottom lip as well. I was kissing her senseless, trying to make her mines again. She needed to be warmed up. Her lips were still soft against mines, but cold. When I pulled away from her, she was staring at me with widen eyes. She stumbled back as I towered over her small body, my fingers just at the nape of her neck. She shuddered suddenly and I pushed her back until she bumped into the bed, her knees bending so that she could fall onto the bed. I stared down at her, admiring her beauty and the lingerie that I just wanted rip into piece and throw somewhere.

"Ja-" I touched her lips with my fingertips, silencing her. She didn't say much after that; she just let me please her. She scooted back on the bed, the tail end of the outfit rising higher and higher until it was sitting just above her waist, exposing her cream colored legs and thighs. I climbed onto the bed, the springs squeaked under my weight and hers mostly mines, but I didn't care. She lay back comfortably in the middle of the bed, her hair sprawled around her head like a pinwheel, her dark eyes locked on mines. She didn't seem nervous at all. I hovered over her, balancing my weight on my hands and then started to kiss her again, slow and then hard. She moaned against my lips and that is when I noticed that she could kiss me for as long as she wanted now. I pulled away, planting kisses at the corner of her mouth, across her jaw line, down the side of her neck, collarbone and then passing over her hard nipples which were poking out through the thin fabric.

My large hands were rubbing up and down her sides, slowly and sensual, almost as light as a feather. I kissed right down the middle of her abdomen, she arched her back when I darted my tongue across her belly button and sucked at the soft skin. When my fingers interlaced with the thin string of her bikini underwear, I slipped them down her thighs, over her knees, calves, feet and then tossing them to the floor. Upon reaching her nether regions, I sucked on her inner thighs, biting and leaving my mark. I trailed my tongue along the joint of her hip/thigh area, causing her to moan softly again. Eventually I buried my head into her pussy, sucking her swollen lips and tickling her clit with my tongue. This sent her over the edge because she was moving her hips against my mouth and trying to push my head deeper into her. I was happy to know that she still tasted like _my_ Bells, only a little sweeter and I liked it.

When I came up from exploring her treasure, she was now touching herself. Rubbing and pinching her breasts through the thin fabric, it was so erotic. I had been hard since the moment I locked the door minutes ago and watching her do this was making my erection throb even more. I pulled her hands over her head; she rose up a little so that I could pull the lingerie over her head, tossing it far away onto the floor. When I locked eyes with her pink nipples, she gave a devilish grin; small fangs could be seen in her mouth. Oddly, it was appealing to me. I engulfed her left breast with my mouth, while massaging the other. I pulled at the small rock, hard pebble of her nipple with my teeth; this caused her to moan even louder. I did the same with the right, all the while fingering her and playing with her clit. "Fuck!" she yelled out, while clawing at my back.

I slipped my fingers out of her wetness and then licked my fingers. Was it humanly possible for someone to taste as sweet as she did? She was my own personal, juicy peach. I hadn't noticed that she was no longer scratching the skin off my back, until I felt her cold hand wrap around my dick. "Ah…" I breathed out. My dick felt really cold against her skin, but it was sensual for a bit, not as good as it was when she was human. She continued the up and down motion before getting on her knees. I was much taller than her, so I was pretty much at attention, directly pointing upward. She bent down a little and then her lips clamped around the head of my dick and started bobbing her head. This was a new feeling, a very different feeling. My body shuddered against the coldness of her mouth and I swear that I was going to come right then and there, if I didn't stop her. I was having the same reaction that she would have experienced if she was placing an ice cube directly to her pussy.

I tilted her head upward for her to look at me; she released me with a popping sound, knowing that that was exactly what I wanted. I gently pushed her down on to the bed, she spreads her legs so that I could have room and I slowly rubbed the head against her lips. She was wet and shivering already. If she was human, I knew that her heart would start pounding immediately and her cream colored skin would be a beautiful shade of red right about now. I braced myself and then pushed in slowly; she was fitting me perfectly as always. I was going to make love to her nice and slow. There would be no rushing. Just nice, slow, long and raw.

I moved my hips slowly in and sliding the length of me slowly out so that she would not miss me for too long. In and out. Her moans were just where I wanted them to be, soft to the point that it was almost quiet in the bedroom. We didn't need to talk, nor did we need to speak. I knew that she was enjoying herself and I was enjoying myself as well. "Mmm…" she moaned. I bit my bottom lip, feeling the need to pick up the pace, but I fought it back. I was going to stick to my word, nice and slow. "Oh, Jake…" Her black eyes rolled into the back of her head and then she reopened them, moving her hips to the rhythm. She leaned forward, one hand behind her balancing her weight and the other rubbing her breasts. She swung her hair out of her face, pushing back against me, working her hips just as slowly as mines. She locked her eyes on me. Black on brown. She held my gaze never letting go as we fucked each other, challenging each other with our eyes, trying to outdo one another.

The bed squeaked louder and louder and the headboard pounded against the back of the wall. Our lovemaking was intense and sensual. Neither one of us wanted to give in until she started to breathe heavily as if she needed oxygen, I figured it was her human side trying to kick in. "Oh…wow…" She seemed flustered when she fell back onto the bed, still connected to me and her hand on her forehead as if she were sweating. I panted like a hot dog in the desert heat, taking my hands off her ass and then pulling her on top of me. I didn't want her to release me just yet. Not now. She rested her head against my chest, my arms were still wrapped tightly around her cold body, and she felt just a tad bit warmer for a little while. I felt my dick twitch around inside her as her orgasm continued to send aftershocks throughout her body. I was still releasing my own seeds into her, not that she could get pregnant or anything. We laid there for a long time, not saying a thing. The only thing actually making a noise was my heart pounding against my chest and my breathing finally falling back into sync. I didn't want to talk, not now anyway. I just wanted to remember this moment for a little while longer.

The following morning I decided to leave. I never planned on staying this long. I wanted to stay, but I had other business to handle as well. I found it strange that Bells was able to sleep, she had managed to climb off of me and cuddle beside me with her arm draped over my chest. I kissed her lightly on the cheek, "I love you." I slowly climbed out of the bed, making sure not to wake her. I rubbed my fingers through my short, disheveled hair before stretching my arms out towards the ceiling. I groaned a little, I hadn't realized that I had hurt my shoulder while fighting Anthony last night. It had to been all that adrenaline being pumped into my system. I walked towards the door, looked over my shoulder towards Bells, the morning sunlight actually made her look real pretty. It was her natural glow, a glow that would be with her for the rest of her life now that she was one of them. I smiled before unlocking the door and then closing it behind me. I noticed that there was a pile of clothes by the door, but I walked over them. I had no use for them. I wasn't planning on phasing back to human in awhile. A quick run through the river should wash away all the smells of sex off of me anyway.

When I made it downstairs, Esme was coming out of the kitchen with a tray covered in breakfast food. "Jacob," she said softly approaching me with the tray. "Are you leaving so soon? I made breakfast for you and Bella."

"Thank you, but I am fine. Give my share to Bella. I am sure that she will be hungry when she wakes up." I turned towards the door and left without saying anything else. Once I was outside and far away from the house to phase, I did so. Most of my pack was still in their wolf form. I guess that they were waiting on me.

_Jake, you're back!_ I heard Quil say in a pleasing tone.

_Where the hell you been, man? You just ran off without telling us anything,_ said Paul.

_Thank you guys for the warm welcome. Where is Sam?_

His voice was deep and just as calm when he said, _I'm here._

I asked, _And Anthony?_

_Here._ Anthony seemed to be really agitated with me, but I did not blame him.

_Oh my God, Jake. No, you did not just fuck the vampire chick!_ yelled Embry out of nowhere. Some of the guys started to laugh. Quil was laughing hard because I got a mental picture of him rolling on the ground with his paws up in the air, cackling like a hyena.

I cleared my throat once I found the clearing where they were all waiting on me. Waiting for me to take my spot at the head of the circle, Sam at my right, then Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Anthony and Seth. I playfully nudged Sam with my nose and then sat beside him. I looked around the circle, bowed my head and then laid flat on my stomach. It was something that an Alpha would never do, but I had too. I owed them an apology. _Guys, I am sorry for the way that I have been acting. Please, forgive me._

_We forgive you_, they all said in unison, even the ones that were still kind of pissed off at me. Anthony in particular. _Remember that we are brothers and brothers stick together through thick and thin,_ said Sam.

I nodded my head, _I agree. Reason why we need to figure out what are we going to do about those people in Seattle changing into vampiric wolves, Victoria and Anya's daddy, Joham._

* * *

**You got drama, action and a lemon this chapter! Triple threat. In the next chapter I am thinking about doing a POV with Victoria, we will see how that will turn out. Don't forget to press the lil' green button at the bottom. I enjoy reading your reviews. See ya next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18 Adjusting To The New Me

**GangstaSummoner: I can officially say that I own the New Moon DVD! That rain scene with Jacob and Bella is on constant repeat. Damn, he looks good! Am I the only one who wish they could just lick the rainwater from off his chest? ;)**

**Well, I must say that I am slightly disappointed with the Wal-Mart Ultimate Fan edition. I wanted some freaking deleted scenes! And get this why does disc 1 has a special features section with only the commentary on it?! They could have easily squeezed about six deleted scenes onto that disc! Sucks! I'm through rambling, but that pissed me off. Well, atleast I got Taylor 2.0 to look at whenever I feel like it :D**

**And thank you for the reviews, favs, and alerts. Keep them coming!**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Adjusting To the New Me**

This one hour sleeping thing was annoying. It was human and strange and downright odd. I was up for most of the night watching Jake sleep. He was so cute in his sleep. I rested my head against his chest, listening to the pumping of his strong heart and his light breathing. It only made me wish that I could do the same thing. I wanted to breathe and fall asleep in his arms whenever I felt like it, not on this vampire sleep schedule that I'd developed. I was also shocked that he just barged into the house and took me like it was nothing. I was not expecting him to come into my…Edward's room completely naked at all. Everything that happened last night was extremely hot and I could not wait to do it again. To make it even hotter, we did it in Edward's room. Talk about major payback if he were still alive and I did not give a damn about him.

When the sleep finally took me over and I reawaken to the morning sunlight, I was disappointed to find my bed empty. He had already left and by the smell of his scent faintly lingering in the air, I figured he had been gone for about an hour. I rested my bare back against the headboard; the black sheets were tangled around my legs. I felt a sharp pain right between my thighs as I kicked the sheets off. I rubbed my hands over my legs only to see two purple marks on both of my thighs. I smirked and then poked at the bruise on my right thigh. "Jake." He had bit down so hard on me last night that the blood that was still in my system formed two passion marks. That was a sign that I was still a little human. Honestly, I didn't know what I was. I don't think that I am fully a vampire or human. Anya bit me, for all I know I could be part wolf like her now.

I sighed. _I might as well get use to it._

I climbed out of the bed and in lightening speed I was standing near the all glass wall. This room looked over the Sol Duc River and the rich green forest surrounding it. The view made me feel at peace. I pressed my hand against the glass and stared at my reflection for the first time. My skin had a faint, golden glow; it gave me a warm, human glow that I liked; although my skin was still pale. My lips were red and my eyes were a midnight black color. I could barely see my irises. My brown hair did not look right as it brightly contrasted against my cream skin. It reminded me how Edward's bronze hair stood out against his skin. I forced a smile on my face. They were right; I did look the same, sort of.

My hand dropped to my side as I turned around to grab the black sheet from off the bed and then wrap it around my body. There was a knock on the door and then Esme entered. She wrinkled her nose a tad bit before walking towards me with a tray in her hands. Her heart shape face was motherly and warm like always. "Good morning," she said softly, her cinnamon hair dangling over her shoulders. "I brought you some food. You must be hungry."

I nodded towards her, gripping the sheet against my chest. I plopped down on the side of the bed as she reached the tray to me. I looked up and she was staring with her warm, golden hues. "Have you seen Jake?"

"Oh, he left earlier."

"Did he say if he was coming back?"

Esme frowned, her face sadden. "No, but he did say that you could have his share of the food."

"Oh." I lifted the top off of the plate only to see bacon, scrambled eggs and toast covering the plate. "Thank you, Esme."

She reached out and touched my shoulder; attempting to comfort me. "He'll come back, Bella. Give him some time. He has to adjust to things the same as you do." She pulled her hand away from me and then walks towards the door. She grabs the doorknob and then looks over her shoulder, "Carlisle wants to see you when you are finished eating and showering."

I nodded. "I'll be there soon." With that Esme closed the door and I was alone again. I grabbed the fork and then picked at my scrambled eggs. I didn't have a taste for human food today. I was actually thirsty and not for the freshly squeezed orange juice. I wanted some warm, thick, bloody liquid. I took a bite of my eggs and then decided to eat the whole thing because Esme did not have to go out of her way just to cook me breakfast.

Once I finished eating breakfast, I went to the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. It honestly did nothing for me, the straight hot water felt like icicles against my skin. Everything felt like I was living in a freaking icebox! It irritated me when I still had all these human traits that were totally useless.

After showering and changing clothes I walked down the hallway to Carlisle's office. I could hear him talking to Anya from behind the door. They were discussing the traits of being half vampire, half werewolf. It had been years since I'd been in his office. Come to think of it, the last time I was in his office was at my birthday party and Jasper nearly killed me. I shuddered at the thought as I stepped into the high ceiling room. Tall bookshelves welcomed me along with paintings from centuries ago. The windows faced the west, exposing the dark paneling which reminded me of a very old library. Carlisle was sitting behind his mahogany desk, a small desk lamp to the right, with pen and paper in hand. Anya was sitting casually across from him like any kid with her legs dangling over the arm of the black, leather chair and her arm draped over the back. She tilted her head back so that her hair hung in mid air and she stared at me with her golden eyes and then smiles. "Hiya, mom!"

I waved and then spoke. "Good morning." I walked over to the empty chair beside Anya and took a seat. "Am I interrupting anything?" I asked while looking towards Carlisle.

"No, not at all," he said softly. Carlisle reminded me of an angel with his golden locks, pale skin and tasteful clothing. Maybe model would be the best choice of words. "We were just talking about you, actually."

"About what?"

Anya said, "Comparing your traits to mine. Carlisle wanted to see if you are more human or more vampire." She added, "_I_ think that you have a little bit of wolf in you."

"Wait? I'm not going to turn into a humongous wolf am I? Because I don't think that I can handle that." I looked from Anya to Carlisle.

He looked my way and giving a reassuring smile. "I think that you have to be an actual descendant of the tribe for something like that to happen. And since you are not, then you have nothing to worry about."

I released a long breath, "Thank goodness."

"I have good news though," said Carlisle. He smiled his golden eyes warm and soft. He flipped a few pages in his notebook and then looks towards me. "I got a blood sample from you and I discovered something, but first let me explain –"

"I already know that newborn vampires still have blood in their system. It is their blood, right?"

"Yes," he nods. "Well, since you know that. Let's see. Where to begin?"

Anya sighed, "Carlisle also thinks that you still may be human."

My mouth hung open. "What? Say that again?"

"He thinks you still may be human," she repeated again. "We found out that my venom is kind of like Russian roulette. It's a game of luck. The people that I bit at Hillside each have different traits from me. Someone might have more vampire qualities, others human."

"What about the wolves?"

Carlisle said, "I am not positively sure about the werewolf thing. I still stick to the theory of the tribe, but it might be a possibility that someone got that werewolf gene through her venom." He shrugged his shoulders, signaling his uncertainty. "I would have to see them with my own eyes."

"But I am still human, right? This _vampire thing_ will pass, right?"

Anya sighed as if she were irritated. She swung her legs from off the arm of the chair and then planted her feet firmly against the hard-wood floor. "What he means is that you are more like me. You can have a normal life. You won't flip out like newborn vampires. You're half and half. Get it!"

My body slumped into the back of the leather chair, my dark eyes locked on nothingness. I was relieved actually. I thought that I was going to turn into one of those hungry, vicious, blood-thirsty newborns. I thought that I was going to kill people. But I'm _normal_ and _more human_ if anything. But how was I to explain this to the Volturi when they finally make up their mind to pay me a visit. How would this work?

"You don't look happy, Bella. What is the matter?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm happy," I said while focusing on him. "It is just that…I thought that I was going to be different, you know? I was expecting my life to take a drastic turn."

"I see," he nods his head. "You have nothing to worry about. You're one of the lucky ones. You can go on living as if nothing had happened."

"But I won't age," I whispered. "Nothing about me will change. I will be twenty years old forever."

Carlisle's cheerful expression faltered because he knew that I was right. I would be stuck in this body for eternity, even though I didn't want too. I want to age, grow old and mature as the years go by. I want to be an old gray haired woman sitting on a porch in La Push with Jacob at my side. That's what I want. I want the realness, not this supernatural bullshit.

Anya's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "I'm still growing, I think."

"You're not growing at all," said Carlisle.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Anya she quickly shot her eyes towards Carlisle. I could tell that he knew something that we did not.

"Your mind is quite advance for a girl of your age. Sometimes, when you speak it is as if I am hearing a grown woman, when in actuality I see a little girl with a woman's mind. Mentally and physically I would give you the mind and body of a sixteen year old who knows too much for her age. Occasionally, you tend to revert back to an eleven years old mindset."

She leans back in her chair and then pouts. Carlisle only smiles at her innocence. "See what I mean. You've hit your limit, Anya. You are fully mature now. There will be no more growing for you." He looks at me and says, "And Bella you are way pass your limits as well. You are frozen in time, just like my family and all the other vampires out in the world."

I sighed, "Does that mean that I will have to move around like you guys do? Moving from city to city like I was an escaped convict."

"Yes, it does, but there are ways to trick people. Once you get your GED, go off to college and get a degree. You will be gone for four years and might land a job somewhere far from here."

Anya added, "Or you could just lie when you are thirty-five and tell everybody that you got plastic surgery or Botox and that is why you look so fantastic."

Carlisle chuckled, "Or you can do _that_."

I decided to change the subject. My future was something that I needed to think about alone and not with everyone else. Anya would hear my thoughts when I got ready to tell her. "So, how did you figure that I am exactly like Anya minus the werewolf powers?"

"Oh," he said softly. I had caught him off guard. "By testing your blood, of course. Anya's venom is quite unique, like she said earlier, it all depends on luck. You have human qualities and vampire qualities. Like her, you can survive off of human food and blood and you sleep, just not as long. You do have little more vampire traits if anything. Especially with your cold skin." He pulls open his drawer and then takes out a big, black medicine bag and puts it on his desk. His quickly unzips it only to pull out a thermometer. I stared at the thin, glass equipment as he stood up and leans against the desk in front of me. "Open up,"

I cocked an eyebrow and then slowly parted my lips. He placed the thermometer into my mouth and then crossed his arms over his chest. He waited for a minute before pulling it out of my mouth. "Hmm, just as I thought 35 degree Fahrenheit. The same temperature as I. You really did get a large dose of her venom."

"Anya," I asked, "what is your temperature?"

"112,"she replied softly.

"And Jake?" I asked, this time looking towards Carlisle for an answer.

"108. The both of them should be dead."

"Amazing."

He placed the thermometer on his desk before walking back around his desk. "I've been called in to visit Hillside this weekend. I am going to check the place and see exactly what is going on up there."

His voice was now weary. "There are a lot of vampire traits going around, at least that is what the news is reporting, but I believe that there will be far more things."

I looked towards Anya out the corner of my eye. "From now on, no more biting people."

"But –"

"No buts about it. I'm putting you on a strictly _vegetarian_ diet."

"No! Not that leafy animal stuff!" she whined.

"You like rabbit don't you? You can drink their blood, instead."

Anya rolled her eyes and then stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her. I sighed as Carlisle chuckled softly. "You really do have a handful. She is such an interesting child."

I sighed while smiling, "Yes, I know, but I still love her." We were quiet for a few more minutes before I asked, "Um, all the blood that is still in my body, what will happen to it?"

"After a while, your venom will break it down and wipe it out completely. It will be as if you were never human." He paused for a second. "I know you are probably wondering about your eyes too. I've never met anyone like you before and I am not entirely sure about the physical changes in your body. But if you look closely, I can see a faint bit of brown in your eyes. You are fairly new and like a newborn baby they change over time."

**Victoria's POV**

To think after all these years now he wants to see me. I could never forget that charming, crooked smile of his that made all the ladies drop at his feet. He was a smooth talker, that's for sure. He even had me at his feet at one point in time. It was back in the 1970s, I was young, rebellious, out for anything different and _human_. I was a student at NYU when I met Joham Nacht. He was dark, mysterious and downright sexy. I'd seen him around campus several times, surrounded by women of all different races, white women, black women, Indian women, Asian women; he was a player after all. I couldn't help being attracted to him. I liked his milk chocolate complexion and deep brown eyes which appeared to be black. It was later on when I realized that his eye color really was black. I even liked his afro. The thing that really got me hooked was the fact that he was extremely smart. Who in their right mind would not find a smart, attractive man sexy?

It was not long before he noticed me debating about politics and civil rights during Debate Night. He came up to me after the debate and said in his thick German accent, _"Your argument was wonderful. We should talk about it more often. Oh, you may not know me, but I am –"_ Stupid, me just blurted out his full name like I was stalking him or something. He was well-known around campus after all, so that was my alibi. To my surprise he did not think that I was a square; he thought I was funny actually.

Over time we hung out a lot and got to know each other. Crazy thing is that we dated for the spring semester and once school was over with, I was going to head back home for summer vacation. I managed to talk my parents into letting me stay, well, I lied to them. I told them that I was going to stay with a girlfriend, when actually I would be living with Joham in uptown New York.

That move was the biggest mistake in my life.

I don't regret what happened to me the night that he changed me. I probably would have never met James if I had stayed a human. So, I thank Joham for doing that to me, but now…What am I suppose to do without James around? I miss him deeply. I miss Laurent too, but he left and went to stay in Denali with a coven of vampires who are just like those wretched _Cullens_. All of them should die, even the cute pixie one. I want to wipe that useless family off the face of the planet…and that little human lapdog, _Isabella_. She is so lucky that that mangy pack of mongrels were there to rescue her. Next time, this final time she will not be so lucky. I can promise you that.

I want to see her on her hand and knees begging me for forgiveness. I want to see her slowly bleed and become so weak that she can't even yell for help. Hmph, I think that I will torture her first. Slice her warm skin with my sharp nails and then watch her suffer as her own blood pours out of her wounds. I'll hurt her until her face is black and purple, until her face is no longer recognizable. I cannot wait until she is on the ground and I am able to break every little, puny bone in her fragile body. I'll start with her fingers first and then her toes and then her arms and legs. I may even change her and during her transformation I'll tear her apart and burn her alive, just like they did my beloved…

"Such evil thoughts you are having Victoria Brennan," a male voice chuckled from far off. He was right on me now and I felt the coolness of his breath on my skin, although it did nothing for me. "I _like_ it."

I folded my arms across my chest and stepped away from him. I leaned my back against the railing of the old, white lighthouse located on James Island in the middle of the Quillayute River. From where I was standing I could see First Beach off in the distant. "What do you want Joham? And don't you think that this a little bold of you to meet me right in the middle of those wolves territory?"

He scoffed while resting his back against the circular lighthouse. "We are at an advantage on this island."

"Not for the Cullens," I reminded him.

"Ah! The ones who killed your beloved James?"

"Yes, them." I leaned forward, "Look, I do not have all night or any other day with you. What do you fucking want?"

"Still feisty as ever, I see," he smirked. "I came here to offer you a job."

"Doing what?"

"I need someone to command my army."

I laughed loudly. "Ha! What army?"

"Those people at the mental institution in Seattle. They all have a little bit of me in them. Besides, don't you think a bunch of lunatics would make an entertaining army?"

"Wait a minute. That was your doing?"

"My daughter's actually."

I rolled my eyes and then pulled a wavy lock of hair behind my ear. "Still creating hybrids, I see. You are never going to change."

"And never will."

"A little girl about eleven years old. I've been watching her from far off. She is in Forks actually living with a young woman with very sweet smelling blood."

I felt my disgust for Bella Swan slowly creep back up my spine, I lodged my fist into the hard stone wall, and cracks appeared around my fist. The loud sound of my fist making impact echoed for miles out. "That bitch," I hissed. I hated her. Not because Edward and his family killed James, but because she smelled so damn good that she caught James' attention. The nerve of her! He left me to go hunt down that bitch and then sent me off to look for her fucking previous address.

I loved him so much that I would do anything for him. Even help him hunt for a human girl.

"I've seen your daughter," I said turning to face him. How could I forget her face? She looked just like him, every bit of him and just as beautiful. She was the girl who transformed into a wolf right before my eyes. She was the girl who was trying to hunt me down. "Looks just like you."

"Yeah, they all do," he mumbled.

"So, half vampire, half werewolves are your thing now?"

"I was growing bored with those half human, half vampire children. I needed something more challenging. The child's mother told me about how the tribe her great-great-great grandmother was from had a legend about humans' shape-shifting into wolves. At first, I paid her no mind, until one day I was able to get a sample of her blood. I examined it only to find out that her chromosomes count was completely different from us vampires and humans. I was curious, so I impregnated her. Nine months later we get this child who has the same chromosome count as her mother." He chuckled, "While her mother was out, I fed her blood and the little thing chugged it down as if it were juice." He then looks my way, "I was fascinated with the child, but I knew that very soon I would have to leave. While this woman was pregnant, I met another woman with the same gene."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Always the ladies man."

"You know it," he winked. "She already had a son. So I knew that he carried the hidden wolf gene as well. I wanted to experiment with her as well, but things were becoming complicated with the little girl's mother."

"Why didn't you try with her?"

"I had already gotten what I wanted. I'd gotten my hybrid child and something extra."

It was then when I caught the scent of cinnamon, mixed with something else. I turned to face the doorway and a short woman with long, dark brown hair approached me. She had slightly full lips that pulled into a smile and dimples formed in her cheeks. She brushed her bangs out of her pale skin, before standing beside Joham as if she were his trophy wife. Joham acted as if he did not care because his body language only showed that she was his pet and he was her master. "Nice to meet you, I'm Linda."

I raised an eyebrow. This was odd. She looked like a vampire, but there was something extremely different about her. "And your relation to her is?" I asked questioning Joham with my eyes.

"This is the child's mother," he answered. "She actually turned out to be a fine vampire. She is a hybrid too." He rolled his eyes and said in a sullen tone, "One of the lame human, vampire crossbreeds though. The only good thing about her is that she can have children and every so often one of them has the werewolf gene."

This was so like Joham. He of all people would come up with the idea to create a vampire/werewolf hybrid army. He gets off on knowing that he had discovered something new. It is like an orgasm on steroids for him. I glanced towards Linda, I felt sorry for her though. She was just a baby making machine for him and that was it. He didn't love her. If she refused him right now, he would literally kill her in a blink of an eye.

"So, what's your plan?" I asked. "Do you want me to kidnap her?"

"Not now. I want to give my crops a chance to mature and grow before sending them out into battle."

"You know the humans will not be able to control them much longer…and the Volturi."

"I'm not worried about those old bastards," he laughed. "What are they going to do to me? They don't even leave their underground abode." He pulled Linda closer to his side, yanking her almost. The loose fitting black dress she wore complimented her large bosom. Honestly, I thought that she looked like a slutty, vampire hooker, but to each his own. He deeply kissed her on the lips, a sloppy wet kiss at that. I frowned and then turned around to face the dark river. "Nothing will stop the creatures that I have created. Nothing."

**Anya's POV**

What an interesting love triangle we got going on here. I laid flat on my back as I stared up at the summer blue skies. I could feel the heat of the sun beaming down against the expose skin of my stomach. The smell of wet grass was thick in the air, I liked that scent. Bella was still staying at the Cullens house, but she sent me home to keep Charlie company while she tried to adjust to things. She said that she wanted to feel completely human when she returned home and watching the Cullens would be the best thing for her to do before rejoining human life. I groaned, "Sam, you are such an idiot!" I was watching the soap known as _My Baby Momma and My Imprint_ AKA Sam's issues through Jacob's mind. They were supposed to have a meeting today, but Sam invited Leah over and well…

"_What am I supposed to do?! She's carrying my child!" Sam yelled at Emily as he stood in between the two bickering women. He was truly torn between the two. Leah was his first love, she had his heart, but now Emily has full control over him as if he were a dog or something._

"_You need to get her out of here!" yelled Emily as she stared at Sam and then glared at Leah._

"_Look! I do not need all this bullshit! I came here to talk to Sam! Not you Madame Bitch-A-Lot!" yelled Leah._ I caught myself rooting in the background as the words started to become brutal and funny as hell. I could hear Jacob laughing as well. _"This is so like you, Emily. Always blowing things out of proportion. You've been like this since we were kids."_

"_Baby," said Sam as he turned to face Emily. He placed his hands on her shoulders and then she shrugged him off. "Calm down, please."_

"_I don't…want Sam," said Leah as she struggled with her words. I could hear it in her voice, she did want him. She needed him. "I only came here to update him on the pregnancy and…" She reached into the brown purse on her shoulder and then pulls out two ultrasounds. "…To give you these. I hope you like them," she smiles nervously._

_What is it Jake?_ I asked Jake. _Can you see what she is having?_

_She is only five months, Anya_, said Jake.

_It is not too soon to find out._

_Emily sniffed and then walked away. Her soft footsteps disappeared into one of the back rooms. Sam turned to face Leah, his shoulders slumped and he seemed defeated. He sighed and then looked down at the ultrasounds. "It's breathing," he whispered, warmth in his voice._

_Leah corrected him, "Yeah, _she's_ breathing."_

_Sam laughed lightly as joy began to flicker in his eyes. "It's a she! We're having a little girl." He paused after realizing what he had just said 'we're' as if they were still a happy couple. "Hey, Jake! Do you want to see?" He walked past Leah and out the door to the front porch, where Jake was lying on his stomach, his eyes locked on the scene within the house through the front door. He kneeled before him and then held the ultrasound up. Jake looked closely as he stared at the black and white image of the baby breathing in Leah's womb. A smoky, blurry fog could be seen leaving the child's mouth. Jacob gave a doggy grin and then howled loudly. Sam rubbed him on his head and then went back into the house. He approached Leah and then wrapped his arms around her. It was an embrace that only lovers could share. He would then get on his knees so that he was eye level with her growing stomach. He rubbed over the red cotton material of her shirt with his hand then pressed his cheek against round belly. "Hey, baby. It's Daddy."_

"So cute!" I squealed cutting off all connections between Jacob and I. Life is so wonderful. It was nice seeing Sam give into his love for Leah and the love for his child. Personally, I think that he is going to be a wonderful dad, if only Emily allowed him to visit his child. I don't think that she would be that cold-hearted of a person…Then again who knows what evil thoughts are lurking through her mind.

"If you say one word or phase or talk to those mangy mutts through your mind, I swear I will kill you right on the spot."

_That voice!_ I was forcefully yanked from off the ground and then pressed tightly against cold skin. I caught her familiar, sweet scent in the air. I tilted my head to the side, only to see a pile of messy, wavy, ginger hair fluttering in the wind. Victoria's sinister red eyes were locked on mines. She crouched fluidly and then leaped into the forest, holding me at her side. The bushes we passed by scratched at my bare legs like pins. "Where are you taking me?!" I yelled.

She came to a complete stop, her cold hands were planted at the sides of my head and then tilts my head so hard that it felt like it would snap. "Didn't I tell you not to say anything," she hissed.

I was able to elbow her in the stomach before slipping out of her grasp. I was not going to let this bitch kidnap me like I was some defenseless child. I damn sure was not going to do as she says. I was only a foot away from her when my body instantly phased into the white colored wolf with golden specks. It was the middle of the day as Victoria stood across from me in her loose, tattered clothing. The sunlight pierced through the treetops exposing her for who she really was. Her skin sparkled like marble against the sunlight. Her thin lips pulled into a smirk as I growled at her, exposing my canines. Victoria wasn't moving at all. Her body language was very calm and nonchalant. _Jake! Jake! Can you hear me?!_ I took a step back and then there was a killer blow to my head. It felt like someone had just driven a tank over my head. A loud, painful yelp escaped my muzzle as I fell to my side. Everything was fading away into nothingness. My breathing was labored. I eventually succumbed to the pain and then became unconscious.

**Jacob's POV**

"So, are you through with your wifey and baby momma drama?" I asked as I stared at Sam as he took a seat beside me on the steps of Emily's house.

Sam sighed like an old man, before propping his elbows on the top step. He rubbed his hand through his hair as we watched Leah get into her gray 2007 Ford Focus. She slowly backed out of the driveway and continued down the long path towards the highway. "I guess so. At least Emily is a little calmer now."

"Don't even think Emily is over this. She will never be over this. You imprinted on her and then cheated. Trust me, she won't forget."

"It would be so nice to still have my Alpha card." He said with envy, "You are such a lucky guy, you know? You actually get the chance to control your destiny."

I sighed, "It's not a guaranteed deal that I will imprint on Bella. She has to keep up her end of the bargain as well. She has to overpower my will to imprint, if she loses that…She loses me."

"Or you end up in my situation."

I laughed, "Or that too."

There was a bunch of loud chattering coming from down the gravel pathway that led up to Emily's house. I could hear Quil and Jared laughing loudly and then Paul's voice telling them to shut up. I glanced in the direction that they were coming. One by one members of my pack approached the house. I was thankful for the goofball of a pack that I had, each member brought their own personality to the group. Paul with all the attitude; Jared and Quil with their constant jokes; Sam with his older brother ways; Seth and Anthony were the young ones of the bunch, they brought the innocence. I could never go bored with these guys.

"Hey, Anthony, where's Anya?" I asked as he ran between Sam and me and then leaned against the railing of the porch.

"She said that she did not feel like coming. She said that she would listen in though."

I sighed, "Lazy good for nothing."

"Hey! That's my girlfriend you're talking about!" said Anthony while defending Anya.

Quil began to sniff the air like he was really a dog. A hungry grin crossed his face. "Ah, man, Emily's making muffins!" He rubbed his flat stomach and then looks my way. "Can I get just one?"

I said, "No, wait until the meeting is over with."

Sam added, "Besides, Emily is not in the greatest mood today."

"I see why," said Seth. "I saw my sis leaving when we were coming up the path."

"Can you talk to them?" asked Sam. "They _are_ technically your family."

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "So. This shit is between you, Emily and Leah."

"Guys! Back to the matter at hand!" I yelled, interrupting Sam's therapy session moment.

Sam looked at me, "Man, I need someone to talk to."

"Go see a therapist because that is what you and your women need. That baby is going to need it to," I said and then cleared my throat. "Anyway, I called you all here today because this weekend we are going to accompany Carlisle to Hillside this weekend."

Paul groaned, "What for? Couldn't we just go up there tonight?"

"Look Paul, I understand how you feel about the Cullens, but let's be serious here. We cannot handle a bunch of mutant people on our own. It's the unknown."

"We knew absolutely nothing about vampires, but we know how to kill them."

"That is true, but these _things_ are different. I want to scope the place out before doing anything drastic. I don't want anyone to get hurt."

Seth stepped forward from beside Jared. "But isn't that what Anthony is for. He is the healer, right?"

"Yeah," said Anthony agreeing. "I need to put my skills to good use."

I looked towards him and asked, "Didn't you heal your wounds after we fought?"

"Yeah," nods Anthony.

"Then you put them to good use." I turned around to face the rest of my pack. I opened my lips to speak and then there was the faint sound of a girl's voice. _Jake!_ _Jake!_ I quickly stood to my feet, stepping onto the dusty ground as I scanned my surroundings with my dark brown eyes. The pack surrounded me, curious about why I had suddenly jumped to my feet. "Did you guys hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything," said Sam.

I reached into the pocket of my jean shorts and then pulled out my phone. I dialed Bella's cell phone number and waited until she answered. "Jake! Hey!" she said excitement deep within her voice. I hadn't seen her since I left her bed a couple days ago. I missed her, but you know, we have problems at the moment.

"Is Anya there with you?" I asked.

"No, she went home." She sighed, "Um…when are you coming back?"

"Don't know."

"I miss you," she whispered.

"Miss you too. Look, I have to go." With that I hung up the phone, slipping it back into my pocket. I placed my hand on my hip in disgust. "Fuck!"

Anthony ran off the steps towards me. His voice was weary and slowly becoming distraught. "What's going on? Did you hear Anya?"

I turned around slowly and hung my head down. "Yeah, I did. I think she is gone missing."

Anthony yelled at the top of his lungs as he kicked at the gray dirty below his feet. "That fucking bastard! I knew it! I knew it!" He was furious now. His hands and arms trembled and there was a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth. A low growl could be heard rumbling in his throat.

"What are you talking about Anthony?"

"I saw it…a few days ago. I saw someone taking Anya away, but I couldn't see their face." He sighed in defeat just as his shoulders slumped. "I should have been with her today. I should have protected her. This is entirely my fault." The oddest thing happened then, Anthony started to cry. He didn't care what we thought about him at this moment, he loves Anya and failing her like this, is the worst thing that he could do. "I brushed it off. I didn't think that it was a big deal," he said.

* * *

**Since Stephenie did not give much background on Joham, I decided to make him an Afro-German. I really did not know that there were African Germans in Germany. I learned a lesson while writing this chapter. I hope you guys liked Victoria's POV and how she was turned. Sam's and Leah's baby breathing on the ultrasound came from my nephew because he did the same thing in the womb. :) That was the cutest/weirdest thing I had ever seen. Lol, it actually looked like smoke. I love you Jay! Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19 Return To Hillside

**GangstaSummoner: Hi everyone. Thank you for reading, reviewing, the faves and alerts. They are, as always appreciated. I've started a new story called "Street Walkers: The Isabella 'Icee' Swan Story" Check it out if you think that you might like that idea (I hope you do)**

**I have also been informed that I made a little mistake in the past chapters. For the ones who noticed it, I apologize. Lol, sometimes when you get into a story you completely forget about some things. Now, to clear up the situation.**

**Jacob did imprint on Bella after she turned into a half vampire. And the pack does not know that Jacob imprinted as of yet. My mistake is dealing with the conversation between Jacob and Sam after Leah's leaves. I made Jacob sound as if he did not imprint on Bella. So, I want you guys to look at the conversation as a way of Jacob explaining to Sam how the Alpha imprinting thing works. Bella has to have a strong and powerful love for him in order to overpower his need to imprint on another girl, but since he has imprinted on Bella already, there is nothing to worry about. She has her sexy wolf for life. I hope that clears everything up.**

**Now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I just want Jacob Black or mostly Taylor Lautner.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Return To Hillside**

"Dad? Dad, I'm home," I said while closing the front door. "Anya?" No one was home. I peeked into the living room and then walked towards the kitchen. The smell of the lemon scented detergent liquid lingered in the air. I turned towards the stairs and then paused in the middle of the hallway. I looked up, my eyes focusing on the blue ceiling. Someone was in the house besides me. I stuffed my keys into the front pocket of my jeans before heading up the stairs. I could hear the nervous tapping of someone's foot against the floorboards of my room.

Once I made it to the top of the stairs, the floorboards creaked underneath my weight. Slowly, I walked towards my room and then placed my hand on the door knob. I inhaled deeply, that strong forest scent began to overwhelm me. My legs began to wobble and I felt my knees wanting to go limp underneath me just from smelling his scent through the door. _Jake…_ I don't know if it had anything to do with my enhanced senses, but I found his scent to be quite appealing. Mouth-watering, actually. I regained control of myself before I started to drool. _Get a grip, Bella. He is only a human…Humans are not tasty. Werewolves are tasty…Shit!_ I swallowed hard as I turned the doorknob and entered my room.

There sitting on my bed with his head in his hands and the tapping of his foot subsiding and fading into the silent background. Something was wrong. "Jake." It was hard being around him and wanting to taste him in ways more than normal. Even knowing that I disgusted him made things harder. I pulled a lock of hair behind my ear before closing the door. He didn't move an inch as the door closed into place. I sighed before walking towards him and stood before him only inches from his warm body. "Jake, what's wrong?"

He didn't answer me, but he caught me off guard when his hands found the curvature of my hips and jerked me forward. He tilted his forehead against my abdomen, his large hands planted firmly against my hips. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry for treating you this way. It was stupid and wrong."

I rubbed my fingers through his short hair before he took my right hand in his and kisses my cold palm. His lips were like the sun melting the iceberg known as my hand. "Jake."

"Listen to me," he said softly. He looked up under his eyelashes. His dark eyes were warm, but also sad for some reason. "I love you. I can't deny the fact that you look just as stunning as before. You are still _my_ Bella underneath this hard outer shell." He laughs, but it was not reaching his eyes. "But I can work with _this_, _all of this._"

I sighed in relief as I stepped in between his legs, wrapping my arms around his neck and then kisses the top of his head. I was happy that he was finally able to accept me the way that I am. It made me even happier to know that I didn't disgust him anymore or more that I never did disgust him. He was content with me. "Thank you," I muttered against his hair. "Thank you for understanding."

"I have to get use to everything. Even your scent," he said.

"Does it bother you?" I asked while pulling away from him.

"Kind of," he said with a crooked grin. "But I also find it appealing. Weird, huh?"

I laughed, "Yes, it is. I have a confession."

"What?"

"I find you appealing as well. A little _too_ appealing."

"Appealing as in…you think that I am tasty?" He cocked an eyebrow. "You want me for dinner?"

I looked out the corner of my eye, worry crossing my face and then back towards him. "Yeah…I mean, you have always been tasty, but now…you're like a five-course meal." I sighed, "You make me thirsty, Jacob."

He could only lean back and stare at me with wide eyes filled with shock and curiosity. "Really?" He pulled me closer to him and then kissed the cotton fabric of my light blue baby tee, just above my navel. "We really are an odd couple, huh?"

"Very. But you know we will be fine."

He didn't say much after that. Everything between us was quiet for a few minutes until I decided to break the silence.

"Jake, when you called about Anya, was there something wrong? I could hear it in your voice."

He sighed against my stomach before pulling away. "Yeah, that's why I came by. I was telling the guys about going to Hillside with Carlisle this weekend and out of nowhere, I heard her voice in my mind. It was weird because Anya can only communicate with me while I am in my wolf form."

I was starting to feel a wave of panic take over me. I braced my body with my hand on Jake's shoulder. No wonder she wasn't here. I didn't pick up on an unfamiliar scent when I entered the house. Hell, a scent was probably was out there and I never noticed it. "W-Where is she Jake?"

"With her _father_," he said. He'd known all this time without even telling me. "When did you plan on telling me? When that bastard decides to kill her!?"

"Bells, Bells, calm down!" He grabbed my wrists and held them at my sides. "Anthony had a vision of Anya being taken away by Joham. He thought that it was just a bum vision, turns out it was true."

I pulled away from him and then started to pace around the room. I rubbed my fingers through my hair as if I had a bad itch as I tried to figure out what to do next. "We need to go! We need to do something _now_!"

"I'm sure Anya will be fine on her own for now," he said softly.

I stopped pacing around and then stared at him in disbelief. "Did you not hear me? We need to fucking go! My child is in danger and you want me to sit around like it is nothing!" I stormed towards him in a blink of an eye. "No! I won't do it! Let's round up the pack and the Cullens and let's go!"

"Bells, we don't know where she exactly is."

"Yes, you do! We are going to go outside and you are going to sniff around like the dog that you are and find _our_ daughter!"

Jake stood to his feet, his six-foot body towering over me and suddenly making me feel so small. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer against him. He kissed the top of my head and then started to comfort me by rubbing my back, up and down. "The plan is that we are going to go to Hillside. I believe that Joham is the person behind all of this. If he is, then he has to come visit his minions eventually."

My cheeks felt warm, the tears were breaking the barrier of my eyes and then staining my pale cheeks. "What if Anya isn't there?"

"Then we will beat it out of him." He sighed against my hair, "I swear Bells I will never let you or Anya out of my sight again."

Like always when you wanted to get something done the days went by slowly. I had decided to move back home, thinking that maybe Anya will come hopping her little happy butt through my bedroom window and then fall fast asleep on the purple futon across from my bed. It never happened. Day after day it was the same old thing. I would wake up to an empty room, an empty futon and mosquitoes annoying buzz around my ear. It would have been nice to be a full vampire because I was still getting bitten and red bumps covered my skin. After doing my typical human ritual, Charlie would be downstairs in the kitchen with fresh coffee on the counter and hands wrapped around a mug. I would ask him if anything shown up at the station and his answer was always, "no." After I was sitting at the table trying to be as normal as possible with a bowl of uneaten cereal in front of me Charlie would ask, "Are you sure you can handle it today?"

"I'm positive dad." I stirred the cereal with my spoon, making a small whirlpool with the milk. "I did perfect at that stupid human test thing Alice made up. I can go back to work. I will just tell Mrs. Newton that the extreme paleness was a symptom of the disease and that I will be fine."

"What about the speed?" he asked while placing his mug on the table.

"Look," I said while standing up in the slowest human way possible. I looked like a person in one of those slow motion scenes in the movies. I grabbed my bowl and then walked towards the sink, speeding up my pace just a little, before dumping the contents into the sink. I turned around swiftly, eyes locked on Charlie. "Is it that bad?"

"Really, bad. Bells, maybe you should stay at home."

I clenched the countertop; my fingers were starting to break the surface. I quickly planted my hands at my sides, "Look, I cannot stay in this house for another second! It is driving me insane! I have to…I have to get out. This place is so dead without that little burst of joy running around here, you know?"

Charlie sighed, "I guess you're right. I do miss her calling me gramps." He then looks up and then picks up his mug by the handle. "Tomorrow, hopefully Jake and the pack will find our girl."

"I really hope so dad. I really do."

* * *

That following night I found myself in La Push at Emily's house, along with the pack _and_ the Cullens. Some of the pack members were sitting at the kitchen table, others on the couch while the Cullen family were scattered about the room, either leaning against the wooden walls or on the floor near the screen door where the fresh air was coming in. Jacob had told me that the treaty is not in play at the moment, not until everything is figured out _and_ if the pack and the vampires were on good terms, he might abolish the treaty for good, but first he had to run that idea by the Tribe's Elders. "What is your plan Carlisle," asked Jacob as he leaned against the counter in Emily's kitchen. Carlisle stood to his feet and made his way to the middle of the room. He rubbed pale fingers through his light golden locks before scanning his audience. "I wanted to actually check out the patients first, like the stable ones." He looked towards his wife who was sitting at the table and then smiles. "Esme can come in as my assistant, while the rest of you guys can wait."

Paul barked, "You want us to sit back and wait on you to give us your assessment?" He scoffed, "Please!"

"Paul, let him finish," ordered Jake. Paul held his tongue as he leaned against the wall and tilting his head against the door frame. "Continue, Carlisle."

"Yes. As I was saying, the staff at the institution has finally realized that this "disease" is contagious. They only have at least four staff members working on each floor. Many people have quit in fear that they may catch it."

I muttered, "So that means, patients are changing patients."

"Correct. All of us are immune to it, so we cannot be change."

Emmett pounded his fist into his hand from the lounge chair he was sitting in. He yelled out with excitement in his voice, "Hell yes! That means all we got to do is storm the place and take them out one by one!" Rosalie punched him in the chest with a frown on her face. She folded her arms across her chest and then crossed one leg over the other. She seemed quite comfortable sitting on Emmett's lap. "I'm just saying."

Quil and Jared laughed out loud.

"I'm with the big guy over there," said Quil.

"Me too," added Jared.

"Guys," said Sam. "It won't be that easy. They are newborn vampires, right?"

"Yes." I looked up to see who was speaking and it was Jasper in his thick, southern drawl. He was standing near the window with Alice sitting Indian-style next to him on the floor. He was so quiet that I hadn't noticed him. "Newborn vampires are the strongest out of all vampires; even stronger than Emmett. It is at this time that we are physically at our best. It won't be easy trying to kill them."

"So, what should we do?" asked Seth.

Jake would then step forward and stood beside Carlisle. His deep brown eyes shone almost black in the dim lit room, his voice raspy, but also filled with authority. It was amazing watching Jake finally become the leader and the Alpha that he is. He glanced around the room seriousness in his eyes as he stared at each member of his pack, the Cullens and then me. I sighed lightly as I stared back, holding his gaze as if he were hypnotizing me with his eyes. For some reason, I felt special, like that look meant something. Like I could look into his soul and see every little detail racing through his mind. A smile tugged at his lips and then admiration covered his face, love covered his face, a dedication I had never seen in him before. I felt like he was claiming me. I wonder…could it be? No, it couldn't be.

"We are going to see if Joham or Victoria shows up. If they are the ones responsible for this, then they will have to come."

He never took his eyes off me, until Anthony interrupted him from the corner he was sitting in. He looked up, his dark locks tumbling around his strong jaw lines and russet skin. The poor kid looked like a sick puppy as he looked towards Jake. "What about Anya? Will they bring her too?"

"I am sure they will," said Jake. "She _is_ the source after all." He then walked towards Anthony who was now holding his head down and staring at his own dirty shoes. Jake's tall frame towered over him and then crouched in front of him. "Cheer up, Ant." He rubbed the top of Anthony's head like a big brother would do to his little brother. "You have to be strong for her. I know that you miss her. I would do the same," he looks over his shoulder towards me, "for my imprint too." He turned back towards Anthony just as a few people in the room gasped in shock; I was one of them. "You have to be strong and fight to the end. Sulking is only going to slow you down…and the pack as well. We are one unit and we feed off of each others energy. Channel this bad mood of yours into a determination to save your imprint."

Anthony looked up. The pep talk seemed to help because he began to smile and started to nod his head. "I will. I won't let you or the pack, and especially Anya. I won't let you down."

"Good," said Jake as he rose to his feet. "Now, the pack will be leaving at midnight. Carlisle and his family will be arriving first thing in the morning."

Everything was starting to shift into gear and the clock was winding down. Around eleven-thirty that night, the Cullens was getting ready to leave. Carlisle stopped at the door to ask Jake a question. "You will call us if anything suspicious happens tonight, right?"

"Yes, I will keep my cell phone very close to me."

"Alright," said Carlisle as he followed his family out the front door and into their cars.

Most of the pack members were asleep, but Anthony and Paul were still up. They were extremely pumped up to get the show on the road. Jake had told the guys to try to get a little sleep before they left. Sam was lying on the sofa with Emily wrapped in his arms and sweating profusely, it was as if she did not want to let him go. I felt the same way as I followed Jacob outside onto the front porch. He seemed older as I studied his muscular physique and the sway of his back which lead to his tight butt. My man was fine. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my cheek into his spine. He was so warm. The cotton material of his tight, black shirt scratched at my cheek, but I didn't care. He was all mines for eternity. I felt him reach for my hand, bringing it to his full lips and then kissed my cool knuckles.

I told him, "No more secrets."

"No more," he whispered, now kissing my fingertips.

"No more.

"Bells," he said just as I clenched my hands at his abdomen. "I don't want you to come with us."

"Why?" I felt my grip around his hard body becoming even tighter out of anger.

"I-I don't want to lose you if a battle happens to take place. I couldn't –" he shook his head from side to side. "I don't know what I would do."

I regained control of myself, loosening my grip around his waist. "Jake, I am not that helpless little girl anymore. I can fight alongside you. _I can protect you now._"

"Listen to me," I kissed the cotton material of his shirt. "I love you Jacob Black and I would put my life on the line for you, Charlie, Anya, Renee and my entire family. I can't just sit back and watch you guys get hurt." I laughed against his warm back, "I am one of the strongest vampires that you know of."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean because I am technically a newborn vampire myself, I am quite strong. That is why tomorrow I am coming with the Cullens and I am going to drink my body weight in blood."

He removed my arms from around him, turned around and then pressed his back against the railing. "Are you a leech or a tick now?"

I smirked, "Both. Trust me, baby. I will be fine."

"You better be," he growled while pulling me closer to him and then placing a passionate kiss against my lips.

**Anya's POV**

"Ugh…my head…" I rolled over on my side, my hand planted to my clammy forehead. I felt so weak, like my energy had been completely drained from my body. "My head…" My eyes feels so heavy and even my head feels like it might tip over at any minute. I attempted to sit up in what appears to be a small bed from the sheets I felt draped around my body. I slowly opened my eyes as I tried to adjust them to the light overhead. _Where am I?_ I planted my right hand against the side of my head, the pain was pulsating tremendously. The walls were off-white and bare, not a single trinket of someone actually living here decorated the circular room. I looked down only to see that I was naked. "Ow…" I tried to think back on what had happened to me, but everything was so foggy and dream-like. There were red eyes…hair, pale skin…red. Victoria. It was her, she tried to kidnap me, but she was not the one who inflicted this massive blow to my side. I must have hit my head when I fell to the ground, no wonder my head hurts so much.

I sighed to myself, dropping my hand to the thin sheets around me before swinging my legs over the side of the bed. My vision still was not clear, but I did notice the thin tube connected to my hand and how it twisted and connected to a bag of deep, red blood. There was a low growl in my throat as I ripped the IV from out of my vein and tossed it to the ground, small droplets of my own blood coated the sheets and cement floor. I jumped off of the bed, wrapping the sheet around my body like a toga, before pushing myself towards the door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

I stumbled backwards as the door to the small bedroom opened and a tall, dark skin man entered the room. He closed the door behind him and then caught me by the arm before I landed on the ground. He pulled me upward with his tone arms, steadying me before I regained control over my balance. "I need you to be careful, my little Teyha." He said that name in an endearing German accent before staring at me with wicked black eyes. I continued to walk backwards until I stumbled into the IV machine and I felt my left foot land in a small puddle of my own blood. "I see that you didn't like that IV, huh?" He stepped forward, bending down until he picked up the end of the IV which was leaking my blood. He pressed his finger against the tip, my blood coating his fingertip and then places it in his mouth. "What an exquisite taste?" My heart rate was starting to increase as I watched his actions and his sweet scent lingered all around me. "What's the matter little Teyha? Are you afraid of me?" he asked while planting his wet finger right under my chin, lifting it upward. "You shouldn't be afraid of your own father?"

"S-Stop calling me that! My name is Anya!"

"Anya?" He looked amazed as the name rolled off his tongue. "Little Anya. Ah, yes that is what those _people_ named you." He scoffed, "Funny that they gave you a name that had no significant meaning. Tell me, _Anya_, do you know what Teyha means?"

"N-No," I stuttered. I did not like the way that he was looking at me. He seemed like a mad man or maybe a mad scientist would be a better choice of words.

"It means precious and you are my most precious jewel." He steps away and laughs, "My most precious creation actually!" He storms around the room like a shadow. When he reappeared in front of me, his face was only inches away from mine. His sweet scent bothered me, it was not a pleasant scent; it was mixed in with sulfur and iron. He smelled of death. How many people did this angel of death kill today, I wonder? "Haha! To think that you would actually bite the people around you and turn them into creatures of the night! It shows that your vampire side really does have control over your actions!" He would then whisper against my ear, "You are truly powerful, my dear." Once he pulled away from me and reappeared near the door he said, "I have someone who has been dying to meet you. Linda, dear come in."

"Linda…my birth mother…"

"Precisely," he whispered just as the door opened. A beautiful, pale faced woman with long, dark brown hair and hazel eyes entered the room. I stared at the woman with the same color eyes as mines and wondered could this woman actually be my mother. She didn't look like the lady from my memories; she didn't even look extremely happy to see me. There was a coldness about her and I wonder what strange things Joham had did to her besides turning her into an immortal. I felt my body tense as her cinnamon scent overpowers Joham's deathly smell. At least her scent was a little tolerable.

In seconds she was standing in front of me. I heard the door click after Joham left the room, leaving me with my now vampire mother. Her slightly full lips pulled into a smile. She turned her head in the direction of the blood on the floor and then back towards me. She inhaled and then exhaled deeply. "Your blood smells wonderful, darling."

I gulped. Staring into the eyes of the woman who gave me life actually scared me. She scared me more than Joham could ever do. "M-Mother."

"Yes," said Linda while tilting her head to her side; long locks shielding her left eye in a seductive way. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then embraced me. Her body was slightly warm against my skin, it reminded me that we were one in the same. "It is so nice to have you back in my arms again. It's been ages. You've grown into a fine young lady."

For some reason, her warm embrace soothed me. My body instantly relaxed as I rested my chin on her shoulder and staring at the door across from me. "What did he do to you? Why did you let him take me away from you?" She pulled me closer and I felt a hard bulge underneath the silk material of her dress. I pulled away from her as tears fell from my eyes. I didn't understand why I was crying for a woman I've never known, but looking at her now and seeing the beautiful, yet broken woman in front of me, it hurt me because she is _my_ mother. Her blood is running through my veins and to see her like this… "You're pregnant."

She sighed while appearing to float across the room and sits on the edge of the bed. "Yes, I am." She pats the empty space beside her for me to sit down. "I won't bite." I was a little hesitant about the idea, but I sat beside her anyway.

"I take it that this is not your second child."

"No, not at all. This will be my fourth."

My throat was extremely dry, so my words came out in a raspy tone. "So, I have brothers and sisters?"

"Yes, you do. Fletcher and Celeste, they are twins."

"And the gene? Do they have it too?"

"Celeste does have it, but Fletcher does not."

"How old are they?"

"Nine."

"I see."

"You must think that I am a horrible mother," said Linda as she brushed strands of hair out my face. She smiled and then smoothed down my matted hair. "I am so proud of you."

I began to tense again because I knew that when she said _proud of me_ it had nothing to do with being a decent and honest child. She was proud of me because of what I had accomplished. I had turned a whole asylum into a bunch of vampiric creatures. It was a good deed in their eyes. I had accomplished something that none of my other siblings could have ever done. I brought death. It was because of me that I lost the one person that I truly loved. Bella. I turned her into something against her will without even knowing what I was doing. It was so stupid and selfish of me.

"Your brother and sister would like to meet you." She slid off the edge of the bed and exited the room. When she returned she had a pile of clothes in her hands. She placed them on the bed beside me. "Get dress and meet me downstairs." With that she was gone.

I took my time getting dress. I was in the need of a very hot shower to wash away the dirt and grime and then the feeling of Joham's finger pressed against my chin. There was no mirror in the room, so I had to work with what I had. The clothing that she brought me turned out to be a black dress with a tight bodice and then flared out at the ends, stopping just above my knees. I felt like a baby doll in the thing. All I needed was a pair of Mary Jane's and the look would be complete. I sighed lightly as I attempted to smooth out the ruffles before opening the door. I had to find a way out of this place and quick. I knew that I was somewhere near water, maybe a river or an ocean, the waves were crashing loudly outside my room and seagulls could be heard from overhead. You know, even though Victoria threatens to do something to me if I tried to communicate with the pack, I didn't care. I tried to communicate with them, but I wasn't getting anything at all. It was like all ties between us had been severed, fucking crickets were chirping. The signal was cut. This had never happened before and I knew that there was no way that they would phase without looking for me. They had to phase at some point of time.

I groaned loudly as I stormed down the spiral staircase. Maybe my lack of blood had something to do with me not being able to communicate with them. _Weird._ Walking down the stairs, I started to realize that this place was actually a lighthouse, but I didn't know exactly where it was located. Soft voice could be heard downstairs in the room to my left as I stepped off the last step. First there was a familiar female's voice, Victoria, then Joham's voice, along with Linda. A few seconds later I heard the laughter of children in the background. Once I opened the door the voices subsided and then was welcomed to a scowling Victoria who was standing near the small window, Linda was sitting in a chair near the round table, Joham was leaning against the wall across from Linda and the two children, who were not children at all stood beside Joham. The boy with the tan colored skin and small dreadlocks in his hair was just as tall as me, his eyes were a golden honey color and he had a strong jaw line. The girl who was only an inch shorter than him stared at me with the same colored eyes. It was as if I was looking at a reflection of myself because the girl looked exactly like me, even down to the short, sandy brown hair, as if she could be my twin. They were un-identical, but they did have a few similarities that would throw anybody off. I noticed the small mole just at the corner of their right eye and their full lips and wide nose. We were just alike, minus the mole.

"Teyha this is Fletcher and Celeste," said Joham as he moved away towards Linda.

I wish that he would stop calling me that name. The girl, Celeste, she stepped forward her eyes locked on mines. She seemed innocent, but I knew that she probably had a dark side. I mean look at who raised her. She was dressed in a dress similar to mines, except hers were a dark maroon color, which she wore with a pair of black platform heels. She was reaching the age of maturity as well; in two years she will be fully matured and stuck in that body forever. It was the wolf gene that sped up our growth and the vampire gene that froze us when the wolf gene hit maturity. A deadly combination, I think. "Hello, big sister. Do you prefer Teyha or Anya?" she asked with a slight accent, which I assumed she'd gotten from being around Joham for so long.

"Anya."

"You see Fletch!" she said as she flung around like a little girl towards her brother. "I told you she would not like her given name!"

Fletcher rolled his eyes as he pushed past his sister and stood before me. He eyed me closely from head to toe. For once, I didn't like all the attention. He licked his lips and then sighs, "You do smell good." He looks toward Linda and Joham and smiles, "You two did a good job with this one. She's perfect."

"I know my boy," said Joham. "The first time is always the best."

Why were they acting like a weird, happy, dysfunctional family? I on the other hand wanted no part in it. I am perfectly happy with my vampire mother and shape-shifting future father. It irked me as they continued to chatter amongst themselves. My arms trembled as the anger started to build up. _Phase Anya, phase!_ "What the fuck do you all want with me?!"

All went silent for a moment and then Joham cleared his throat as he approached me. Sulfur entered and exited my nostrils causing me to gag. "Well, have you ever heard of the phrase _la tua cantante_? It is Italian for blood singer. Your blood sings and it sings for the ones that you have created." He pauses, "Although it is only a theory, I have never seen it in action, but by the way that your blood smells and taste, I am sure that it will work perfectly."

"I won't do it!"

"Oh trust me, Teyha; you will do _exactly_ as I say if you valuable your friends' lives you will."

___________________

"Let's go, big sis'!" yelled Celeste in her wicked, angelic voice. She pulled me out the front door of the lighthouse. We were surrounded by thick trees and bushes. I stumbled forward, weak from the blood being taking out my body at every hour. They knew that the lack of blood would leave me powerless. I couldn't phase, nor could I communicate with the pack. It irritated me. Victoria stared at me with a small smirk on her face and then I smelled my own blood surrounding me. There on the outside walls of the lighthouse was my red blood staining the concrete walls, bags of blood hung from tree branches and some even littered the ground.

"Anya!" I turned in the direction of the voice only to see Faith standing in the grasp of Fletcher. He covered his hand over her mouth as she tried to fight him off. I heard her muffle a scream as Fletcher twisted her arm to the point of hurting her.

"Are you insane!? Let her go!" I managed to yell. _Why is Faith here?_

Joham appeared beside me; he pulled my arms behind my back and began to tie a thick rope around my wrists. I cringed as the scratchy rope scraped against my wrists, cutting it almost. He stood in front of me and then presses his long finger against the crook of my neck. I felt his nail slice into my skin, exposing my flesh and then blood began to seep out. "You won't be able to heal yourself so quickly, Teyha."

Linda then appeared on my right side. She smirked as well, planting her finger against the uncut flesh. She trailed her sharp fingernail against my warm neck, breaking skin along the way and then stopping right in the middle of my throat. "Your little pack of mangy dogs won't be able to help you either. They are already gone to Seattle."

"Thanks to this lovely witch doctor those vampires will not be able to pick up your scent," said Joham.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"It doesn't matter," said Victoria as she reappeared beside Joham. "_We_ are going to rule this area, but first I want to get my hands on the little girl, Bella."

"Now, now, Victoria." Joham kissed the top of her head. "You will get your chance." He then turns towards Fletcher and Faith and nods. Fletcher removes his hand from over her mouth. "Shaman, tell me the blood singer's song."

Fletcher pressed his cheek against hers. "We will know if you gave him a bogus spell. If you value your life, tell the truth."

I gasped when I felt Celeste's small arm wrapped around my neck, causing me to jerk backwards. "Listen closely sister or else the old hag dies."

I swallowed hard as I stared back at Faith's fragile body. I couldn't bear seeing her being killed in front of me. I could never forgive myself if I let anything bad happened to her. "Tell me everything Faith. The real words."

Faith parted her full lips as she began to speak. "Come to me my blood listeners; listen to my song as my blood dances for you. Come to me my blood listeners as my blood sings for you."

"Are you ready Teyha?" asked Joham while looking over his shoulder.

I nodded, "Yes."

"Kill her!" he ordered.

"Faith! No!" I yelled struggling to get to her, but Celeste wrapped her arms around me so quickly that I couldn't even move an inch. "Faith!" It was then when I heard the snapping of her frail bones, her head being pulled completely off. "Oh God! No! No!" I screamed over and over again causing myself to fall face first to the thick grass. My body made a loud thud as Celeste fell with me, she swiftly stood to her feet and pulls me up with her. "No!" Tears fell to my cheeks like a running faucet. "No!" I sobbed constantly.

"Say it!" I heard Linda, the woman who was supposed to be my mother yell. She was not my mother anymore. She was a sick bastard just like this motherfucker in front of me.

"Say it, Teyha," said Joham in a calm voice.

I sniffed and then sobbed some more as I managed to get the words out. "Come to me m-my blood listeners, listen to my song as my b-blood dances for you. C-Come to me my blood listeners as my blood s-sings for you."

"Again!" he yelled.

**Jacob's POV**

Quil groaned as he rolled over on his back as his chocolate brown fur became covered in leaves and twigs. _I don't think nothing is going to happen tonight. Besides, this place gives me the creeps._ He was now lying on his side, his deep eyes wandering from Sam, to Jared, Paul, Seth, me and finally Anthony. _Hey, Ant what's wrong with you?_ Anthony didn't answer his question. I looked over my shoulder towards Anthony. His furry, golden brown head was hanging low as if he were shrugging his shoulders or possibly sulking. I thought that my little pep talk had worked, but turns out it did not. He was actually quite chipper about coming here, but once we made it outside of the mental institution, his whole demeanor had changed. He had been sitting in that same spot for over an hour, not even saying a word.

_Jake, I think something is seriously wrong with him,_ said Sam as his massive, black body towered over Anthony who was now lying flat on his stomach and whimpering. I stood beside Sam, just staring at the pup as his body began to tremble and his whimpering became louder. I tried getting into his head, but he was doing all that he could to conceal his thoughts from me. It was a trick that he had learned from Faith.

_Anthony, what's up?_ I asked. He suddenly sat up straight, fully alert with his ears standing at attention. It was then when I heard the horrid sounds of shrieking coming from out of the three story building. _What the hell?_ "Aahh! Help us!" I heard a woman scream as she ran from out of the building. Once she reached the gates, she frantically searched for the key to open the iron gates; every so often she would drop the rattling keys to the ground.

_This doesn't look good_, muttered Sam.

"Oh god! Oh god!" The woman mumbled over and over again as she felt the loud footsteps running along the cobblestone driveway. She turned suddenly to look over her shoulder. There staring at her with piercing black eyes was a large, mutated creature with the mouth of a canine, sharp, yellow teeth and deformed hands and legs which actually looked human. It barked loudly as its muzzle quivered and salvia oozed over its black gums. "Nooo!" The woman shrieked out as the large creature lunged at her, ripping at her flesh and tearing her apart.

Sam yelled, _Jake!_

_I'm on it!_ I instantly phased back to human and then grabs the phone which I had in my pants pocket. I rummaged through the clothing on the ground and then dialed Carlisle number. The phone barely had rung one full time before Carlisle answered the phone. "Trouble at Hillside! You need to come now! Mutated dogs and I think humans as well! We will hold them off!"

"Alright, Jacob. If they leave, follow them," said Carlisle in an urgent tone.

"Will do!" I dropped the phone to the ground and then phased back. _Guys, we are on our own for now. Do whatever you have to do to hold them back. We do not want them to get into the city. Got that!_

_Roger! _I heard everyone yell besides Anthony, he was still in his depressed stage. I rushed to his side and then kicked him with my hind leg.

_I don't know what the fuck is your problem, but you need to get your shit together! This is war!_

Anthony rose up to sit back on his hind legs. The rest of the pack was already gone into the field with Sam leading them. He looked at me with sadden eyes. _How the fuck am I suppose to fight these fucking leeches when the bastards killed my grandmother! What the fuck am I suppose to do now! I can't even sense her presence anymore! Fuck!_

* * *

**Poor Faith! :( And she was cool too! What do you think about Anya's other extremely, dysfunctional family? I definitely would not want to grow up in that home. -sighs- I love shocking people :D Anyway, somehow this story has turned into a drama filled, action fic. I'm not good with action, but I will do my best. Stay With Me Forever is slowly winding down. Don't forget to review and see ya next chapter! Love, peace and sexy Jacob Black!**


	20. Chapter 20 My Blood Listeners

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks for the rewiws, faves and alerts. This is a short chapter...Writer's block starting to come on, but I wil recover. This story will not turn into crap! I refuse to let it turn into crap! Anyway, if anyone notices and is concerned about me not mentioning Embry much, just know that he is doing something productive. :)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – My Blood Listeners**

"Come to me my blood listeners; listen to my song as my blood dances for you. Come to me my blood listeners as my blood sings for you."

As the cool, nightly air blew around me; I could hear the loud shrieks and snarls of the creatures that I had created. The smell of my own blood surrounded me entering and exiting my nostrils. It was the first time that I could actually say that I hated my scent. I looked overhead into the midnight sky, blurs of black specks shot from left to right. "Just wonderful!" said Joham with excitement in his voice. "It worked!" Now I could hear snarling surrounding me, the nasty growls could be heard from the thick bushes and even from the tall trees above. "Keep calling them, Teyha." I swallowed hard. I felt so weak and tired. I was losing so much blood. In the state that I was in, my ability to heal my wounds was not working as quickly. I felt so hopeless and defenseless. I couldn't protect myself.

_Hiss!_ I turned to my left only to see a woman dressed in a white, tattered and wet nurse's uniform. Her short, brown hair was spiky and dirty; it was caked with thick mud and twigs and leaves. Her red eyes seemed to have an eerie glow, something that she had inherited from me. Her pale skin was haggard and saggy, her arms thin and frail. Although, I would not let the appearance fool me; I'd imagine she was quite strong. Her purplish lips turned into a smirk as she stared at me with those wild, feral eyes. She hissed at me again. I hated to see someone that I was so close too become this…_thing_. "Catherine." It was not a question, it was a statement. I knew exactly who she was.

Catherine mumbled something that was not on the level of intelligence. Her mind was now warped, hanging on the borderline between human and monster. I took at step back as she licked her lips and then I felt Joham presence beside me. He smirked and then pushed me forward; I was only inches away from the very first person who I had actually grown close to at the institution. How could I had possibly done something like this to her? This is the woman who treated me like a little sister and in return I give her this…a dreadful life of immortality. How low of me. She snarled again, before stepping forward. I shivered when I felt her deathly cold hand against my neck. I could see the hunger and starvation in her eyes. She wanted me. They all wanted me because I am their blood singer.

Celeste groaned in the background like a spoiled child, "When can we taste her, Mother?"

"It will not be long, dear. You must be patient," I heard Linda say. "_Her_ _children_ must eat first. They have to be strong if our plan is going to work out."

Catherine pulled me closer, snarling against my skin. I tilted my head to the side, my eyes focused on the red and golden yellow eyes glowing in the distance. The bodies connected to the sinister eyes were slowly caving in on me. They were going to kill me. My heart pounded against my chest, sweat poured from my forehead, splattering to the ground beneath me. "Haahh," she hissed when I felt the coolness of her breath only inches from my neck. When I felt her mouth wrap around my neck and then her teeth sunk into my flesh, deeper and deeper until all the strength I had left vanished, causing me to drop to my knees. She fell along with me, her lips applying more pressure into the wounds from before. "Aaahhh!" I screamed. It was then when it all went black. I could hear the vicious snarls of my creations as they all bit places on my body. I was numb and wanted it to all be over with.

I didn't know how long I was out or how long the feast had lasted. To me it seemed like days, but once I regained a tad bit of conscious, my eyes fluttered open. Joham was kneeling at my side, smiling that wicked grin as always. Victoria was standing only a foot away from me with a scowl on her face. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jeans, before appearing beside me. Her frizzy red hair fluttered around her shoulders as she kneeled beside me and then yells, "About time that you wake up! Now control these filthy beasts!"

I attempted to sit up. I noticed the bloody fangs and crescents shaped marks adorning my legs and arms. Even my dress was tattered and ripped, the material of the bodice was torn in areas that revealed my most intimate areas, and bite marks covered my abdomen as well. I didn't have the energy to even cover myself. I turned my head to the side, only to see scrapes of white material beside me and then a trail of ash. I followed the trail until I saw a raging fire nearby. "…Catherine?" I shot my eyes towards Victoria. "What did you do!?"

She rose to her feet without a care in the world. "So the wretched creature had a name." She rolled her eyes and then cuts her piercing eyes towards me. "She had to die for getting out of line and so did some of the others. I suggest you gain control of these…things before they kill us all."

She reappeared before me in a flash and pulled me to my feet. She didn't even bother to let me balance my weight on her. I bent over with my hands planted firmly against my knees. "What do I do?" I had to buy time. Bella, Jake and Anthony would find me. I know that they would. I just had to give them time. I glanced around. I still wasn't sure if the barrier that Faith had put up was still intact after she died. _I really wish Anthony was here!_

"Tell them to do as I say," ordered Joham.

"Okay," I mumbled as I stumbled towards the glowing eyes surrounded by the thick bushes. "Listen to me! All of you do as Joham say!"

**Bella's POV**

I was actually sucking on a pouch of Type O blood like it was strawberry punch when Carlisle got the call. My faint human side was telling me that this is disgusting and wrong, but the vampire side was all "Hell yeah this is good!" I was doing this only in the hopes of protecting the ones close to me. I was going to fight alongside them, even though Jacob was being all overprotective and forbade me from fighting. I was going to fight and there was no stopping me. I tossed the pouch into the trash can; hopefully Jasper would not attack it like it was a human being; before walking into the living room where the Cullen family was all waiting for the update. I glanced towards Alice who had her arms wrapped around Jasper's waist as if she were holding him down to the ground, but her eyes were elsewhere, I assume seeing the future. She had been worried lately because she could not see what was going on with the pack, which made her useless when it came down to them.

Esme walked towards Carlisle, her petite frame just as graceful and powerful as she stood beside her intelligent husband. He smiled towards her and then looks around the room. I pressed my shoulder against the doorframe while awaiting his information. "We have to head to Seattle. Things are very bad."

"What are we dealing with?" asked Emmett. "Did he tell you?"

"Deformed creatures, mutants, and wild animal-like people. Whatever they are we have to get rid of all of them tonight."

Emmett rushed towards the door. "Then what are we waiting on. Let's go!"

"Wait!" I heard Alice say as if she had just stepped out of a dream-like state. She pulled away from Jasper, her blacken eyes now turning golden as she reentered our world. "We can't go to Seattle."

"What are you talking about, Alice?" asked Esme.

"Anya. I've been watching her. It's blurry, but she is not in Seattle. She is somewhere nearby."

I asked, "Where is she then?" when I appeared before her, placing my hands on her shoulders and then shaking her as if she were a rag doll. "Where is she?!"

"Somewhere nearby…Forks maybe or La Push."

I rushed towards Carlisle and swipe the phone out of his hand. "We have to tell them."

"What if he doesn't answer?" asked Rosalie.

"He will. Trust me."

**Jacob's POV**

_Uh!_ I tore at every mutated being I ran into. Bloody limbs were scattered around the woods surrounding Hillside, no one was getting away alive. I did worry about the mutated leeches regenerating themselves though, but it looks like it might take theses hybrids a little longer to accomplish such a thing. I snapped at one of the vampires' leg as my massive canines crushed through the bone, thick blood coated my mouth, and mixing in with my salvia. I growled while shaking my head from left and right, making sure to rip the leg from the socket. When I heard the pop and the tendons pulling away I dropped it to the ground. The vampire tried to escape, so I jumped on top of it, clawing at its hard skin and tearing its arms and head completely off. I growled before doing a 360 turn. _Guys!_ I could hear the snarls of my fellow comrades all around me. Each of them were ripping into the creatures, destroying them as soon as possible.

Then I heard my phone ringing at a time like this. I turned around, running towards the sound of my cell phone buried deep within the woods. Once the ringing became louder and closer, I quickly phased to human. When I bent down to pick up the phone it stopped ringing. It took a second later for it to start ringing again. I pressed the green button and then Bella's voice came blasting through the speaker. "Jake! Listen to me! Anya is not there! She is somewhere near Forks or La Push. Alice can see her just a little! You have to come back!"

"Bella!" I ducked when I saw one of those mutated wolf creatures come lunging towards me. I could feel its thick fur brush against my bare skin as it leaped over me. I took a step forward as the creature growled at me and entered an attack position. It stepped forward and then it stopped moving as if it were listening to something. I watched as it whimpered softly and its muzzle parted. It panted softly before turning in the opposite direction before darting off through the trees. "They are backing off! The creatures!"

"Follow them!" she yelled over the phone. "They may lead you to Joham and Anya!"

"Will do! Babe," I paused, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jake. Now be safe."

"Wait!"

"What?" she asked.

"How will you find us? I know Alice can't see us. I will send one of the guys for you."

"Alright."

The phone went dead after that. I phased just as my phone reached the ground. _No use for that anymore. Guys! Round up! We are going to follow them!_

_Where have you been, Jake?_ asked Jared.

I listened closely to the rough pounding of his paws against the forest floor. One by one the rest of the pack joined in. I was at the front, following close behind the savage beasts. They seemed to be in a trance, following something that we could not hear. They leaped from tree to tree like wild monkeys in the night; others charged past me like a pack of wolves themselves. When the horizon began to spread out and the trees no longer seemed bunch up together we entered into an arrow formation. I am at the very tip, Sam on my right and Paul on my left. Jared was behind Paul and Quil behind Sam. Anthony and Seth headed up the rear.

_Where do you think they are going?_ asked Sam while glancing towards me.

_Don't know. Bella said that –_

Paul interrupted me, _Yeah we saw it._

_Good_, I replied. _I believe wherever they are going is somewhere near home._

Anthony's voice was low and far off. _James Island. That's where they are._

I kept my eyes locked on the tail end of the monsters in front of me. They didn't even bother to turn around to fight us off. Whatever they were hearing, it was calling to them. _How do you know?_

_It's the only place that no one would think about going to. Joham is a smart guy. He knew that werewolves…no shape-shifters existed in this area. He has the advantage here. Those vampires can swim a hundred times faster than us without even having to come up for air. This was all in his plan._

Quil asked, _So what are supposed to do? Sit back and let the Cullens have all the fun?_

_You can't like cast a spell or something to make us glide across the air,_ asked Seth.

Paul barked, _Who the hell do you think we are Peter Pan and the Lost Boys or something?_

_No_, Seth muttered. _I just thought if he had all these healing powers he could do other stuff too._

Quil sighed, _Seth just stop with the dumb questions._

I laughed to myself. _Looks like someone is learning to be mature._

_We really do need to think of a plan_, said Sam.

_I know Sam. I just need to think. _I noticed that the creatures were vanishing right before me eyes in the distance. As I slowed down, digging my claws into the thick dirt and just as the last line of hybrids vanished; I realized that they were leaping into the river. My pack stood beside me, each of them awaiting my orders. The cool breeze brushed against my thick russet fur as I stared down at the jagged rocks below. _Guys, we can't let them get away._

_But we know where they are going_, said Anthony. _We should turn back and go back to La Push._

_You know, I think that you are right. We'll just have to test out how powerful these legs are when we get there. Seth, I am going to need you to go straight to the Cullens and bring them to First Beach._

_Got it!_ yelled Seth as he vanished into the trees.

_Everybody else, we're going back home._

**Bella's POV**

I stared at the circular clock hanging on the wall near the large flat screen TV. It was now going on two o'clock in the morning. In a few more hours it would be daylight and whatever Jacob was fighting would be entering the city of Seattle. I did not doubt Jake's skills, but I did worry about the pack. They were new to the idea of fighting vampires, especially hybrid vampires that could change into horrendous monsters in the blink of an eye. I feared for Anya too. What was Joham doing to her? What did he plan to do with her? I wrapped my arms around my mid-section and then looked at the clock again; the hands had barely moved. I sighed before turning around to face the vampires who I loved so much. They seemed so calm, as if nothing bothered them. I wish that I could have that same calmness as them. "Carlisle," called Rosalie as she stared at the map which was spread out on the floor in the middle of the living room. She pulled a lock of blonde hair behind her ear, but it continued to fall in her face. I couldn't believe that Rosalie of all people would help me, she hated me so much. She glanced my way as if she could hear my thoughts, her golden eyes serious and then she sighed.

"Yes, Rosalie, what is it?" asked Carlisle as he crouched beside her.

She glided her finger over the map. "This place. This island, James Island, could this be the place between Forks and La Push. It is located just off of First Beach; you can see it from there."

I walked over towards Carlisle and Rosalie to get a better look at the map. I focused my eyes on the outline of this area; I noticed the island that Rosalie was talking about. "This has got to be it. That conniving bastard!"

"Bella," I heard Alice say from the top of the staircase where she was sitting. "Calm down."

"Don't you see it? It was a setup. It will take the pack a while to cross to James Island. _We_ can get there much quicker."

Carlisle stood erect. "Yes, she is right, but should we inform Jacob?"

"No, I am sure that he has figured it out. He isn't dumb."

Rosalie scoffed, "Yeah right." She was now standing beside Emmett.

"Can we just go?" I asked. "I have no time to wait. Let's finish this once and for all."

* * *

This was it. This was the end of the road. I was going to save Anya and kill Joham and whoever else wants to stop me from completing my mission. I glanced towards the entrance into the reservation and wondered if Faith was okay. I am sure that she could feel the ominous vibe in the air. I inhaled deeply, the strong scent of sulfur and iron lingered in the air. I'd never smelled anything like it before. It was sickening. As I stared across the river, my eyes locked on the dark island floating eerily in the night. It reminded me that I was only steps away from accomplishing my goal. The cool breeze brushed across my skin, sending a faint chill up my spine. I then exhaled, attempting to calm my nerves. _I can do this._

I turned suddenly when I heard howling from behind us. It was a sandy brown wolf; he was much smaller than the rest of the pack. "Seth." The rest of the Cullens turned around to face Seth who was walking towards me. He looked like he was out of breath and then he phased in front of me. "Bella!"

"Seth, where is everybody?"

"They are on their way. Jake wanted me to tell you, all of you to meet him here, but it looks like you guys figured it out on your own." He plopped down on the ground, sand covering his bare legs and hands.

"So he knows?"

"Yeah. We are going to have to swim across. There is no way that we can paddle and then make it there in time before something drastic happens."

"She's there too, I see," muttered Alice as she stood at the shore, her eyes locked on the island.

I looked up from Seth, "Who is there, Alice?"

"Victoria and I believe that she wants you Bella."

I sighed, "She always wants me."

"Great! You're all here!"

I looked up only to see Jake and the rest of the pack running towards the beach, all completely nude. I rushed towards him and then leaped into his arms. I was so happy to see him as he wrapped his arms around my body, hugging me closer against his warm chest. He then placed me firmly on the ground. "I'm glad that you are safe."

"Yeah, I'm as strong as an ox."

I then looked towards Anthony who was dragging along. He looked as if he'd been crying for days. "What's wrong with him?"

"I rather not say." After that Jake's voice trailed off.

"Hey, Jake! Over here!" yelled Sam. I followed him as Sam pointed at the island. "Do you see that? They are still arriving."

I stared closely as I tried to see what Sam was talking about. From far off black creatures on all fours appeared to be climbing out of the water and onto the island, others were deathly pale and deformed.

"We need to go. Now," said Jacob.

Emmett stepped forward. "Look, if we want to get there as quickly as possible, I can carry a few of your guys."

"Me too," added Jasper softly. "We should put all our differences aside and work together for a change."

"I can help too," said Carlisle with his hand up.

Jake turned around to face the members of his pack. Some of them did not look like they were up for this kind of idea. "Guys, listen, it is our only choice. If we swim across it is going to take a _while_."

Paul rolled his eyes and then admitted defeat. "As long as none of them touches the family jewels."

"I second that," added Jared.

I laughed as I turned to face Jake, "What about you?"

"I'll swim babe. Just make sure to get my men over there."

I nodded, "Okay."

It didn't take long before the pack members paired off with the Cullen guys. Carlisle carried Embry and Seth; Jasper carried Quil and Jared; and Emmett carried Paul and Sam. Anthony had refused to use Emmett as a floatation device and Jake didn't even bother to force him to. I figured that he and Jake had a lot of talking to do. Jake had to get him focused on the matter at hand. I went ahead with Alice, Esme and Rosalie, although we were not too far ahead of the guys. The water felt nice around me, different actually. I didn't feel as if I was freezing to death and I swam like I was a natural at it. Being a hybrid gets a bonus point!

I went underneath the water, bubbles appearing beside me and then floating to the top to see how far we had left. We didn't have long, just about twenty more feet to go and we would be on land. I looked back to see where the guys were and they were right behind us. I rubbed the water out of my face as the waves pounded against me, barely knocking me around. "I smell smoke."

"I do too," said Alice. "It's coming from the island."

I dived underneath the surface and began to swim again, this time faster. We had to hurry.

**Anya's POV**

After giving the command, ordering these hideous creatures to do as Joham say, my legs finally gave way. "Loss…too…much…blood." I have never felt so thirsty before in my life. Not even Bella's alluring blood could have done to this me. I stared at the dirt covering my trembling hands. I needed blood. Just. Blood. "Look Fletch, Big Sister is thirsty. You should feed her," I heard Celeste say. I hated that girl more than anything. She was the miniature version of me, so sweet and innocent. _If I could just_…I fisted my hand into the dusty dirt…_Strangle her._ I looked towards my creations, all of them as they stared at me with piercing eyes awaiting an order.

Victoria had an amusing ring to her voice when she spoke, "So, they have finally arrived. Wonderful." I listened to the soft patting of her tennis shoes against the ground and then she stood in front of me. I watched as the flames flickered off her pale face and made her hair glow like fire. Her smile was sinister and then she said, "I am going to kill Bella and anyone who tries to stop me. I don't even have the desire to kill her slowly anymore. I've waited long enough." She paused, "Although, killing her in front of you will be quite pleasing."

I found the strength to stand up for Bella. "She's strong! You will not be able to take her down so easily."

"Ya think, little Teyha? I have years of experience on that little girl. She has _nothing on me._"

"We'll see!" I spitted.

"Oh we will see. We will see Bella's remains burn." She turned around and then glances over her shoulder towards Joham, "It was nice seeing you again Joham. I had fun."

Joham said, "Same here. I hope you enjoy your reward."

"With pleasure." She crouched down and then leaped upward as if she were flying and disappearing into the night.

The creatures snarled as they were starting to become impatient. "You better hurry, dear. The _animals_ are growing edgy," said Linda from behind me.

"Alright, dear." Joham cleared his throat. "Any intruders entering our precious island please destroy them. Do not leave anyone alive."

One by one they growled and hissed, vanishing into the woods. I had to stop them…I couldn't let them get to my family. I panted loudly, my heart pounding against my chest. I pushed myself up, balancing my weight on my knees. I felt my body sway, but I then caught myself. _Come on body. Don't give up on me now._ I pushed myself to my feet and then turned to face those sick bastards standing in front of me. They all had to die…tonight.

"Hey! Fletch! Let's play Kickball!" Celeste would then kick a round object that did not roll like a ball, nor did it bounce like one. I watched as the object bumped into Fletcher's leg and then rolled backward only half a foot. Celeste bent down to pick it up and that is when I realized that a pile of thick, gray hair was hanging from the round object.

_No…_

My eyes followed every motion she made with it. She tossed it up and down and then catching it with her bare hands. I stared at the child-like smile on her face as she twirled around, all the while still tossing the object in her hands. This time when she moved it around so that her hands were on each side; I saw the profile. She frowned and then tilted her head. "What an ugly old lady. Hey Fletch! Don't you think this old hag was ugly?" She turned Faith's head around in her hands so that Fletch could look at it. "Ugly, right?"

_Fuck…no…_

I saw red right then and there. I don't know what happened then or how I had found the strength to tackle the twisted little girl to the ground. My hands were around her neck, squeezing as hard I could. I wanted to see her eyeballs pop out. I wanted to feel her neck snap underneath my grasp. I wanted her dead and gone. I growled and screamed as loud as I could. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" My bone chilling shriek echoed throughout the night as I attempted to kill my little sister.

* * *

**LOTS of POVs this chapter. Celeste is seriously insane...and we thought Anya was crazy. :P I guess it runs in the family. Do you think that Anya was successful in killing her? Let me know what you think. See ya in Chapter 21!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Battle Begins and Ends

**GangstaSummoner: My writer's block is gone, yet I still ended up with a short chapter. Thanks for the reviews, faves, alerts and support. I love you guys! Now I present to you chapter 21!**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – The Battle Begins and Ends**

When we finally made it to shore, I felt something ominous in the air; something ghastly had happened. I glanced towards Jake who was the last one to make it to shore behind Anthony. He rubbed the water out of his face and then glanced towards Anthony who had a little bit more energy from before. I could still see the sadness in his eyes. That flicker of hope that he once had diminished behind his black eyes. This dump that he was in had to stop, knowing that Anya was only a few miles away from us should cheer him up, but there was something more; something that he and the rest of the pack was not telling us. "Anthony," I said softly as I walked towards him. "Tell me what's wrong."

He shrugged his shoulders, glancing elsewhere. "I don't want to talk about it."

"If it is about Anya, then you should know that she is right there," I said pointing off into the thick wilderness.

"It's not about Anya. I know that I don't have to worry about Anya. She's a big girl and she can protect herself." His voice trailed off, "It's just that…Bella don't force it out of me."

"I need to know. We need you at one hundred percent, not fifty percent."

Jake placed his hand on my shoulder, "Bells, that is enough." He then looked towards Anthony the deep Alpha's voice taking control, "Don't tell her." He looks towards me. "If he doesn't want to talk about it, leave it be. Besides," his voice was now low, "you'll find out pretty soon."

I sighed before giving up and then that is when I heard the loud shrieks from far off, snarls and low growls were approaching us. Fast-paced feet and paws could be heard patting against fallen leaves, twigs breaking underneath their weight. Jake and the pack had already phased without me even noticing it before running into the woods. It didn't take long for Carlisle and the rest of his family to follow behind them. I turned around and suddenly I was alone. I pushed myself forward, running swiftly through the bushes, following my families' scent. I was far behind them, but I could easily pick out the direction that they were going in. _Something is watching me._ I came to a complete stop, whipping my head from left to right and my hair whipped around my shoulders. I inhaled deeply, taking in the forest scent and any other unknown scents. I still smelled that sickening sulfur and iron smell and death was lingering everywhere. I sniffed the air again and then sweetness tickled at my nose. "Bella!"

I moved quickly, sidestepping to the left when I heard Victoria's voice and barely missing the powerful punch she tried to inflict to my head. She moved quickly, blow after blow, punch after punch, I did my best to work around them and blocking when needed. "I know…ungh…that you…ah…want me dead," I said as our marble like arms clashed against one another like two boulders being pounded together.

"Precisely, I do plan on fulfilling my goal!" she hissed and then vanished, reappearing behind me. I moved promptly, reappearing behind her, she turned and then blocks my punch. I groaned at the pressure that she was applying to my hand, it hurt so much to the point that I felt like my hand would crumble to the ground. Somehow, I was able to turn around with her hand still clamped around my fist. I would then use my free hand to grab her wrist and then use all my strength to lift her, flipping her to the damp ground on her back. Her body making impact to the ground sent trembles through the forest floor as if it were an earthquake. Victoria looked up at me with a scowl across her face and she hisses like a cat, springing into a crouching position. "Nice one. Who would think that a pathetic girl like you would have some kind of fighting skills? I'm impressed."

"I've learned from the best," I bluffed. Truth is that I had never had a fight before in my life. I am only working on instincts and the random moves I've seen in action films. I held my hands up, ready for any attack that she would throw at me.

"Trust me, _Bella_, you know nothing," she smirked before leaping towards me.

**Anya's POV**

"Die, die, die, die, die," I continued to mumble over and over again as I applied even more pressure to her thin neck. I felt a tendon in her neck pop and then the grin on my face grew even wider, "Die." The second tendon popped and Celeste's golden hues with the deathly stare grew larger and larger. "Pop for me," I hissed and then suddenly I was pulled from off Celeste and then flung towards the side of the lighthouse. "Ah!" I groaned as my body made impact with the hard stone. "Ugh!" One of my ribs was now broken. I fell to the ground, landing face down on the hard ground. My heart frantically pounded against my chest, my breathing deep and raspy. I managed to roll over on my back, flinching in pain when I felt another rib break. My entire body felt like all my bones had shattered into a million tiny pieces. I tilted my head backwards only to see an upside down Fletcher from my angle. He was hissing loudly at me. "Heh, did I piss you off _little_ brother?" I teased.

"You have some nerves," he said in a deep voice. "How dare you attack my sister in the state that you are in?! If you were not so important to father, I would rip you apart in a second!"

"Fuck _father_!"

He growled and then stormed towards me. He grabbed me by the thin piece of black fabric around my neck. His eyes were red with anger and his grip grew tighter. He pushed forward, planting me against the already crumbling white walls of the lighthouse. He pushed harder and harder and then with his free hand he punched me, breaking about three more ribs on the same side. I hollered out in agonizing pain and then his hard fist connected with my jaw, breaking it in one punch. When he released me I slumped down to the ground, completely out of it. I was drifting in and out when Fletcher said, "Look little bitch of sister, I think you need to realize who is in charge here. You may be family, but you are nothing but a tool to us. A tool! Father is going to kill you once he conquers this area. Remember that."

As he walked away, I touched my right jaw, it was starting to become puffy and swollen. I could not imagine what my face must have looked like it. I had to been hideous. I sighed and then sniffed the air. They were here all of them. Bella, Jake, Anthony, the Cullen's and the pack. I tried to smile, but it hurt to even use those muscles. I began to chuckle and then it turned into a subtle laughter and then a hysterical, cocky laugh. "Hahahahahaha!" This battle was over with. "Are you okay, Celeste?" asked Fletcher as he kneeled beside Celeste who was now sitting up. Her neck was loose, broken actually and it hung over her shoulder like a rag doll. I listened to her groan and then managed to get her head straight again. Her healing process was up to par. I, on the other hand could not control my unstoppable laughter. They all turned to me golden and red eyes locked on my injured body. They were looking at me as if I had gone mad.

I used my left hand to push my hair out of my face, when Celeste whipped her head towards me. "What's wrong with you bitch?! You nearly killed me!" she yelled. I continued to laugh, pain shooting throughout my body, but yet I laugh. I had this cocky grin on my face as I stared at her. She stood to her feet with the help of Fletcher and then looks into the thick bushes nearby. Bone chilling snarls could be heard from far off and quickly approaching. The ground seemed to tremble underneath me just as my grin grew wider. Joham stepped forward with Linda at his side; he was slowly going into an attack position. As I focused on the trees and then seeing something like a body part being flung out into the blazing fire, followed by a number of gigantic wolves. Jake with his russet fur led the pack into the battlefield; Sam with his midnight black fur towered over most of the others wolves; followed by Jared and Quil standing side by side in a brown to chocolate brown pattern; Paul stood near them, his dark silver fur stained with newborn blood; next to him was Embry with his gray muzzle exposing his sharp teeth; and Anthony and Seth with their golden brown and sandy fur were rounding off the back.

A weak smiled formed on my face as I stared at Anthony and then attempted to move, but I flinched from the sharp pain. He whipped his neck up in the direction of my gentle whimper as if I had whispered it into his ear. His ears stood erect on his large head and then his eyes sudden seemed serene, but also worried. He then shot his piercing eyes towards Joham who had an amused look on his face as if had found a very rare creature. Jake muzzle quivered as he growled at Joham, picking him out amongst the crowd. "So Linda these are the legendary shape-shifters of your tribe?"

"It seems so," she said with the same amount of excitement in her voice.

_Anya! Anya! Say something!_ I heard a frantic yet faint voice in my mind. It was Anthony's voice. I looked his way and then shook my head. I couldn't communicate with him. I reached up to my throat, using clawing motions with my fingers to mimic my lack of blood and how thirsty I am. _I see. Where's my grandmother? Is her body still here?_ I looked away and then tilt my head towards Faith's headless, lifeless body. He turned slowly in the direction and then I heard his whimper when he saw his deceased grandmother for the first time. I saw the way his body reacted as if he had to throw up, but he held it in. _Which ones?_ I tilted my head again this time towards Fletcher _and_ Celeste. I saw the rage in his eyes and his muscles tensed underneath his thick fur. I wasn't expecting what happened next. He broke the barrier between the pack, moving swiftly towards Fletcher and Celeste, who was now standing behind her brother. His large body leaped into the air, claws extended, massive canines showing and the glint of a full blown killer in his eyes.

I found myself jumping when Anthony wiggled furiously in Fletcher's grasp, his fingers were wrapped around his thick fur, just at his neck and Anthony's sharp teeth were only inches from his delicate face. He snapped at Fletcher as if he were a German Shepherd, the dog in him was finally unleashed. "Go to hell, _dog_," said Fletcher as his grip grew tighter. He raised him higher and then flung him towards the lighthouse as well. I suddenly became a cushion. I screamed out loud when Anthony's weight crushed against me and then he struggled to his feet. It was then when I saw Jake give the rest of the pack the order to attack.

They moved in and out, blurring in with the extreme speed of the vampires. Jake and Sam were teaming up on Joham; Seth and Quil fought against Linda; Paul and Jared were now taking on Fletcher; while Embry handled Celeste. The wolves' vicious snarls echoed throughout the night along with the vampires and the half vampires hissing. They sounded like tree falling as they rolled and tumbled over each other. I looked towards Anthony who was now standing in front me on all fours, he slowly phased into human and then stared at me with relief in his eyes, and a hint of sadness was still behind them. "Anya," he touched my broken jaw and then flinched when I did as if he could feel my pain. "I can heal you, okay?"

"No," I said wrapping my hand around his wrist, stopping him from performing his healing technique on me. "Later. I just need blood. I have a plan. By the way where are the Cullens?"

"They are fighting those monsters," he said urgently. "Please, Anya just let me heal you."

I shook my head, loosening my grip around his wrist and the moves my hand towards his hand. "May I?"

I felt him take a deep breath and then he said, "Okay. Do it!" I quickly bit down into the palm of his hand, my sharp fangs piercing his flesh. His blood was so warm and fresh as it coated the back of my throat. I moaned against his skin, just as he did, his arm stiffens against my grasp. I could feel the healing qualities in his blood slowly take effect, but it was not fast enough. It was only enough to give me enough strength to fight. I pulled away with a hiss rumbling in my throat. I stared at Anthony with my lips and mouth smeared with his blood. "Thank you," I said moving to my feet.

Suddenly there was a loud, feminine shriek; I turned in the direction where it came from only to see Seth and Quil mauling Linda as if she were dinner. They sunk their thick teeth into her half human, half vampire body tearing her apart limb by measly limb. Quil's focus was on her heart, wanting to get rid of that thing for sure, he munched and munched until it turned into goo, before spitting it onto the ground. They worked quickly, tossing every piece of her body into the flames.

"Where should we begin?" I said looking towards Anthony who had somehow phased without me knowing it.

_I'm waiting on a response from Jake. It looks like most of the guys can handle themselves._

"Where's Bella?" I asked.

_We kind of got caught up in the battle and left her behind. I think she is still out there._

"You idiots. I bet she is fighting Victoria all alone and you guys left her! I am out of here!" I took off running with Anthony barking behind me. I moved through the forests listening to the grunts of the Cullens as they fought off those savage monsters, but I could not let them kill all of them. I found myself running towards them and that is when I bumped into a hard chest. There Joham stood in front of me, his eyes sinister. I gasped; looking around only to see myself surrounded by the people I had involuntarily changed. They all growled at me, some even hissing when needed.

"Kill her," was the only words he spoke.

**Bella's POV**

"Hah!" I swung my body around, my leg extended for a roundhouse kick. I was swearing her down and I am thankful for that because my foot made contact with her jaw. She stumbled backwards just as I finished my spin. I knew that Victoria was going to be a challenging opponent, but I didn't think that she was _this good_. She was quite athletic and very flexible. She would move her body in ways that I thought was impossible. She was also very agile, flipping her body and combined with the fast speed it made her look like a ballerina floating on air. It slowly started to become a dance of its own.

Our fight went on and on, never once did I attempt to back down, even though I was starting to feel tired. I could feel that stupid one hour sleep routine start to take over, but I fought it. Every so often Victoria would hit me with a powerful blow that brought me back to my senses. "Aw, what's the matter Bella, getting tired?" She punched me in my gut and the blow felt like her fist went right through my stomach and out the other side. I stumbled backwards. I underestimated her. How stupid of me to think that she would ever get tired. She was an immortal, a vampire, she was the living dead. She swung her body, hitting me across the face with the side of her foot, causing me to fall to the ground instantly. I groaned as I sat up and my energy was slowly slipping away. I blinked and then reopened them. This had to end. She approached me and then grabbed me by the collar of my tattered shirt. I dangled in front of her as her grin became wider and I could see victory in her red eyes. "It's over Bella."

"Not yet!" I yelled and then used my feet to push my weight off of her, causing her to fall back as I tumbled to the ground and into a crouching position. I swiftly rose to my feet as fast I could and then towards her. My elbow was bent at an angle, while my fist was perfectly aligned with my eyebrow. When I reached her, she was on her feet, eyes wide when I made a powerful blow directly into her hard nose. The force of my fist against her nose caused her to fall down. I moved swiftly to the point that it seemed like I had disappeared, I placed her head into a chokehold before using the muscles in my arm to squeeze the so called life out of her. She fought against me, wiggling back and forth and digging her nails into my skin. I was determined to not let go. I couldn't. I had her exactly where I wanted her. I used my right hand to bend her head against the crook of my arm until I heard the snap. I chuckled to myself; loosening my grip and then jerking her head completely off. I had done it. Victoria was dead.

I stood to my feet with my hands on my knees as I stared at her headless body. _Now for the rest of you._ I worked quickly ripping her body apart, two arms, two legs and a torso was left. I reached into my pocket for a lighter; I figured I would need it tonight and setting the pile of limbs ablaze. I stumbled backwards as I watched the red and orange flames flicker in the night. _Victoria's gone…finally._ I wanted to sleep, but I continued to fight it. I turned around leaving the flames to completely consume Victoria and then turn her into ash. I trudged through the forest searching for my friends. It was then when I heard the words, "Kill her," I knew then that I was close.

I ended up in a clearing filled with fallen trees and dead bodies everywhere. Human limbs and even the creatures' dismembered bodies were constantly twitching as they prepared to regenerate themselves. Straight ahead, standing on broken trees were Joham and Anya, followed by the still alive creatures inching their way towards Anya. The Cullens were nearby, all bundled together as if they feared for their lives. They were surrounded. I saw Alice's eyes flicker my way and then elsewhere.

"So nice of you to join us," said Joham without even turning his back to look at me. I didn't say anything as the howling became closer and then I saw the pack's eyes glowing as the moonlight flickered against their eyes. "You've destroyed my entire family and even turned my first born child against me. Well, not technically my first born, but the first born of this type of species. How should I punish you for this?"

"This isn't my fault!" I yelled.

He was right in my face now, looking straight into my eyes. "Oh it isn't? If you had not gotten so close to her she would still be in that institution wilting away. I would have come for her regardless. Either way if you would have left her, no one would be dying tonight. Eventually they will, but not now." I looked over his shoulder and then he reappeared in front of Anya. "Teyha, dear, do you know that you have a much older brother?"

"Why does it matter?" said Anya.

"Because he is your brother."

"I don't have a brother or a sister."

"His name is Nahuel." He sighed, "It's a pity that I will have to destroy you and then seek him out. The two of you are so interesting. He is venomous as well. Ah! To have the two of you together would be excellent." He reached his hand out to touch her, his long fingers gliding over her soft skin. "What a waste of such beauty and perfection?"

Anthony growled loudly in the background as he watched Joham touch Anya all the way to her collarbone. I saw the scowl appear on her face, she was giving him the meanest and deathly mug I had ever seen. I looked towards Jake who was using all his strength to not unleash Anthony onto Joham, but I could tell that he was considering it. Anthony began to pace frantically, whimpering, begging Jake to let him go.

"You know Joham," said Anya while tilting her head to the side. "I could kill you right on the spot if I wanted to. Do you know what the only thing stopping me is?"

"No, Teyha. Why don't you tell me?"

"I have too much blood on my hands. Too much for one person to handle. All these former people you see around us are _my_ responsibility. I am the one who changed them. Therefore, if they die it is all because of me."

"You feel sorry for them?"

"I do." I saw that sassy smile form on her lips as she stared back at him. "And that is why I will not kill you. I will give them the pleasure in killing you because you ordered them to do this…this fight to the death type of thing." She turned on her heels and began to walk towards the Cullens and the pack. "My blood listeners, I order you to kill him. Kill Joham."

I watched Joham fall to his hands and knees. He was hunched over, staring at the ground and then laughing loudly. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" His laughter subsided and then he looked up towards Anya as the creatures grew closer and closer to him. "Smart girl." The creatures growled loudly and then suddenly pounced onto Joham's body, the growls grew louder and louder, as they ripped into his flesh. It still felt like I could hear his insane laughter while he was being killed right before my eyes.

Anya was only a few feet away from the pack when she whispered, "I got my smarts from the best," before she swayed forward and into the warm Anthony's warm arms who caught her before she could hit the ground. I sighed in relief as the monsters continued to attack Joham, by now I assumed nothing was left of the mad scientist known as Joham. His laughter had already faded into the background. I stepped forward, my legs felt heavy as if I were paralyzed and then fell to the ground. The sleep had finally taken over me.

**Jacob's POV**

It was just about dawn when the blazing sun come rising over the horizon. Its glowing light pierced through the treetops and onto the thick vegetation below. The battle was finally over and I was thankful for that. All my family and friends were safe and alive, even though they all were battered and bruised, they survived. We survived our first actually real attack and I am certain that there will be more to come in the near future. I didn't know who would want to threaten us next, but we will be ready. I am proud of my pack; they stood up to the plate, protecting one another when needed. Even Quil was able to save his corny jokes for later and fight like a warrior. Anthony surprised me the most. He was so out of it, so dazed and confused. For a moment I thought that I might have to make him sit this one out, even though it wouldn't be right. He was a loose cannon after we started to fight. He couldn't control his anger and was able to pounce on anything that got in his way. We did well. I think if the Cullens were not here we probably would've ended up dead somewhere, there was so many of those things. Letting them come to La Push should be a rewarding thing for Carlisle and their family, they deserve it.

I kissed Bella's forehead as I carried her in my arms. She was still asleep. My girl did an excellent job tonight. Although, I did not see her fight Victoria, but I knew that she gave it her all. When I no longer could smell Victoria's scent I knew that someone had killed her and that lucky person happened to be my Bells. I kissed her cool forehead again and whispered, "I love you."

I glanced towards Anthony who was leaning over Anya after healing the rest of the pack members' wounds. The thing with Anthony is that he doesn't actually heal you completely, he only speeds up the process just a tad bit, which is why we call him our healer. Carlisle walked over towards them to get a better look at the two just as Anthony kneeled beside her. Anthony rubbed his fingers through her thick locks and then says, "It might hurt a bit, but bear with me." She only nods her head. After getting her approval, he held his hands over her head first and then moved his hands as if he were gathering energy. I listened as he started to mutter in Quileute. Anya yelled out in agonizing pain as the broken bone in her jaw seemed to mend itself back together. He moved lower, towards her bare torso and he worked his magic on her ribcage. Once again she screamed through clenched teeth, as the bruises and bite marks began to fade, but not completely. Anthony opened his eyes only to see Anya staring up at him. He kissed her gently on the lips and then to her abdomen as if he were cherishing her body for what it was. We all knew that those bite marks would never go away.

Anthony stood to his feet and then walked over to the white sheet spread out on the ground, where Faith's body was now covered, head and all. "Anthony? What are you doing?" I followed close behind him, but he didn't say a word as he kneeled down and then yanked the sheets from off his grandmother's body. I turned my head, not wanting to see her motionless again. I felt his emotions when Anya first informed him where Faith's body was. "You can't bring her back."

He shot a killer glare at me. "Who said I can't?" He turned back around and then held his hands over Faith's disconnected head. "I am going to mend these tissues together if it the last thing I do," he said and then closes his eyes.

Anthony worked for hours on Faith's lifeless body. It was sad watching him try so hard on something that was totally impossible to do. You can never bring the dead back to life. Never, yet he still tries. Bella sat beside me with her hand clasped in mines and her head on my shoulder as we stared at Anthony from afar. Anya was standing nearby fully healed and slightly back to her old self. She turned to face me with pleading eyes. "Make him stop, Jake."

"He won't listen to me," I stated.

"He will. Use your Alpha's command. Please, Jacob, anything. I can't take it anymore."

Bella said with a sigh, "She's right Jake. It's depressing."

Carlisle stood nearby with Esme at his side. "We should get Faith back before her body starts to deteriorate." He looks at his watch, "It's been long enough."

I sighed, "Alright," while releasing Bella's hand to go talk to Anthony.

As I approached him I heard him curse loudly. "Fuck!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder and then squeezed it gently, but firmly at the same time. He looked over his shoulder and then up towards me. His eyes were bloodshot red and tears stained his face. I watched the salty liquid fall over his cheeks and down to his shirtless chest. "Anthony…I'm sorry, but this is as far as your limit will take you. You need to stop."

"No," he said turning away and then continued to use his healing powers again. "Look closely Jake at her neck. It's working. I just wish that it was faster."

When I glanced down, right before my eyes I could see the flesh mending together, bone was forming along with her veins. It still didn't mean that she would be alive if he was able to fix all of her wounds. "You're weak. Let's go home."

"Not until I finish this."

"Anthony, listen to me. This is insane, stop it. It can't be done."

"Please," Anya called out from behind me. "Please, just stop Anthony."

He hunched over at the sound of her begging pleads and began to sob hysterically. His hands trembled as he continued to use his powers. "I-I-I can't…stop. S-S-She has to look…decent for her…f-f-funeral."

Anya wrapped her arms around his neck and rests her chin on his shoulder. She kissed his cheek ever so gently and then whispers, "Go ahead. I'll be with you all the way."

"Thank you," he whispered and then continues to perform a miracle.

Once Anthony was able to put Faith back together again. I sent a few of the other guys and a couple of the Cullens to shore so that they can bring a boat to take Faith's body to La Push. We still had a problem; the hybrids that we had locked up in the lighthouse were becoming agitated. Out of all the monsters that we fought last night, one hundred survived the aftermath. Anya was actually becoming attached to a little girl with wild, bronze ringlets that hung over her shoulders because she was an orphan just like her. The staff at the institution had taken her in and raised her the say way that they had raised Anya. The little girl had to been about five years old. She seemed quite innocent, the only thing odd about her were those piercing red eyes of her. She wasn't half crazed like the others, so I assumed she managed to get a good part of Anya's DNA transmitted from someone else.

"Anya, what are you going to do about those guys?" asked Bella as she pointed towards the locked lighthouse.

Anya balanced the small girl on her hip and then says, "Burn it down. We can't set them free. This entire place needs to be destroyed, along with Hillside. We don't need to leave evidence around or have people snooping around either." She kisses the little girl on the forehead, "This little one stays with me." She sounded grown up and more mature when she said it, as if she had grown up in just one night. She had matured into an intelligent, young woman. "Oh, and don't worry about Charlie. He won't deny me, just like this little one doesn't. Isn't that right Renesmee?"

"Yes, mommy Anya," the little girl now known a s Renesmee giggled.

Bella and I exchanged glances and said in unison, "Mommy Anya and Renesmee?"

"Yes, I'm Mommy Anya and she is Renesmee!" she laughed as well.

* * *

**I think this chapter ended on a good, yet sad note. The shortness was kind of necessary. I really did hope that I did the fight scenes justice. At least it didn't turn out like the epic battle in Breaking Dawn, which led to nothing but talking. _At least _I had some form of fighting going on, lol. Well, this story will be coming to an end in the next chapter. It's the finale of STAY WITH ME FOREVER :( I'm sad to see it go too. I won't write a long speech in this chapter about how sad I am about it, save that for next chapter.**

**Anyway, thanks again for reading and I will see ya next chapter as always! :)**


	22. Chapter 22 The Start of Something New

**GangstaSummoner: Thanks for all the support! I have good news, but you will find that out at the end. There is a picture of Bella's house in my profile.**

**Let's get on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – The Start of Something New**

Life was slowly going back to normal, although a lot of things were different now. Anthony and his mother, Trisha had just buried Faith at the burial grounds on the reservation a few weeks ago. They gave her a nice ceremony, from a ceremonial dance and song to a more modern funeral, which was held in the lodge. A lot of people from all over the Pacific Northwest attended her funeral, although most of them were from the nearby tribes and the people from Forks. Even the Cullens were there to pay there respects on that dark, wet, gloomy day. I wonder why it always rain on funerals. When Trisha found out about Faith's death, she rushed to the local funeral home to see her mother. Anthony, who was already there attempted to hold her back, but she used all of her might to push him away. She cried hysterically for a long time, until Sam took her home. The sadness and regret were in the pack member's eyes. Jake told me that they wish that they had known about Faith's kidnapping. Anthony was the main one mostly tore up about it because he was able to sense his grandmother's presence, but he thought that she was at home when he could no longer detect her energy. And then it dawned on him that she was with Joham and he used her to put up a barrier around James Island, which is why they were not able to sense the outsiders' presence at first.

"_I want you all to remember my grandmother as she was," said Anthony during Faith's funeral as he stood at the podium just to the right of Faith's sky blue casket, which had a large, spread of white roses. "Smart, funny," he then laughed, "sassy." He forced a smile to his face as he stared at her closed casket. "And most of all wise." I sat between Charlie and Jake on one of the benches as I watched the tears fall over Anthony's russet skin. He sniffed softly as he tried to regain control over his emotions. He wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his black dress shirt and then looks over the crowd celebrating his grandmother's homecoming. "We are not going to cry today and if we do…they will be tears of joy because she is going home."_

After that speech, the rest of the day was filled with laughter and joy.

Anthony and his mother moved into Faith's old house a few days later. To Trisha's surprise the tribe welcomed her back home with open arms. All of the things that happened in the past were old and gone. Billy and the rest of the elders wanted her to take over the role as shaman, but she declined. She said that she was not worthy of her mother's former position. She did suggest that Anthony take over the position, but not until he graduates from high school and college, if he decides to go to college. That was his decision. Until the time comes, Anthony will be in training by studying Faith's journals she had scattered throughout the house. He would learn the many ways to turn herbs into medicine and deadly concoctions.

What can I say about Anya? Other than she is still goofy and crazy. She acts more mature if anything, especially with the newest member to our family, Renesmee. She cooks for her, bathes her, helps her with her homework and even gets her ready for school every morning. She insists that I drop Renesmee off first so that she can walk her to the front entrance of the school. I find it oddly fascinating that one person could change so much in a matter of weeks. She and Anthony are going strong. I never see them apart. It is as if they are linked at the hip or something. He adores her and worships the ground that she walks on. Anthony actually treats Renesmee or Nessie as Jake calls her because her name is a mouthful, like a little princess. I would hate to see that mix-match family living together under one roof. You got the wolf, a half vampire, half wolf girl and a hybrid vampire child, could it get any stranger? Anya even decided that she wanted to have my last name. She hyphened it actually. Anya Marianne Moore-Swan. Even though she has changed, every now and then I still see the pain in her eyes because of the things that she had done and seen. It still hurts and torments her. Sometimes, she wakes up in the middle of the night screaming because she thinks Joham and her birth mother, Linda are after her. I asked her if she wanted to go to therapy, but she only looked at me as if I were stupid. I was stupid for asking such a silly question. What human therapist would take on the case of a young girl who can create hybrid, fairy-tale creatures? No one. I suggested that she talked to Carlisle. I am sure he has a PhD in other things as well.

Our family is constantly getting bigger and weirder. Charlie stuck to his word about bringing more children into the house. You know, he put me out and told me to find my own place. The nerve of him after all that I've done for him! But he's happy, he moved Sue into the house with him, along with Seth _and_ Leah. I'm not mad about it. It's about time I got out on my own anyway. Although, I do think Leah should move out too. She is older than me anyway, but I am quite satisfied.

Esme talked me…well Alice did the talking, but it was Esme's idea. She wanted to design a house for me and I couldn't refuse Esme as quickly as I could Alice. I mean Esme is so sweet and charming. I just couldn't say "no" and this is why I am crashing at their house until my place is completely finished. I wanted it to be somewhere secluded, but also close to home. I wanted my dream home to be a place where we could all unwind and just be ourselves without someone finding out about our secrets. I fell in love with the place, the place where Jake and I made love for the very first time. I wanted it there, surrounded by the high cliffs and the sound of the running water pounding against the thick stone. I did have to get permission from Billy first and the rest of the elders. I didn't want to desecrate such a ceremonial site…Of course Jake and I had already christen the place as our own, especially that wall with all the ancient murals and that spring too…It made me wet just thinking about it. Billy agreed, just as long as we did not damage anything. I wanted it to have four-bedrooms with two baths: and made out of stone with a large glass wall on both sides of the home. The glass would make it seem as if we were one with nature. The rooms also had to have an open floor plan. Everything else I would leave that to Alice and Esme and pray that they don't go overboard.

Sam, Emily and Leah are also trying to work on their problems. Jake was able to order Sam to go to counseling and include Emily and Leah in it as well. I'm not certain how well that will go, but I heard that they are trying to work things out. Emily was slowly becoming more understandable and was now willing to let Sam visit Leah when needed. Only for the baby, of course. Leah had gotten to the point where she could actually say that she didn't love Sam the way that she use to, even though she gave herself to him some six months ago.

"_What do you mean?" asked Sam as he stared at Leah from across the room of Carlisle's office._

_Leah sighed as she pulled a lock of hair out of her face and then looks towards Emily and Sam who were sitting beside each other like husband and wife. "What I mean is that, I don't want to be the other woman. I love you. I really do. I always will, but I can't continue to do this to myself. For one thing it is not healthy for me or my baby. I will never be your wife. I've come to realize that, so why bother. There are other fishes out their in the sea and I will catch me one. I will catch me one that will love me and my daughter."_

"_But I love you," said Sam._

_Leah held up her hand to silence him. "You don't. Stop telling yourself that. What we shared was first love. We thought that we were meant to be and I really thought that it would happen. But you see, this was before you phased. When you phased everything else was going to fall into place. You were going to find your imprint and it never was me to begin with."_

"_Leah…"_

"_I am letting you go Sam," she said with relief in her tone. A weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "I know that I can move on now. This is a new year. Life has been taken away from us, but…" she rubs her stomach, "…new life begins. Starting with her."_

* * *

Jake…Jake and I are just on a whole different level nowadays. Trust me, it is not a bad thing. I don't see the young boy who turned into a young man anymore. I see a full blown man who has grown so much and is ready to get his head out of the clouds and to do something excellent with his life. Maybe it is the Alpha thing that has transformed him into something new and unfamiliar. I don't have a problem with it at all. Strong and manly Jacob is all that I need to satisfy my hunger. I plan on standing beside him for the rest of my life. He is mines for eternity after all and I plan to enjoy every bit of it. I am going to bask in that warm glow of his forever and forever and forever, but first we have to get him across the stage to receive his diploma.

I stood up beside Charlie, Sue, Anya, Renesmee, Leah, Seth and the rest of our little group of a family which crossed over into vampire territory as the music to _Pomp and Circumstance_ began to play. The senior class on the reservation consisted of thirty-five students, including Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry. To say these guys hardly went to school they all were graduating with honors which astonished me. One by one the students entered the gymnasium, all in a straight line, decked out in their black robes and caps, with a black and red tassel dangling at the side. I spotted Jake near the front, but behind a few guys and girls. I waved when he glanced my way while he tried to keep on beat with the music. Quil stood in front of him, goofing off as usual as they made it to their seats.

The graduation ceremony went by very slow, but also quickly. The class valedictorian gave their speech, along with the salutatorian and then finally my favorite guys were able to receive their diploma. One by one they each shook the principal's hand before posing to take a picture before return their seats. Proud parents and other family members cheered and snapped pictures as the principal congratulated the senior class for the greatest accomplishment, graduating from high school. I clapped as well and listened to the loud whistling from Sam who was sitting further down from me. I was so proud of Jake and the rest of the pack.

Later on that night we all gathered at the Cullen's house for a little graduation party. It was nothing too fancy, just the pack, Billy, Sue, Leah, Charlie, Emily, Anya, Trisha, Kim and Renesmee. Everyone was so comfortable now, we all grown to like one another and accept each other for what we were. Although the room did have a strong odor that was not helping me much. Sweet and woodsy mixing together, but it was just too much in one place. The scent was making me feel nauseas. I glanced around the large living room as the pop music could be heard in the background over the chatter of my family. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing near the unlit fireplace. Anya was now pulling Anthony from off the couch to dance with her. "Come on, Ant, dance with me," she groaned.

Quil munched on a BBQ rib, while Jared snuggled beside Kim on the couch. Sue, Billy, Charlie, Carlisle and Esme were sitting around the dining room table which could be seen from the living room chatting amongst themselves. Leah and Emily were sitting at the piano, hitting different keys and I figured they were trying to become close cousins again.

I sighed with a goofy grin on my face when Jacob's arms wrapped around me. He nuzzled my neck and then kissed me on my cheek. I felt so content in his arms. I was proud to have only his arms around me. "Congratulations, baby."

"Thank you." He leaned down and I felt the warmth of his breath at me ear. "Are you going to thank me properly?"

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "How would you like me to thank you properly, Mr. Black?"

He smirked, "I like the sound of that. Mr. Black."

"Mmmhmm, it suits you well."

"You know, I think Mrs. Black will suit you well."

"Mrs. Black, huh?"

"Yeah."

"What are you getting at?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He pulled away from me, flashing me that oh-so-sexy smile of his. "Oh nothing. I just thought we should make it official."

I turned around only to see a large crowd surrounding us. Everyone had a smile on their face as if they were in on something that I didn't know about. Jacob walked away from me and towards Billy who was rolling his wheelchair to meet him. I watched as Billy reached into his pocket and then pulled something out of his pocket. Jacob reached for it, enclosing whatever it was in his hand before approaching me again. He still had that grin on his face, but this time I saw a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"Jake, what are you doing?"

"Listen," he took my hand in his. "I love you Bells more than anything in the world. You are truly and amazing woman. Words really cannot explain my feelings for you. You know that you have me for life, but since it is going to be that way." He started to bend down on one knee and then looks into my eyes. "Let's just put it on paper. I want everyone to know that you are mines." He slowly maneuvered his free hand away from mines, before kissing the top of my hand. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" He slipped the golden band with a single diamond on top onto my finger.

I watched as my hand began to shake furiously, my eyes now scanning the different expressions on my family's faces. I then stared at the ring again. So simple, yet elegant in it's on way. "It's my mother's ring," he whispered.

I only could stare at the ring, amazed by what all this means. I brought my attention back to Jake and gave a light smile. "Wow…um…of course!" He quickly jumped to his feet, pulling me into his arms and swung me around. I listened to the cheers around us as he laughed in my ear. When he put me down, I suddenly felt sick and dizzy. I swayed a little and stumbled backwards.

"Bells, are you okay?" Jake asked.

"Yeah…I'll be f-" I ran as fast as I could to the nearest bathroom and found myself hurling the life out of me into the toilet.

* * *

I sighed lightly as I knocked on the door to Carlisle's office. I was still feeling bad for the past two weeks. The smell of their house even made me sick to the stomach. I couldn't stay here anymore. "Come in." I opened the door and then enter his office. "Hi, Bella," he said in his friendly voice as he pulled a book from off one of the many shelves. I took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk. I caught a whiff of his sweet scent and nearly gagged. He placed the book on his desk before smiling towards me. "What brings you here today?"

"Um…how to put this?" I was now sitting awkwardly straight up in the chair. "What do you know about _vampire pregnancies_?"

"You think that you might be pregnant?"

"Yes."

"When was your last cycle?"

"Before I was changed."

"What about unprotected sex?"

"About a month ago."

"I want you to take a pregnancy test. It should be pretty normal since you still have your human genes."

"Fine."

**Jacob's POV**

I absolutely could not believe that my dream girl, Bella would say "yes." I am ecstatic about it. I just cannot wipe this 100-watt smile from off of my face to save my life. Knowing that we are taking that big leap only reminded me that she is mines and I no longer have to fight against Ghostward. I sighed lightly to myself as I let my mind wonder to the many things that took place over the past couple of months. There were so much drama and new things coming to the surface. Looking back on these two years, two years without Bells was actually hard. I thought that she would never come home, but she did come back…even loonier than before. I didn't care. There was no way that I was going to let her slip away from me again. If she wants to leave or go somewhere far away, I will be by her side. It was hard attempting to let her go when she transformed into a hybrid. I couldn't stay away from her even if I tried. It was the power of the imprint controlling me. No, I take that back. It was _love_ controlling me because I always knew that Bells and I would be an item. There was no changing that. It was written in the stars that she is the one for me. Nothing will change that. Fate did a good job when they decided to pair me up with her.

Who would think that vampires and werewolves…no shape-shifters would be able to live together peacefully? I didn't think so. All my life we grew up thinking that the Cold Ones were our mortal enemies and that we could never trust them. I look at it differently now. I see certain vampires as our enemies, the Cullens not so much. The Cullens are becoming like family to the pack and I. Besides, I have no choice but to accept them because my Bells actually adore them with or without Edward around. I can't deny her that. Hell, I couldn't deny her anything.

I do look to the future with Bells, even though it is going to be a difficult marriage. I can't expect to see her sitting by the fireplace in a rocking chair with our bundle of joy in her arms; or painting the baby's room yellow, pink, or blue. There will be none of our children running around the house making noise with toys scattered everywhere. I can't expect any of that. It kind of makes me sad, you know? I want a family. I want my own family. I want a family with my blood mixing with Bella's blood running through their veins. I want a little boy with my dark eyes and coal black hair and a daughter who looks just like the old Bella. That's what I want. Don't get me wrong, I am perfectly happy with Anya and Renesmee, but sometimes there is nothing like your own. It would be so cool to see a little version of myself running around here. Billy and Charlie would get a kick out of it.

My goal for now is college. To tell you the truth I thought that I wouldn't even graduate this year, I've missed so much school, but I made it. I talked to Sam about it and he was cool with my decision. He said that he didn't mind holding down La Push while I went off to college, but I felt like I could not abandon them. I finally did come to my senses though. I cannot stay here forever. I have to move on and especially if I plan on becoming a married man, I needed to be able to provide for my family. So, I applied at a community college in Seattle and I plan on working part-time at a mechanic shop. I see a successful life in the future for me.

I haven't broken the news to Bells yet, but I am sure she will support anything prosperous that I do.

Bella's house is just about complete and today we are going over to check everything out. I hope she likes the outcome so far. I opened the door to the bedroom she was sharing with Anya and Renesmee only to find her sitting on the edge of the bed, her dark eyes fixated on the floor below. She jumped a little when the door closed behind me and then she caught my gaze. "Oh, hey Jake," she said while nervously rubbing her fingers through her brownish hair. "Are you ready to go?" She stood to her feet and then moved from one side of the room to other at a super speed.

I smirked, "Don't I get a hug or something?"

"Oh," she dropped the small purse on the desk before moving towards me. It was kind of hard for me to get use to the way that her body moved so quickly. One second she is there and the next she is somewhere else. Everything new about her I was getting use to it, just like she was. She smiled wrapping her arms around my neck and then leans into me while standing on her tip toes. I bent down to reach her, crushing her lips against mines. I loved kissing her. I loved the fact that I could kiss her for as long as I want just to make her lips fill up with warmth and passion. She moaned against my lips, inhaling my forest scent and then she pulled away with a frown on her face. _Way to kill the mood._

"What's the matter, Bells?"

She was now grabbing the purse she had dropped earlier. "You smell," she said with a frown on her face. "It makes me sick."

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. I bathed, washed my hair with Axe Shampoo and even wore cologne. How could I stink? "You serious?"

"Yes," she said while approaching me. "I don't like it."

"You don't smell so hot yourself, missy."

She rolled her eyes and then opened the door. "I am a half vampire after all. I suppose my scent doesn't do it for you anymore."

I followed her down the stairs to the first floor. "Seriously, I can put up with the vampire scent. I am getting use to it, but you do smell a little odd. Not as sweet as before."

She opened the front door and slowly walked towards my car parked out in the driveway. When we reached my car, she climbed inside and I did the same. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before changing the subject, "Have you seen the house?"

I could tell that something was on her mind. "No, why do you ask?"

"Just curious. No one will give me any updates at all."

I started up the car, putting it in reverse and then headed towards the highway. "I am sure that they stuck to everything that you wanted."

"Not with Alice around."

"Don't let Esme's motherly love fool you. She has serious skills. You should have seen her tearing those monsters into pieces."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." She leaned back against the seat, resting her head against the head rest and then wraps her arms around her abdomen.

I reached over to rub her knee. "Are you sure you're alright? You don't look so hot."

"I'm fine, Jake. It will pass." She didn't say much after that. I kept my focus on the road and occasionally glanced over at her. She would smile every so often. "Hey, Jake," she said killing the silence. "What are your plans for the future?"

Looks like my surprise won't actually be a surprise after all. "Marrying you, of course."

"Then what?"

"Go to college and then get a job."

"You think you can handle college, kids and a marriage too?"

"Positively. What are your plans for the future?"

She sighed lightly and then clasped her hands in her lap. "Maybe I can be a stay at home mom."

"And do nothing? Surely Bells there has to be something you want to do. All of us start off wanting to be somebody whether it be a nurse, doctor, firefighter or teacher."

"Honestly, it is nothing that I've really thought about before," she pauses, "I thought that I would have a life with Edward, moving from place to place. Money never would have been an issue."

_Edward._ I rolled my eyes. "So, you thought that if the leech had changed you, you wouldn't have to worry about anything. You would live the life of luxury in that big ass house." I could hear the disgust in my voice and I felt Bella tense a little. "Now you're marrying the broke, shape-shifting mechanic."

She reached out to touch me, but quickly pulled her hand back. "It's not like that at all."

I raised my voice, "It is like that Bells! You let that motherfucker cloud up your brain and your hopes and dreams just vanished." I pulled the car onto the side of the road where a pathway could be seen on the left side of the road. I sighed and then clenched the steering wheel, feeling the need to phase. I turned to face her when I was able to calm down. She continued to stare at me out the corner of her eye and a frown on her face. She swiftly unbuckled her seat belt and then attempts to open the door, but I caught her hand before she pulled the handle. "Wait. Look, I'm sorry."

"Just drop it, okay?" She used all her vampire powers to pry my fingers away before getting out of the car. I watched as she slammed the door and then walked around to the front of the car. I stared at the faint glow of her skin as she crossed the road to the other side, her chocolate brown hair brushing against her shoulders and a confidence that she now carried. The flip flops that she wore patted against the pavement and then suddenly she vanished deep into the woods.

I climbed out the car and took off running behind her. She was a tad bit faster than me, but I didn't let it bother me at all. Most of the pathway had been cleared out; making it larger from the last time we were here. It was big enough so that cars get in and out. I continued to run until I reached the former boulder and cliff I had climbed just to get to the top. The boulders had been chiseled into natural steps, leading straight up to the top, which I assumed would be for our normal human visitors. I ran up the steps, until I found Bells standing at the top with her hand over her mouth and eyes wide. "Do you like it?" I asked approaching her and then wrapping my arms around her waist.

She turned around in my arms to face the Canadian style, mountain house made out of fir trees, which were sandblasted and stone. The house was at least three story high, glass walls were scattered throughout the frame making it seem as if it had been sculpted out of the Earth itself. She pulled away from my grasp and continues to stare at the house with amazement. She had never taken her hand from over her mouth. She turned around quickly, tears now in her eyes. "D-Did you know?" she managed to get out.

I only nodded my head.

She squealed at the top of her lungs and then flung her body against mines. "Thank you so much, baby!"

"Thank Esme," I said. "I don't think it is exactly what you asked for, but I guess it will do."

"I don't care," she said against my chest. "I don't care at all. I love it!" She sighs and then buries her head in my chest. "I am happy as long as I have a home and you're in it."

"Aw, sweetie…" I kissed the top of her head and then smiles, "Why don't we go explore the house?"

"Sure," she nods and then pulls me up the steps, which lead to the ten foot tall, Italian, pivot door. Esme had really pulled out all of the big guns when she created this house. Who the hell needs a revolving door just to get into their house? As we entered the house my eyes lit up automatically. The entire house had a white to beige and black to navy blue color scheme. The sunlight shining in through the floor to ceiling windows lit up the room with its natural light. There was no need to turn the lights on. Most of the basic things were already placed, a light, rustic brown section could be found in the corner of the living room, surrounded by glass walls, a dark, mahogany end table sat in the middle. The walls were still bare, so I was grateful that Esme and Alice would give us the chance to actually decorate our own house, even though majority of the things were in place. We just had to learn how to coordinate.

"It's an open floor plan!" she said with excitement in her voice as she twirled around the large room, her flip flops patting against the dark, hardwood floor. When I looked up she was heading towards the kitchen which was connected to the living room. The kitchen was fully stocked as well; with a stove and a refrigerator. In the middle of the kitchen was a medium size isle with three white chairs lined sad by side. Bella slid her hand across the white countertops. "And a large counter space as well. We're going to need it with all the people coming in and out of this house."

I kissed her on the lips, "And for the litter of puppies we're going to have too." She went rigid against me when I said that. "What you don't want to have kids with me or something?"

"No, no. I felt a little funny, that's all."

"You should take a rest. You've gotten really excited."

"No," she said, "I want to check out the rest of the house."

I followed her up the black stairs to the right only to find out there were a set of stairs on the back of the house which lead to the patio on the second floor. There were so many random rooms in the house and most of them reminded me of a place to go to when you wanted to get away for a while. The house even had a gym and a wine cellar. "There are more than four bedrooms," I said.

"I see that," she said peeking into one of the fully furnished bedrooms. "Bingo! We've hit the jackpot."

I stood behind her as she pushed open the double doors and then entered into the master bedroom. The bedroom was quite big, a large flat screen TV hung over the fireplace, the walls were beige and the wall behind the bed was made completely out of sandblasted wood. I listened to the thumping of my shoes against the hardwood floor. The walk-in closet was next to the bedroom door and from the look of it; the closet was big enough to be another bedroom. I walked over to the bed with the dark frame and bluish-gray sheets. The bed barely squeaked under my weight. _Expensive mattress_. I glanced around the room and shook my head, "I can definitely get use to this."

Bella was in the bathroom when I heard her call my name, "Jacob!"

I hurried to my feet and walked quickly to the bathroom. I opened the door, "You okay in there?"

"Look," she said when I entered. She had found another patio, this one with a hot tub and open fireplace on it. "Wow."

She looked over her shoulder before stepping through the sliding glass door and onto the patio. I followed behind her, admiring the view. She leaned against the wood railing and when she felt my arms wrap around her, she relaxed against me. I listened to the sound of the waterfall as the water lightly brushed against my skin. Some kind of a way, Esme built the house exactly next to the waterfall and near the master bedroom. Maybe she thought that it would be perfect for us. "Jake," she reached for my hand and then brought it to her cold lips, "I love you."

"I love you too…forever."

"You'll never leave me right?"

"Do you remember what I told you a long time ago? I said it in Quileute."

She shook her head, "No. I don't speak Quileute," and chuckled.

I reached for her hand and then kissed her engagement ring. "I said stay with me forever."

"I'm not going anywhere and I don't plan on it." She sighs and then grabs my hand placing them on her stomach. "I can't leave you. Not now, not never. We have _our own_ family to raise."

I rested my chin on her shoulder and massaging her flat stomach. "What are you getting at?"

"I-I think the litter of puppies might come true after all."

"Seriously, Bells? Are you saying that you are pregnant?"

She turned around in my arms and then looks at me with those dark eyes, her original color could be seen just a tad bit. At least she will still have those chocolate brown eyes of her. "Yes, Jacob Black, you're going to be a daddy." Her lips pulled into a warm smile and tears fell from her eyes. I pressed my hands against her face, catching each tear with my thumbs. I had no kind of response. I could only press my lips against hers and kiss her senseless. My fingers entangled in her hair, the smoothness of her skin melted through my hand. _I'm going to be a dad._ I couldn't be any happier to say that _this_ woman is having my baby and possibly more. Words cannot explain the feeling.

I gasped heavily against her lips. "God, I love you." I kissed her cheeks, nose, eyelids, chin and neck. "I love everything about you and even the new things." I was now on my knees and then raises her shirt up to expose her stomach. I would then kiss her stomach, "And I especially love you little one."

"I love you too, Jake. I'm so happy." She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me against her. "Thank you," she said falling down to her knees, while still holding onto me. "Thank you so much for bringing me back to life. Thank you for everything."

I kissed her again and then gave one of my million dollar smiles. "Why don't we christen everything in the house before the baby comes?"

She laughs and then hits me playfully on the chest, "You are such a pervert Jacob!"

I swung her into my arms, carried her through the bathroom and back into the bedroom. I gently laid her down on the comforter and then hover over her. "I'm your personal pervert forever," before kissing her lips one more time, then stripping her of all of her clothes and taking her to a different type of ecstasy for the rest our lives.

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading. I am thankful for such loyal readers. As I was writing this chapter, I realized that I couldn't just leave this story as it is. I guess you can say I've gotten attached to my version of Bella and Jake and their weird family, lol. I don't want to let them ago. I left out one of the most important part about the story. Bella's promise to the Volturi. Now, my question to you is "Should I continue?" I have a poll on my profile, so you can vote there are leave it in a review if you like. Until then, I will leave this story as not complete until I figure out what I am going to do. This is the good news. So, I suggest putting me on your author's alert or story alert list. Anyway, the decision is in your hands and my will to continue it. Once again, thank you so much for reading and I will return with a new story or a new chapter with this crazy cast of characters. Thank you.**


	23. Introducing Jacob and Jordyn Black

**GangstaSummoner: I give you Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters; only the idea for this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Introducing Jacob and Jordyn Black**

**~Six Months Later~**

It is the middle of December, winter had just arrived and snow covered the roads of Forks and La Push. The spring at the back of our beautiful three-story home is frozen over completely. Although the waterfall just outside our bedroom had barely turned to ice, the rushing water is now liquid shards of ice crashing down below. Our home is nice, cozy and warm. No one to bother us anymore. No fighting. Everything is at peace. Just perfect, unadulterated peace. Life could not get any better then this.

I listen to the crackling of the logs in the fireplace and then the serene feeling of our bedroom. The house is quiet for now. I turn over so that I am facing the glass wall. Bella is standing near the wall, her eyes locked on the unknown. She'd never been more beautiful; pale and glowing with motherhood. She touches her round stomach, planting her hand just at her side. I imagine one of our twins must be kicking her in that exact spot. A soft smile pulls at the corner of her lips, before she turns around to face me, catching me watching her in the process. "Jake, I didn't know that you were up," she said. I like the way her face is now round and chubby. She reminds me of a girl blooming into a woman. The pale, pink night gown that she wore fell just above her knees. She pulls the strap up and then walks over to the bed. She leans over so that she could kiss me and I gladly welcomed her. I met her halfway, locking my lips with hers, my fingers tangling in her hair, just as she release a light moan at the corner of my mouth.

A pregnant Bella turned me on a little too much and most of the time she is twice as horny as I am. Pregnancy had turned my Bells into a little freak. Hell, we even tried things that I never thought she would be willing to do. Carlisle gave the A-OK and it was own and popping! We've slacked off a tiny, tiny, tiny bit…you know for precautionary reasons. She is still slightly human after all.

"I want you Jacob." Her voice was soft and raspy, "Right now," she growls.

I told her, "You can have me any way you want me," with a smirk on my face.

She gives me a content sigh, before pulling her night gown completely off. Her breasts had grown twice their normal size over the past seven months. Her body now had curves to die for, everything about her had been enhanced and I love every bit of it.

She pull the covers off me, exposing me and my manhood who was now standing erect for the future Mrs. Black. "How's Lil' J today?" she purrs, climbing onto the bed and hovering over Lil' J, the nickname she'd given to my dick. It use to be Lil' Jake, then suddenly she could barely get the rest of the name out. What can I say? The girl is creative.

"It's only been a few hours, Bells," I mimic in a high-pitch voice as if Lil' J were talking to her.

She couldn't hold back her laughter as I felt the locks of her hair brush against the tip of my shaft. "Hmm…then you should be fully energized by now." I felt her cold lips press against the side of my shaft, the sensitive touch sent chills up my leg. "Right, Lil' J?"

"Of cour…Shit, Bells!" She caught me off guard then, her lips wrapping around the head, sucking and pulling at my dick. She starts to bob her head slowly at first and then faster as she used her mouth like a suction cup. I groan out loud, massaging my fingers through her thick locks. I loved the coolness of her mouth for some reason, it felt so good.

She releases me, pulling out very slowly and giggles against my skin. I felt the air brush against the wetness of dick, sending even more shivers. I rise up quickly, but she pushes me back down to the dark comforters. She has a wicked glare in her eyes and a seductive smirk on red lips. "I don't want any foreplay, Jacob. I just want you and Lil' J. Just you two."

"Turn over," I told her. I was plan on giving my girl exactly what she wanted and nothing more. It made me proud and slightly cocky when she said things like that. It is nice to know that I didn't have to do other things just to please her. It is nice to know that me and Lil' J are the only thing that she needs to satisfy her cravings. Just the two of us and nothing more.

Bella is now on her hands and knees. One of her free hands fondles at her breast as she glances over her shoulder and then shook her perfectly round ass in front of me. I felt the need to smack it.

_Should I smack it?_

With that devilish smirk she was giving me, I knew that that is exactly what she wanted. So I did it. Her soft skin vibrates underneath my hand and she screams out loud. Actually it was a sexy, childish giggle. You know like the ones you did after doing something bad and hope no one finds out.

I stood behind her, spreading her legs a bit. Her back is arching already, trembles rumbling throughout her body as she played with her clit. I took my middle finger slides it over her wet lips, when she pulled her hand back. I rub her clit softly, letting my fingers slip between her folds. "J-J-Jake," she stuttered, "I told…Oh god that feels…good. Just Lil' J."

I could not help disobeying her. The smell of her arousal in the air became like a drug to me. I couldn't resist it. She was extremely sweet and I had to get a tiny taste. I brought my finger to my mouth and then licks her juices completely off. "Mmm, you taste so good, Bells."

"Mmmhmm…Get in _now!_" she orders.

I kiss the small of her back. "Yes, Mrs. Black." I angle myself behind her, spreading her butt cheeks and then pushes myself inside her. Her butt hole is so tight. She moans loudly as I filled her behind and began a slow stroke. She clenches the bed sheets as I pound deep within her. She manages to stand up on her knees, her body breaking out into a cold sweat. I felt the wetness on her back as she leans against me, her head tilted against my shoulders and mouth opened wide. "You are so good…"

Her moans sent me on a frenzy and I wanted to be buried in her. I move quickly, moving her to lie sideways. She looks dazed as she stares at me, panting hard. She raises one leg as I slid in between her thighs. We were in an awkward, scissor position. I rub Lil' J against her clit and then lips before slipping inside of her. She gasps out loud and so did I as her warm gift wrapped around me. We were perfect for one another. I move my hips, thrusting into her, wanting to take her over the edge. "So good."

"Aahh, go faster Jake," she moans.

I did so, picking up the pace as I clenches her bare skin.

She continues to moan, her soft voice echoing throughout the room. Somehow she managed to lay on her back, her pussy twisting around my dick in a wonderful way. I stare at her over her large belly. She smirks and then whispers, "I want to stand up."

"Wall?" I cocked an eyebrow as I slipped out of her and she gasped.

"Yes, the wall."

Of course the wall. It was not a Jacob and Bella sex fest without the wall. Bella and I had grown fond of that glass wall. I think it had something to do with the thrill of knowing that we could get caught although our house is damn near in the middle of the woods. Or maybe it is the thrill of knowing that someone could be watching us. Who knows? I do know that it is fun as hell.

Bella hurries off the bed, shooting towards me like a lightening bolt. She rammed me so hard against the glass that I thought that it was going to break and we would fall to our death. She stares at me with those piercing chocolate eyes of hers; her real color had come back in about a month ago. She plants hungry kisses across my chest, abs and back up again. "You are really into it today."

"Always," she mumbles as she twirled her tongue around my right nipple. She hovers there for a minute, planting kisses over my heart. I knew what that meant. It was a vampire thing…the sound of human blood flowing throughout my veins and the strong thumping of my heart against my chest made her thirsty. She did not feed from me as much during the beginning of the pregnancy; it never crossed her mind until we found out that the babies were not growing properly. At first she tried sticking to an all human diet, it worked, but not as much; then animals it failed miserably. Then she decided to try me out. It turns out the babies like daddy's blood just as much as mommy does. "I'll save that for afterwards."

She kisses me deeply and I quickly turn her around so that her back was against my chest. I decided to slip into her from behind because she liked that a lot. My hands roam over her body as she moves up and down against me. I played with her breast, massaging them, breast milk covered my hands. I hadn't gotten curious enough to try that yet. I trailed over her round stomach and down to her thighs; touching her like a feather. I moan against her skin, kissing her shoulder as the pent up energy began to emerge. "Oh god…Come on baby, cum for me."

"I-" She could barely get her sentence out when someone starting banging on the door.

_BAM! BAM_

"_Bella! Jake! We have to go to school!"_

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"_Are you two having sex in there?!"_

It is no one other then Miss Anya. I slowed my pace and Bella mumbles, "Don't stop, Jake."

"But," my words were caught in my mouth when she found my balls and began to massage them in her hands. "…Not stopping," I whisper into her ear and then start to pump away.

"Anya?" asked Bella as she tries to conceal her moans.

"Yeah, I'm out here."

"Is Renesmee…Mmm…with you?"

"Yes."

"Cover her ears please. Right there…" She wraps her arm around my neck, her fingernails digging into the skin on my neck. "Did you do it?"

Anya groans loudly, "Yes."

"Good…"

"Bella! I know that 'good' was not meant for me to hear!" I heard her stump her feet against the ground. "Jake! You better stop before you make Bella go into labor! And who is taking us to school! We are going to be late!" she yells.

"School's out today," murmur Bella.

"No it isn't!"

"Anya," I groan. "Just shut up. Go downstairs. Grown people are busy right now."

I heard her kick the door and then yells, "Hurry up!"

A breathy laugh escapes my lips as I bit down onto Bella's shoulder. I felt the ripples surrounding me; her orgasm was taking over and so was mine. We moan loudly together, rough and hard gasps escaped our lips. "Wow, baby…You know that you and Lil' J are awesome right?" she whisper while turning in my arms.

I stare into her eyes, finding myself getting lost in them. "Of course," I kiss her forehead, feeling the swell of her stomach press against my abdomen. "And I know that you will never leave me because of it."

"_That_ and because you are so damn sexy," she growls and I felt Lil' J twitch. "Down boy," she giggles.

I growl against her neck, planting kisses just at the crook. "I'll take the kids to school."

"Okay."

"Then, I am going to the shop."

"Okay."

"And then I will pick up the kids."

"Okay."

"Then, I am going to take care of you." I kiss her lips once more before pulling away. If I stay any longer I probably will never leave the room. "See you soon."

She held out her hand and then asks, "Where are you going?"

I looked over my shoulder from the doorway, "I just told you. I am going to take the kids to school and then work."

She smiles and then walks towards me. "I don't know what to do with you Jacob Black." She sniffs the air. "You smell like sex. Don't you think that you need a shower?"

"Are you going to join me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Nope, although I would like to. You need to work and the kids need an education."

"Right," I mumble before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

"About time you showed up!" said Anya as she jumped up from off of the couch. The girl had grown a lot, she is almost five foot eight inches and I wondered if she would ever stop growing. Renesmee or Nessie as I like to call her stood by her side in a matching brown outfit. The brown jacket had orange and light blue strips around the ends, the cotton pants also had the same design going down the side of each leg. Nessie's bronze hair which reminded me of Edward was pulled into a ponytail, her small bangs hung across her forehead. She stared at me with those big, red eyes. Anya hadn't put her contacts in for her yet. "Did you and Bella enjoy your early morning romp? Geez, you two fuck like rabbits."

I walk towards the front door as they follow me out. "Don't say 'fuck' in front of Nessie. We got too many foul mouth people in the house as it is."

"You just said it," she mumbles.

"You get exactly what I am saying. Anyway, what's up with this attitude today?" I open the back door to my Lincoln Continental and then close it when Nessie got in. I walked around to the driver's side, Anya was already buckled up in the passenger's seat and so was Nessie. I took out my keys, placing it in the switch and then starts it up, before driving down the winding the driveway. "Are you mad at Anthony?"

"No, I'm not mad at him. Why would I?" she folded her arms across her chest and then pouts her mouth. The car vibrated while I drove over the concrete pavement. Anthony had not been around in about a month and I wondered why. I hadn't talked to the guys about it, since I've been so busy with Bella, the twins, and life itself. I could tell by the way that she is acting that Anthony did something.

"You can tell me," I said.

Anya sighs, "I think Anthony might have a crush on somebody else."

"He can't have a crush. You're his imprint."

"Those bullshit legends about imprinting are all wrong!" She rubs her fingers through her hair, worry in her eyes. "I am serious!"

I laugh lightly, "You got this all wrong Anya. When we imprint, that girl is our world. She is our object of desire. It is all about _her_."

She turns to me in her seat, golden eyes furious. "What if I tell you that I am _not_ his true imprint? What if I tell you that some other _bitch_ can come in and take my man right from under me?! I am not freaking having it!" She looks over the seat towards Nessie, who is staring at her with wide eyes, "I'm sorry, Ness. Mommy gets upset sometimes."

Nessie shook her head, "I understand."

"Good girl," she said and then glares at me. "I am telling you Jake that _it is_ possible."

We were just entering Forks when I suggested, "I will talk to Sam about it."

"Yeah, you do that." She rests her back into the leather interior and the sighs.

"And you should talk to Anthony about it."

"I am not talking to him about anything," she mumbles.

"Don't be childish."

"I'm not being childish."

"You are. Take some advice from me, adults talk their problems out. You should try it."

She only rolls her eyes when I turned into the parking lot to Forks Elementary. Anya slams the door when she gets out of the car and then helps Nessie out. Bella and I have a handful with her. Anya's going through the teen years and to top it off she got boyfriend problems. This is truly going to be a hectic life. I thrummed my thumbs against the steering wheel as I waited for Anya to come back to the car. It did not take her very long to check Nessie in since we were about six minutes late. When she returned, she closed the door, buckled up and didn't say a word.

I could only hope that she will get up the courage to talk to Anthony. She needed to get whatever she was feeling off of her chest.

**Bella's POV**

I hate being alone in this big house all by myself. In two more months I won't have to worry about that anymore. I will have two bundles of joy to take care of. I am positive that they will keep me busy. I like the fact that my pregnancy is actually _normal_. No blood thirsty, mutant child sucking the life out of me. No bones breaking. I damn sure did not look dead. _I look good._ I don't know, pregnancy has given me a super boost of confidence and I love it. I like the skin that I am in and so does Jake. He adores it actually. The boy cannot keep his hands off of me for one second. And I can't get the taste of his blood out of my mouth. Such a nutty flavor his blood has. Our babies love it too. They are the main reason I am feeding off of him, otherwise I will try to stick the animal's blood diet if I could. Well, he is part animal, so I guess that is okay.

Leah had her little girl this September. She is so cute. Silky, blackish-brown hair, dark almonds eyes, chubby cheeks and dimples. She looks just like a mixture between Leah and Sam. Leah decided to name her Fayth Marie Uley, after Faith. I think that Leah was quite fond of Faith when she was alive. Who knows what kind of conversations that they had during Leah's visits. I am proud to say that Leah has found herself someone who I think is perfect for her. She hooked up with Paul. Well, Paul hooked up with her by imprinting on her. I couldn't think of a better match. They both had tempers and could use a round of anger management. Oddly, when they are together, all I see is two people who adores one another. They don't fight or argue, but when someone goes against the other, they have each other's back. I think that they make the perfect power couple.

Because my pregnancy is as human as it can get, we already know the sex of the babies. They are twins, a boy and a girl. We've decided to name the boy Jacob Ephraim Black Jr. and the girl Jordyn Sarah Black. It was only necessary to give Jake's first son his name. If we have another son one day, maybe I can name him Charlie Billy Black or Billy Charles Black. Charles Billy Black sounds a lot better. Charlie and Billy would love that idea so much.

We also had a pregnancy scare a few months back. I wasn't gaining enough weight and the babies were quite small for the term that they were in. It scared me to death when I found out that they were not growing properly. I wondered if I was doing something wrong. I was eating human food daily and drinking animal's blood as well. Nothing worked. Turns out that they were craving Jacob's blood. His blood called to me a lot. I have always found his blood appealing, but now I can't get enough of it. I will do whatever I can to take care of my babies. I want them to be healthy and make it to the ninth and final month.

Sometimes, I wonder what they might look like. Will they be as pale as I am or have Jacob's flawless russet skin. Will they have my dark brown hair or Jacob's black hair? I also wonder if they will have more of Jacob's werewolf genes or my half vampire genes or will they be completely human and normal. Only time will tell. I will love them regardless, forever.

I grab my cell phone from off the night stand near the side of our bed, just as it started to vibrate against the wooden table. I glance down at the phone, only to see Alice's name. I open the phone and press it against my ear. "Hey, Alice."

"Hi, Bella!" she nearly screams over the phone. "Are you ready?"

"Just about. Are you out front?"

"Yes." I heard the horn blowing from downstairs. "Hurry up."

"Sure, sure. I'll be out there in a few minutes." I closed my phone and swiftly grab my purse from off the bed before walking downstairs. For some reason I didn't feel tired or bloated because of my pregnancy. I felt light actually. I think that it had something to do with being part vampire. We walk as if we were as light as a feather. I walk outside, closing the door and making sure to lock it. Alice's Mercedes Benz is parked in the driveway, the door opens automatically as soon as I approached it. Looks like Jasper tricked the Benz out even more. I climbed inside and then try to adjust the seat belt to my growing belly. Once I am comfortable and settled, Alice reaches over and touches my stomach. I suddenly felt a kick.

Alice frowns, "Aw, I don't think my niece or nephew likes me, Bella."

"Of course they do. They are going to love you because you are the coolest aunt ever. Well, that is what Anya says anyway."

She pull her hand away and then begins to drive down the driveway. "And she is right too. I am going to spoil them to death."

"Please, do not spoil them," I said. "I think with the house and all the things I might get from the baby shower will be enough." I chuckle, "I know how you Cullens are. _You_ in particular."

"We can't help it Bella. I mean, we are practically rich, we might as well spend all that money on somebody who actually needs it."

"_We_, as in my family does not need it." I sigh, "Let me have a normal life, please. I know that you are doing this as a promise to Edward. You all promised to take care of me if something was to happen to him, but I have Jake now…"

Alice puts on her left blinker as a car past by us on the highway. Soon as the car passed, she turned left, driving in the direction to Port Angeles. "Yes, I know that he will be a loving and providing husband and father. I don't understand why would you rather struggle? Carlisle and Esme are offering you as much assistance as needed."

"That house is all we need. It is strong and sturdy and I am positive that it will last us a lifetime."

Alice stares straight ahead, her gloved hands locked on the steering wheel. I felt the car speed up a little faster as she pressed down on the accelerator. "You are so _human_ Bella. No, I take that back. You are so _weird_. Who in their right mind will turn down such an offer?"

"Me," I mumble.

"Like I said, you're odd."

* * *

It did not take us long to get to Port Angeles, besides Alice drove fast anyway. Today, I am going to look for my wedding dress. I know that it is a little early and I don't have a clue what my body might look like a month after the twins are born. So, we would just have to improvise and if I can't get in it, I am sure my little pixie of a friend could turn into a seamstress and modify the dress. I know that she will be willing to do it. She loved me that much.

I unbuckle my seat belt and then opens the door. Getting out I glanced at the parking lot of the shopping center where David's Bridal is located. I inhaled and then exhaled, releasing my nervous jitter. "Let's go."

When entering the store, I instantly felt overwhelmed. There are so many dresses, material, veils, whites, ivories and even loud colors. I couldn't figure out where to start. Alice was quiet and I wanted her to say something. "Alice?" I whispered softly, knowing that she could hear me, but not the store clerks roaming throughout the store. "Have you seen my dress?"

"Yes, I have, but I am not telling you what it looks like. You want a normal life, right?"

"You are so mean, Alice," I said while looking through a rack of dresses.

It seemed like I went through hundreds of dresses and none of them was the one. I stared at my reflection in the mirror; I am dressed in a white Galina, soft organza A-line dress. It is delicate, sweeping down my body from the empire bodice and a brooch right at the center. It felt good on my body, but it was not _it_. I turn around to face Alice, who was sitting across from me with her leg crossed over the other. She gave a smile, but I could not read her expression. I slump my shoulders, "This isn't it, huh?"

"Maybe, maybe not," said Alice.

"Stop being cryptic, please!" I place my hands on my hips and then watch as an older woman with stringy black hair walk out one of the dressing rooms in a beautiful, whimsical and classic ball gown. It had a 3D silver and white flower design at her waist, a sweetheart bodice and a satin skirt. The woman glanced my way and then smiles, she was beaming actually as she did a little twirl in front of her friends.

"I love it! It looks so good on you!" her friends applauded her.

"I love it too!" The woman sighs, "This is _definitely_ the one!"

Alice stares at me with a smirk on her face and then tilts her head slightly. I knew what that meant. That woman's dress actually belonged to me. The beautiful dress is my 'the one' moment and she is ruining. I am supposed to be gushing over that dress not her! I cleared my throat as I approach the lady, a smile on my face. "Nice dress."

"Thank you," she said. "Yours look…nice too. Are you pregnant?"

I touched my stomach, "Yes, I am."

"Well, that dress is perfect for pregnant women."

It was an insult. She just insulted me with a semi fat joke. "I am getting married _after_ the babies are born. Trust me, this dress will not do." I reached out to touch the tulle over her skirt, so soft and elegant it was. "I am sure that I can squeeze into this."

"You can't have it. I am buying it. Right, girls?" She glances over to her friends.

I refuse to give this dress up to her. It belongs to me!

By now Alice is squatting in front of the woman's friends as they gawk over her cell phone. "Wow," said one of the women as she looks up at me. "She does look good. Kelly, this dress is going to look horrible on you. Give it to her."

The woman now known as Kelly bucks her eyes and then frowns, "What are you talking about?! This dress is perfect!"

"Yeah, but not on you," said one of Kelly's other friends.

"You expect me to give it to her! I don't think so! I mean look at her." She looks at me as if I were inferior to her, "can she even afford it?!"

"What the hell is that supposed to me?" I touched her shoulder, fury in my eyes. _I should kill her. That's what I should do._

"It means you're fat and broke! And you don't deserve this dress!" she yelled while getting in my face.

It was over then. I saw red and nothing was going to stop me from tearing this heifer apart! The dress will be mine!

**Anya's POV**

Is it possible in this big, crazy, supernatural world that I live in, that the power of the imprintee can falter? How is it possible for Anthony's love for me to just dawdle away? I-I don't understand it at all. I am supposed to be his one and only, you know? Now, I feel like I have to compete with a bunch of slutty high school girls. Yes, _high school._ Anthony has been promoted to his correct grade and I ended up following him, so I skipped a couple of grades. So now we are attending Forks High School together even though Anthony is currently living on the rez. The girls here act like they have never seen an Indian before. Hell, they live next door to a freaking reservation. Honestly, I know why they want him. They want him because he is a standout. Charming, handsome, sexy, gorgeous guy he is and _I_ think that he looks a lot better than some of the guys walking around here. But that is just my opinion. I have eyes for him and only him.

I thrum my fingers against the cold table in the cafeteria, my eyes locked on the crowd of girls flocking to _our_ table. Blondes, brunettes and the occasional red-head. They are all upper-classmen. All the attention was starting to remind me of those high school romance movies. Hot freshman and all the girls want him. I glare at the girl who scoots beside me, pushing me closer to Autumn whose butt cheek is damn near hanging off the edge of the seat. I continue to thrum my fingers, the sound becoming louder and louder over the girls' constant chatter.

Do they not see me here?

Do I not look like the loving girlfriend?

Do I not look like I love this boy and I want all the bitches to leave?

_Look at him, just eating all the attention up. It must feel good, having all these girls practically throw themselves at him. I bet he wouldn't like it if I was getting the same attention?_

"Anya?" Autumn leans against me, whispering into my ear, "How long are you going to let this go on?"

I shrugged my shoulders, still thrumming my fingers. "I don't want to be rude."

"_Rude?_ What happened to Miss I-Don't-Give-A-Damn?"

I sigh, "I wish I knew."

The sound of the bell ringing caused the wave of girls surrounding our table to quickly scatter. Anthony's long locks fell over his shoulders; he is now wearing it long. He swings his backpack over his shoulder and then stuffs his hands into the pockets of his blue jean pants. He smiles at me and then asks, "What's wrong?"

I groan while grabbing my backpack from off of the floor and then toss it over my shoulder. "Nothing."

I left him standing near the table, Autumn was already gone, but I could hear his footsteps following close behind me. _Come on, Anya. Talk to me_, he said mentally.

_I told you, Anthony. I am fine._

_Stop being like this. I know something is bothering you, so spit it out._ I felt his warm hand wrap around my upper arm and he yanks me backward. I stumble backward, my shoulder bumping against his arm. I shot him an evil glare. "Let's talk," he said.

"I don't want to talk," I mumble, still eyeing his hand tightly around my arm. "I have class to go to."

"Don't make me force it out you."

I pulled my arm out of his grasp and then walks off. "I would like to see you try!"

**Bella's POV**

"Surprise!"

I walk into my home only to find the living room completely decorated in blue and pink. Blue and pink balloons were floating on the floor and the ceilings, white strings hung from the balloons. To the far left is a table covered with presents and a double stroller with a bow on top. Next to it is another table with punch, chips, cake and other party favors. Everyone is here, even my mother and Jacob's older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, and Angela and Jessica too.

My mom approaches me, wrapping her arms around my shoulder, pressing against me, but my growing belly left a gap between us. "Aw, honey! You're glowing!" She kisses me on the cheek.

"Mom," I said elated, "I didn't know you were coming!"

"You know that I cannot miss my daughter's baby shower." She guides me around the room, hugging and shaking people's hand. "Do you remember Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Just a tiny bit," I said as I approach the twins who are sitting side by the side. They are identical twins, with silky black hair and high cheekbones. Although, Rachel's hair is cut short, just above her shoulders; while Rebecca's hair is pulled into a long ponytail.

"Congratulations, Bella!" said the two women in unison. They both wrap their arms around me and smiles before sitting back down.

Rebecca laughs, "I see that my little brother is very fertile."

Rachel nudges her sister, "Plus she is having twins as well. _Extremely fertile like daddy._"

"Definitely runs in the family. You better be careful sister-in-law, you might spit out triplets next time," added Rebecca.

They both starts to laugh and so did Autumn and Rosalie who sat beside them. I felt a wave of embarrassment cross my face. "Thank you for coming."

Alice claps her hands together and then clears her throat. All of this had to been her doing. "Can I get you ladies attention?" She drags out a chair to the center of the floor and pats the seat. "Have a seat Mommy."

I could only laugh before taking my spot at the middle of the floor. I rest my back against the cushion seat and then Alice took complete control.

We spent most of the evening playing party games and opening gifts. I had gotten _a lot_ of things and I wondered if it were too much. I would only have to wait until the twins are born to find out, but I do know that there can never be enough diapers and bottles and milk. A little while later we ate and the cake is actually half strawberry and half blueberry. I must say that it was the tastiest thing I had eaten a long time.

Alice kneels in front of me as I chew on my fifth piece of strawberry cake. "I have one…well two more things for you." She stood erect and then disappears back into the kitchen. I listen to the giggles surrounding me and suddenly I became curious. _What are they hiding from me?_ When Alice returns she has a smile on her face and in her hand a much larger cake. At the bottom is a gray ruler that stretches out to twelve inches. I look at Alice and then examine the cake.

"Balls? Shaft? Head?" I muttered the words in bold, frosted letters. "_Balls? Shaft? Head?!_" I cocked an eyebrow and then turn my head to the side. My eyes grew wide, my mouth dropped, but I felt a smirk at my lips. "Alice, no you did not get me a…_dick…penis_ as a cake for baby shower?"

Everyone bursts out into a roaring laugh.

"Not my idea," said Alice. She points towards Anya who is now snickering near the front door. "It is your daughter's fault."

"Anya!"

"Sorry, Bella. You are too big and pregnant to go to a strip club for your bachelorette party. So…" She opens the front door and then a man dressed in a firefighter's uniform enters the house. "I decided to order you a stripper." She points towards Alice, "It was her idea."

I yell out loud, "Are you trying to make me go into labor!?"

**January 1, 2012**

And sure enough I did. Ten hours later after a second round of Lil' J and Jacob dressed up in a fireman costume. The boy set me on fire and the twins too. It was a red alarm in my womb and the twins were ready to escape, eight months into the pregnancy.

It is five o'clock in the morning when I felt a sharp pain in my side. A pain that felt like daggers were being pierced through my skin left and right. The little babies who I considered to be just as normal as any other babies, pound against my swollen abdominal. "Jacob! Wake up!" I punch him in the shoulder, knowing that he would feel it before climbing out of the bed. A rush of water came flowing my thighs, legs and in between my toes. "Wake up!" I yell again.

This time he turns over on his side and looks at me with sleepy eyes. "What's up, hon'?"

"M-My water just broke. We have to go to Carlisle's place." I couldn't go to the hospital. They would question my low body temperature, low blood, low everything.

He jumps quickly out of the bed, his short hair shooting in all different directions and a frantic look on his face. "Wait! What?!"

"The twins are coming," I said as I moved quickly around the room, grabbing clothes and tossing it into my overnight bag near the bathroom door.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

I turn to face him and smiles, "Yes, Jake. You're going to be a dad and if you were not so horny maybe the twins would have like to stay for another month."

Jake shrugs his shoulders. "It's not my fault that you are so darn sexy."

I threw a shirt at him. "Call Carlisle and tell him that we are on our way and go wake up Anya and Renesmee too. They can go back to sleep when we get there."

"I'm on it!" Jacob left our bedroom with his cell phone to his ear.

**10:00 AM**

Surrounded by my family and friends I on January 1, 2012 at ten o'clock in the morning, I gave birth to the first of my twins, Jordyn Sarah Black. When I saw her light skin and thick head of black hair, with tiny streaks of brown in it, my face lit up like a Christmas tree. She was big and long; and it amazed me that I managed to push her 9lbs. 10in. body out of me. Carlisle rested her slightly wet body against my chest and I rubbed my hand over her head, kissing her moments later. Jake stood by my side the whole time; holding my hand when needed and comforting me the best way that he knew how, even though he really could not do anything. He kissed my damp forehead and whispers, "You're doing wonderful."

"Thank you," I mumble back exhausted. Suddenly I felt another painful contraction. I grabbed Jake's hand as tight as I could as I fought through this contraction. It felt worse than the last. "One…down, one more to go."

Charlie and Renee stood at the foot of the bed where my legs were propped up and spread eagle for everyone to see. I listened to the loud cries of Jordyn in the background; Billy was next to Rosalie who was now letting him hold his first grand-daughter. I smiled at the image, so perfect and surreal. Is this all a dream? I can finally say that I am _actually_ someone's birth mother.

I groan as another contraction shot throughout my body. "Come on Bella, push…" said Carlisle as he sat in between my legs as if he were guiding an airplane in to land.

**10:05 AM**

Jake whisper into my ear, "You can do it. Push, push, push, push."

I used all the strength that I could muster up to push Jacob Ephraim Black Jr. into the world. There was no stopping this little fellow from entering the world. No stopping him at all. He came into the world crying just as loud as his sister. When I first laid eyes on him, I knew that he was going to be a momma's boy. _My little man._ He looked just like Jacob to me, in a weird, alien, life form type of way. I turned my head towards Jacob, glad that all the hard work is all over with. "How big is he?" I asked my mouth dry.

Jake reaches for my water cup, holding the straw out for me to drink. I pulled at the straw with my mouth, letting the cool ice water coat my mouth and the back of my throat. "10lbs. 11in. He is a big guy."

I smiled, "The blood did them both good." I am pretty satisfied with the results for my both my babies, Jacob and Jordyn Black, the latest addition to our growing family.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading. It means SO much to me. I thought that it ended right in the last chapter, but I like I said it kept calling me. I want to see what Jacob's and Bella's new life might be like together. I am thinking that this can go on for about another 5-10 chapters, it all depends. I do plan on ending it eventually, just not now. Oh, forgot to thank you guys for voting. So thank you :) **

**This was a nice chapter to write. I wonder did Bella get her dress, lol? Anya's having man problems and the Volturi might return. Too many half-breeds running around in Forks don't ya think? We'll find out what is actually going on in the next chapter. Thank you for reading and doing what you do best. Love ya lots and lots!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24 Life

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you for the faves, alerts and reviews. My writing schedule is a little off, so I need to get back on track. I am a tad bit bummed about it. But anyway, on with the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Life**

_Anya, stop acting like you can't hear me! Now tell me what is wrong with you!_

I roll over in my full size bed; my eyes are closed shut as I cover my ears with my hands. My thick locks dangle in between my fingers, tickling against my cheek and neck. I groan out loud as Anthony's annoying voice echoes throughout my mind. I groan again, this time because of Jacob's and Jordyn's early morning cries. Those are some loud babies and I can hear them from _way_ down the hall in my room

_Anya? Did I do something wrong?_

When is he going to go to sleep? We both have school in the next…I glance at my pink alarm clock, shaped in the design of Hello Kitty…We have school in the next four hours and his ass is still up. I knew that I was not going to get any sleep. Hell, I hadn't slept in almost ten days. Ten freaking days! This house had everything except soundproof walls. Right now, that is exactly what it needs. And I need some kind of mental blockage for this annoying shape-shifter nagging in my ear.

_Do I need to come over there? Because I will. Seriously, Anya stop being a bitch. You are truly starting to piss me off. Fine then. Don't say anything, continue to ignore me if you like, but I am going to continue bugging you until you tell me what the fuck is going on._

I felt the mental connection between us sever apart and I sighed in relief.

I miss the old times. I miss the times when my life was simple. I miss the times when it was just Bella, Jake, Anthony and me; the times when it was sort of normal, you know? Most of all, I miss the old Anthony. It seems in these eight months, things have changed between us. It is as if we are growing apart from one another. I am going my way and he is going his way. I think our downfall is the new things in our lives. I have Renesmee to take care of and he has his shaman studies to worry about.

It makes me feel _grown_.

Because of these things we hardly get to spend time with each other, except at school, but we hardly get any alone time there either. With the girls constantly throwing themselves at him and my…Anthony is the only true busy one in this relationship now that I think about it. As talkative and feisty as I am, I should be the popular one, but I am not. I've become the sideline girlfriend.

Seriously, what is happening to me? There is no way that I would take the backseat to anyone. There is no way that I would let someone silence me without a good reason.

I roll onto my side, glancing at the sleeping Renesmee, who is draped in a light orange comforter. Her bronze locks covers part of her pale face as she slept. She was so cute, sleeping like a little angel.

Maybe it has something to do with this little one that is changing me. She is making me more mature and motherly. Anything and everything that I do is because of her. One reason why I needed to graduate from high school, head to college and find a job to provide for her. Maybe she is the reason why I don't worry about the things those _young girls_ have to say or how they act around Anthony. I mean, I know that he belongs to me, but I don't feel it anymore. I don't feel that irresistible attraction anymore. It's strange and I don't like it.

"Mmm…Mommy…"

I sat up straight when I heard Renesmee's voice. She is now looking at me, deep red eyes glowing faintly in the darken room. She climbs out of her bed, before rushing towards my bed. The bed springs barely squeaked underneath her weight. She pushes the sheets back and then climbs in beside me. "What's the matter?" I asked, kissing the top of her head.

She rests her cool body against mines and sighs, "I can't sleep. JJ and Jordyn cries hurt my ears."

It couldn't be help, those two had vampire in their blood. So, of course they are going to have a high-pitch cry. "They hurt my ears too. Just try to tune them out."

"How?" she asked, big red eyes staring up at me.

"I don't know the words to it, but Ant sung it to me one time. It's a Quileute lullaby." She snuggles closer to me and then I let the gentle tune of the song flow from deep within.

* * *

When I woke up it was just after seven o'clock. I stretch my arms into the air, shocked to see that Renesmee was already up and gone. I push the sheets off my legs and gets out of bed. I walk into the bathroom connected to the bedroom and did my typical morning routine. When I came back out feeling slightly refreshed I changed into a red T-shirt and a pair of boyfriend jeans. I wasn't in the mood to get dolled up today. I quickly brush my hair before slipping my feet into my black tennis shoes, grab my backpack and then go downstairs.

Warm maple syrup lingers in the air. Bella had either made pancakes or waffles, both of them were tasty. When I walk into the kitchen I am shock to see Jacob standing over the oven, with a spatula in one hand and a small apron wrapped around his massive body. He flips the pancakes as if he were a master chef before turning around to face Nessie, who is sitting at the isle with a glass of orange juice and Bella sitting at the large table with JJ and Jordyn in her arms. Bella gives me a weary over the shoulder look and then brings her attention back to the twins.

"Hey! Why are you looking at Anya like that? I know how to cook!" said Jake as he attempts to defend his cooking.

"Sure you do," I heard Bella mumble.

He turns around to take out his last pancake and puts it on a nearby plate. He reaches a plate to Nessie, drenches it with syrup and anxiously waits for her to taste it.

I walk to the counter, grabbing a plate as well before putting all the necessary toppings on it. I got a fork and cuts into the pancake. I slowly bit into it and it actually tasted good. "Nice job, Jake."

"Thank you," he said, also getting a good approval from Nessie as well. He rubs the top of her head, "I knew Nessie would like it."

I pull at his light yellow apron. "What's up with this?"

Bella looks up from the twins, with sleep in her eyes. "The twins would not stop crying and seeing Jake like that cheered them up."

I shook my head. "I seriously believe that I am in a parallel world or something." I took a seat across from Bella.

"What do you mean?" she asked smiling down at Jordyn and then Jake Jr.

"You don't find any of this weird? You were just a normal person trying to survive in a supernatural world, then you adopted me, then you fell in love with daddy alpha over there, then you were changed into a half vampire, then you got pregnant, now you gave birth and is about to get married in the next month or two. Not weird at all?"

Bella looks at me and then smiles, "Maybe it is just time that we all change. We have to grow up someday…even though none of us are going to age." She looks down at the twins; they were quite active to only be several days old. "I hope these two are normal."

"Of course they will," said Jacob as he appeared beside her and then kisses her cheek. "They got my blood in them. Trust me they will be normal."

_It is so weird._ Everyone is so lovey dovey, especially Jacob and Bella. I have never seen them so happy before, it is as if they were actually a family. Like a married couple and this is the life that they always wanted. I suppose this is the life Bella would have had if she were fully human, minus the mansion of the house, minus Nessie and I, and the things that goes bump in the night. Her life would be so simple.

Nessie ran to Bella's side and then begins to play with the twins. I watch as Jordyn looks at Nessie from under thick lashes, her chocolate brown eyes, big and round. Her light skin is slightly red around the cheeks; I figure it was the result of crying so much. I thought that she looks more like Bella if anything; with a little bit of Jacob's distinct features here and there. Jacob Jr. or JJ on the other hand looks a lot like the baby version of Jake. He is a spitting image of Jake. Light russet complexion, dark eyes and a thick head of hair. He is going to be a heartbreaker alright.

Jordyn coos softly and then blows a spit bubble followed by a huge grin.

I laughed lightly, "So cute."

"Mommy, when are you going to have a baby?" asked Nessie.

"I don't know," I said just as the doorbell rung.

"_Mommy_ better not have a baby anytime soon," scolds Bella.

"You have nothing to worry about there," I said softly once reaching the door. I did not bother to look through the peephole or sample the air around me to find out who was at the door. I opened it and then my amusing smile vanishes from my face. "Oh, it's you."

"Who is it, Anya?" asked Bella.

I mumbled, "A dog," disgust in my tone. I swung my hair over my shoulder, blocking the doorway with my body. "Why are you here?"

"I came to take you to school."

I look over his shoulder and fold my arms across my chest. "On what, your bike?"

He ignores my teasing comment. "Yeah."

I heard Jake's loud footsteps behind me and then I saw a smile tug at Anthony's lips. I saw the reflection of Jake's apron in his eyes. _Don't laugh at my stepfather._

_The guys are going to love this when I phase_, he thought.

Jake pushes me out the door, causing me to fall right into Anthony's arms. "I'll take Nessie to school."

I turn quickly, but the door was already shut. I had nothing, not my backpack or my key to get into the house. I sigh and then turn back around. Anthony is staring at me with those googily eyes again. Yeah, I remember those. I punched him in the shoulder, "What are you trying to do? _Imprint on me, again?_"

He rubs his shoulder and then follows me down the rock like stairs. "I'm sorry." It took a long time before he said anything else. We were halfway from the house by now. "Let's ditch today."

"Why?" I asked, "Are all the girls getting on your nerves?"

He didn't say anything, only phasing right before my eyes and vanishing into the thick, slightly bare trees.

I sighed loudly. _What is he up to?_

I ran in the direction that he went, while following his scent. Eventually, when I was getting closer to him, I phased on the fly. It had been a few months since I had last phased and the forest floor felt funny underneath my paws. The chilly wind whipped through my white fur, cooling my hot skin in the process. I can see Anthony's tan body ahead of me, his thick tail swaying from the side to side. His pace came to a slow jog in an area where the trees were so close that I felt the bark tugging at my fur. He would eventually slow down, before jumping onto a large, moss covered log.

_Anthony?_ I asked, _Why did you bring me out here?_ I sat down on my hind legs, staring straight at him with my topaz eyes. He on the other hand stood on all four, sniffing the atmosphere with his wet nose and then I saw the oddest, doggy grin appear on his muzzle. It was as if he were high on something. _Anthony?_

_Oh, sorry_, he said. He jumps from off the log and walks towards me. He is much taller then me and much bigger. I felt the heat rising from his body, his nature scent stronger and overpowering the smell of the forest. It was a different scent. His walks around me, nuzzling his large head against my neck and shoulder blades. He rubs his head against my back and then nuzzles the other side. _I really am sorry baby._ _I love you._ Suddenly, I felt his long, hot tongue lick against my face as if he were kissing me, but in wolf form.

_Do you know what you did?_ I asked, feeling my own heat surge throughout my body.

He nods his head._ Yes, I do. I am neglecting you, but I have a perfectly good reason why._

I cocked an eyebrow as I stared at him in complete silence.

He is struggling with his words. _I…I can smell you, Anya._

_You can _smell me_? What the fuck is that suppose to me? Do I stink or something?_ I barked back.

_No, no, no. It is nothing like that. You smell absolutely wonderful. _A lot_ stronger than what I am use to._

_Anthony, what are you trying to say? Spit it out!_

_I want to mate with you!_ he blurts out. _I've never felt so drawn to you before. Well, not like this. It is like my human hormones times ten…No, times one hundred._ He walks away from me, leaving a large gap in between us. _It is taking all my strength not to jump on you right now._ He growls, _I want you so much, Anya._

Well, damn…That was a lot to take in. I stared at him, seeing the lust and pain in his eyes. I hadn't realized that I was "in heat". I did not know if I were to feel different or what. I felt fine, but obviously I was not. I sniffed the air; I didn't smell any different.

_Other members of the pack can smell you as well, but only your imprinter can actually mate with you._

_But Jake didn't –_

_He doesn't know about it_, said Anthony. _This is something that I read in one of my grandmother's books a couple months ago. I thought that it was a joke and then your scent started to change._ His mouth suddenly filled with salvia, slowly oozing over his muzzle and the fur around that area. _The urge to take you sent me over the edge._

_That is no excuse! It still does not explain why you let those girls do whatever the fuck they want to you._

_I did it so I can take my mind off of you. Seeing you everyday. Smelling your arousal. I thought that maybe if I focused my attention on the other girls, your ovulation cycle will pass, but it is still here. After all this time and I can still smell you. _He would then phase, rubbing his large hand through my fur at the top of my head. "You have to know that I love you and only you, Anya. Nothing is going to change that. Those girls can say or do whatever to me, but I care for you. You're my imprint. We're bonded together for life."

I found myself phasing as well. When I am fully human again, I wrap my arms around his naked, warm body, leans against his chest and sighs deeply. "Are you going to fight for me, if one of the guys tries something?"

He kisses the top of my head. "I want them to try something. Especially Quil, I will kick his ass. I know that he use to have some odd kind of crush on you."

"But he has Claire now," I whispered.

"He's still a man. A man with needs and Claire can't give him a damn thing right now." He hugs me tighter. "You are the only female wolf in the pack and I feel the need to protect you."

I chuckled, "I feel like a dog."

"I am sorry that you feel that way, but it is what it is. I only hope no one comes here to take your gift."

"Other shape-shifters will travel here?"

"The ones of our kind, but I doubt anyone will show up. Three months left and you will be back to normal."

"Anthony," I traced my finger along his abs, "how do you feel now? Honestly."

"Honestly, I feel horny."

**Bella's POV**

I am getting very use to my _children_. Just saying that makes me feel all warm inside. _My children._ I adore them so much! They are growing so fast and they are so different from one another. Jordyn, being the oldest acts as if everything must revolve around her. I can tell you now that she is going to be a little firecracker. She cries a lot when I bring my attention to JJ. JJ on the other hand is kind of on the quiet side and when he does cry, Jordyn is the one getting him riled up. Once she cries, so does him. I figure maybe he does not like the loud noise blaring from his sister's mouth. It is so funny that I can tell you all this now.

Motherhood is truly an amazing experience.

I watch as Jordyn stares at Carlisle who is now leaning over us, his golden locks combed straight back and his golden eyes locked on Jordyn and then to JJ. He reaches out to touch JJ's tiny open palm and then smiles as he latches down onto his pointer. A soft chuckle escapes his lips along with Esme and the rest of the Cullen family. "Tough guy," he smiles at me. I look down at JJ, watching his tiny hand squeeze Carlisle's finger with all his might. "And quite smart too."

"That's enough, JJ. Let Carlisle's finger go," I murmured softly.

Oddly, he cooed as if he understood my command and released Carlisle's finger.

"Aww," I heard Alice say with delight in her voice.

Rosalie shifted in her seat, crossing one delicate leg over the other and folding her arms across her chest. "At least we know that he did not get his smarts from that dog."

"Rosalie!" yelled Esme as if she were shocked by Rosalie's comment. I expected her to say something like that. After all this time, she and Jake still cannot get along with one another.

She rolls her eyes and flips her wavy, blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, it's true. He isn't that bright."

I snapped, cutting my eyes towards Rosalie. "You're the one to talk! Emmett can barely count to twenty!"

"Hey, Bella! That is wrong!" barks Emmett in his loud, booming voice. "I can count to twenty!"

Jasper steps forward, placing his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "It's a joke," he said laughing and then using his mood control power to calm us.

I felt the wave of his calming energy sweep over me. I sigh to myself and then look down at the twins. Jordyn is now staring at me with wide eyes, a smile on her round face. I kissed her forehead and then JJ as well, before looking towards Carlisle. "So, what do you think? Are they normal?"

"Pretty much." He shifts from his left foot to his right. "Although, it is hard to tell as of now, but they are pretty healthy and normal. Except for that faint surge of energy JJ has. He has a pretty tight grip for a twenty day old infant. I suppose that cannot be helped. He has a half vampire for a mother and a werewolf for a father."

I smile. "All I want is for them to have a healthy and normal life; and nothing more."

"Trust me, Bella you are doing a very good job."

**Jacob's POV**

It's been some months since we'd last had a pack meeting. So, I thought today would be a good day to just sit around and discuss our lives. There is no threat in the vicinity, so there is no use for us as of now. We can actually go on with our lives, but I told the guys to attempt to phase on a regularly basis. I lean against the hood of my car parked inside the shop. Paul, Quil and Jared are sitting on an old, back car seat that I had torn out of a car some years ago; while Sam leans against the doorframe. Anthony is sitting on a bucket, his head buried into an old book. Anya, our honorary member is sitting on the ground beside him, her head tilted against his thigh. Embry and Seth are both sharing an old milk crate.

I said, "What's up, guys? It's been awhile." I was trying to lighten the mood. The members of my pack were starting look sad and down in the dumps. "What the hell? Why are you all looking so sad?"

Most of the guys were shooting subtle glances towards Anya. It was then when I saw Anthony look up, giving each member a deadly look. He growls suddenly, pulling Anya closer to him by the shoulder.

I raise an eyebrow while leaning away from the car. "Seriously, what is going on? Did I miss something?" I looked towards Sam. "Sam?"

The tension in the room is so thick that you can cut it with a knife. An all eyes were still on Anya who is now acting as if she did not notice a thing. Anthony is still growling, I can see the wild animal in his eyes as he hovers over her as if he were her protector.

"I think Anthony should tell you," whispers Sam.

My attention is now on Anya, her legs are pulled up to her chest and her thin arms are wrapped around her legs. She held her head down, her thick locks shielding her eyes. "Anya, are you pregnant?"

She shook her head, still not looking up. "No…It's an embarrassing topic."

"Explain." I demanded, this time looking at Anthony.

My alpha command automatically made him open his mouth. "S-She's in heat."

Anya nudges Anthony with her elbow. "Do you have to say it like I am a _dog_?"

"In heat?" I rub my hand over the back of my neck, massaging my suddenly aching tendons. I clear my throat before looking towards Sam and then the rest of the pack. "Like…mating season?"

"Y-Yeah," stutters Anya.

"We didn't have to go through this whole raging hormones process, now did we guys?"

"Nope," said Quil.

"But there has never been a female member of the pack before," added Anthony. "Things change."

"How do you know that she is in _heat_?"

Anya yells with irritation in her voice, "Please, stop using that word! I'm not a dog you know!"

"Would you prefer that I use _ovulating_?" I countered.

Embry inhales deeply. "Anya…please stop moving around…You're stirring around your scent…God you smell good."

"Back the fuck off!" yelled Anthony, this time closing his book and then pulling Anya into his lap. He wraps his arms around her waist, locking her against him.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and groans, "How long will this last?"

"Three months," said Sam.

"Look," I walk towards Anthony and Anya, "do I need to buy a box of condoms for you? Because if this is going to last three months like Sam say, you two are going to need something. Is there anyway to cure this?"

"The only way to stop it is to have sex," said Anthony.

"I'm not having sex with you," mumbled Anya. "Not until we are married."

"Anya, it is the only way to fix this." I could not believe that I was suggesting that two teenagers should have sex.

"Don't come at me with that peer pressure bullshit! I am not having sex!"

"Do you want these guys to rape you or something? Because the way I see it…Embry has sex written all over his face."

"_Not_ doing it," she repeated again.

I sighed, "Fine. From now on stay away from the rest of the pack. You can leave now."

Anya slips out of Anthony's arm to stand up. She straightens out her clothes and then Anthony stands up as well. I noticed the large bulge appearing in his jeans.

"And you sit down!" I yelled at Anthony and then a wave of embarrassment crossed his face. He quickly adjusted his pants so that it would look normal. "Anya, go home."

"Sure," she holds her head down and waves goodbye before disappearing through the door.

I stuff my hands into my pockets and sighs loudly. "Seriously, what am I going to do with you guys? If it is one thing, then it is another. I thought that we were going to have a nice conversation and catch up on things."

I walked towards the door. Suddenly, I felt disgusted. No one would speak and it is hard trying to concentrate, knowing that every guy in the room wanted to bang the living daylights out of my future step-daughter. _Ugh!_

**Volterra**

"_I see." The ancient vampire known as Aro opens the slender, ivory envelope with his long finger. His dark black hair is pulled straight back, dangling over his shoulder blades. He turns swiftly in the large, circular room and walks up the steps leading to his throne. He takes a seat in between his fellow rulers. Caius groans as he impatiently waits for Aro to inform him on what he was reading. Marcus stared back at Aro with his blood red eyes, awaiting the news, although he was not as ecstatic about the situation. "It would seem that we've been invited to a wedding."_

"_For who?" Marcus's voice came out old and raspy._

"_Isabella," he replied while sticking the thin paper back into the envelope. "It seems that she is getting married. I think that it would be the perfect opportunity to see if our _Bella_ has become one of us."_

_Caius added, "She did promise after all."_

"_Carlisle should be glad to see us. It has been ages," said Marcus._

"_Besides, I want to smell Edward's blood singer with my own senses." Aro claps his hands together in delight. "Ah, Isabella, you would make a wonderful asset to our guard." He looks up towards Jane who is standing beside Felix nearby. "Jane, dear, I want you to write a letter to Carlisle for me, explaining that we shall all attend Isabella's wedding. We need to catch up."_

_She nods her head, "Yes master." She approaches him as he reaches the envelope towards her. She grabs it and then hisses when she caught the scent swarming around the envelope. "Master, please forgive me, but what is that smell?"_

"_Smell? What smell?" Obviously he nor Marcus or Caius had noticed it until now._

"_That wet dog smell. It is atrocious."_

_Aro crushes the envelope in his hand as the smell lingers in the air. "Those filthy mongrels." He looks towards Caius and then Marcus, "Do you believe that Carlisle and his family are coexisting with those foul beasts? I thought we destroyed them all!"_

"_I thought so too, Master. Shall we annihilate them for you?"_

"_Yes," he whispers. "Alec, Jane go. We will accompany you at a later date."_

**Anya's POV**

"I love you, Anya…" Anthony repeated that over and over again as we entered his empty home. His mom had not made it home yet, so we had the place to ourselves. "I love you." I moaned against his mouth, my back pressed against the wall by the front door, next to the coat-hanger. His hands are planted firmly against my cheeks, burning through my hot skin like iron. Somehow as he attacks my lips, his hands found their way down the side of my body and over my hips. He pushes me against the wall harder, causing a loud thud and my leg automatically hitched around his waist. He pulls at my gray wool scarf and then growls, "…Why do you always have to have so many accessories?"

"Because…I'm a fashionista, baby."

He grips my ass, pulling me up so that both of my legs are wrapped around his waist and then he carries me down the hallway towards his bedroom. He kicks the door open with his foot and got me to his bed as quickly as possible. Once again he covers me with more passionate kisses.

Heavy breathing.

Hearts beating.

He made me moan like no other man could.

He wanted me.

And you know what?

I wanted him too.

I wanted him like a crackhead wants crack. He is just that damn addicting.

He works fast to remove my clothing, throwing them here and there. He then stops when I am down to nothing but my bra, underwear and a pair of light brown snow boots. He smirks and then pulls his shirt off tossing it to the floor, only to reveal his white wife beater underneath. There is something oddly sexy about that tank top. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he is muscular and ripped and licking his lips like LL Cool J. Maybe it could be that long, silky hair of his.

I lean forward, gripping his shirt with my hand and then yanks him towards me. He almost fell on top of me, but he caught his weight with his hands, bracing his self over me as I tasted him. "Take it off," I whispered.

He pulls his tank top over his head, tossing it elsewhere, before climbing off of the bed to take off his pants. He moved quickly and it was only seconds when he returned to my side completely naked. He left delicate kiss along my neck and collarbone. Every so often he would bite and suck, leaving his mark. Sometimes it felt as if he were deliberately biting me to the point that I felt him break the skin. But it felt so _fucking_ good.

I undid my bra, letting my girls free so Anthony could give them attention too. He swirl the tip of his tongue around the right one and massaging the left with his hand. Once he got them hard and standing at attention, he worked his way along my abdomen, leaving hot trails behind. I felt him kiss my inner thigh, which instantly made me squirm. "Are you going to show off your tongue skills today?" I asked.

He looks up from between my legs, eyes filled with sex and lust. He smirks and then he rubs my clit causing me to moan out loud. "That's…the spot." He pressed his mouth against my warmth, making me wetter and wetter.

I tilt my head back; my eyes are locked on nothingness as I enjoy my time with my man. "Ah…Mmm…" It was not long before I heard the sound of wind chimes in the background, instead of the sound of Anthony drinking my juices. "Ant- Ant- Do you hear that?"

He looks up at me with disappointment crossing his face.

"The chimes are blowing." I propped up on my elbows. "We have to stop."

Anthony stood up quickly and shakes his head from left to right. "No, no, no. Tonight is supposed to be the night. You promised me."

"I-I lied. I'm not ready."

"Anya! Fuck!" He gets off of the bed and then grabs his pants from off the floor, before shrugging his legs into it. He bends down again, tossing my things to me. "Meet me outside," he said before storming out of his bedroom.

_I'm sorry._ The truth is that I never did want to have to sex. I do…one day, but now tonight. It just does not feel right. I don't want to do it because I am technically horny because of my werewolf genes. It has to be right. Besides, those chimes are a distraction and an omen.

I changed clothes as fast as possible, before meeting Anthony outside on the front porch. He is now leaning against the railing, staring at one of the wind chimes as it hovered to the left. The wind picked up suddenly and the sky is no longer blue, but light gray. "Anthony?"

"Sshh…"

I stood beside him, staring at the many wind chimes as well.

"We are going to get a visitor," he finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Do you know who?"

"No."


	25. Chapter 25 Wedding Or Not

**GangstaSummoner: Hey ya'll! I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been having a serious case of writer's block with this story. I would like to thank you all for waiting and all the reviews, faves and alerts. Thanks.**

**Chapter 25 – Wedding Or Not**

Alice move fluidly around the room, her perfectly spiky hair bouncing around her pixie-like face. The tail end of her maroon baby doll, dangle around her mid-thigh as she move from one side of the room to the other. Esme and Rosalie are creating bouquets, made out of yellow roses. I can hear Jasper, Emmett and Paul on the upper deck sliding chairs across the wooden deck. Anthony and Seth are on the second floor deck, which overlook the waterfall dragging tables across the floor. My loving fiancé and adorable children are upstairs in our bedroom. I tilt my head to the side as I listen in on the sound of my children laughing at their father. Jordyn has a soft, shrieking laugh, which I thought to be odd; while JJ's laugh is deep and booming like Jacob's.

I try to enjoy the sounds of my family until I heard Anya having a tapping fit upstairs. She constantly taps her foot against the floor in her room, every so often it felt as if she was going to bust a whole into the ceiling. Jake had managed to force her to stay in her room until the rest of the pack left. Her scent is so overbearing now and it is starting to effect the guys work, especially Anthony who practically foamed at the mouth when he saw her. I found this whole in heat thing to be interesting.

"Auntie Alice, how does this look?" asks Nessie as she run down the stairs dressed in a white flower girl's dress, with a yellow ribbon wrapped around her waist. Her bronze ringlets bounce around her shoulders as she twirl in a circle in the middle of the floor. Rosalie and Esme both look up to admire the little girl's outfit.

Alice replies, "You look very pretty, Nessie." She nod her head while praising Nessie.

"What do you think, Grandma Bella?" She walk toward me, her eyes beaming with delight. "Do you think I will look just as beautiful as you?"

I can only smile at her comment. I reach out my hand to brush her hair out of her face and then kiss her on the forehead. "You look just as beautiful as Rosalie." I wink towards Rosalie and she actually returns it with a subtle smile.

Nessie runs towards Rosalie and smiles. She reaches toward the pile of flowers in Rosalie's lap. "Can you make me a crown out of these for the wedding, Auntie Rose?"

Whenever Nessie or even Jordyn and JJ, Rosalie tends to soften up. That cold and vain woman tends to vanish into thin air. I remember when she first held Jake Jr., as much as she despised Jake, as much as she could not stand his scent, she held my little boy in her arms, smiled at him and kissed him as if he were her own. It was then when I realized that Rose wanted a child of her own. It was written on her face, how much she adored them. Sometimes I would catch her just staring at me as if she were imagining herself in my place. Personally, I think Rosalie and Emmett should adopt a child. I know that it will be hard, especially for their thirst for human blood, but they have gone this long without it, there should not be a problem now. She would make a wonderful mother.

"Sure." Rosalie rubs the top of Nessie head with an endearing smile on her face. "You should take your dress off. We don't want it to get dirty."

Nessie nods. "Okay," before she ran back upstairs.

When everyone went back to their job at the moment, I grabbed the thick binder from off the end table. Alice has a sticker plastered against the cover which read 'B & J's Wedding'. I examine how heavy the binder is and raise an eyebrow. I thought that I told her nothing over the top. I slowly slip my finger under the cover to open it and then I see the long list of names taped to the inside cover. There is over one hundred names; names of people that I did not know.

"Alice?"

"Hmm? What is it?" asks Alice as she moves from off the ladder that she is standing on.

"This list is…" I slide my finger down the list of names and my eyes grew wide. My mouth nearly dropped to the floor when I saw the names on the list. "…_Aro…Marcus…Caius…Jane…Alec…Demetri _and_ the wives…_" I look dead into her eyes, shock written across from my face. "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!"

Alice flashes a small, innocent smile. She places her arms behind her back and nervously says, "Well…no…"

Before I realized it, I had cornered Alice in the corner of the room, steam fuming from my ears. "You have seriously lost it you little pixie! You have completely gone gaga! You are going to call, text, e-mail or whatever the hell you vampires do to communicate with one another and tell them that the wedding is canceled! Do you hear me? CANCELED!"

"I-I-I can't do that…"

"You can't do that? Why the fuck not?"

"They are already on their way. They left several days ago." She looks over my shoulder, fear in her eyes. "Jake…can you please tell your fiancée to back off?"

"No," said Jake as he stands near the banister with the twins in his strong arms. "Did you really invite those sadistic vampires to the wedding?"

Alice didn't have to answer because Jake already knew the answer.

"Seriously, Twink, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Alice leans forward. She stares at me with her golden eyes and the space between her arched eyebrows wrinkles. "You didn't tell him?" I could tell that she is trying to see my future, but with Jake and the rest of the pack in the house, her skill is useless. "Bella, why didn't you tell him?"

"Tell me what?" asks Jake as he moves towards me. He places his hand on my shoulder. "What is it?"

I never planned on telling him my secret. I never wanted him to know about it. I never thought that it would have to happen so soon. Maybe ten or fifteen years down the road when we were comfortable with life.

"Bella, what is it?"

"T-The Volturi are not coming here just because I am getting married. I made a promise to them when I went to Italy." I took a deep breath. "I promised them that I would become a vampire."

Jake didn't say much after my confession. We stood there in silence, the only thing I could hear was the frantic heartbeats of the twins and Jake's heart thumping against his chest loudly. I couldn't even look at him because I'd been lying to him this whole time, especially when it came to the becoming a vampire stuff.

He finally opens his mouth to speak. "You lied to me Bella. All this time you intended to become a vampire." He scoffs, "You sure had me fooled and the rest of us too. Well, the pack actually." He looks around the room towards Alice, Esme and Rosalie, until his eyes finally lands on his brothers who were all entering through the back door.

I knew that I had hurt him. "Jake, I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me, okay? I only hid this from you because I did not want you to worry about me. When I said that I _wanted_ to be human, I meant it." I turn to face him and seeing the hurt in his eyes. "I wanted to spend as many human days as possible with you. Every moment with you back then was wonderful." I reach out to touch his cheek and presses the palm of my hand against his hot skin. "You have to know that the way I became what I am now was not intentional at all."

His voice is stern with a hint of concern behind it. "Will they be a threat to us, Bella? Will they be a threat to our family?"

I look down at our children and sighs. "They are. The Volturi does not have a fondness for werewolves and I am quite sure that they won't like the idea of vampires hanging with a pack of wolves."

"It'll be a blood-bath," said Jasper as he appears beside Alice out of nowhere. "It'll be just like the territory wars that happened down South."

Esme adds, "They will not stop just at one, but all of us." She looks at Jake with concern behind her motherly eyes. "What about the children? How can we explain to them that they are not technically vampires?"

"But they _are_ vampires," I said. "Half and their fathers and mother are wolves. If you are counting Anya's situation too."

"Esme, can we meet at your house later tonight?" asked Jake. "I would like to speak to Carlisle."

"Of course," she said. "You are all welcomed at any time."

* * *

I didn't know what Jake had up his sleeve, but I hoped that it was something good. Our wedding is only four days away and I'm sure if the Volturi left a week ago, they probably is already on U.S. soil by now. They are going to kill us, I just know it. I feel it in my blood, someone is going to die, if this results in a battle.

I rock the twins from side to side before placing them in their car seats and loading them into the backseat of Jake's car. Anya climbs in on one side while Nessie got in on the other side. I got in the car as well, before Jake started up the car and we head down the driveway and out to the highway.

When we arrived at the Cullen's house, surrounded by thick trees and shrubs, I asked, "Jake, what are you going to talk to Carlisle about?"

He looks at me out the corner of his eye when Nessie close the back door, follow by Anya causing the large car to rock. "I need to find out as much as possible about the Volturi, their strengths and weakness, even how they look. I need to know everything."

"Are you considering attacking them before they reach Forks?"

"Yes," he said bluntly.

"No! They'll kill you and the entire pack!" My eyes shot from left to right in panic. I lower my voice, not wanting to wake the twins. "There has to be some other way."

"Bells." He squeezes his eyes shut and sighs deeply. "I don't want you involved in this at all. Anya, Nessie, Charlie and the twins all need you. You're the rock of our family, if you crumble we all fall."

"Just stop it! This is all because of me! Everything!" I felt the need to cry, but nothing would come out. "I don't need you going on some suicide mission because you feel like this is the right thing to do! Anya, Jordyn and JJ all need a father and you're the perfect guy for that. _I need you. We need you._"

He quickly pulls me across the seat so that I am now on my knees and my arms are pressed against his hard chest. His body is so warm compared to my ice cold body. "Don't do this to me, Jake. Please, reconsider."

"Bells," he sighs, cuffing my face in hand. He looks into my eyes, those deep brown eyes of his reaching deep within my soul. "I want to do something before the battle…because there will be one. I-" He reaches into his pocket only to pull out a diamond studded, silver ring. "I want to make you my wife now, you know if something would to happened to me."

"Jake-"

He shushes me. "I love you Isabella Marie Sawn. I love you so much and I want to thank you for giving me two beautiful children. That means the world to me." His voice suddenly cracks and he is now crying in the darken car. "God, Bells I just love you more than any man could possibly love a woman. I-"

I place my finger against his lips, shushing him and then replaces it with my lips. "I do," I whispered against his lips. "Forever."

He reaches for my hand and slips the ring onto my ring finger. He brings my hand to his lips, kissing the delicate jewelry. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Jacob's POV**

I made up my mind hours ago. I know that the Volturi will be a major threat and it seem like the best way to possibly stop them is with a surprise attack. This is actually the first time that I've felt unsure. I don't know what to do. I am trying to look out for my comrades and my family. How can I come up with a plan without someone dying? With such a short amount of time to spare, we might actually make up things along the way.

I look up to see Carlisle standing at the base of the stairs when I enter the large home with Bella and the twins at my side. Suddenly, JJ starts to cry and so did Jordyn. It is like a chain reaction with those two, when one starts whining so did the next.

"I'll be upstairs," she says, touching me on the shoulder before carrying the twins up the stairs. Alice and Rosalie were at the very top of the stairs, waiting to greet her.

I caught a glimpse of my pack brothers sitting cozily on the white leather sectional. Each of them has an array of emotions crossing their faces. We were missing someone, though. I scan the room, my eyes meeting Jasper, Emmett and then Esme. "Where is Anthony?"

"Out back with Anya," says Emmett while folding his thick, muscular arms across his chest. "He said that he had something to show her."

_Don't show her what you are packing, Anthony._ I tilt my head to the side to listen in on their conversation.

"_Anthony, are you serious? Do you really think that you can master this?" asks Anya._

"_Of course, I can. I'm positive," replies Anthony._

"_But isn't it forbidden?"_

"_Yeah, just trust me."_

I realized then that Anthony was practicing his skills. Whatever he had in mind, I really hope that it would come in handy. "Carlisle, tell me everything that you know about the Volturi."

After Carlisle gave us the run down on those damn leeches trying to invade our home, I went back over everything that he'd told me just to make sure I got everything right. I look at my pack, each of them seem eager for the fight. "Guys, listen up. There are four members of the Volturi Guard that we need to watch out for. First, there are the twins, Jane and Alec. Jane has the ability make you think that you are in pain, while Alec is to make you feel absolutely nothing."

Sam lean against the wall near the kitchen, his face thoughtful, yet emotionless. He folds his arms across his chest. "Those two are going to have to be our main targets."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"But either way, wouldn't they hurt us?" asks Seth.

"Yeah, but we will have to catch them off guard somehow. Jane can easily cause us to feel pain and once Alec jumps into it, we won't feel a thing, yet she is practically killing us. Do you understand?"

My brothers nod their head in agreement.

"We also have to worry about Felix. He doesn't have a special skill, but he is –"

I am suddenly cut off by Emmett's pumped up voice. "You just let me handle Felix!" He punches his fist into his hand. "I got this one!"

Quil laughs loudly, "Too macho dudes going at it."

"Why don't you take him on dog!" yell Rosalie from the top of the stairs. She has JJ in her arms and suddenly I felt like yanking him out of her arms. A low growl could be heard in my throat. "Cool it! No one is going to hurt your baby!" she snaps.

I growl again, before bringing my attention back to my pack. "Emmett is going to take on Felix. Now, there is Renata. She is Aro's bodyguard and shield. Her shield actually diverts physical attacks."

"It shouldn't be hard to take care of her," says Bella.

I look over my shoulder in her direction. She cradles Jordyn closely to her and then looks up. "No! I told you, you are not getting into this fight."

"You can't stop me Jake. I choose to fight alongside you."

I stood up quickly. "No!"

"When are you going to realize that I am not the same _human girl_ that you fell in love with. I'm half and half; and I am going to fight alongside you."

"So am I," says Anya as she walks into the living room from the kitchen.

"Not you too," I mumble.

Sam smiles. "Well, it's settled. Jake, everyone wants to help you. You can't do this on your own."

I sigh. "I don't want to lose anybody."

"You want have too!" Anthony is now running into the living room with his arms out and carrying something in his hand. When he is close enough to me, he pushes his hands forward. "Look!"

I stare at the thing in his hand and the smell of death shot through my nostrils. I cough loudly. "What the hell, Anthony? What are you doing with a dead rat?"

Rosalie smirks. "It's obvious that he is bringing his master a present. Isn't that what dogs do?"

Esme taps Rosalie on the shoulder and gives her a mean motherly glare. "Stop that."

"You have to see this," says Anthony. He kneels down and places the dead animal on the hardwood floor. He hold his hands out over the small creature. "I've master it."

"Master what?" I ask.

He looks up, "Revival." He looks down again, closes his eyes and begins to chant in Quileute.

I continue to watch him and so did everybody else in the room. A faint glow starts to appear around the rat's body and Anthony's hands. Right before my eyes the rat's tiny feet began to twitch, then his nose wiggles and eventually his chest begins to move up and down. It is not long before the tiny creature is back on his feet and moving about.

I stare at Anthony in amazement. "Well, you finally did it." I step forward to rub the top of his head. "Way to go."

"Thank you. Now you guys have nothing to worry about. I'm the healer, remember?"

A high shrieking voice can be heard from outside, near the stream nearby. "JASPER!"

"Alice?" I heard Jasper say out of nowhere. He was so quiet that I had forgotten that he was even in the room. I'd never seen someone move so fast. Jasper jumps over the railing of the staircase, his cowboy boots made a loud thud on the hardwood floor. He stands up quickly from his crouching position and rush through the sliding glass door.

We all move quickly to follow him. One by one we ran throughout the door and onto the back patio. Carlisle and Esme is in the front of us, leading us out to the stream where Alice's scream came from. Once we reach the stream, no one is in sight. Jasper stood nearby, tilts his head from left to right as if he is trying to pick up on her movements.

I inhale deeply. Alice's sweet scent burns my nostrils, but there is also an even stronger scent.

Jasper looks to his right, the tall trees begin to rustle as if somewhere is jumping from tree to tree. I squint my eyes to get a better look, only to see Alice moving like an acrobat throughout the treetops. It appeared as if she were being chased.

One dark figure appears out of nowhere and then swiftly moves towards us. "Jasper," she says, appearing beside him.

"Are you okay?" asks Jasper. His hands move over her shoulder as if he were trying to see if anything on her body is broken.

"I'm fine. It's Demetri."

"He followed your…"

Demetri finishes Jasper's sentence. "Scent," He is staring at us with those, deep, feral, red eyes. He looks from his left to right, scanning over us. "My, my, my, Caius is not going to like this at all." He brushes the thin strands of black hair out of his olive-colored face.

"Demetri, what brings you here?" asks Carlisle. He steps forward, holding his head high and becoming the leader of his coven. "The wedding isn't until four days."

"That's true, but Aro sent me here to investigate along with Jane and Alec." He smirks. "We caught a whiff of that horrible dog scent on the invitation and now I finally have proof. My job here is done."

"Surely, Aro will let us explain?"

"Maybe, but I highly doubt it."

"You don't have any proof!" I yell while moving to stand beside Carlisle. "You're only going by an assumption."

"Yeah!" yell Quil. "Some people hair actually smell like a wet dog after getting it wet!"

"Shut up!" mutter Bella.

"So what if I don't have proof. I can go by scent alone and easily pick out those who are not a vampire." He scans over us again and his lips moving so fast, it barely look like his mouth is moving. "It seems like every last one of you with the darker skin smells like a dog." He hold his hand out and points at Bella and Anya. "Except for you two. Bella, what happened to you?"

* * *

**Well, like I said at the beginning, I have a very bad case of writer's block. The story is becoming a bit complicated for me. I guess that is what I get for making the plot too big, when I should have stopped where I had intended to. –Shrugs- But oh well, it happens.**

**My problem is the situation within the story and that is throwing me all off. They have four days to come up with a plan to defeat the Volturi without casualties, but I cannot come up with a plan at all. It's like my brain is dead or something. I was thinking maybe I should do a chapter long "chat session" like in Breaking Dawn, but I wanted to stray away from that. I wanted action, you know? Maybe I should have someone fight each other and then bring on the chat session. Ugh…I don't know.**

**Hopefully, I will come up with something. If you guys have any ideas, let me know. I really would like to finish this story up without having this tiny problem holding me back. I would like to apologize for the crappy chapter. I think that it sucked, but that's just me. It wasn't my best chapter, but I wanted to give ya'll something to read, so you won't think that I've forgotten about it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading so much. I'll see you in the next chapter. I need to get my mind working.**


	26. Chapter 26 It Begins

**GangstaSummoner: Hello folks! Thank you so much for the support. It helps a lot and I appreciate it greatly. I was able to pull this little chapter out of my brain. Hopefully, it isn't too odd and doesn't seem like I am throwing something together. I believe there will be one or two more chapters to go and the story will officially come to an end. :( Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it and leave feedback. Once again, thank you! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and never will.**

**Chapter 26 – It Begins**

"You smell, odd, Bella."

What is there to explain to Demetri? Obviously, he sees the dramatic, yet subtle changes in me; paler skin, a stronger scent and the baby in my arms. I pretty much look the same physically, but I am still a newborn half-breed vamp. I pull Jordyn closer to my body as I stare into Demetri blood-red eyes. I know that he is not a threat because he is not a fighter. His main job is to track down enemies for the Volturi, but he is a vampire, with vampire strength. He won't be an easy foe.

"These infants, are they yours?" asks Demetri.

I know exactly what he is up to. He is asking all these questions so he can tell Aro about it. Anything we say will give them more reasons to kill us.

Jake yells, "You stay away from them. They are none of your concern." I can hear a faint growl under his breath, as he steps forward and protecting our children.

"So you must be the father. Interesting." He smiles briefly before stepping back a few feet. "That is all I need."

"What are you going to tell Aro?" asks Carlisle with concern in his tone.

"Everything that I've seen today, and that you and your coven are siding with these mangy _dogs_." He looks my way for an instant. "You probably should say goodbye to those children as well. It may be the last time you get to hold them."

I gasp suddenly at his words, followed by the growls and cat-like hissing from both members of my family.

Jake is in the forefront, his arms trembling as he clenches his fist and his tendons pops in his hand. His jaw is lock tight and I know he is doing all he can to not phase in front of Demetri. We don't need The Volturi to know of anything about the pack until the final battle. We will let them speculate on the things going on in Forks.

Carlisle says, "You should leave. Right now."

Demetri did not say a word as he turns around swiftly and vanishing into the woods.

It is Jake's voice who cuts the silence surrounding us. "Paul and Embry follow him," he orders.

"Let me go," says Anya as she rushes to his side. "I'm faster."

"No. You can get hurt."

"They can get hurt too!" she yells.

"The answer is no. I'm your dad, listen to me." By now I hear the alpha's voice in his tone as he tries to command her. Anya is one person that it never works on.

"I'm going," says Anya before she turns around to phase. Her tall body twists and turns, morphing her body into a white wolf. She looks at Jake for a brief second before vanishing in the direction Demetri went in.

It is not long before Anthony phases as well. I feel the cool air brush against my skin as Anthony leaps from behind me only to follow behind Anya. He is so loyal to her, following her to the end of the world if he could.

Jake places his hands on his hips and kicks the ground below his feet. As he turns to face me, I see the anger in his eyes. For Anthony and Anya to both disobey him pissed him off.

Embry asks, "Do you still want us to go?"

Jake sighs. "No. There will be too many of you out there. I know that she is light on her feet and so is Anthony." He groans loudly. "How can they be so fucking naïve?"

JJ begins to cry when Jake's voice rises and just like the Domino Effect, Jordyn starts to cry as well. Rosalie moves to my side in an instant and reaches JJ to me. Holding both babies in my arms, I rock them from side to side. They felt warm against my skin. "Ssshh. It's okay. Daddy's okay." I look at my children and it seems as if they sigh in relief because their cries stop.

"Sam, follow them and lay low. All we need to know is their location and come right back. If something happen howl and we will know to come."

"I got you."

* * *

I find myself pacing back and forth in front of the large, sliding glass door near the patio at the back of the Cullen's house. Its pitch black outside, two hours since our confrontation with Demetri and since Anya, Anthony and Sam ran off. I'm worried for them. They should be back here by now. Jake told Sam to come straight back here and I am sure he meant for Sam to drag those two with him.

I can't take it, and on top of that for some reason the twins won't stop crying. They've been like this since Jake raised his voice earlier. It's nerve-wrecking.

Alice groans as I walk toward the staircase. "Ugh! I can't see!" She is sitting at the top of the stairs with her legs together, her elbows on her knees and her hands on the side of her head. Her small, pale fingers push through her black hair as if she wants to pull it out. She opens her golden eyes and stares down at me with a frown on her face. "Bella, I can't take it. Take the twins home, please and the dogs too."

"Alice, I'm sorry, but I can't. Jake wants me to stay here. It's safer."

"I know, I know," she moans. "I have to get out of this house. I need to watch their decisions and I can't do that with the pack in the house." She jumps to her feet and glides down the stairs like a fairy before stopping to kiss me on the cheek. "I'll be back, okay?"

"Sure." I say, "But be careful."

"Jasper!" she calls out loudly before disappearing around the corner.

I pull myself up the stairs. For some reason I feel so tired and exhausted. Today's been such a long and tiring day. I just want to sleep. Sleeping is so hard to do when I know the Volturi are lurking in the shadows and preparing to attack us. Besides, I can't sleep knowing that Anya, Anthony and Sam are out there all alone, even though I know my body is going to give out on me eventually.

When I reach Edward's old room, Esme is sitting on the bed humming a soft lullaby as she rocks the twins in her arms. I remember Edward telling me about Esme's past and how she lost her baby. It's the reason why she loves children so much. I think, if something were to happen to Jake and me, I would want her to take care of my babies. Charlie and Renee would make great parents for them in their own way, but Esme, she deserves it.

She looks up and smiles, before looking back at the now silent twins. "Your children are truly precious," she says softly.

"Thank you," I say as I sit on the bed beside her. As I lean over, I keep my eyes on the twins, their dark eyes bright and warm, like Jake. JJ coos softly as he looks at Esme's face. "You're so good with them. I don't know why they are crying so much today."

She sighs. "They're just babies, you know, and babies cry a lot. Although, I do think it is unusual for these two."

"I know. As soon as Jake raised his voice they screamed their little lungs out."

"Maybe it was a reaction to their father's voice. They sense something was wrong. Maybe they have a hidden talent of their own."

"A hidden talent?" I stand to my feet to grab JJ out of Esme's arms. As I cradle him, his toothless grin puts a smile on my face. "Do you have a hidden talent, little man?"

His only response is an even bigger grin.

"What about you, Jordyn?" I ask, leaning over Esme's shoulder.

She only smiles as well.

"They are quite aware of their surroundings. Amazing," whispers Esme.

I always thought my kids were a little different from normal babies. They are always aware of their surroundings more than they should be at this age. Sometimes, it is as if they understand me. I thought about the checkup we had with Carlisle some time ago, JJ understood me when I told him to let go. Does this mean that they received this skill from me?

I am not as talented as the Cullen clan. I don't have a special skill like Jasper, Alice and…Edward. Jake doesn't have any special skills either, other than his werewolf strength and speed.

"What took you guys so long? Did you find their location?" yells Jake from downstairs in a frantic.

As usual the twins start to cry.

"I got her," I tell Esme as she starts to rock Jordyn.

She reaches her to me and says, "I am going to see what is going on."

"Alright." As I find a comfortable position for the twins in my arms, their ear shattering screams grows louder. "Ssshh. Ssshh. Is daddy too loud?"

I close my eyes and reopen them only to see a faint, rusty orange haze moving across the floor. It is moving in and out and looks wavy like smoke. "What…is that?" If my hands were not full, I would rub my eyes. "Edward, are you in here?"

Edward's ghost is the first thing that comes to mind. "I'm not leaving if that is what you want."

The twins giggle suddenly and the haze changes, pulling inward and surrounding us like a bubble. I continue to stare, trying my best to figure out what is going on. Then it dawns on me. _The twins._

I look at one and then the other and my lips part to speak. "Are you two doing this?"

The haze begins to wave even more and small gaps appear in the bubble. It is not long before the gaps start to look like jumbled letters. "Are you trying to communicate with me?"

I lean forward, to get a better look as the gibberish vanishes and leaving three, distorted letters. Y-E-S.

"Amazing." Is all I can say and nothing more.

As I try to grasp what I am seeing in front of me. I ask, "Does daddy's yelling bother you?" Quickly, I look up to see more words forming.

_NO. WE LOVE, DADDY._

My heart melts right then and there because they love Jake just as much as I do, even though they cannot communicate with us vocally. It amazes me to see Jordyn and JJ working together as one, as if they are sharing one mind. Twins really are amazing people.

I smile as I try to think of something else to ask them. I guess, talking, singing and reading to them is the reason behind their ability to form words, without being able to read. They are advance for their age and I wonder what it might be like five months from now. Will they be infants going through some weird, supernatural puberty or something?

"Why am I just noticing this about you two?"

_IT JUST STARTED._

"Oh, I see. Did Demetri trigger it?"

_NO. YES. NO_!

I find myself laughing at the mental argument between the two. Obviously, Jordyn is the one screaming 'no' because her brow wrinkles and she frowns. JJ only smiles and then something else begin to form.

_IT'S A LITTLE BIT OF BOTH._

"Both?" I whisper. "Surely, you didn't get this from me."

_YES, WE DID, MOMMY._

"Bells, what are you doing? Are the twins asleep?" ask Jake as he knocks on the door and walks inside. He strolls across the bedroom to stand in front of me. He bends his large body to kiss the twins on their forehead and kisses me lightly on the lips. "Hey, kids."

The bubble seems to expand over Jake's large body, fitting nicely around him. Out the corner of my eye, I see the word 'daddy!'

"What's the matter?" he asks me wearily. He studies my face closely. "You look tired."

I simply ask, "Don't you see it?"

"See what?" He looks around the room, staring at the shelves filled with books and CDs.

"The fog."

_ONLY YOU CAN SEE IT. YOU'RE OUR SOURCE._

I bite my bottom lip and Jake only presses his pointer finger against my lips to stop me from gnawing. "I'm the source."

"What? Bells, are you alright? Tell me what is going on."

"Jake, the twins are communicating with me."

He falls back onto his bottom, his arms drapes over his knees and dangles between his legs. "_The twins are communicating with you?_ Bells, did you fall down or something?"

"I'm not crazy, Jake. Listen to me. You know how Renata is a shield?"

He nods his head. "Yeah, but what does this have to do with the twins?"

"I think the twins…Me and the twins might be shields. I am the only one who can see this reddish-orange fog surrounding us. You're not in it anymore. And they speak to me by creating holes in the shield to form words."

He cocks his eyebrow with a puzzled look on his face.

"I'm serious. They said that they love you and when you came in the word daddy popped up as if they were excited to see you. Haven't you noticed how in tune they are with their surroundings? They are very aware about what is going on. I think this power of theirs can help us win the fight."

"No," he says.

"No?"

"No, I'm not putting them in a battlefield because they are shields. I refuse to put them into danger. It's bad enough Anya wants to get in on the action and I don't need another child of mine out there."

"Jacob! We need them!"

"Yes, you're right, we do need them." He stands to his feet. "We need them _alive_."

"I'll protect them."

"No." He groans loudly, irritated with the situation. "How many times are we going to have this argument, Bells? Don't you think it's enough for one night?"

"Jake…we're running out of options. Did Sam find their location?"

He looks out the corner of his eye and frowns.

I know the answer. "I thought so. Jake, we have to do this. Our kids are amazing. Incredible. We have to take chances." I pause. "I admit that it's wrong to put them out there and expose them like this, but they want to protect us too." I stand up with the twins in my arms, smile and then look at Jake. "When they sense that we were in danger earlier, it triggered something within them. Your screams scared them. And because they wanted to protect you, they've developed this skill."

"Bells." He cups my cheek with his hot hand and lightly brushes my skin with his thumb. "I have enough on my plate as it is."

"I know. That's why I need you to trust me and let me handle whatever these two are trying to do."

He sighs in defeat. "Fine, but how do we know if this _shield_ will protect us from their attacks. Especially the mental ones."

"I think since this skill is a mental based skill, it should work to our advantage. We can only put it to the test."

"I'll protect you from anything physical, okay?"

"Okay. We're going to win."

"I really hope so."

* * *

After getting a decent night sleep, the following morning I explained everything to the Cullens and the pack. Everyone look pretty shock when I told them that the twins have special skills as well. I have faith that we are going to make it out alive. I know it.

"Now the twins are freaky vampires too? Just great," groans Quil as he folds his arms over chest. He cuts his eyes toward Jake. "Are you sure these are your kids?"

Jake only glares at him and drapes his arm over my shoulder, pushing me closer to his side with his hand. "Oh, they're mine alright. They just have their mother's special skills. Do you think that is why the blood- _Edward_ couldn't read your thoughts?"

"I think so. I'm good with shielding my thoughts."

"Fascinating," says Carlisle as he leans against the sofa. "And the twins are feeding off your shield. Can you actually use your shield, Bella? If you are a shield, it would seem like you can use it without putting the twins in harms way."

_TELL HIM NO._

"No, it's like I passed the trait onto them and they are projecting it for me. I'm sure at one time my shield was pretty strong, but now since they have it…I'm pretty useless."

_NO YOU'RE NOT._

I nuzzle my nose against JJ's cheek and he laughs lightly. For some reason, I've been able to tell who is saying what by the expression on their faces. "Thanks, little man."

Quil throws his arms into the air and looks around the room. "Am I the only finding this a little creepy? She's practically having a conversation with JJ."

"That's just you," says Anya. She tilts her head against Anthony's shoulder. "I think it is cool, even though those two are going to be spoiled rotten if they can only communicate with Bella. They are constantly going to be with you."

"You're not spoiled, are you, Jordyn?" I ask as I look down at my daughter.

_NO._

I laugh, "See that, she's says no."

Sam pushes away from the wall he is leaning against. "What are we going to do now? We have the twins as our main force, anything else we need to know."

Jake opens his mouth to speak and removes his arm from over my shoulder. "All we have to worry about now is the physical attacks, which I am sure we all can handle."

Carlisle reminds him. "Jacob, but you know that I am not big on violence. Before we strike let's talk it out first."

Jake frowns. "You say they don't care for werewolves, they're not gonna want to talk. More like kill us."

"But they don't have proof. Your kind is nothing like the werewolves the Volturi had slaughtered. They weren't shape-shifters."

"You're right, but if I sense any form of danger, we're going to war."

I smile to myself listening to Jake; he's so confident, so mature. _That's my Alpha._

"Bella and the twins will keep the barrier up," he continues, "just in case they try something funny."

"That's fine with me," says Carlisle.

The front door opens and in walks Alice followed by Jasper, both with a frantic look on their face. Jasper hovers closely to Alice as she walks towards us. "We have to go, now."

"Why?" I ask. _Are the Volturi nearby?_

"We spotted them near the ravine. All of them," says Jasper.

"Aro has already given the guard the orders to exterminate…all of us."

Carlisle stands up quickly, regret across his face. "He can't do this! He has no proof of anything!" I've never seen Carlisle so fired up before. His gentle, calm voice raises an octave. "This can't be!"

"We either fight or leave," says Alice.

"I am not letting some filthy, old ass bloodsuckers come to my home and try to kill me and my family," yells Jake. His body begins to tremble beside me; I can feel the ripples surging throughout his skin. He balls his hand into a fist and a low growl can be heard in his throat. "We're not running away from them! Even if we did, how do I know if they are not going wipe my tribe off the face of the planet! I am not having it!"

He stands to his feet and looks around the room. "Anya, I know you want to be on the battlefield, but I need you to take Nessie to La Push."

She frowns suddenly and then sighs. "I'm her guardian. Okay." She leaves immediately, dashing upstairs like a bat out of hell.

Anthony turns to follow her, but Jake grabs him by the arm. He looks over his shoulder and he pleads with his eyes to let him go.

Jake shakes his head. "No, she'll meet up with us there. Trust me, she's fast and you know that. She'll be there. Besides, we need you too."

He moves to face me. "Hold them tight, okay?"

"You know I will," I say softly.

As Jake continues to give his orders, I start to realize that this will be my first battle and hopefully my last. I won't be of much help with the twins in my arms when needed, but I know that they will protect me and the rest of our family as well. I'm ready and if we have to destroy the vampire rulers, then so be it. They are old and frail, they have nothing on us; a clan of vampire, wolves and hybrids.

We are a force to be reckoned with.

My eyes land on Jake as he moves across the room giving orders here and there, he even has the attention of Rosalie as she looks on eagerly. His strong jaw line moves up and down as he speaks in his alpha's voice. My Jake had grown into a fine young man and with him leading us; I know there will be no problems.


	27. Chapter 27 The Final Battle

**GangstaSummoner: Thank you all for the lovely reviews and support! Well, I don't have much to say other than, one more chapter to go. I hope you all like the battle. Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The Final Battle**

This is it. The final battle. It's time to end this once and for all. I have confidence in my pack and even the vampires running alongside me. I fear no one. Not even some 1,000 year old vampires who are out to kill me. If I can have it my way, we will attack those filthy bloodsuckers as soon as my eyes land on their pale, sickly skin. I'll rip them apart with my massive canines until they aren't recognizable anymore.

A growl rumbles in my throat as I think of all the things I want to do to them. They have no right to come into my home and threaten to kill my family. They have no right at all! This is our home and they might as well accept that.

_Jake, calm down, _says Sam mentally as he runs at my flank.

_Sorry._ I try to tune them out and focus on the battle ahead. I want to make sure that everything is going to go according to plan. We _will_ listen to them because it is what Carlisle wants to do. I understand that he is an overly compassionate man, but if someone threatens to kill your entire family and your existence, you don't simply talk to them. You duke it out and get it over with. No questions should be asked.

Straight ahead, I can see Alice and Jasper running alongside each other in a blur. It's her fault we are in this mess. If she hadn't send that invitation none of this would had happened. Me and Bella would be married and on our honeymoon in Hawaii lying on a beach. On top of that, Alice is completely useless with so many wolves around. She won't be able to predict any moves the Volturi makes.

I snort and Alice looks over her shoulder at me.

_Yeah, I'm talking about you, pixie._

She only looks away quickly. She knows this is her fault and I don't blame her for feeling like a jackass because of it.

I whip my large head to the side so I can catch a glimpse of Bells. She is surrounded by Emmett in front of her, Carlisle on her right, and Esme on her left, Rosalie behind her and the rest of the pack following closely behind.

She moves swiftly like the rest of the vampires, her small feet barely touching the ground. Brunette locks dance wildly around her pale face and her chocolate-brown eyes look serious and intense. The twins are secured tightly in those baby holsters things, strapped to her chest. She reminds me of Super Mom; all she needs is a cape.

I chuckle to myself at the thought before bringing my focus back on the trail ahead. I never wanted them out here to begin with. Bells, the twins and Anya should be in La Push with Nessie and Billy, where it is safe. They shouldn't be here on the front lines. _She's so stubborn._

A low growl echoes throughout my mind and I can feel a new connection linking in with the pack's mind.

_I'm not stubborn, Jacob! I would really like it if you stop moping around about me and Bella fighting. Stop trying to be Superman because you are not. If someone gets hurt, that is what Anthony is for,_ spats Anya.

I ask, _Where are you? Is Nessie, okay?_

_Look on your right._

I turn to look to my right only to see Anya's long wolf form dashing throughout the trees. Her white fur stands out between the dark green leaves. Stride by stride, she pushes herself out of the tree line, onto the path and falling in line with the pack.

_Welcome back,_ says Anthony in an overly cheerful way, as he runs alongside her.

Anya's pace becomes in sync with the rest of the pack. _Thanks. Oh, and Jake, Nessie is fine. She is under the care of Billy, Sue, Charlie and Leah. They are all at Billy's house._

_Did you tell, Charlie?_

_No, I couldn't. I just told him we had something important to do, but I am sure Billy will explain as much as he can to him._

I nod my head in agreement. Charlie will kill me if I didn't bring Bella back home safe and sound.

"They're close," says Jasper as he stops instantly.

My quick sprint becomes a trot as I stop between Jasper and Alice. The extremely strong scent of the Volturi burns my nostrils like fire. I shake my head suddenly and whimper softly as I try to adjust to the burning sensation. My ears stand at attention as I listen to the sounds of the forest. I can hear the members of the pack heartbeats thumping as if it we are one, solid entity. The twins' heartbeat races a lot faster than ours.

The wind shifts, howling in the early morning skies. The trees crackles and all we can hear is the sound of nothingness deep within the ravine.

Bells is now standing beside me, her slightly cold fingers are rubbing through the fur near my neck.

I look up to see the worry in her eyes, but when she catches me looking at her, she forces a smile onto her face. I rub my head against her hand gently to show her that everything is going to alright.

"I'm okay, Jake," she whispers.

Paul and Quil begin to growl defensively when I catch a whiff of the Volturi. Their scent is even closer. I take a half step forward, lowering my head as I stare ahead only to see dozens of black cloaks appearing in the morning fog. There is a long line of them, moving slowly as if they are marching into battle. In the forefront I see three men; one specifically had a young woman exactly behind him with her hand, possibly on his back

_Everyone, that is Renata, the shield and Aro in front of her,_ I inform them.

Sam says, _We should wait before doing anything. There appears to be thirty-two of them in all._

Paul turns to look at Sam. _You don't think we can handle them?_

_Of course, we can._ I answer, _We only need to get rid of Jane, Alec and Renata. Then Felix and Demetri. Once those guys are out of the way, those old geezers are defenseless._

Anthony asks, _And you are not afraid of the wives and the other vampires to go wild after losing their rulers._

_If so, we'll just have to rip them to shreds too._ _I would prefer to get rid of them all if we could._

**Bella's POV**

On our run here, I've discover a way to communicate with the twins without giving away our strategy. It is a convenient little thing called telepathy. I figure this little trait had to be the result of having Jake's blood in their system and a combination of having Anya's blood from me, since Anya can communicate with the wolves while in her human form as well. It is the perfect skill for us.

As I stare ahead at the long line of dark cloak vampires, my eyes scan each and every one of them as the members of the Guard reveal their faces. Their hoods fall over their heads, revealing blondes, brunettes and black hair contrasting against their translucent skin. I notice the wives; two, thin women with snow white hair and dark red eyes standing only yards away from Aro, Marcus and Caius. On either side of them are two, butch dark-haired bodyguards with dark brown skin.

Jane and Alec are standing beside each other next to Demetri and Felix, who seems prepare to attack any minute.

Carlisle walks to the halfway point cautiously. His topaz eyes lock on the three rulers of the vampire world. "Aro, Caius, Marcus," he says acknowledging them in a welcoming voice and nodding to the wives. "Sulpicia, Athenodora."

The wives barely open their mouth and only nod their heads.

Aro's cheerful voice rings across the crowd and I hear Jake low warning growls. "So, nice to see you again dear friend. It seems we are having a little difficulty."

"There's no problem," says Carlisle.

He claps his boney fingers together. "You don't find these," he pauses to think of the word, "…_monsters_ a problem."

Jake and Sam's bark loudly at Aro's comment and Caius hisses at them. His hiss only causes the entire pack to growl together in unison. Their sharp canines pulling over their lips, making them look like vicious animals.

Carlisle holds his hand out to silence them. "Not at all. You see they are nothing like the werewolves you had exterminated."

"Is that so?" Aro expression changes and he suddenly seems curious.

_Push it outward to cover Carlisle._ The barrier begins to push away from us, slowly including Carlisle in the barrier. _Good._

"Let's get this over with," says Marcus in a slow, dull and weary voice. "You've committed numerous of crimes, Carlisle." He glares at me. "Especially you, Isabella. It seems you've kept your promise, but something is a little off."

"You should leave," I say softly. "We have done nothing wrong."

Caius speaks this time. He is standing very close to Marcus and glaring at the wolves. "Those children smell like these filthy mongrels."

I hiss suddenly at his comment, just as Jake exposes his teeth and growls.

"May I see them?" ask Aro in his happy-go-lucky voice.

"No!"

He frowns and his lips form a straight line. "I see. So, if these children were fully vampire I can see them, but since they are not and either way it is still a crime." He looks at Carlisle. "You know the rules about immortal children."

"I do," says Carlisle.

"Yet you still let this happen. You should have destroyed her and the children."

"They are not imm-"

Aro holds his hand up, silencing Carlisle. "Yes, I hear their hearts beating, but that does not excuse the fact that these children are half breed!" He shoots a glare my way and yells, "How dare you procreate with such foul, filthy, disgusting beasts? Have you no shame?"

I want to tell him that I didn't care about what he thought of me. He can call me a whore, slut, dog lover or any other derogatory word he can think of. I didn't care. I love Jake and no one is going to tell me otherwise. I love our children and the people in our life rather they are vampire or a wolf. _I love them._

"Jane," he mumbles.

She steps forward, her eyes searching for a target. "Yes," she whispers.

I can only pray that our shield is strong enough to block her attack.

I watch as her eyes land on me and a small smirk appears on her child-like face. Her red eyes went into a blank stare; she did not blink once as her eyes bore into mine. Her focus is intense.

As the twins continue to push the shield, nothing happens to me. I feel not a thing as Jane bites down on her bottom lip, obviously irritated with the situation. She moves forward as if moving will force her power to work on me.

The pack sees the frustration in her face and that is when they took it into their own hands.

Jake moves in front of me to be my protection from physical attacks, while Sam's large, black body darts pass me to be Jacob's protection. Out the corner of my eye, I see Anya's white fur flash like lightening. She moves quickly with Anthony at her side. I see it in her eyes that her target is Jane.

_Come on, kids. Keep the barrier around them as they move to attack._

We did not need anyone escaping the barrier and fall prey to Jane and Alec's mental attacks.

The vampires begin to hiss loudly as the battle begins; Esme and Emmett are at my side in a heart beat, while the rest of the Cullen clan went into battle.

Aro, Caius and Marcus are bundle together, with Renata hanging onto the back of Aro's cloak. I can barely see the black shield surrounding the Volturi leaders as she keeps it up to protect them from any physical attack being thrown their way.

The place is hectic, vampires fighting wolves, wolves fighting vampires and why? Because of me and my love for my shape-shifting fiancé. In order for me to be with him, we have to destroy the Volturi. We have to end their reign for good.

As the battle continues, I see vampires retreating into the thick trees. Either they did not want to fight or they saw that no one on their side is going to come out of this alive. The Volturi wives are being rounded up by their bodyguards and being led away from the battlefield. I figure we should let them go because they truly have nothing to do with this. This is all because of their husbands, who are still in their same spot, enjoying the fight.

_AROOO!_

I hear the howling of a wolf only to see Embry being knocked to the ground by Felix with a powerful, vampire bitch slap. Embry's large body tumbles to the ground, landing just at Emmett's feet. He clenches his fist and looks over his shoulder. "I have to go," he says to me.

I nod. "Go."

Carlisle takes his place just when Sam runs into the mist of the battle. I wonder if Jake ordered him to go.

I can see the words _'Will Uncle Embry be alright?'_ appearing in the thick shield.

_He is going to be fine._ Looking towards Embry as he tries to get up, I start to realize that I can be wrong. He gags and I see the blood appearing on his muzzle. My eyes dart across the field searching for Anthony in the middle of the mayhem.

Anthony and Anya have Jane slightly cornered. She is in a crouching position, hissing just as loud as any cat. "Stay back!" she hisses. Her blonde hair which is usually in a perfectly, slick back doughnut, is hanging freely over her shoulders, making her look just as innocent. If it were not for her red eyes, she would look like an angel.

Anya tilts her head slightly and Anthony looks concern, but he runs away in my direction. Anya's back seems to lower, her shoulders slightly hunched as she stalks toward Jane. Her sharp canines are exposed, but before I can see what she is going to do, Anthony calls me.

"Bella is he hurt badly?" he asks. He kneels down beside Embry's wolf form and rubs his fingers through his thick fur.

"He coughed up blood, just a few minutes ago. Do you think you can help him?"

"Yeah," he says in a confident tone. "Just keep the barrier up and we should be fine."

It is a mess out here and I can see it in the way Jake flinches every so often when a member of his pack takes a blow. I know that he wants to be out there as well. I am not going to stop him. If he feels as if he needs to be out there, then he should. He is alpha after all.

"Go, Jake."

He looks over his shoulder and whimpers.

"I'm fine. Just go."

He barks before taking off, which causes the twins to cry. Not because his bark scares them, but because they are worried about him. I'm scared for him too. We already have Embry wounded; we don't need anybody else in the same situation.

I catch a quick glimpse of Anya standing on top of a corpse, pulling at limbs with her sharp teeth. She growls furiously as she rips them apart piece by piece. When I did not see Jane around, I automatically assume that it is her body being decapitated. Once she finishes she jumps off and looks around for her next prey. We have gotten rid of one of the Volturi's henchmen and now we needed to get rid of Alec.

Alec is being double-teamed with Alice and Jasper standing side by the side. His red eyes darts from left to right, as he tries to find a weak spot in their defense. He turns slightly only to see Sam, practically towering over him and growling loudly. Alice nods her head toward Jasper and brings her attention back to Alec. I know there is no way possible for him to escape. With a giant wolf towering over him and two vampires ready to attack, there is no escaping. He is useless without the use of his ability, as long as they stay in our protective shield, no harm will be done to them.

Pale limbs are scattered across the ravine; even twitching ones as they try to regenerate themselves. I scan around the battlefield, searching for Jake's russet wolf. When I spot him, he is standing near Emmett with a hard as stone arm in his mouth. He drops it to the ground as Emmett pulls another arm off the buff vampire known as Felix. Felix screams loudly as he stumbles slightly and Jake lunges into built body, knocking him to the ground. Somehow, in the struggle between Felix and Jake, Emmett manages to pull his head completely off and lets it fall to the ground. Jake shakes his head like a K-9; until Felix's right leg is no longer connected to his torso, while Emmett rips his left leg off.

By now majority of the Volturi guard is no longer alive and the only ones remaining are Aro, Marcus, Caius and Renata.

My vampire family surrounds me, while the pack is in the forefront, growling and exposing their canines. The twins tighten the barrier, pulling it closer in.

"You're outnumbered," yells Carlisle as he speaks for all of us. "I suggest that you leave or else we will be forced to kill you as well."

Jake looks over his shoulder and barks, which I imagine him saying, "What?" The look on his face shows that he does not want to let them go.

I have to agree with him, we can't let them go. All those vampires that ran away can easily be recruited into the Guard, although I know there is a strong possibility that they did not have special abilities, like the original Guard.

"We're giving you the chance to surrender," says Carlisle. "Admit defeat and go back to Volterra with your lives intact."

Aro shakes his head and chuckles softly. His long, black hair brushes against his neck. "Marvelous," he says. "Who would think the second largest coven will destroy my own? Just amazing."

Carlisle says in a stern voice. "Leave our home at once."

Marcus speaks in his dull tone. "We shall leave, but remember this is not over."

Caius sneers. "I have no need to die tonight and not by the hands of those animals." He turns suddenly and begins to walk away. "Let's go."

Marcus trails behind Caius, while Renata and Aro continue to hang around. Aro smiles brightly, "So, nice to see you again Carlisle and your very talented family. Hopefully we will be able to have a decent conversation without the violence."

Carlisle nods his head, "You are always welcome into our home, as long as you mean no harm to my family."

Suddenly Jake phases. "The hell you're not welcomed! If you step one foot onto our lands I will be forced to kill you! Understand?"

Aro stares at Jake in shock, studying his face and his unique transformation. "Fascinating." He turns around and holds his hand up. "You will hear from us very soon." In a flash of an eye his vanishes with Renata at his side.

As I watch the leaders of the vampire world disappear into the trees, a sense of happiness comes over me. The battle is over and we won. We fought a tough battle, with no casualties on our end. A few bruises here and there, but everyone seems fine. This is proof that as long as you have faith and hope on your side, you can do anything. Who would think that a bunch of vampires and shape-shifters could take down the Volturi and dwindle their numbers down to hardly anything? I thought it was impossible to do, but we did it.

Alice bounces around like a hyper child as she turns to face me. "Let's clean this mess up before they all regenerate!"

I look down at my children and they smile at me. _We made it._

* * *

**Kinda short, I know. I do hope to make the final chapter much longer. Once again thanks for reading and I see you in chapter 28. :D**


	28. Chapter 28 The Wedding

**GangstaSummoner: I'm sorry for the long wait everybody. I got all into Street Walkers, but I'm back with the final chapter to "Stay With Me Forever". I hope you all enjoy it!**

**You can find Bella's wedding dress here: http (:) / (****www) ./wp-content/uploads/oleg_20cassini_20bridal_20dress**** (.) jpg Just take the spaces and parentheses out of it. You can also find the link on my profile page.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its character. I just like screwing up the world a bit.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28 – The Wedding**

I sigh to myself as I turn onto my side; Jake has one arm draped over my waist, while he plays with my hair with the other. It feels so good for things to finally go back to normal; and come tomorrow it'll officially be the beginning of something for me, starting with becoming Mrs. Jacob Black.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispers into my ear, letting his full lips brush against my earlobe.

"Us," I say. "The future."

"Eternity."

I snuggle closer to his warm body, letting my body mold into his. "That's right, you have me for eternity."

He brushes my hair over my shoulder and kisses the crook of my neck. "Don't you think it'll be weird? You know, years from now we're technically supposed to be eighty years old and we still look like teenagers."

I suggest. "We can always leave." As I turn onto my back and Jake moves to give me a little space, I study his face. I feel the same way as he does, this is our home. "I don't want to leave either."

"We don't have to. We can always relocate to La Push, where everyone knows our secrets."

I groan. I don't want to think about this tonight, it's too soon. I smile while reaching my hand toward his face, touching his cheek with the tip of my fingers. "Let's talk about this when the time comes. Tomorrow is our big day."

Jake chuckles softly and plants a gentle kiss on my lips. "Don't you think we're breaking the rules? We shouldn't be together, you know?"

"So. Who cares? There's nothing _traditional_ about us."

"You got that right." He wraps his hand around my wrist and kisses my palm. "I'm happy that you're finally mine, Bells. I really am the luckiest guy in the world to have you as my imprint."

"I-"

I suddenly hear Anya's piercing voice from downstairs. "Bella, Jake can you two come down here, please!"

I sit up straight, sigh to myself and rub my fingers through my hair. "Let's go." My body moves swiftly from our bed to the bedroom door, with Jake right on my tail. It doesn't take us long to get downstairs.

Anya and Alice are sitting on the living room sofa, staring at a large, cardboard box on the end table. Anya leans over and pokes the box with her finger, cautiously.

"What if it's a bomb or something?" she whispers. "What if the Volturi are trying to blow up our house with us inside?"

Alice swats at Anya's hand and looks in our direction. "It's not a bomb, trust me. Aro sent it."

"Aro? Why?" I ask, walking toward the table.

She shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't been watching them, you know with planning your wedding and everything."

Jake sighs behind me. "Go on, open it."

By the tone in Jake's voice I know he doesn't like the idea of the Volturi sending us gifts. It's only been two weeks since the battle. I would think they would be still upset about losing their protectors.

With my finger, I poke a hole into the box, sliding it against the tape and ripping the top apart. I pull the flaps backward, only to see bubble wrap surrounding a square shaped object. As I reach down into the box, wrap my hand around the square object and lift it, I realize that it is a jewelry box. A very fancy and expensive jewelry box. It's black with golden flowers engraved into it. Slowly I lift the lid only to see a shit load of diamonds and pearls.

"There's a note," says Anya as she reaches into the box and pulls out an ivory envelope. She swiftly opens it and pulls out the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_Please forgive us for our insolence. I do apologize for our behavior, as well. If it is okay with you, I would like to meet with you and your fiancé to discuss your…situation. I find it very fascinating and Caius is also willing to listen, but he is not as eager as I am. Since I will not be attending your wedding, I do wish you a very long and happy life with your _mate_. Oh, and please accept my gift by wearing one of the fine pieces of jewelry on your wedding day._

_Sincerely,_

_Aro_

Anya looks up after the reading the letter, confusion on her face. She says, "Should I burn it?" It's obvious that she doesn't like the Volturi much either.

"Wow, these are really old and vintage," says Alice as she grabs a pair of diamond, teardrop earrings from out of the jewelry box. "Can I have them?"

"Sure," I say. How can I be so accepting of such a gift after what just happened? They tried to kill me and my family…_my babies_ too. There is no way in hell I am wearing anything they offer to me. Showering me with expensive gifts isn't going to work. "Take them all."

Alice's eyes lights up with joy when I said that. She swiftly takes the box out of my hand and searches through the pile of gold and diamonds. _At least it won't go to waste._

"Come on, Bella, you're not that big," groans Anya as she stands behind me, while helping me squeeze into my dress. "You got part of my DNA in you, damn it! We're sexy people and you're gonna get your butt in this dress!"

I roll my eyes. "Have you forgotten that I gave birth to twins?" I bend my legs, so I can slide the dress over my hips. I sigh deeply as I wiggle around and Anya pulls the dress upward. "There!" I grab the bodice and hold it in place while Anya rushes behind me to zip it the back.

Today is the day and my life is going to change for the better. Well, it'll still be the same, but I'm officially going to be Jake's wife. I have gone through so much and through it all, he's been there for me; rather he was at home waiting for me to come to my senses or physically comforting me. He has been so patient with me. I honestly cannot ask for a better man than Jake.

"Aw, Bella, don't cry," says Alice as she enters the bedroom. Her short, black hair is bone straight and frames her angular face. The diamond, teardrop earrings that she fell so madly in love with dangles at her earlobes. As she moves across the room, her yellow dress sways just below her knees.

I groan softly. "I'm not crying." I gaze at her through my glossy eyes and smile for a second. The tears I slowly break free against my will and stain my cheeks.

"Stop," she says as she presses her hands against my cheeks and catches my tears with her thumb. "You're going to mess up your makeup."

"Why do I need makeup anyway?" I cry. "I'm a freaking hybrid thing with model-like looks for crying out loud!" I suddenly feel a pinch and I instantly look over my shoulder. "Anya, what was that for?"

Anya rolls her eyes as she bounces around to stand beside Alice. "Stop being a pussy. You're marrying a great guy who loves you for you. Stop whining!"

"He loves me for the laidback, tomboy that I am. I don't need to be dolled up!" I protest.

Suddenly a thin white curtains falls over my head, I soon realize it's my veil. Alice carefully pins the delicate veil into my bun, while Anya bends down and flips it over. Both of my favorite fashionistas straightens out the thin fabric and quickly turns me toward the mirror. The girl staring back at me has come a long way since that fateful night. She's no longer sickly pale and looking like death. She's filled with a warm, heavenly glow that any bride should have on their special day.

"See," says Alice, "it's not a lot of makeup, just a little to make you shine."

Anya reaches up to make sure the veil is secured. "You look great!"

"Thank you so much." I reach out and pull two of my favorite people closer to me. "You two are the greatest friends a girl can have."

**Jacob's POV**

The constant chattering of voices inside the house only makes me anxious and nervous. One by one I can hear members of my tribe enter our large home, along with people from Forks. I thought we were going to have a small, quiet wedding, but it seems like everyone wants to witness our union. Remind me to never let Alice plan anything else for us in the future.

"Looking sharp, son."

I turn around to see my father dressed in a very nice, black suit and his long hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. "Thanks dad," I say as I bend down to hug him.

He pats me on the back and whispers, "I'm proud of you."

As I pull away and smile down at the man who has raised me up until now, I realize that I couldn't have asked for a better father. I hope to raise my children the same way he did for me. "I just wish mom could've been here."

"She's here," he says softly. "She's always watching over us."

I nod my head in my agreement. There has never been a day when I've felt like my mother was never around. Strangely, today I feel her presence more than ever.

"You better take your place."

My dad looks taken aback as he stares back at me. "What do you mean take my place? We're walking you down the aisle."

Out of nowhere Rachel and Rebecca walks from out of one of the guest rooms and waves once they spot me. It isn't long before they approach us, both dressed in soft, yellow dresses and bouquets in their hands.

"Looking good, little bro," says Rachel as she smiles at me proudly.

"The both of you look stunning," I reply back. "So, you're all walking me down the aisle?"

Rebecca nods her head. "Since mom isn't alive, we thought it would be nice if we all walk you down. You know, as a family."

"Thank you so much."

Alice moves swiftly down the stairs with Rosalie on her tail. She looks a little frantic as her golden eyes dart from one side of the room to the other. "Okay, everyone is seated. Where are the twins?"

Rosalie answers, "With Renee and Phil."

"Good." Alice looks in my direction and motions for me to come here. "Places people!" she yells like a director of a play.

I smile to myself. "What's wrong pixie? You look like a mad woman."

Alice glares at me. "Shut up, Jacob. I am trying to give you a perfect wedding." She moves away from me and nearly knocks Rachel out of the way as she pushes Billy's wheelchair near the end of the aisle. "Okay, Rachel and Rebecca, you two are going to walk alongside Billy and Jake you're going to push him." She pushes us into the place and frowns. "Where are the groomsmen?"

"I'm on it," says Rosalie as she vanishes into the kitchen. I can hear her cursing them out loudly over the attendee's voices.

Suddenly my pack falls in line behind me. I look over my shoulder and give a sly smirk. I have a good feeling by the time the wedding is over with, Alice is probably going to pull out her hair.

Alice whispers, "Esme go."

**Bella's POV**

As I anxiously wait at the top of the stairs the butterflies in my stomach flutter around like jumping beans. I nervously gnaw on my bottom lip as I stare down the staircase as the subtle piano music starts to play. I inhale deeply as Alice looks at me from below, reassuring me that everything is going to be fine, but I can't help but feel like I just may tumble down the stairs.

"Geez Bells," says Charlie as he looks at me out the corner of his eye, "loosen up a bit."

I hadn't release the tight lock I had on his upper arm. "Sorry, dad."

"Relax. You're going to be fine. I'm sure when you lay eyes on Jake; all those unwanted feelings will fade away."

"You're right," I whisper.

One by one the members of the pack and my best friends disappear around the corner. I finally get the strength to move down the staircase slowly until my feet are planted firmly on the ground. It isn't long before the Bridal March starts to play and I squeeze Charlie's arm. He kisses me lightly on the cheek and in sync we slowly make our way down the aisle.

On both sides of aisle I see so many familiar and unfamiliar faces, but they all gaze at me as if they were proud of our wedding. Near the front on the right I can see the group of pale faces and golden eyes staring back at me, follow by Renee and Phil holding my pride and joy in their arms, JJ and Jordyn. My eyes lit up as I notice the small yellow dress and black tuxedo JJ and Jordyn are wearing.

Quickly my eyes glance at the yellow rose petals on the floor which our flower girl, Nessie dropped. Her reddish ringlets dangle at her cheeks as she stands beside my Maids of Honor, Alice and Anya. I can proudly say those two did an outstanding job with everything.

Bright flashes of light flashes before my eyes, as the guests snap numerous pictures. I look toward my left, only to see hottest group of men I had ever seen. Paul, Quil, Sam, Jared, Embry, Seth and Anthony never looked so good. But they had nothing on the man of the hour.

My eyes suddenly land on the tall, copper-skinned man I am calling my own. He stands tall and proud as his dark brown eyes land on mine, taking in everything I have to offer. His full lips quickly pull into that perfect smile of his and all I see is his perfect white teeth. He looks so happy to see me.

Charlie turns to face me, lifts up my veil and smiles like any proud parent would do. "I'm happy for you," he says and kisses my forehead. He turns to face Jake, shakes his hand, half hugs him and places my hand in his. "Take good care of my baby girl."

Jake says, "I will. I definitely will."

Charlie hugs me one last time before handing me off to Jake and taking his seat beside Renee.

With my hand in Jake's firm grasp, all the butterflies did disappear. Somehow, I finally feel safe.

"You look great," whispers Jake as he turns to face the minister.

"So do you."

I smile brightly with my eyes front.

The minister's heavy, booming voice echoes over the crowd. "We are gathered here today to unite two people in a lifetime bond that only a man and woman can share."

As he continues his speech, I can't help but to feel like the luckiest woman in the world. I'm marrying the greatest, most amazing guy and he is all mine…for eternity.

"The bride and groom would like to recite their own vows."

Jake takes both my hands in his and rubs the top with the pad of his thumbs. "Okay." He sighs lightly follow by a heavy chuckle. "Just to let you all know I am not a writer."

I am finding it hard to control my laughter. "Just do your best," I encourage him.

"I promise to be patient, always honest and compassionate. I will be your best friend, your lover and your soul-mate throughout our natural life. I will always put you first before my own needs. I promise to live a life that will honor the vows we have spoken and make you proud that you married me today." He slowly and nervously slips the ring onto my finger. "I love you, Bells."

I am nearly in tears as I listen to his words…So, just like Jake. "I love you too." I sniff and try to pull myself together.

"Isabella," says the minister.

Alice takes my bouquet out of my hand and replaces it with the golden wedding band, which I had engraved with _'Jake, I'm yours forever'_.

"Jacob, I just want you to know that you are the best thing that has walked into my life. You've given me so much. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare live again. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you and being there for you in all life have for us. I vow to be truthful and faithful for as long as we both shall live. Thank you so much for giving me life again."

He looks speechless as he listens to my words, taking it all in. I even see a few tears escaping his eyes as well. I push the ring onto his ring finger, but before I can even look Jake into his eyes and the minister can get another word out of his mouth, Jake pulls me against his warm body and plants a deep, passionate kiss on my lips.

The guests begin to laugh in glee and I can hear Paul and Quil cheering Jake on.

"I now pronounce husband and wife," says the minister as he steps away.

Jake pulls away slowly, his lips still lingering against my swollen lips. He looks me dead in the eyes. "I love you, Mrs. Black."

I wrap my arms around his neck. "I love you too, Mr. Black."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading "Stay With Me Forever"! It's been a very long year and I am so happy you all enjoyed the story just as much I did. It's my very first Twilight story and I am so proud of it. I couldn't have done it without you lovely readers. Thank you! In the near future I hope to give you all more great stories to read. I really appreciate your support! Much love!**


End file.
